Nueva vida
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Cuando Amy se enteró de que Shadow no tenía hogar decidió que se quedase con ella hasta formar uno él, pero eso llevó consecuencias inesperadas para descubrir la cara oculta de la gente que creía conocer
1. Prólogo

Nueva vida by Tete-chin Prólogo 

Iba corriendo a toda velocidad esquivando como podía a la gente, se le había parado el reloj en casa y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era en realidad, y aunque no era Sonic corriendo, la muchacha rosada llegó a tiempo para coger el tren de New Station Square. Se detuvo ante la larga cola para comprar el billete, temía que por la cola no llegase a tomar el tren.  
-Ohhh...- Se lamentó. –Para una vez que Sonic me llama por teléfono para quedar... ¿cómo le puede pasar algo así a una chica tan guapa como yo?  
Uno de la cola se giró al oírla.  
-¡Eh, mirad! Es la novia de Sonic.- La señaló.  
Los demás se giraron hacia ella, y Amy dio un giro sobre sí misma y sonrió asintiendo. Acto seguido, como una celebridad, se abrió un camino ante ella, compró el billete y subió al tren saludando al resto de gente de la estación.  
-No está bien que me aproveche de ello, pero... ¡cómo mola ser la novia de Sonic!- Dijo ella sola.  
Aquellas palabras en cierta forma le daban fuerzas, sabía bien que era un título que se había auto-adjudicado y que realmente Sonic no le había pedido para salir, aunque ese día sí que la había llamado con la excusa de que tenía que llamarla Tails pero se le había acabado el saldo en el móvil.  
-Que tierno es... tan tímido, no necesita poner excusas.- Quedó un momento encantada con aquellos pensamientos de enamorados.  
Y mientras se imaginaba a un amantísimo Sonic esperándola en el taller de Tails, hubo un frenazo, fue como un acto reflejo ponerse de pie y sacar el martillo enojada porque algo o alguien había bloqueado sus adorables pensamientos sobre Sonic. Se tranquilizó un poco, se asomó por la ventanilla, había gente asomada también a sus ventanillas, curioseando, al parecer algo había frenado el tren involuntariamente. Amy cruzó el vagón y salió a ver un grupo de gente que se estaba formando delante del tren, pasó cómo pudo entre ellos a ver qué pasaba y lo que vio fue una gran sorpresa.  
-¿Estás loco? podías... ¡podías habernos matado a todos!- Le gritó un pasajero.  
Pero el maquinista le hizo callar, luego se giró hacia el erizo negro:  
-Muchas gracias, si no llega a ser por usted habría habido una catástrofe.  
-No importa.- Giró un poco la cara desviando su vista de ellos.  
Amy miró delante de ellos, estaban sacando de la vía un coche accidentado, la señora que conducía no paraba de llorar, se puso de rodillas en frente de Shadow y le dio mil gracias por salvarla a ella y su hijo. Por lo que Amy pudo pillar, aquella señora llevaba a su hijo a una competición y por cortar camino quiso atravesar las vías antes de que pasase el tren, pero el coche tenía una rueda algo tocada y se rompió justo en medio de la vía. Shadow, que pasaba por ahí de casualidad, lo vio todo y se plantó en frente del tren usando el poder de su esmeralda para detenerlo.  
-Ya he dicho que no importa.- Shadow comenzó a sentirse agobiado.  
Amy salió de entre la gente y se puso delante de él.  
-Bueno, venga, circulen, no hay nada que ver.  
La gente dijo lo de "eh, es la novia de Sonic" y como palabras mágicas, le dejaron en paz.  
-Muy bien, adiós.- Se despidió de ellos graciosamente Amy. –Esto ya está controlado, cosa de héroes.- Luego se giró hacia Shadow. –Hola ¿quitándole el trabajo de héroe a Sonic?- Rió Amy.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Shadow sin moverse.  
-Ah... tan simpático como siempre...- Amy le miró de reojo, luego sonrió. –Voy a encontrarme con Sonic al taller de Tails, vamos de acampada, apúntate.  
Shadow la miró fijo un momento.  
-No me apetece.- Se giró para irse.  
Amy le estiró del brazo.  
-Nooo venga, ven con nosotros, te divertirás... estará Sonic, podrás competir con él.  
-¿Cuándo he dicho yo que quiera competir con el erizo azul?  
-Vaya... con Knuckles siempre funciona para que me acompañe...- Se encogió de hombros Amy. –Bueno, igualmente, llévame con un Chaos Control de esos ¿sí? Venga, por favor, que con lo del tren voy a llegar tarde.  
Shadow se lo pensó un momento, luego sacó de nuevo su esmeralda verde.

En Mystic Ruins, el equidna rojo juntó algunos troncos, iba a hacer un gran fuego en el que preparar la comida, cuando estuvo listo miró por encima de él hacia Tails.  
-¿Necesitáis ayuda por ahí?- Le dijo Knuckles.  
-No hace falta, muchas gracias Señor Knuckles.- Respondió educadamente Cream sosteniendo algunas varas de la tienda de campaña.  
Tails cogió otra vara y la colocó en su sitio, se detuvo cuando vio llegar a Sonic corriendo.  
-¿Aún no ha llegado Amy?- Le preguntó Tails.  
-No ¿crees que es tan rápida como yo?- Bromeó Sonic. –Que por cierto, sigo sin entender cómo te has quedado sin saldo en el móvil para llamarla y sin embargo nos has llamado a nosotros...- Le miró de reojo Sonic.  
-Jaja, Señor Sonic, Tails creo que pretende echarle una mano en ese asuntillo de Amy...- Rió Cream.  
-Shhh.- Hizo Tails.  
-Ejem...- Sonic notó una gota de sudor caerle por la sien. –Cream, no me llames de usted que me hace sentir viejo... como Shadow.  
Los dos niños se echaron a reír.  
-Creo que te ha oído...- Miró Knuckles hacia un costado.  
Y ahí apareció el brillo del Chaos Control, con Shadow en el centro llevando en brazos a Amy, nada más llegar Amy saltó de sus brazos y se puso a dar saltitos.  
-¡Guau¡ Qué divertido ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?- Amy se giró. -¡Hola, chicos! Mirad a quien me encontré por el camino.  
Shadow la ignoraba bastante, miró al resto pero no dijo nada.  
-Eh, Shadow, que la última vez que te vi andabas por encima de un árbol mirando no sé qué...- Dijo Sonic.  
-Sonic, que Shadow no es un mono...- Negó con la cabeza Amy.  
-Es verdad,- Cruzó los brazos Shadow. –miraba el paisaje.  
Amy se quedó de piedra, pero no importaba. Cream se acercó.  
-Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, me llamo Cream Rabbit, encantada Señor Shadow.- Hizo una reverencia.  
-Encantado.- Shadow le correspondió al saludo con otra reverencia.  
-¿Shadow era así de educado?- Sonic puso sus puños en su cadera y giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Eso, Shadow, que educado.- Le estiró del brazo de nuevo Amy.  
-Uh...- Sonic escondió un poco su risa, le dijo por lo bajo a Shadow. –Cuidadito que le das la mano y te coge el brazo...- Bromeó.  
-¿Estás celoso?- Le miró de reojo Amy.  
La chica rosa se enganchó al cuello de Sonic y le besó en la mejilla.  
-¿Lo ves?- Señaló Sonic.

La tarde había avanzado veloz, Shadow debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bien aunque no sabía cómo exteriorizarlo, él era así de serio, la vida le había hecho demasiado daño como para bajar la guardia ahora, así que intentaba ocultar las risas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, simplemente mirando cómo salían las estrellas una a una. Por su lado, Tails había sacado algunas cosas para asar al fuego que había preparado Knuckles, tenía a Cream a su lado mirando cómo pinchaba en aquellos palos puntiagudos trozos de carne.  
-Tails ¿por qué no usas alguna máquina tuya para hacer la comida?- Preguntó Cream sin dejar de mirar el fuego.  
Tails la miró vagamente.  
-La tecnología está muy bien, es rápida y en cierta forma segura, pero le quita toda la gracia y diversión a según qué cosas.- Terminó de preparar otro pincho.  
Cream vio delante suya el pincho que había preparado Tails, le miró un momento antes de cogerlo.  
-Mamá no quiere que juegue con el fuego.- Dijo inocentemente la niña.  
-No es jugar con el fuego, es prepararte tú misma la cena...- Tails rió un poco. –Creo que yo le dije algo parecido a Sonic la primera vez.  
-Me dais envidia...- Puso morros Cream, cuando Tails le miró confuso continuó. –Sonic y tú sois tan amigos.  
Cheese se puso a dar volteretas alrededor de Cream gritando "chao chao" y se echaron a reír.  
-Jaja,- Paró un poco Tails. –es verdad, Cheese, Cream te tiene a ti para que nunca se sienta sola y la cuides, aunque puedo ayudar yo también.  
-Ah, pues promételo.- Sonrió Cream. –Que me llamarás por teléfono a mí también, no sólo a Sonic.  
-Te lo prometo, pero ya te llamo por teléfono también... Sonic es mi ídolo pero el mundo no gira a su alrededor.  
-¿Ah, no?- Se oyó tras ellos a Knuckles señalando al erizo azul.  
Y ahí estaba Sonic, con Amy dando saltitos a su alrededor hablando sin parar del tipo "mira esto, mira aquello, a que estoy guapa, cuándo comemos..." y cosas así.  
Incluso Shadow no pudo ocultar su risa esta vez, intentó disimular mirando de nuevo el cielo oscureciéndose, pero ya era tarde, Amy corrió con él y se puso en el mismo plan que con Sonic, a corretear a su alrededor. Tras la primera intimidación de Amy con su forma de ser tan enérgica, Shadow se relajó y sonrió.  
-Venga, Amy, no molestes a Shadow que no está acostumbrado a tus locuras...- Regañó Sonic a Amy.  
-Oh, vamos, amorcito, si no hago nada malo. ¡Es que no puede pasarse el rato ahí sentado pudiendo hacer tantas cosas!- En esa última frase hizo un gesto enérgico que pareció tener un aura de fuego detrás de ella.  
-No importa, no me molesta.- Dijo Shadow con su voz serena.  
Cabe decir que tanto Sonic como Amy se sorprendieron al verle tan "normal" así que Amy le puso una mano en el hombro a Shadow como queriendo trasmitir su fuerte y animoso estado a ver si se le quitaba un poco la cara de amargado, luego fue a ver si Tails ya tenía listos los pinchos. Quizá fue por la forma de girarse, o puede que fuese su sonrisa, pero Amy desprendió un reflejo distinto a los ojos de Shadow, una vez más como un fantasma ligado a su alma, aquel reflejo le pareció el de aquella chica rubia que tanto había amado en lo que ellos llamaban su anterior vida. Aunque habían pasado 50 años él no había cambiado ni un ápice sus sentimientos por Maria, con el profundísimo vacío que había en su corazón por su ausencia.  
-¿Shadow?- Le llamó Sonic.  
En cuanto el erizo negro giró la cara hacia él se encontró con el dedo de Sonic, chocándose con él, en seguida se quitó.  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Shadow puso mala cara.  
Después de reír un momento Sonic dijo:  
-Es que estabas tan serio... te habías quedado en blanco.  
-No me había quedado en blanco, estaba pensando, cosa que parece que tú no sueles hacer...- Shadow se cruzó de brazos.  
Vieron a Amy junto a Tails y Cream haciéndoles señas para indicarles que se acercasen, que estaba todo listo, mientras Sonic se levantaba oyó a Shadow hablar:  
-Ella está tan...  
Y aunque esperó un poco, Sonic se puso de pie completamente esperando que Shadow continuase y se pusiese en pie también.  
-¿Qué?- Intentó llamarle la atención Sonic.  
-...viva.- Concluyó Shadow.  
Sonic no lo entendió bien, la palabra sí, pero el significado no, quizá fuese porque Amy no había parado de moverse de un lado a otro desde que habían llegado, pero de todas formas Sonic no le pidió explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, aquello simplemente le pareció positivo que por una vez Shadow hablase de la vida más que de la muerte.  
-¿No puedes parar un poco?- Se quejó Tails cuando Amy le incordiaba.  
-No.- Rió Amy.  
-Estás desbordada de energía...- Tails se echó a un lado.  
-Está contenta.- Dijo Cream.  
Amy suspiró.  
-Claro...- Se ruborizó un poco mirando de reojo a Sonic. –Es que Sonic me ha llamado por teléfono para quedar.  
Ya lo sabían, especialmente Tails y Cream, últimamente Amy había estado algo nostálgica porque Sonic había estado de viaje mucho tiempo y al volver no le había dicho nada, por eso Tails decidió que fuese Sonic quien la llamase.

Se había hecho de día y comenzaban a recoger las cosas.  
-Oh... ahora a volver a la monotonía...- Se quejó Amy desganada.  
-No te quejes, ya trabajo duro yo para que haya paz y tengáis esta "monotonía"...- Dijo Sonic.  
-Tú no trabajas...- Le miró de reojo Tails. –Y si pasa algo encima te quejas de que te estropean las vacaciones.  
-Aquí el único que tiene trabajo soy yo.- Knuckles hizo un enérgico movimiento con el brazo.  
-Ah, pero tu eres muy aburrido, no trabajas realmente...- Le giró la cara Sonic.  
-¿Cómo dices?- Knuckles alzó el puño delante de él. –Repítelo si tienes agallas.  
-Es verdad, pasarte el día con el culo pegado al templo ese es muy aburrido.  
Antes de terminar de decirlo tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar un ataque de Knuckles.  
-Empiezo a pensar que la única que de verdad trabaja es Rouge...- Comenzó a decir Shadow. -a parte de robar joyas montó un club.  
-¿De alterne?- Saltó Amy.  
-No, nocturno...- A Shadow se le pasó por la cabeza dónde habría aprendido esas cosas.  
-Como siempre está metida en asuntos sucios... bueno pero yo trabajo de camarera en New Station Square, yo sí que tengo mérito...- Amy se quedó mirando un momento a Shadow. -¿Tú trabajas? En verdad no sé ni dónde vives.  
-Ni falta que hace.- Rió Sonic y por lo bajo a Shadow. –No se lo digas que es capaz de liarte para ir de compras.  
Shadow resopló, parecían críos de colegio, riendo por tonterías, picándose los unos con los otros, sin preocuparse de cosas que sí deberían preocuparles, aunque él no le diese mucha importancia, tenía sus propios problemas.  
-Realmente no vivo en un sitio concreto.- Admitió Shadow. –Viajo de un lado a otro con bastante frecuencia.  
-Como Sonic.- Pensó en voz alta Tails.  
-No nos compares.- Se giró Sonic hacia él. –Yo viajo porque quiero, él no puede evitarlo.  
Fue extraño que Shadow tuviese el presentimiento de que Sonic sabía por qué viajaba.  
-¡Ahhh! Pues eso no puede ser.- Medio gritó Amy. –Tú que eres el mayor de todos deberías dar ejemplo asentándote y formando un hogar.  
-¿Yo, dar ejemplo?- Shadow se extrañó. -¿Qué soy el mayor?  
-Sí, claro.- Amy se cruzó de brazos con mucho énfasis. –Así, Sonic seguirá tu ejemplo y decidirá formar un hogar conmigo.  
Shadow se giró hacia Sonic, éste con la mano en la cara intentando aguantar toda aquella vergüenza, Tails miraba a otro lado un poco como Sonic, Knuckles hacía un rato que había perdido interés por todo y se había dedicado a recoger sus cosas para irse, y Cream reía flojito pensando que aquello parecía un cuento de hadas de Amy.  
-Amy... no empieces...- Se lamentó Sonic. –Aún eres muy joven para pensar en todo eso.  
-¡Eso no tiene que ver!- Su enérgico gesto con el puño asustó a Tails. -¿Cuántos años llevamos en esta situación? yo... ¡voy a cumplir 14 años!  
-Oh... sí... qué mayor...- Se burló Sonic.  
Amy le miró de reojo murmurando "pero...".  
-¡El amor no tiene edad, sobrepasa las barreras del tiempo y del espacio!- Su energía parecía un enorme fuego a su alrededor. -¡Y cuando dos seres están predestinados a estar juntos nada puede impedir esa unión!  
Tails comenzó a estirar de Cream de la mano diciendo que Amy era una mala influencia, aunque Cream no lo entendió bien.  
-Shadow...- Sonic se le quedó mirando. –No me digas que te hace gracia.  
-¿Qué?- Shadow sí que estaba sonriendo. –Ah, es que alguien una vez me dijo algo parecido.  
-¿Sí?- Se giró Amy hacia él. -¡Pues está decidido!  
-¿Ya empiezas con lo de las bodas?- Sonic dio un paso atrás.  
-Ah...- Amy pensó. –Sí, eso también, pero a parte, que Shadow se viene conmigo a New Station Square hasta que encuentre su propio hogar.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Shadow sin moverse.  
-Que te vienes conmigo.  
-¿Qué?- Repitió Shadow.  
-Es que no tienes a donde ir...- Miró a un lado. -y tú.  
Amy vio a Sonic intentando hacer mutis por el foro.  
-Ven también.  
-Eh, no, es que... había un terremoto o así y tengo que ir...- Intentó poner excusas Sonic.  
-No puedes evitarlo.- La cara de Amy realmente daba miedo. –Vi en mis cartas del tarot que acabarías viviendo conmigo.  
-¿Qué?- Repitió Shadow.  
Amy se echó a reír, Shadow cambió la cara y sonrió, por su parte Sonic se alejó un poco de él.  
-Te... estabas haciendo el gracioso...- Le señaló con el dedo.  
-¿Por qué te extraña tanto?- Shadow se cruzó de brazos. –En ARK siempre hacía reír a Maria así.  
-Vale, si Amy deja de reírse ya me lo explicará.  
-JAJAJA es que es muy graciosa la cara que ha puesto.- Siguió riendo Amy. –Entonces te vienes conmigo ¿verdad?  
Shadow asintió con la cabeza, hacía mucho que no vivía con nadie y de todas formas le había dicho que era algo temporal, llevaba demasiado tiempo viajando, ya era hora de descansar una temporada, por un poco no pasaría nada.

continuará...


	2. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 1

El tren iba algo vacío, fue un trayecto corto y sin apenas conversación, Amy se había mostrado valiente y decidida cuando se llevó a Shadow con ella, pero ahora tan sólo miraba por la ventana aquellos hermosos reflejos de la luz matinal sobre el agua, brillaba tan intensamente que la tenía hipnotizada. Shadow por su parte estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, aún mostrando ese semblante sereno tenía sus sentidos atentos a su alrededor, siempre vigilante, precavido, sólo abrió un poco los ojos cuando Amy le habló, nada importante, cruzaron un par de palabras.  
-Ya llegamos.- Finalizó Amy.  
La poca gente que había ni les miró, llegaron en un momento al portal de la casa de Amy.  
-Aquí es donde vivo yo.- Dijo sacando las llaves.  
Shadow no dijo nada, se limitó a seguirla.  
-Hoy no he de trabajar.- Dijo una vez dentro. -Hay poca gente por aquí, aprovechan el domingo para pasarlo fuera, en el campo o así, a mí me habría gustado quedarme un rato más con el grupo, pero todos tenían cosas que hacer...- Amy se soltó bastante al entrar en su casa, se notaba que era su terreno. –Bueno, así podrás hacer la mudanza.  
-¿La mudanza?- Habló al fin Shadow.  
-Claro, tienes que traer aquí tus cosas.  
-¿Qué cosas?- Shadow ladeó la cabeza.  
-Sí, tu ropa, libros... no sé... cosas.  
Shadow sonrió, le explicó que no tenía nada, que no lo necesitaba, para bañarse hacía un chaos control a un gran lago, y comer no comía casi, eso extrañó a Amy, pero al fin y al cabo el cuerpo de Shadow era "perfecto" y aprovechaba al máximo todo tipo de energía que penetrase en él.  
-Ahhh... pues yo había planeado pasarnos el día de mudanza... ahora a ver qué hacemos.  
Y aunque esperaba alguna idea por parte del erizo negro, Amy casi tuvo que esperar sentada, al no haber propuestas dijo que esperase en la salita, que se daba una ducha y luego saldrían por ahí un rato.  
-Ah, una cosa.- Amy giró la cabeza desde la puerta del baño. –No intentes espiarme mientras me ducho.  
Shadow casi cae.  
-¿Por quién me has tomado?  
Pero Amy corrió a meterse en el baño riendo, igualmente se oyó que ponía el pestillo. Shadow resopló, cogió aire con los ojos cerrados y se calmó, ahora podía observar con más tranquilidad su nuevo hogar. Era un departamento más bien pequeño, la entrada era verdaderamente enana, a continuación la sala, que tenía el tamaño justo para caber un pequeño sofá de dos plazas, una televisión de 24 pulgadas, una planta al lado de la ventana y un pequeño mueble desbordado de portarretratos con fotos de sus amigos. Se acercó a las fotos, una le llamaba la atención en especial, una de Amy con Cream, la cogió para verla de más cerca y al mirar a Amy en esa foto le pasó por la mente otra vez la imagen de Maria. Oyó que el pestillo del baño se abría, se asomó Amy medio vestida oculta por la puerta asomando la cabeza con una toalla encima, aún con el pelo mojado.  
-Shadow, la cocina está ahí, coge algo de la nevera si quieres.- Y se volvió a meter en el baño.  
Dejó la foto en su sitio y se giró en la dirección que había apuntado Amy, una cocina de barra americana, típico de aquellos pequeños departamentos, abrió la nevera y dentro había comida bastante variada, seguramente debía estar cuidando su dieta para tomar de todo pero sin aumentar de peso. Realmente no le apetecía tomar nada, así que de la misma forma en que la abrió la volvió a cerrar, miró a un lado el baño, al otro la habitación que no se atrevió a mirar dentro, recordaba a Maria las veces que le recalcaba aquello de no entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas, así que se sentó en el sofá pensando que dormir ahí sería mucho mejor que en un árbol. Puso la tele en un intento de apagar aquel silencio, aunque nada más ponerla se arrepintió de ello, lo único que hacían eran programas matutinos sobre política y noticias de actualidad, como si a él le importase lo que pasaba en el mundo, él que intentaba por todos los medios alejarse de todo, y más de aquellas noticias, de una en concreto, del robo de armas en un almacén de la policía que había confiscado a un grupo terrorista.  
-¿Qué ves?- Amy ya estaba arreglada detrás suya.  
-Nada.- Shadow apagó la televisión.  
-Bien, pues vamos.

Básicamente el paseo se centró en mostrar a Shadow cómo era la pequeña ciudad donde vivía, sus lugares de ocio, sus tiendas y restaurantes, la mayoría de cosas estaban cerradas, pero al menos le pudo mostrar todos los sitios que ella frecuentaba. Para Amy, Shadow era como un juguete nuevo, lo arrastraba de un lado a otro mostrándole todo, como si Shadow no hubiese visto nada parecido en su vida, a pesar de que ya llevaba tiempo en lo que ella llamaba "actualidad", simplemente le seguía el juego, dejaba que le cogiese de la mano o del brazo estirando como si fuesen una parejita feliz. Shadow agitó un momento la cabeza, quizá se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, liándose con esa situación y sus viejos recuerdos, todos esos bonitos recuerdos junto a Maria que aún conservaba, hubo situaciones graciosas en el pasado de ese tipo, la verdad es que la vista desde ARK hacia la tierra era maravillosa, se podía apreciar los movimientos de las tormentas, los tornados, todos aquellos dibujos que salían en el parte meteorológico, en especial recordaba un día que Maria le llevaba igual que Amy ahora, estirando de su mano corriendo para que viese uno de esos fenómenos, en ese momento no recordó cual, apretó la mano, sentía aquella sensación del calor de la mano de Maria en aquella ocasión así que sólo pudo sonreír con los ojos entrecerrados mirando sin ver un escaparate.  
-Te he visto.- Soltó Amy una risita.  
-¿Qué?- Shadow se giró hacia ella extrañado.  
-Estabas sonriendo ¿te gustan esos comics o...?- Amy agitó la mano que tenía cogida a Shadow. -¿Es porque te estoy cogiendo de la mano?  
Como un calambre Shadow se soltó de ella casi dando un saltito mientras oía su risa histérica.  
-Ay, Shadow, eres más tímido que Sonic...- Siguió riendo ella.  
Y él acabó riendo también por aquella tontería.  
-Oh, vamos, te estás quedando conmigo.  
Con el hielo roto, se pasaron la tarde hablando, andando por las calles por las que volvía la gente de su salida dominguera, sentados en un banco, tomando algo en la cafetería donde trabajaba Amy habitualmente, hasta que poco a poco se les fue echando encima la hora, de manera que volvieron al departamento.  
Amy se puso a subir los escalones de dos en dos para ir más rápido que Shadow.  
-Eso no es verdad.- Le decía Shadow.  
-Que sí.- Sonrió ella. –Y cuando Tails lo reparó, Sonic siguió insistiendo en que él no había sido.  
-Que no me lo creo.- Rió Shadow.  
-¡Es verdad! A veces es tan crío.  
Escuchando el ruido de los dos erizos subiendo las escaleras, una vecina algo mayor se asomó por la puerta.  
-Pero si él lo rompió ¿por qué iba a negarlo luego?  
Amy intentómeter la llave en la cerradura.  
-Quien sabe, puede que por cabezota, o quizá porque no quería que Tails se enfadase con él... aunque lo más seguro es que lo hiciese por meterse con Knuckles.  
Shadow volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera más pícara, y aunque no lo hiciese a posta, se acercó mucho a ella esperando que abriese la puerta, mirándola por encima del hombro, ella lo sabía, que no la estaba acosando ni nada, pero la puso nerviosa, era una sensación extraña que hasta ahora sólo había sentido en brazos de Sonic.  
-Apártate un poco que me tapas la luz y no puedo abrir.- Le dijo sin mirarle.  
Shadow se lo tomó a broma, dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto diciendo.  
-Eh, que no te espié en la ducha.  
Amy se calmó y se echó a reír otra vez.  
-Luego se supone que soy yo la que malpiensa.  
Entraron en el departamento a la vez que se cerraba la puerta de la vecina mayor, que como desesperada fue directa al teléfono.  
-Hola, sí, escucha vecina, tengo un chisme, acabo de ver a la chiquilla del 3ºB... sí, la que se supone es novia del héroe, bueno, pues la acabo de ver con un erizo negro que...- Y siguió hablando un rato.

Amy acabó de desayunar y comenzó a recoger las cosas.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres más que ese poco de café?- Le preguntó a Shadow.  
-Ya te dije que no como mucho.  
-Uh, chico, eres una ganga, que diferencia, Sonic traga como si tuviese un agujero negro en el estómago... aunque lo hace más por gula que por necesidad.  
Shadow giró la cara ocultando una risita.  
-¿Qué?  
-Me has llamado "chico"  
-Ahhh tonto.- Rió ella también. –Bueno, me voy a trabajar, no tengo copia de llave así que mejor quédate en casa.  
Shadow le mostró su esmeralda verde indicándole que podía usar el Chaos Control.  
-Ah, sí, no necesitas puertas... de todas formas no vayas muy lejos, cuando salga compraré algo para llenar la nevera y esta tarde nos vamos de compras tú y yo.  
-Ya me lo advirtió Sonic, que no me dejase liar.- Se cruzó de brazos de forma graciosa.  
-¡Ay! No le hagas caso, necesitas cosas, cosas para ti, no puedes estar siempre haciendo un Chaos Control para todo.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque te estas construyendo un hogar.  
No importaba nada de lo que le dijese, ella ya había decidido que necesitaba "cosas" fuese lo que fuese. Así de contenta con aquel triunfo se fue a trabajar, saliendo por la puerta como una reina saludando a una vecina que iba al mercado, aunque esta la vio no la saludó, Amy pensó que habrían subido los precios otra vez.  
Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando, sirviendo los cafés a los ejecutivos de la empresa que había justo en frente, pastas y bebidas en general, hasta que llegó el cambio de turno.  
-Eh, ya estás otra vez aquí.- Dijo Amy a su compañera.  
-Ohhh, trabajar en domingo debería estar prohibido... y encima trabajar al día siguiente también...- Dijo su compañera.  
-Qué ganas de quejarte... esta semana me toca a mí.- Amy se sacó el delantal.  
La otra trabajadora se puso su propio delantal y se puso a bailotear a su alrededor.  
-Pero no te será muy pesado, con lo bien acompañada que estás.  
Amy se extrañó.  
-Ya quisiera yo, vi a Sonic ayer por la mañana pero no me dijo nada interesante.  
-No me refiero a Sonic... es que eres una antipática, ni siquiera me presentaste a ese chico tan guapo.  
-¿Shadow?  
Su compañera asintió con la cabeza.  
-Los dos estabais hablando muy animados ayer.  
-Eh, no insinúes lo que no es, ya sabes que para mí sólo existe Sonic.- Aseguró Amy.  
-Ya, pero Sonic no parece pensar lo mismo... y ese chico parecía simpático.- Siguió el juego.  
-Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me considere su amiga, pero por si te interesa él no tiene novia, así que el próximo día te lo presento oficialmente y a lo mejor desaparezco...- Bromeó la chica rosa.  
Rieron un momento, cogió un periódico de encima de la mesa y continuó la marcha de su día, pasó por el pequeño supermercado al que había ido desde su llegada a la ciudad a comprar algo de comida. No llenó mucho la cesta, al fin y al cabo Shadow comía más bien poco y ella seguía cuidando cada caloría que entraba en su cuerpo, pasó por caja y se dispuso a pagar, pero se había dejado el billete de mayor cantidad en la mesa de la entrada.  
-Ah, no llevo el dinero ahora encima, apúntamelo en mi cuenta y luego paso a pagarlo.- Le dijo Amy al dependiente.  
Pero el dependiente prácticamente ni la miró, le dijo que la nueva política de la empresa era no hacer cuentas personales y que se liquidasen las pendientes.  
-Venga, que ya me conocéis, sabes que siempre pago lo que debo en cuanto cobro en el trabajo.  
-Si no lo puedes pagar ahora deja las cosas.- Le cortó el dependiente.  
Y realmente la dejó muy cortada, dejó las cosas sobre la cinta transportadora un momento, miró dentro de su cartera, pero no tenía suficiente en suelto.  
-Pues, guárdame esto aquí un momento, el banco está aquí enfrente, saco algo de dinero y vuelvo enseguida.  
-No, tengo órdenes de no guardar nada.- El chico seguía sin mirarla.  
Amy miró atrás, a la gente tras ella en la cola, parecían impacientarse, volvió a mirar al chico.  
-Por lo menos podrías mirarme mientras me hablas.- Frunció el entrecejo.  
Y le giró más aún la cara, aunque por el reflejo del metal de la máquina pudo ver que no ponía cara de enfado ni de fastidio, más bien parecía algo triste, así que no dijo nada más, salió a la calle a tomar aire, en cierta forma tenía ganas de sacar su martillo y golpear algo, pero se supo contener por esa ocasión. Caminó un poco con la mente algo perdida, quizá dio un poco de rodeo algo confundida y acabó entrando en la hamburguesería que solía frecuentar, allí estaba la chica de siempre con la sonrisa perpetua y la mente en las nubes.  
-Hola.- Saludó algo seria. –He dicho "hola".- Repitió Amy al ver que no había respuesta.  
-Ah, sí, sí, hola, Amy, estaba.  
-Ya, pensando en "tu chico"- La miró de reojo sonriendo de forma pícara.  
-Síiiii.- Parecía feliz.  
-Pero ¿le has dicho ya por qué le llamas "mi chico"?- Amy se sentó en un banquito cercano.  
-Ay, no, quita, que vergüenza...- Se sonrojó la muchacha.  
-Si no se lo dices él nunca lo sabrá, a los chicos hay que decirles todo, y le tienes confundido porque le sonríes y él no sabe de qué vas.- Le aconsejó la experta en declaraciones.  
-Para ti es fácil... a ti no te importa decirle tus sentimientos a Sonic.- Se lamentó de su falta de valor.  
-No creas, también me cuesta.- Bajó un poco el tono ruborizándose. –Le quiero mucho.  
-Ya se ve.- Rió la dependienta. -¡Ah! perdona ¿querías algo?  
-Oh, nada, pasaba por aquí y vi un montón de nubes bajas y pensé "ya está doña sonrisitas en las nubes otra vez"  
-No seas mala.  
Amy se sintió aliviada, le preocupaba la reacción del dependiente y le hacía pensar en que nadie la había saludado esa mañana al cruzarse con ella. Pero ahora estaba mejor, así que siguió su camino animada en dirección a su casa, sólo tenía que coger el dinero que le hacía falta e ir con Shadow de compras. Pensando en todo eso se topó con su casero, hijo de la dueña de un puesto de verdura en el mercado.  
-Ahora te buscaba.- Dijo muy serio el casero. –Este mes no me has pagado aún y ya está terminando.  
Amy pensó que qué tenía todo el mundo esa mañana con el dinero.  
-Siempre pago, aunque sea tarde.  
-Pero no puedes estar así siempre, quiero el dinero ahora, que ya has abusado demasiado.  
Agitando la cabeza por no clavarle en el suelo con su martillo, pensó que era un imbécil, ya le había dicho que le iba a pagar y no iba a ir a ningún sitio.  
-¡Ya te pagaré!- Se le subió el tono de voz a Amy. –Esta semana cobro así que tranquilito.  
-¡No me grites, niñata!- Parecía verdaderamente indignado. -¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? Si no me pagas dentro de dos días como mucho te vas a la calle.  
Ya no aguantó y sacó su martillo, el casero dio un paso hacia atrás justo en el momento que llegaba el policía local, que se interpuso poniendo paz haciendo que el casero se marchase, luego resopló y apoyó una rodilla delante de Amy.  
-¿Ya te estás metiendo en líos? Mira que se lo diré a Sonic.  
Ella puso morros, hizo desaparecer el martillo encogiéndose de hombros. El policía sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.  
-Buena chica.- Dijo antes de irse.  
-Jo, no vale.- Amy se cruzó de brazos fastidiada. –Hoy están todos en mi contra.  
Llegó a casa algo desanimada aunque antes de abrir la puerta cogió aire, lo mantuvo un momento y lo soltó de golpe más relajada, pensó que quizá la mujer del casero había estado otra vez enganchada a las tragaperras y realmente necesitaba el dinero, ya sabía desde el primer día que reconstruyeron el casino que iba a traer problemas. Bueno, debía seguir adelante, y Shadow que le conocía siempre serio, triste, distante, no debía mostrarse desanimada ante él, no le haría ningún bien, así que entró en casa con una sonrisa gritando "estoy en casa". Shadow asomó la cabeza por encima del sofá dándole la bienvenida, ahora más como solía hacer, serio, o como Amy decía "soso".  
-Venga, venga, que nos vamos de compras.- Dijo animada Amy dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.  
Shadow la miró, miró detrás de ella.  
-¿No habías ido a comprar comida después del trabajo?- Se percató Shadow de que no había bolsas con comida.  
-Ah, es que, se me olvidó.- Disimuló.  
Él no le dijo nada más, simplemente la siguió cuando estuvo arreglada y salían hacia Dios sabía dónde. Esta vez Amy se aseguró de coger el billete de encima de la mesa.

Pensándolo bien, Shadow no necesitaba todo eso, de acuerdo que había visto aquel libro y había pensado en voz alta "debe ser interesante" y que se quedó un rato mirando algunas otras cosas más, pero esono significaba que las necesitase, sobretodo porque no entendía por qué Amy no quería que usase el Chaos Control para llevar todo eso y tenía que andar cargándolo en carreta.  
-Venga, sí, llegaremos antes y no será tan cansado.- Se quejó Shadow.  
-Que no, así no tiene gracia ¿qué pasa¿ese es todo el aguante que tiene "la forma de vida perfecta"?  
-Sólo me llamas así cuando te interesa... además, tú tenías coche ¿no?  
-Sí, pero aquí no me lo dejan llevar por no sé qué temas legales, me ha quedado para carreras y circuitos legales.  
Shadow iba a decir algo más, pero oyeron una pequeña explosión en el aire, Shadow soltó la carreta pero Amy le dio lo que llevaba en brazos deteniéndole.  
-¿Qué se supone que haces? Aún hay locos que te buscan, tú quédate aquí.  
Y fue a echar un vistazo cerca de dónde se había estrellado algo.  
-"Tú quédate aquí"- La imitó Shadow.  
Dejó lo que le había dado en el carro y se dispuso a seguirla, pero se detuvo al ver algo cruzar el cielo que en breve iba a empezar a atardecer, un haz azul de luz que chocó contra algo prácticamente invisible en el aire haciéndolo explotar también, al hacer eso se detuvo un instante y en unas décimas de segundo miró a Shadow, saltó del que ahora era una pequeña bola en llamas y aterrizó al lado de Shadow.  
-Ey, Shadow, what's up!- Saludó animadamente Sonic.  
-Estamos de compras...- Dijo de mala gana Shadow.  
La risa histérica de Sonic estuvo a punto de hacer llamar a la policía a los vecinos.  
-Te lo dije, te lo advertí.- Y algunos derivados más de esa frase salieron de la boca de Sonic.  
-Ya basta.- Intentó cortar Shadow con su habitual semblante serio.  
-Jaja, bueno ¿dónde está tu protectora?- Preguntó Sonic con una risita.  
-Fue a ver lo que se había estrellado.  
-Oh.- Dijo Sonic cambiando un poco la cara, pensó un poco. –Bueno, ahora ya no hay peligro, así que me piro antes de que ¡AH!  
El ataque "abrazo de la muerte" pilló por sorpresa a Sonic, Amy se aferró con fuerza a su cuello por detrás.  
-¡Ay, Sonic!- Tan feliz de la vida como siempre. -¿Qué haces por aquí, has venido a verme? Claro, es que desde que nos despedimos ayer por la mañana que no nos vemos y ha sido demasiado tiempo...- Comenzó Amy con sus historias.  
-Me... ahogo...- Intentaba articular Sonic.  
Los ojos de Shadow parecían letras t. Sonic por fin se libró.  
-¿Cómo sabías que estaba con Shadow?- Preguntó Sonic aún sin recobrar el aliento.  
-Es que mi corazón siempre me dice cuándo estás cerca.- Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma.  
-Ella estaba primero conmigo, tú eres el que vino aquí.- Aclaró Shadow.  
-Eh, sí, es verdad.- Se lo repensó Sonic.  
-¡Oh, Sonic! Quédate a cenar con nosotros ya que estás aquí ¿sí?- Amy puso carita dulce.  
-Pero qué dices...- Sonic miró a Shadow su cara de "socorro, quédate a cenar". –Eh, vale, pero tú a un lado, yo a otro y Shadow en medio.  
-No, no, no, tú y yo, aquí y ahora.- Sonó a orden por parte de Amy.  
Amy intentó engancharse otra vez a Sonic.  
-Que te lleve Shadow, decías que te gustaba el Chaos Control.- Se apartó un poco Sonic dando un paso atrás.  
-A mí dejadme al margen.- Dijo Shadow.  
Amy sonrió de forma maliciosa, Sonic miró a Shadow dio un par de pasos atrás y comenzó a correr, pero no muy rápido, Amy sonrió ahora de forma más dulce susurrando "qué tímido es" le dio la llave a Shadow y le dijo que irían en seguida, que no usase el Chaos Control y usase la puerta como el resto de mortales, seguidamente comenzó a correr detrás de Sonic hasta que de un salto le alcanzó y se enganchó a su cuello de nuevo, entonces Sonic comenzó a correr mucho más rápido.

"El Chaos Control de Shadow mola, es una sensación extraña que al cuerpo casi no le da tiempoa asimilar, así que da un subidón como los de las atracciones de las ferias, pero a parte de eso, de la diversión, no hay nada como ir agarrada a ti cuando corres, no existe en el mundo nada mejor que estar contigo cuando la velocidad es tal que los ojos insisten en permanecer cerrados por la fuerza del viento, y aunque vayamos tan rápido no tengo miedo, porque estoy contigo y siento que nada ni nadie puede detenernos, nadie nos puede dañar, así que no importa cuánto quieras alejarme de ti para protegerme, yo siempre estaré aquí esperando tu regreso."

continuará...


	3. Capítulo 02

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, aquí continua Nueva Vida.

Capítulo 2

Shadow llegó a la casa e hizo algunos chanchullos para poder colocar las cosas que habían comprado, bueno, realmente las había comprado Amy aunque ella decía que no se preocupase, cuando tuviese trabajo ya se lo devolvería. No era que le molestase ni preocupase, pero pensaba que quizá era demasiado confiada, estaba dando mucho por alguien que realmente no conocía, le había dado un espacio en aquel diminuto apartamento, le estaba alimentando, le estaba dando su tiempo, y ni siquiera sabía si le pagaban suficiente en la cafetería donde trabajaba. Se sentó en el sofá agitando la cabeza pensando que después de tanto tiempo Rouge debió influenciarle para pensar que las chicas modernas eran tan desconfiadas como ella, y aunque en su recuerdo Maria se parecía más a Amy que a Rouge, recordó algunos puntos positivos de Rouge que no entendía por qué se empeñaba en ocultarlos, al fin y al cabo Rouge también le tuvo en su casa una temporada. Estiró el brazo y cogió uno de los libros que le había comprado Amy, lo abrió por la mitad ojeándolo, un libro sobre la naturopatía, el poder de la naturaleza para curar, pasó un par de páginas, vio un par de dibujos de plantas y leyó algo sobre prevenir enfermedades con un tipo especial de planta, todo hasta que oyó ruido en la ventana, estaba alerta y si hubiese sido un ladrón le habría partido el cuello nada más entrar, pero por el contrario se quedó sentado leyendo su libro mientras la figura entraba en la casa.  
-Puf... ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?- Oyó detrás de él.  
Shadow giró levemente la cabeza.  
-¿Qué has hecho con Amy?- Dijo algo serio pero casi sin inmutarse.  
-Se empeña en subir por las escaleras, así tengo un ratito de descanso.  
Sonic más que sentarse se tiró al sofá, algo brusco, de manera que Shadow tuvo que echarse a un lado para volver a coger la postura.  
-¿Qué tal la convivencia?- Preguntó Sonic en tono burlón.  
-Bien.- Respondió algo seco Shadow.  
Sonic le miró de reojo.  
-Y hablando de otra cosa... ¿no tienes nada que contarme?  
-¿Tengo pinta de historiador?- Shadow levantó levemente la vista de su libro.  
-Ya viste los fuegos artificiales.- Esperó una respuesta, pero no la hubo. -¡Venga! Sé que llevas un tiempo yendo de un lado a otro evitando toparte con esos tipos.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.- Le ignoró Shadow.  
Sonic se le quedó mirando, dio un resoplido y dejó de insistir.  
-Allá tú, pero piensa que no eres el único que está en peligro.  
-Oh, ahora el erizo azul se ha vuelto un gallina.- Se burló.  
-Idiota, a mí no me importa, estoy acostumbrado a cargarme maquinotas de los humanos, lo digo porque ahora vives aquí.  
Con eso bastó para entenderlo, Amy, no había pensado en ella, quizá era sólo cuestión de tiempo que le encontrasen.  
-¿Quiénes son esta vez? No llevaban la marca de GUN.  
-Lo sé.- Dijo secamente Shadow. –Son otros.  
-¿Quiénes?- Volvió a preguntar Sonic.  
-Otros.- Repitió Shadow. -¿Crees que llevo la cuenta de los admiradores que tengo?  
En ese momento sonó la puerta, ya se escuchaban voces pero como ellos mismos estaban hablando no le habían dado importancia, y es que cuando Amy entró fue pasar el umbral y dar un fuerte portazo, se quedó un momento con los brazos cruzados, en uno de ellos llevaba una bolsa con comida rápida que habían comprado ella y Sonic de camino, apoyando la espalda en la puerta, como queriendo sostenerla, con expresión enfadada.  
-¿Qué le has hecho para que se enfade?- Sonic señaló con el dedo a Shadow. -¿Se te olvidó sacar la basura?  
-Yo no soy el que ha trepado por la ventana en vez de subir con ella por las escaleras.  
Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a la entrada. Amy cambió la cara, sonrió y sacó la lengua.  
-Tengo unas vecinas muy cotillas...- Intentó disimular la chica.  
Empezó a sonar el timbre de forma insistente.  
-¡Me tienen frita!- Se desesperó Amy.  
-Eh, Shadow, asómate, que seguro les das miedo y se van.  
Shadow suspiró ya cansado del excesivo sentido del humor de Sonic, aunque lo hizo, abrió él la puerta, nada más asomarse dejó de sonar el timbre.  
-¿Algún problema?- Su voz seria y su expresión sí que asustaban.  
Delante de él vio a dos señoras mayores, pero no hablaron con él, se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas.  
-Ay, sí, pues a mí me gustaba más el azul.  
-Ya, pero mira éste, más exótico.  
Shadow se sintió ridículo.  
-Si nos disculpan vamos a cenar...- Intentó cerrar aquel simulacro de conversación.  
-Ah, espera negrito, aún no nos has dicho si Amy y tú.  
-¡Largo de aquí!- Shadow dio un portazo.  
Al final el grito fue lo más efectivo, como si no tuviesen la edad que aparentaban, las dos señoras dieron un par de saltitos y subieron los escalones.  
-A ver si ahora podemos cenar tranquilos...- Dijo Shadow cerrando la puerta.  
-Qué vecinas más pesadas que tienes... negrito.- Se burló Sonic.  
Shadow se giró con un aura oscura.  
-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a llamarme así.  
Amy le puso la bolsa con comida delante a Shadow y le indicó que fuese sacando las cosas en la mesa, la miró y le hizo caso, Sonic se salvó por ahora porque en cuanto Shadow se dirigió hacia la mesa Amy se dispuso a saltarle al cuello otra vez a Sonic, pero éste fue más rápido y le puso un dedo en la frente deteniéndola.  
-Me quedo a cenar pero con la condición de que no más agarres de cuello ¿ok?  
Amy se lo pensó un momento.  
-¡Vale!- Dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y sonriendo.  
Sonic respiró aliviado unos segundos hasta que Amy le saltó encima abrazándole con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sonic.  
-¡Eh!- Se quejó Sonic.  
-Esto no es tu cuello.- Amy apretó su cabeza en el pecho de Sonic.  
-¡Pero me quedo sin aire igual!  
Desde la mesa, Shadow les llamó la atención para que fuesen a cenar.

Se había hecho algo tarde, hablando, comiendo, riendo, así que Sonic se levantó para irse.  
-¿No te puedes quedar un poquito más?- Le imploró Amy.  
-Mejor no, no estoy aquí de vacaciones, mañana tengo que rodar un anuncio.  
-¿A eso dedicas tu tiempo cuando no estás destrozando cosas?- Se burló Shadow.  
Sonic le miró de reojo.  
-Ser popular a veces es muy duro, no tienes intimidad, te persiguen por todos lados y no paran de pedirte cosas.  
-Los sacrificios de un héroe.- Rió Amy.  
-Algo así... no me gusta que me hagan favores del tipo "eres un héroe y por ello te damos alojamiento y comida gratis"- Sonic giró la cabeza. –No me gusta, me hacen parecer que salvo a la gente sólo para que me den recompensas, pero si me dan alojamiento y comida a cambio de hacer anuncios es como si fuese una estrella de cine o así. Es un trabajo.  
Amy bajó la cabeza un momento, ahora se sentía algo mal porque ella sí se había aprovechado de su condición de "novia de Sonic" para conseguir cosas.  
-¿Entonces por qué ayudas a los demás? No consigues nada a cambio, mucha gente ni te da las gracias.- Shadow se le quedó mirando fijamente.  
-No te entiendo.- Sonic sacudió la cabeza. –No sé, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo que alguien está sufriendo.  
-Pero ¿crees que merece la pena? Vas a tener trabajo de por vida, los humanos intentan destruirse los unos a los otros cada día ¿a quién ayudarás? Siempre hay dos bandos y ni siquiera tú puedes decidir quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos.- Shadow desvió un momento la vista.  
-¡Para eso está Eggman!- Casi gritó Amy. -¡Él es el malo! Así que es fácil, te pones del lado que no está Eggman y ya eres el bueno.- Razonó en voz alta.  
-No siempre es así.- Sonrió Sonic algo pícaro. –Es divertido fastidiar a Eggman y es verdad que yo soy el "bueno" porque él es el "malo" pero a parte de eso... Eh, Shadow, tú estuviste un tiempo con él ¿por qué quiere conquistar el mundo?  
-A mí qué me dices, quiere hacer las cosas a su manera, pregúntale a él. A lo mejor no le gusta cómo llevan el mundo los presidentes actuales.  
-Pues que se presente a presidente y nos deje tranquilos.- Sacó la lengua Amy.  
-¿Y quién le iba a votar? Es un huevo gigante con bigote.- Siguió riendo Sonic mientras abría más la ventana.  
Amy le cogió del brazo, no quería que se fuese, se portaba algo egoísta a sus ojos, aunque él no sabía el día que había tenido. Aunque estuviese en la ciudad por hacer el anuncio, Sonic no se quiso quedar, al fin y al cabo tenía a Shadow de invitado "tres son multitud" bromeó, era verdad que con una única habitación y un sofá no podía quedarse pero aún así mientras lo decía Amy sacó un martillo y se lo lanzó, en la lejanía se escuchó "ay".  
-¡Ahhh!- Estiró los brazos Amy como desperezándose. –Me siento mejor, ahora a dormir.  
Shadow se la quedó mirando un momento, sacudió la cabeza y así como Amy se metió en su habitación él se echó atrás en el sofá, tumbándose, cerró los ojos pero no se durmió, sentía como si tuviese un cortocircuito que hacía que se repitiese en su cabeza una a una las frases que había dicho Amy desde el primer día que la vio en Metal Harbor. Tras un rato dando vueltas no tuvo otro remedio que levantarse, realmente no estaba cansado ni tenía sueño, estaba preparado físicamente para mantener combates de días y noches enteros, y como no había estado usando el Chaos Control le sobraba energía. Resopló algo molesto, miró la ventana por la que se había ido Sonic, ahora estaba poco abierta, justo para pasar el aire, se acercó mirando a través de ella una ciudad que parecía dormir, abrió la ventana y se asomó, había unas luces en un lado, no sabía que hubiese un casino por ahí, pensó que era una ciudad muy pequeña para ese tipo de vicios, no le gustaba, y había demasiada luz por la noche, no podía ver bien las estrellas, sólo las más grandes se abrían paso en la noche. No había pasado mucho rato, se había sentado en el marco de la ventana, era algo ancho así que podía llegar sentado con una pierna hasta el otro lado de la ventana, embobado con las estrellas, estaba pensando más que en toda su vida, ya no sólo recuerdos de él y Maria mirando las estrellas desde ARK, mirando la Tierra, hablando silenciosamente, ahora pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos, no recordaba haberse portado de esa manera con Rouge, la apreciaba, pero su relación nunca había sido así.  
-¿No puedes dormir?- Sonó la voz de Amy al lado de Shadow.  
Él se giró levemente, no se había percatado de que estaba ahí, delante de él, al parecer llevaba un rato mirándole.  
-No duermo mucho.- Dijo Shadow sereno con cierto tono dulce.  
-No comes mucho, no duermes mucho... ¿hay algún "mucho" en tu vida?- Bromeó Amy.  
Shadow sonrió, encogió un poco la pierna y le indicó el lugar que había quedado en la ventana con la cabeza, invitándola a sentarse ahí. Amy lo hizo, la luz de fuera se reflejaba ahora más en ella, con el pelo algo revuelto y una camiseta muy larga a modo de camisón.  
-Tú tampoco puedes dormir al parecer.- Dijo Shadow mirándola.  
-Ah, es que estaba pensando, no paro de darle vueltas a lo que dijo Sonic.- Amy miró a Shadow, luego volvió a desviar la mirada de él. –Que no le gusta eso de que le den cosas sólo porque es un héroe.  
-Eso está bien por su parte.- Asintió Shadow con la cabeza.  
-Pero ahora me siento mal.- Amy se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Mal, estás enferma?- No entendió Shadow.  
-No eso, no es que lo haga a menudo, pero el día que fui en tren a Mystic Ruins, cuando me encontré contigo, había podido subir al tren porque un chico dijo "mira, la novia de Sonic" o algo así y me dejaron coger primero el billete, con la cola que había si no llega a ser por eso no habría podido tomar ese tren.- Amy parecía entristecerse.  
-Y ahora crees que te aprovechaste de ello.  
Aquello no ayudó mucho, Amy entrecerró los ojos, se sentía fatal por ello, deseaba que Sonic nunca supiese lo que había hecho, pensaba que si lo sabía la odiaría por ello.  
-No sé de qué te preocupas.- Shadow miró fuera, notó el saltito que dio Amy y su mirada sobre él. –Tú no fuiste gritando "abran paso que soy la novia de Sonic y tengo que ir primero" ¿verdad?  
Amy negó con la cabeza.  
-Pues ya está, tú no te aprovechaste de tu condición, ellos fueron los que te quisieron ceder el puesto.  
Se sintió mucho más relajada, nunca había imaginado que hablar con Shadow pudiese sentarle tan bien.  
-Gracias.- Susurró dulce la chica. -¿Y tú? Supongo que es por tu condición de eso de perfecto, pero puedes contarme si tienes algo que quieras contar.  
Shadow estuvo un momento callado.  
-No es que sea algo que quiera contar, es más bien algo que tengo en mente desde hace rato, pero no sé si sería apropiado que te lo contase.  
A Amy casi se le escapa un "si no es nada indecente" pero no era el momento de bromear, Sonic le estaba influenciando mucho en las bromas.  
-Si me lo cuentas a lo mejor le encontramos solución entre los dos.  
Shadow la miró intensamente un momento, ahora estaba mucho más serio, casi podía atravesarla con la mirada.  
-Bien, te contaré mi teoría...- Shadow cogió aire, era complicado para él decir aquello. –Allá va... Existe una teoría por la que explica que cuando alguien muere no muere del todo, su ser, su alma, o su espíritu, como prefieras, pasa a transformarse en una energía que se une con otras y crea nuevas formas de vida, aunque después de muchas mezclas se pierde un poco el original, siempre hay alguna forma de vida que conserva su esencia inicial, donde es más fuerte su espíritu, conservando incluso de forma inconsciente algunos de sus recuerdos.  
-Creo que conozco algo de esa teoría, es como la reencarnación.- Le cortó Amy.  
-Algo así, pues creo que esa parte tan importante de mi Maria...- Miró a Amy de forma diferente, una mezcla entre tristeza y dulzura. –Está en ti.  
Amy se quedó pensativa, luego le sonrió.  
-Pero para que eso fuese verdad, yo tendría que tener recuerdos de Maria o... por lo que tengo entendido...- Paró un poco, no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. –Creo... que tendría que sentir algo por ti ¿no?  
Shadow quedó callado un momento sin mirarla.  
-Perdona.- Bajó la mirada Amy. –No tenía que haber dicho eso, ni siquiera sé nada de esa chica, sólo he oído algunos comentarios de Rouge y te la he oído nombrar a ti.  
-¿No sientes nada por mí?- Le cortó Shadow esta vez. -¿No tienes la necesidad de protegerme como hacía Maria?  
Mirando a un lado y a otro, Amy acabó suspirando con la vista en el cielo.  
-Yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en Sonic, cuando estoy con él parece que el resto no importa, no puedo explicarlo con palabras todo esto.- Sonrió Amy.  
-Pero en Metal Harbor, cuando nos conocimos, tú me abrazaste.  
Le dio un escalofrío, ya casi no se acordaba de ello y se ruborizó.  
-No, es que, pero no, te confundí con Sonic.  
-Me confundiste con Sonic...- Shadow intentó razonar. –A plena luz del día, nuestras púas son distintas en forma y color, somos muy distintos incluso en la pose y la forma de andar.- La miró, pero ella no le miraba, así que se acercó y con una mano giró su cara hacia él. –Siempre dices que sabes dónde está Sonic en cada momento porque te lo dice tu corazón, pero aquel día tu corazón te dijo que me alcanzases. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que tú no me confundiste con Sonic, es a Sonic a quien has confundido conmigo todos estos años, porque si realmente tienes dentro una parte de Maria ella te hizo buscar a alguien que se me pareciese.  
Estaba cerca, muy cerca, y estaba tocando su cara con la mano, no le hacía daño, era una mano cálida, pero aquello que estaba insinuando no le gustaba, le retiró la mano y saltó de la ventana dentro de casa, se quedó de espaldas a él un momento.  
-Yo le quiero.- Dijo Amy abrazándose a sí misma.  
-No voy a retirar mis palabras, es lo que creo.- Siguió Shadow.  
-Ya lo encontré...- Amy parecía estar riendo, se giró levemente hacia él. –Tu "mucho" ¿sabes? "Piensas mucho"  
Tras aquello se volvió a su habitación dejando a Shadow en la ventana más convencido que nunca de su teoría tras ver aquella reacción.

Amy se estaba peinando, hoy iba a tener turno de tarde pero eso no era excusa para no arreglarse por la mañana, no había dormido muy bien pero se repetía a ella misma una y otra vez aquello de "todo saldrá bien" para evitar caer, se miró en el espejo, no sabía cómo era Maria, pero sí recordaba los archivos de Gerald en ARK que decían que era su nieta, que era humana, pero pensar que ese tipo también era abuelo de Eggman y que él y Maria eran primos, se le quedaba cara desagradable al pensar en una supuesta Maria parecida a Eggman. Sacudió la cabeza, si Shadow hablaba tan dulcemente de ella y todos decían que era guapa, rubia con ojos azules, delgada... entonces no debía estar mal. Cuando salió a la sala no vio a Shadow, la ventana estaba abierta, notaba el aire, y vio la figura de Shadow a trasluz.  
-¿Te has pasado toda la noche ahí?- Preguntó Amy. –Vas a pillar un resfriado.  
Vale que la forma de vida perfecta no podía pillar un resfriado perfecto, pero era sólo un comentario que dijo Amy para llamarle la atención. Shadow saltó de la ventana y se la quedó mirando sin decir nada.  
-Buenos días.- Se cruzó de brazos Amy al ver que no la saludaba.  
-Buenos días.- Dijo Shadow. –Tengo que irme.  
Aquello sonó algo brusco.  
-Eh, de eso nada, ya lo habíamos decidido que te quedabas aquí hasta que.  
-No puedo quedarme, es obvio que te sería incómodo después de lo que te dije, además, tengo mis motivos.  
-Oh, vamos, lo de anoche era una teoría, no es que sea verdad ni mentira, ya te lo dije, piensas mucho, ahora sé buen chico, lávate la cara y vamos de paseo.  
-¿Otra vez?- Arqueó una ceja Shadow.  
-Sí, otra vez.- Amy se volvió a cruzar de brazos.  
Cuando Amy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, Shadow sonrió, realmente no le desagradaba estar ahí, así que hizo lo que le había dicho. Llegaron en un momento a una parte cercana al ayuntamiento, justo enfrente de la hamburguesería había una tienda de antigüedades.  
-Para ser una tienda de antigüedades parece todo muy nuevo.- Observó Shadow.  
-Es lógico.- Amy comenzó a explicar. –Hace cerca de un año hubo aquí una graaan catástrofe.- Parecía una niña pequeña contando un cuento impresionante gesticulando mucho y moviendo los brazos. –Ese tonto de Eggman despertó a una criatura que vivía en el interior de la Master Emerald de Knuckles y se dedicó a criarlo a base de darle esmeraldas del caos, acabó convirtiéndose en un monstruo enorme que destruyó Station Square, parecía Venecia esto con tanta agua.  
-Perfect Chaos.- Dijo Shadow.  
Amy se le quedó mirando.  
-¿Ya conoces la historia?- Se extrañó Amy.  
-No, pero te recuerdo que en ARK había un laboratorio secreto en busca de formas de vidas perfectas.  
-Claro, Perfect Chaos, sí, y tú "Perfect Shadow"  
Aquello hizo reír a Shadow, una risa de esas que te salen por sorpresa, paró de golpe tapándose la boca.  
-Eh, ríete si quieres.  
Shadow asintió con la cabeza.  
-Por eso este lugar se llama New Station Square. La verdad es que es sorprendente que se reconstruyese todo en tan poco tiempo, según me contaron fue cosa de GUN que en principio robó algunos diseños de trabajadores robot de Eggman y por eso la construcción es tan buena... Si Eggman fuese bueno.  
-A veces las cosas son así. El profesor tampoco quería hacer daño a nadie en un principio.  
Amy se supuso que con lo de profesor se refería a Gerald, ya estaba metiendo el dedo en la yaga otra vez sin querer, así que caminó sin decir nada más. Entraron en la tienda de antigüedades y Amy saludó muy animada al viejo dueño, que también parecía muy contento de verla.  
-¿Hay algo nuevo-viejo que pueda ver?- Bromeó Amy.  
Con gesto amable, el dueño de la tienda le indicó unas cajas que estaban a medio abrir.  
-Me han llegado esta mañana, y tengo algo que seguro te interesa... pero preséntame a tu amigo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a la trastienda donde tenía ese algo especial guardado para ella.  
-Él es Shadow, también es un héroe, aunque ahora está en paro.- Rió Amy.  
-¿Qué dices?- Se molestó Shadow.  
-Ja, ja, ja.- Rió el dueño. –A ver si se lo voy a decir a Sonic.- Entró en la trastienda.  
-Amy.- Shadow se acercó a Amy y le habló flojo. –No vayas diciendo por ahí quien soy porque aún me están buscando.  
-No te preocupes.- Amy sonrió. –De esta ciudad, en el dueño de esta tienda es en quien más puedes confiar.  
Llegó el señor con un paquete, le dijo que mientras lo desembalaba que curiosease por las cajas que ya estaban abiertas, más que nada lo dijo para que se alejase un poco, pues cuando Shadow fue a seguirla él le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Espera un poco.- Pero no parecía enfadado ni serio, seguía con el mismo semblante. –Tú eres el otro erizo de ARK¿verdad?  
Shadow vadeó un poco pero volvió a repetirse la frase de Amy y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Me lo suponía, poca gente se dio cuenta, hay quien aún piensa que fue Sonic quien robó aquella esmeralda.  
-¿Va a denunciarme?- Preguntó serio Shadow.  
-No, Amy parece contenta contigo así que no debes ser mal tipo.  
-¿Y si ella se equivocase?- Shadow la miró mientras curioseaba como una cría entre aquello que parecían cacharros inservibles.  
-No importa, está Sonic para protegerla.  
No pudo evitarlo, aquello parecía un chiste, soltó un "cht" que incluso sorprendió al humano.  
-¿Sonic? Lo único que hace es huir de ella.  
Y lo entendió, sonrió amable de nuevo.  
-Sonic es así, ama su libertad y Amy a veces es muy posesiva, no le deja respirar. Supongo que cada uno tiene su forma de mostrar afecto, déjame adivinar, tú eres de los que luchan al lado de Sonic a veces y contra él otras veces más.  
Se extrañó, realmente había ocasiones en las que se había tenido que enfrentar a Sonic fuese por lo que fuese y otras veces le había apoyado y luchado a su lado, asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar su gesto.  
-Él es así.- Terminó de abrir aquel paquete. –Mira, hace poco me llegó de mi hijo algunas cosas de ARK.  
El erizo negro cogió aire ¿qué cosas de ARK?  
-No sé qué es, pero me dijo que eran de los restos del laboratorio secreto, así que supongo que te pertenecen.  
Era una cajita negra, en principio no la reconoció, le dio un par de vueltas porque le era familiar, hizo memoria, había un botón oculto en un costado, eso activó a la vez en su cerebro unos flashes, unos recuerdos, en décimas de segundo se le pasó por la mente el recuerdo de Maria con un invento de su abuelo, una videocámara digital impropia de aquella época, deseó con todas sus fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser que aún funcionase, que conservase la memoria, que hubiese algún modo de revivir aquello, incluso pensó en si Eggman le echaría una mano, pero como ya habían hablado, si no tenía que ver con cambiar el mundo a su manera seguramente no querría saber nada. Tenía a Amy a su lado y ni se había dado cuenta cuando pulsó el botón y aquello se abrió.  
-¡Guau! es tuyo ¿verdad?- Amy quería cogerlo también pero Shadow no se lo dejó.  
-No debe tener batería y no sé cómo hacerlo funcionar sin las cosas que teníamos en ARK.  
-Ahhh pues podemos pedirle a Tails, él puede crear tecnología como Eggman.  
Le dio un vuelco el corazón, tenía razón, Tails, si Amy se lo pedía, seguro que le ayudaría a recuperar lo que sea que hubiese grabado, ojalá que aún estuviese la información ahí dentro. Quedaron en llamar a Tails esa misma noche para quedar con él y hacer lo posible por arreglar aquello, eso le dijo Amy a Shadow para tranquilizarle cuando llegaron a casa.  
-Ahora me voy a trabajar, tú estate tranquilito.- Miró el periódico encima de la mesa que había traído el día anterior, cogió un bolígrafo y un papel y se los dio. –Mira qué ofertas de trabajo hay y haz un currículum, así estás ocupado.  
Pero nada más salir por la puerta, Shadow miró la hoja de papel en blanco y casi la tiró al suelo, tuvo que pensar en ello, así que se sentó y comenzó a escribir primero los campos para luego añadir sus datos personales, aunque no fue capaz de ello, no quiso ni mirar el periódico.

"Ella no lo entiende, ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada, pensar que este aparato aún funciona es como recuperar una parte de la memoria que tengo aún dormida. Todos piensan que mis recuerdos junto a Maria se limitan a ese fatídico día que me la arrebataron, pero hay más, hay muchas risas, muchas palabras, muchos gestos que están dentro de mí y son buenos, por eso quiero recuperar esto lo más pronto posible, quiero verla de nuevo, comprobar si sigue igual en mi mente que en esas imágenes, es un sentimiento que no puedo evitar porque mi alma fue hecha a partir de la suya, y si Amy tiene esa parte que para mí fue tan importante en el pasado puede estar segura de que no me despegaré de ella nunca más, nunca dejaré que vuelva a sufrir, esta vez lo haré bien, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario como hizo Maria conmigo hace tantos años ya."

continuará...


	4. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 3

Estaba bastante fastidiado, y no era que le hubiese sentado mal la comida basura de anoche, simplemente comenzaba a cansarle las chicas en actitud "eres mi héroe, cásate conmigo" por eso resoplaba con aquella chica colgada de su brazo.  
-Acabemos con esto de una vez...- Sonic no podía ni poner buena cara.  
-Haz el favor de sonreír un poco.- Insistía el director.  
-Eso, cariño, que tenemos que salir bien guapos...- Decía la chica.  
-Deja de llamarme así.  
Volvió a resoplar, no podía tener ganas de sonreír en una situación como aquella, pero debía hacerlo, de lo contrario no acabarían nunca el anuncio.  
-Venga, ahora grabamos la última parte y ya.- Señaló el co-director.  
Vació su mente y lo hizo, su típica sonrisa de pillo, seguro de sí mismo, y la chica a su lado en plan "este es mi hombre". Por fin acabaron y Sonic se soltó algo brusco de ella.  
-Oh, vamos, acércate un poquito...- Se le insinuó ella.  
-Déjame tranquilo, ya hemos grabado así que me puedo ir.  
-No, no te puedes ir, tendríamos que hacernos algunas fotos juntos para la prensa.  
Aquella chica, Nadia Holdfire, era la típica nueva estrella, joven actriz y cantante, ídolo juvenil de 15 años adorada por todos por su buen carácter, su simpatía y su modelito.  
-Yo ya hice lo mío, me voy.  
-Quédate un poco más conmigo, hacemos buena pareja.  
¿Dónde había oído eso antes? No, no había oído eso exactamente sino "somos una pareja encantadora", Amy en plan pesado estirándole del brazo. Aquello parecía un concurso de la televisión, decidiendo el público su pareja con votos por el móvil, eso fue lo que pensó cuando Nadia le dijo que había oído rumores de que él y Amy habían roto, aunque según él para romper debía haber primero una relación. Mientras pensaba eso, ella ya estaba en plan cariñoso posando ante la cámara, aunque con sólo una foto, Sonic reaccionó con el flash y salió corriendo, le gustaba hacerse fotos pero él solo.

Amy llegó al portal de su casa, otro horrible día, la gente había sido muy desagradable sin motivo, y encima había tenido la sensación toda la tarde de que la habían estado siguiendo, pero nada, ahí estaba, atravesando el portal con aquellas escaleras que ahora parecían más altas estando a sus pies. Fue justo cerrar la puerta que escuchó que tocaban a ella de forma nerviosa, pensó que era su perseguidor y sacó el martillo, otro mal día en el que mejor no llevarle la contraria, al abrir la puerta de repente en pose de acción sólo pudo ver a alguien que ya corría girando la esquina, se dispuso a seguirle pero tropezó con algo en el suelo, dio un salto sin saber que era, para no caer y para no pisarlo, se lo quedó mirando, eran unas bolsas, con cuidado le acercó el martillo y las tocó un poco, se acercó más y abrió una, había cosas dentro, comida y así, se fijó bien, eran equivalentes a lo que había intentado comprar ella el día del incidente del supermercado, no lo podía creer, además era todo fresco, siguió mirando dentro, había más cosas y entre ellas una pequeña nota, en un lado vio que era su lista de la compra, debió dejársela cuando fue a comprar aquel día, y en el otro lado había escrito "siento lo de ayer, espero me perdones" así que pensando en lo poco que había visto de su perseguidor reconoció al chico de la caja de aquel día. Estuvo cerca de 2 minutos sentada en la entrada, no sabía si reír o llorar con las bolsas en brazos, quizá eran imaginaciones suyas que la gente se había vuelto contra ella, aquello debía ser sólo una mala racha, sólo eso, así que se frotó los ojos ocultando sus lágrimas, sonrió levemente y comenzó a subir los escalones con la cabeza algo baja, sabía que la vecina cotilla la observaba, no le importaba mucho, ni siquiera oía sus comentarios, tan sólo entró en su casa ignorándola, cambiando completamente su estado al cruzar el umbral, su ánimo subió saludando alegremente a Shadow, que estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos colgando por detrás, tenía la cabeza baja, tan sólo levantó un brazo en signo de saludo. Amy colocó la compra y pasó por su lado, pensó que ese asunto de tener que recordar cosas de ARK debía ser duro para él, así que se acercó de forma simpática.  
-Ahora llamaré a Tails, quedamos con él mañana que no trabajo y miramos de arreglar tu cacharrito¿vale?- Estaba muy simpática.  
Shadow no la miró, simplemente asintió de una forma algo seria. La chica miró sobre la mesa, estaba aquel papel con el bolígrafo, había algo escrito, pero no mucho, lo cogió y lo leyó, no había nada realmente, estaban escritos los campos pero no estaban rellenados.  
-¿No has hecho el currículum?- Arqueó una ceja.  
-No puedo.- Dijo Shadow secamente.  
-¿Cómo que no puedes?- Amy le mostró la hoja. -¡Nunca digas que no puedes!  
-Pues yo no puedo rellenar "eso".- Le giró la cara.  
Amy puso morros mirándole de reojo, ahora que estaba contenta porque tenía la compra Shadow no le iba a chafar la alegría.  
-Bueno, pues yo te ayudo.- Amy cogió un libro para apoyar la hoja y se sentó a su lado. –Yo voy diciendo las preguntas y tú me dices lo que tengo que poner.  
Shadow resopló, se quedó callado un momento, la miró un poco amenazante, pero Amy estaba decidida.  
-A ver ¿nombre?  
-Shadow the Hedgehog.  
-¿Edad?  
-Más de 50 ¿tengo que contar los años que pasé criogenizado?  
Amy se le quedó mirando, se le acercó y le observó pensativa.  
-18.  
-¿Cómo que 18?  
-Si no sabes tu edad mejor poner 18, así me haces de tutor y puedo entrar al cine a ver las películas de mayores.  
-Eso ha sonado muy interesado por tu parte.  
-No creas, realmente pareces más serio que Sonic.  
-Me seguís tratando de viejo.- Shadow se puso la mano en la cara.  
-Eres tú el que dices que tienes 50... bueno, siguiente ¿dirección? Podemos poner la mía por ahora ¿experiencia?  
-¿Experiencia?- A Shadow se le escapó una risa algo sarcástica. –He destruido muchas máquinas de GUN, he matado a gente, hicimos explotar una isla entera, intenté destruir el mundo... no sé qué más puedo añadir.  
La mirada de Amy era algo graciosa, como preguntándose si le estaba tomando el pelo.  
-Te crees muy gracioso ¿verdad?  
-¡Es la verdad!- Shadow se puso de pie de golpe asustándola un poco. -¿Es que no recuerdas quien soy? He intentado incluso matar a Sonic, tú que le quieres tanto ¿cómo puedes tenerme aquí con todo lo que hice?  
-¡Siéntate!  
El grito de Amy sí que le asustó, tenía una mirada muy penetrante, le aplacó, se volvió a sentar como si realmente ella mandase.  
-¿Tienes algunos estudios de ARK?- Siguió su encuesta Amy.  
-Cultura general, algo de robótica, genética, física... no tengo títulos así que no creo que me sirva.  
-Pero mientras estés trabajando puedes sacártelos, si ya te lo sabes todo.  
Tras eso, Amy se levantó, tenía la hoja rellena con sus datos, tranquilamente preparó algo en la cocina y se lo llevó a Shadow. Cuando el erizo negro vio aquel vaso con la infusión no entendió de que iba, ella le aclaró que era obvio que estaba nervioso, que se tomase eso, que hablarían un poco.  
-Es por esa cosa de ARK.- Asimiló rápidamente Amy.  
Aunque él no dijo nada, cogió el vaso, lo agitó un poco, luego apoyó sus codos en sus propias rodillas, pensativo, con la mirada baja fija en el vaso con la infusión, notó a Amy sentarse a su lado.  
-No es asunto tuyo.- Dijo Shadow algo seco.  
-Ahora vives conmigo, por lo tanto todo lo tuyo es asunto mío...- Amy se agachó un poco buscando sus ojos. –Anoche me dijiste que pensabas que había algo de Maria en mí, así que hazme caso.  
Shadow giró un poco la cara hacia ella, se le veía triste.  
-Vale, ya me miras.- Amy se echó hacia atrás. –Ahora escucha atento, es verdad que no conozco toda la historia y que ni en un millón de años podría entender lo profundas de tus heridas, pero ahora, sé que tienes buenos recuerdos ¿me equivoco?  
Le había llamado la atención, él subió la cabeza clavando su mirada en ella con un gesto diferente, como sorprendido.  
-Sí, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella, muchos ratos que pasamos juntos agradables, quitando el día que nos separamos, ella en mis recuerdos siempre aparece sonriendo.- Ya estaba, había abierto su corazón.  
-Pues entonces, en vez de poner esa cara tan triste cada vez que recuerdas algo de ella ¿por qué no sonríes pensando en lo bien que lo pasasteis?  
Shadow se echó hacia atrás suspirando, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y un poco agachada la cabeza.  
-Ya lo hago a veces.  
-Pues hazlo siempre.- Declaró Amy. –Es... muy sencillo en verdad, hay muchas cosas que nos ponen tristes en la vida, pero piensa que mientras tengamos esos recuerdos agradables todo merecerá la pena.  
-Creo... que tienes razón, sí, es verdad, por todo lo que pasó tengo los recuerdos revueltos, a veces quiero recordar alguna cosa y no soy capaz, por eso cuando vi el invento del profesor y que había posibilidades de hacerlo funcionar... lo siento, sí que me puse nervioso.  
Se giró hacia ella y la vio muy cerca, terriblemente cerca, le estaba sonriendo.  
-Eres muy dulce hablando de tus sentimientos ¿sabes?  
Luego se levantó, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Tails. Estuvo un rato hablando mientras Shadow la observaba andar de un lado a otro, riendo a ratos, se tomó poco a poco la tila que le había preparado y realmente con la conversación y aquella infusión se sintió mucho mejor.  
-Bien, decidido, mañana vamos a casa de Tails.- Miró por la ventana, luego al reloj. –Hablando se nos ha hecho de noche, voy a preparar la cena ¿quieres algo?  
Esperó un momento, Shadow estaba otra vez pensativo levantó la cabeza de golpe hacia ella con una mirada completamente distinta, fue a decir algo pero se detuvo antes de dejar salir el aire de su boca, Amy se acercó y le insistió, con un poco de más confianza pero con una voz algo débil sólo alcanzó a decir:  
-Tortilla.  
Fue un pequeño shock.  
-¿Tortilla, te gusta la tortilla?- Se sorprendió Amy.  
-Sí, con patatas y cebolla.  
Amy no soltó una carcajada por respeto, hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para no desplomarse en el suelo de la risa, se giró diciendo "ok" imitando a Sonic y se fue a la cocina. Desde que estaba Shadow en su casa no recordaba haberle visto comer tanto, había sido la primera vez que le veía dejar el plato limpio, recordó que Sonic hacía lo mismo con la comida que le gustaba así que supuso que eso lo hacía todo el mundo, y ya que Shadow no necesitaba comer tanto como los demás por su especial organismo cuando le ponían delante algo que realmente le gustaba era cuando de verdad disfrutaba.  
-Gracias, estaba muy buena.- Dijo Shadow devolviéndole el plato.  
La dejó un poco pensativa, Sonic simplemente le daba las gracias las pocas veces que le daba de comer, se alegraba de que alguien le reconociese sus esfuerzos culinarios y eso que la tortilla no era un plato que preparase con frecuencia. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello, aunque esa noche también le costó coger el sueño, tuvo que levantarse una vez más, se dirigió a la sala con la esperanza de que Shadow estuviese ahí otra vez, sentado en la ventana, pero a medida que se acercaba de puntillas escuchaba más fuerte la respiración suave de Shadow durmiendo en el sofá, parecía bastante apacible mientras dormía. Tras mirarle un rato se volvió a la cama intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarle, mañana iba a ser un día importante para él.

Era como un pequeño remolino anaranjado, fue abrir la puerta y casi ni les saludó, revoloteando alrededor de ellos preguntando "¿dónde está?" todo el rato, ciertamente Shadow subió el brazo en alto para que no alcanzase su preciado tesoro a lo que Tails puso morros.  
-Dáselo, aunque sea pequeño tiene el mismo coeficiente intelectual de Eggman.  
-Eh, no me compares, yo no quiero conquistar el mundo.- Se cruzó de brazos Tails. –Y no soy "pequeño"  
Algo receloso, Shadow bajó lentamente la mano y le dio aquello, casi se lo arrebató de la mano y se metió volando en su taller. Ahí quedó el erizo negro, con la mano extendida y un serio semblante aún sin reaccionar. Siguiendo al pequeño genio hasta su escondrijo, Shadow vio ciertos aparatos que le sonaron del propio Eggman, seguramente debió seguir la línea de "copiar-practicar-crear" para aprender todo aquello él solo, aunque de todas formas si era de verdad un genio no debió costarle mucho. Más adelante estaba Tails, sentado en frente de un ordenador, en un momento había medio desmontado aquello y lo había conectado con unos cables a un invento suyo y de ahí al ordenador. En la pantalla salían varios archivos que a Amy le mareaba mirarlos, luego comenzó a cargar algo.  
-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo se habría perdido la tecnología para leer estos archivos...- Pensó en voz alta Shadow.  
-Tienes razón.- Tails se giró un poco hacia él. –Por eso lo he tenido que conectar a esto, lo inventé para leer archivos codificados de Eggman, pero también tiene otros usos.  
A Amy le mareaban aquellas explicaciones.  
-¿Hay fotos de Maria? Nunca vi una.- Se apoyó en la silla donde estaba Tails sentado.  
-¿Desde cuándo te interesa algo que no tenga que ver con Sonic?- Tails se apartó un poco.  
Pero no importaba cuánto se había apartado, Amy le alcanzó y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.  
-¿Crees que soy tonta, que me paso el día diciendo "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic" eh?  
Tails saltó de la silla y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido Amy sacó el martillo y comenzó a perseguirle.  
-¡A Sonic no le gusta que me persigas con el martillo!- Gritó Tails esquivando un golpe.  
-¡Sonic no está aquí ahora!- Clavó en el suelo su martillo, lo desclavó y siguió persiguiéndole.  
-¡Pues se lo diré, se lo diré a Sonic!  
Y así estuvieron dando un par de vueltas con la misma cancioncita "se lo diré a Sonic" mientras Shadow se tapaba la cara, miró entre sus dedos la pantalla, se acercó al ordenador, tocó un par de cosas y vio algo entre los archivos que le hizo dar unas palpitaciones más fuertes que las demás, parecía algo nervioso, simplemente le dio doble clic a aquel archivo, un cartel de introducción de contraseña que rellenó correctamente fue su único obstáculo hasta que salió un mensaje de error que ponía algo relacionado con que los codecs no eran compatibles, desanimado bajó la cabeza, pulsó en aceptar y se giró, pero se empezó a escuchar algo, eso llamó la atención de Tails y Amy también, que dejaron de correr.  
-¡Mira a la cámara!- Se escuchó una voz de chica.  
-No.- Sin duda era la voz de Shadow.  
-Venga, sé bueno, si estás muy guapo ¡sonríe!  
-Ahora estoy ocupado.  
Tails se acercó corriendo, Shadow lo paró.  
-¿Tenía contraseña?- Se apresuró a preguntar Tails.  
Shadow asintió con la cabeza.  
-Eh, ponlo otra vez que yo no lo he visto.- Se quejó Amy.  
-No se ve, sólo se oye, ha dado un error de codec o así.- Explicó Shadow. –Además, son cosas privadas.  
-¿Privadas?- Dijeron Tails y Amy a la vez.  
-¿Tienes videos amaters de eso?  
Tails les miró de reojo desconfiado y Shadow se puso a negar enérgicamente y a preguntarle de dónde había sacado eso, que era muy joven para hablar de esas cosas, aunque Amy se limitó a decir que los tiempos habían cambiado y que estaba anticuado.  
-Lástima que sólo se escuche, no se puede ver.- Dijo Shadow al rato.  
-Ah, no pasa nada, puedo hacer un codec que se adapte a ese formato.  
-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Se sorprendió Shadow.  
-Sí, pero me llevará un buen rato.- Se sentó Tails a escribir en el ordenador.  
-Ahhh esto me aburre ¿vamos a dar una vuelta mientras?- Amy sacó la lengua.  
-Necesito que Shadow me descifre algunas cosas, cada archivo tiene contraseña propia y dudo que todas tengan "MA-RI-A" de clave.  
Así que Amy se fue sola, no le importaba, también le gustaba tener un rato para ella sola de vez en cuando, sin ir de tiendas, sin ir a un sitio en concreto, simplemente pasear, y deseó que en ese momento Sonic le acompañase en su camino sin rumbo, cogidos del brazo como cualquier pareja, hasta que una vez más algo o alguien rompió su ensueño.  
-¿Eres Amy Rose?- Sonó la voz de una chica detrás suya.  
Amy se giró y se la quedó mirando, era una chica erizo rojiza con ojos azules.  
-Y tú eres...- Esperó a que se presentase.  
-¿Qué?- Parecía desilusionada. –Ay, no me digas que no me conoces, estoy haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para hacerme popular.  
Amy la miró de nuevo.  
-¡Ah! Eres Nadia Holdfire ¿verdad? Te he visto en un par de anuncios y saliste de extra en una serie.- Reconoció Amy.  
-¡Sí!- Se emocionó Nadia. –Tienes que ver el último que hice, salgo haciendo acrobacias con un monopatín y al final acabo en brazos de Sonic.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Amy se echó a reír.  
-¿Así que a eso debo el honor de que me hayas buscado? Sonic hace anuncios con chicas casi a diario, sí, vale, me molesta, pero yo soy su novia oficial.  
Y no había terminado de decir eso cuando Nadia soltó una risotada.  
-Ya no sois novios, todo el mundo lo dice ¿es que no lees el periódico?  
¿Quién había podido soltar tal blasfemia? Era como escupir sobre una biblia propia.  
-Ahora, la pareja de moda somos Sonic y yo.- Hizo un giro sobre sí misma como había hecho en alguna ocasión Amy. –Todos dicen que somos una pareja encantadora.  
Como si le clavasen alfileres, pero Amy no se dejaba machacar tan fácilmente.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres?- Su semblante cambió. –Sonic y yo no estamos juntos porque la gente lo diga, nos queremos, hemos pasado mucho juntos.  
-¿Os queréis, o es lo que quieres pensar? A mí Sonic no me ha dicho que te quiera, ni "déjame que tengo novia" cuando le abrazo.  
-¡Ah, ya entiendo!- Amy sonrió estirando el brazo hacia ella. –Quieres que te muestre "esto".- Creó un martillo.  
-Justo lo que esperaba.- Sonrió maliciosamente Nadia poniéndose en una posición combativa muy de arte marcial.

"¿Quién le ha dado derecho a auto-adjudicarse a Sonic? Amy no es su única fan, hay muchas, a mí también me ha gustado siempre, he trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy, he practicado una y otra vez miles de pasos de baile, aprendiendo a usar mi voz para cantar como los ángeles, asimilando técnicas de artes marciales para hacer escenas de acción... he hecho mucho por estar contigo, quiero que me valores, que reconozcas mis esfuerzos, porque ella no ha hecho nada, sólo dejarse secuestrar, ser una carga para ti, yo sí soy perfecta para ti."

continuará...


	5. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4

No recordaba haber recibido golpes tan fuertes desde aquella batalla contra Rouge en que quedó inconsciente, era extraño que toda la fuerza que recordaba haber tenido cuando luchó al lado de Sonic contra los villanos en ese momento no hiciese aparición por ningún lado, ella había seguido entrenando, a pesar que desde que tenía a Shadow en casa había estado muy liada, pero eso no era motivo, quizá había calculado mal la fuerza de Nadia, la cuestión era que aunque le había dado algunos martillazos la mayoría de golpes los había recibido ella, le dolían tanto los brazos como las piernas, tenía un par de golpes marcados en la cara y ahora mismo se aguantaba derecha sobre su martillo.  
-Deberíamos dejarlo.- Dijo Nadia limpiándose una mancha de la cara. –Tampoco quiero hacerte mucho daño y ya ha quedado claro la diferencia de nivel entre nosotras y quién puede estar al lado de Sonic.  
-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?- A Amy le temblaron las piernas al intentar dar un paso.  
-¡Todo tiene que ver!- Nadia agitó los brazos. –Ahora que tengo el camino libre para estar con Sonic no voy a ser una carga para él como lo has sido tú siempre.  
Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y acabó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.  
-¿Qué dices?- Alzó Amy la cabeza hacia ella.  
-Lo que oyes, he visto vuestras aventuras a veces en la tele, eres una carga, un estorbo, vamos, eres completamente inútil ¿cómo quieres estar al lado de Sonic en la batalla si ni me puedes vencer a mí que soy una chica normal?  
Era verdad que eso dolía, Amy no lo miraba de esa forma, Sonic siempre había sido su héroe para protegerla, pero siempre la había quitado de en medio para poder luchar bien. Esta vez había perdido ambas batallas, la física y la psíquica, no dijo nada mientras veía a Nadia irse.  
-Ay, esta niña pega fuerte.- Dijo Nadia ya alejada cogiéndose un brazo.  
Amy intentó ponerse en pie otra vez, estaba cansada y dolorida, demasiado como para ponerse a caminar en ese momento así que acabó en el suelo tumbada recobrando el aliento.  
-Vamos, Amy, esto no es nada.- Se repetía a sí misma.  
Y las heridas físicas no tenían importancia, pero le fastidiaba haber perdido, lo único que quería era estar con Sonic, empezó a pensar en él, a repetir su nombre en su mente, pero nada pasaba, sabía que no obtendría una respuesta mental. Se tumbó boca arriba mirando el cielo, las pequeñas nubes que pasaban, y pensó en si Shadow ya estaría viendo aquellos misteriosos videos.  
-Shadow...- Pensó en voz alta.

-Éste ya es el último, te los puedo adaptar y te los meto en un DVD.- Dijo Tails pulsando algunas teclas.  
Shadow se quedó quieto un momento.  
-Salgo un momento.- Sonó algo seca su voz.  
-¿Qué? Espera que ya casi acabo, y aún no ha vuelto Amy.  
-No tardaré.  
Casi no dejó hablar a Tails, sacó su esmeralda e hizo su famoso Chaos Control hasta el lugar donde alguien había dicho su nombre. Sentada en el suelo frotándose un chichón en la cabeza Amy se estaba quejando con palabras poco finas. No se acercó, se la quedó mirando.  
-¿Amy?  
Ella se giró, se sorprendía de verle. Por su aspecto Shadow sabía que había estado metida en una batalla, no le apetecía preguntárselo, temía que tuviese relación a lo que Sonic le había dicho, que estando con ella la iba a poner en peligro, pero debía preguntarle de todas formas.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Se acercó un poco.  
-Ay... había una chica que se quiere hacer novia de Sonic, pero no puede ¡yo soy su novia!- Se empezó a quejar Amy.  
-¿Te has peleado con una chica?- La miró de arriba abajo.  
-No pienses mal, era fuerte, de verdad, no es que yo sea floja...- Se empezó a excusar.  
Las excusas que decía sonaban en un tono algo infantil, como cuando perdía contra Tails a la videoconsola y decía que era el mando que no funcionaba. Pero Shadow no hacía más que mirarla, no atendía a sus quejas, era más que nada el lento cambio de tono, el quiebre de la voz lo que le hizo acercarse, pasar sus manos por debajo de los brazos de ella, que cuando le notó tan cerca se intentó echar hacia atrás.  
-¿Qué intentas hacer?- Sonó su fina voz retirándose.  
-Ya pasó todo, estás a salvo.- Dijo suave Shadow.  
Al pasar los brazos por ahí la cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, Amy se relajó porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba intentando aprovechar la situación ni nada por el estilo, había tenido una opinión equivocada de él en un principio, no era ningún fresco como los chicos modernos, debía ser por su educación antigua. La cuestión era que la había ayudado a ponerse en pie y ahora estaba tan cerca, casi abrazándola, que tenía ganas de llorar en su hombro, al fin y al cabo había venido a por ella, pero lo único que notó era que la cogía en brazos.  
-Eh, suéltame, puedo andar...- Dijo Amy.  
Pero Shadow no le hizo caso, siguió con ella en brazos y ni la miró cuando dijo "Chaos Control" dejando un leve brillo azul verdoso al desaparecer y reaparecer justo donde había estado Shadow junto a Tails. El joven zorro se giró en su asiento hacia ellos, dio un salto apurado y corrió hacia Amy.  
-¡Amy! Estás llena de golpes ¿qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó preocupado.  
-Ah, nada...- Amy siguió intentando saltar de los brazos de Shadow. –Una tienda por aquí con liquidación de ropa.  
Tails se relajó un poco.  
-No cambiarás nunca...- Se rascó la cabeza con el índice.  
Shadow la miró extrañado, no entendía por qué había ocultado el hecho de que había tenido una pelea, podía ser que le diese demasiada vergüenza aceptar que había perdido o no quería que Tails se preocupase, aunque a él se lo había dicho, entonces recordó lo que le dijo el día anterior, ella también debía contarle la verdad a su compañero de piso.  
-Bueno...- Suspiró Amy cruzada de brazos. –Shadow, gracias, ahora me puedes soltar...- Notó que Shadow se dirigía al sofá con ella en brazos aún. -¿Cuándo has dejado de hablar mi idioma? Tú soltar, yo suelo, abajo, abajo, dejar, soltar... ¿me entiendes?  
Se quedó de pie en frente del sofá, le dijo que no podía andar y la sentó en él, por detrás ya venía medio corriendo Tails con un botiquín.  
-A ver.- Dijo Tails sacando algunas cosas. –Ahora no te muevas.  
Pero en cuanto le acercó un algodón con alcohol Amy dio un gritito.  
-¡Au! Estate quieto, escuece.  
-Vamos, no seas cría...- Se burló Tails insistiéndole con el algodón.  
-¡Para ya, sádico!  
En un momento ya estaban sus heridas limpias y tapadas, así que Tails llevó de vuelta el botiquín a su sitio.  
-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?- Interrogó Shadow una vez estuvieron solos.  
-¿Decirle qué, que estuve en problemas y no vino Sonic?- Confesó Amy.  
-Así que se trataba de eso...- Shadow miró a un lado.  
-Es gracioso, Sonic siempre me dice que no me meta en líos, pero nunca le hago caso, además, yo no me meto en líos, son ellos que vienen a mí, yo sólo estaba paseando, fue esa chica la que vino a buscarme.  
-Sigues teniendo parte de culpa.- Cortó Shadow algo rudo. –Para pelearse hacen falta dos, si tú no hubieses querido no habría habido pelea.  
-¿Tú qué sabes?- Le echó Amy una mirada odiosa. –Tú ni siquiera tenías que haber aparecido, debía venir Sonic a rescatarme, no tú.  
-No te he pedido que me lo agradezcas, pero tú me llamaste.  
Amy casi se pone en pie a pesar de su estado agotado aún.  
-¡Yo llamaba a Sonic, él debía venir! Él me dijo... una vez me dijo... que me protegería siempre... por eso yo siempre le voy a esperar.- Cerró fuerte los ojos. –Pero llegaste tú sólo porque te nombré, ni siquiera te estaba llamando ¿por qué tuviste que venir, por qué no Sonic?  
A punto estuvo Shadow de cogerla en un puñado y tirarla de un Chaos Control a donde la encontró a que esperase todo lo que quisiese a su "héroe". Verdaderamente no esperaba que nadie le diese las gracias por lo que hacía, Shadow era así, pero tampoco aceptaba ese comportamiento tan infantil e inmaduro por su parte, le recordó a la gente del tren que se enfadó porque por salvar a aquella señora y a su hijo paró el tren de aquella manera. Justo cuando le iba a levantar la mano, algo se cruzó volando el aire cayendo sobre Amy, era un peluche de Sonic algo grande, de casi medio metro, que al verlo Amy lo cogió son suavidad y lo abrazó fuerte contra ella, apoyó su cabeza en el peluche y levantó un poco la vista, a unos pasos de ellos estaba Tails con una dulce sonrisa, era tan tierno sonriendo así que la tranquilizó, incluso Shadow al ver a Tails y ver que Amy cambiaba su cara a una expresión más triste casi se arrepintió de haber querido levantarle la mano.  
-Ven.- Le dijo Tails a Shadow. –Déjala un poco sola.  
Cuando pasaron a la otra sala Tails le ofreció un refresco a Shadow, éste le miró un momento y aceptó.  
-Se ha peleado con alguien ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tails mientras le servía el refresco.  
-¿Nos has escuchado?- Cogió el vaso Shadow.  
-No hizo falta, siempre que se mete en un lío pone una excusa como esa, ya son años los que llevamos juntos compartiendo aventuras y la afición de seguir a Sonic.- Rió un poco Tails. –A veces se pone así, no se lo tengas en cuenta, está intentando por todos los medios ser fuerte para estar con Sonic sin ser un estorbo.  
-¿Un estorbo?- Repitió Shadow tras beber un poco.  
-Bueno, a veces quiere ayudar y se mete donde no debe, Sonic siempre le está diciendo "vete a casa" porque sabe que terminarán haciéndole daño, es una relación complicada.  
Shadow se puso en pie, tenía que comprobar una cosa, esta vez ni se molestó en decirle a Tails que se iba un momento, simplemente desapareció cuando Tails se giró hacia él.  
-Es peor que Sonic...- Murmuró el zorro.

Con la punta de su zapatilla empujó una piedra para moverla, por las pisadas en la hierba, la tierra revuelta y algunos signos más, Sonic sabía que ahí había pasado algo, una pelea sin intromisión de máquinas ni poderes sobrenaturales, tan sólo una pelea, pero ahí estaba él, mirando aquel lugar ahora desierto, o eso parecía.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Sonic se giró hacia la voz, era Shadow, disimuló un poco poniendo una pose chula.  
-Eh, yo estoy en todos lados, ya sabes, soy rápido, es fácil para mí recorrer todo el continente en unos segundos.  
-No eres tan rápido como yo.- Le chuleó Shadow. –Llegas tarde, hace mucho que te llamó.  
No sabía si se lo había dicho de verdad o por asustarle, si era por asustarle lo estaba consiguiendo, Sonic se puso serio en una pose más derecha, le miró de arriba abajo, luego sonrió, sabía que Shadow no habría dejado que le pasase algo a Amy y menos vendría luego a restregárselo por la cara.  
-Oh, vamos ¿dónde está Amy?- Preguntó Sonic sonriendo.  
-Aquí no, yo sólo había venido a comprobar algo... y ahora ya me puedo ir.  
Tras aquello se giró, comenzó a andar pero se detuvo cuando Sonic le llamó.  
-Has venido porque ella te llamó ¿verdad?- Shadow no se giró. –Yo también la oí, también me llamó a mí.  
-¿Qué pretendes diciendo eso?- Sonic parecía molesto.  
-Lo que oyes, no es que tú tengas el poder de escuchar a quien lo necesita, es ella que puede hablar a la mente de los demás.  
Shadow tuvo que girarse cuando escuchó a Sonic reír.  
-Ya lo sé, tiene más poder de lo que parece, puede leer el futuro con las cartas del tarot, crear martillos y cosas así.  
Pero se volvió a girar y se fue, ya no le interesaba lo que decía Sonic, era obvio que la conocía mejor que él, pero quizá conociese sólo esa parte que ella le había mostrado, estaba más que seguro que Sonic nunca la había visto como él hoy, aferrada a aquel peluche tristemente esperando que se convirtiese en el Sonic real.  
El erizo azul se quedó ahí un momento, no era muy hablador pero como a cualquiera no le gustaba que le dejasen con la palabra en la boca, seguía sin entender lo que había pasado ahí y le preocupaba el silencio de Shadow, de todas formas se había auto-convencido de que Amy estaría bien mientras Shadow siguiese tranquilo, no era tonto, sabía que Shadow no era un santo, pero él mismo tampoco lo era, entendía que Shadow había sufrido mucho y que la alegría de Amy podía ayudarle. Resopló, se fue él también, a ningún sitio en concreto, ya había acabado aquel anuncio y no había nada que le atase en ese momento a New Station Square, aunque tuvo esa vieja sensación, quiso tomarse un par de días de vacaciones, de todas formas el hotel ya estaba pagado, no le costaba nada quedarse un poco más. Cuando llegó en recepción le dijeron que tenía una visita, no esperaba a nadie pero como ese lugar estaba cerca de donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigos no le extrañaba que quizá Tails o Knuckles se hubiesen acercado, quizá por algún asunto de aventuras, aún le rondaba por la cabeza lo que pasó la otra noche donde aquellos robots parecidos a los de GUN le atacaron. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, tras cerrarla algo se le echó encima, de un empujón se quedó apoyado de espaldas a la puerta con la chica colgada de su cuello apretándole como si quisiese fundirse con él.  
-Para, que me ahogas.- Dijo Sonic con un tono un poco inexpresivo.  
Estaba mirando al techo, no quería mirarla, no lo hizo hasta que empezó a hablar.  
-Ay, no sabes lo que me ha pasado.- Se separó un poco de él.  
Lo que sospechaba, no era Amy, no entendía cómo el recepcionista había permitido que Nadia entrase en su habitación a esperarle, nunca hasta ahora habían dejado entrar a ninguna chica, a excepción de Amy, pero ella siempre le esperaba fuera de la habitación, le pareció muy descarado por parte de la chica roja esperarle ahí dentro ¿qué pretendía? No le importaba lo que dijese la gente, pero qué osadía, podía ver desde ahí su cama, estaba hecha pero se veía una parte donde seguro había estado sentada Nadia, podía haber tenido la delicadeza de esperarle en una silla.  
-¡Escúchame, cariño!- Le gritó Nadia.  
Llevaba un rato contándole lo que le había pasado sin que le hiciese caso, aunque ahora que Sonic estaba más despierto se la logró sacar de encima y le pudo ver al fin los golpes, no eran nada importante, pero ella se estaba haciendo la víctima y odiaba eso, seguía sin atenderla y supuso que se había caído con el monopatín, ella y su manía de hacer maniobras en el aire casi imposibles. Se giró, iba a salir, necesitaba salir de ahí, ella con sus habladurías le estaba quitando el oxígeno, pero cuando puso su mano sobre el picaporte ella puso la suya sobre la de él.  
-Por favor, no te vayas... no me has estado escuchando ¿verdad?- Su tono fue ahora mucho más suave. –Parece que no te importa que me hayan pegado.  
Sonic se detuvo, aquello sí que le hacía reaccionar, fuese quien fuese no le gustaba que le pegasen a nadie.  
-¿Quién te ha pegado?- Preguntó Sonic dándole ahora más atención.  
-No me estabas escuchando...- Nadia parecía triste. –Tuve una pelea con tu ex.  
Con aquella declaración Sonic ya no sabía si reír o callar, era absurdo, ya empezaba otra vez con lo de su "ex", si en ningún momento había salido de su boca que Amy fuese su novia ¿cómo podía ahora tacharla de ex? Pero eso le hizo recordar que Amy le había llamado, que había escuchado su voz en su mente, que cuando llegó al lugar no estaba y que Shadow sí que había ido. Así que eso era lo que había pasado, una pelea entre chicas por él, más que sentir fastidio por una situación que ya había vivido sintió algo de rabia, no era la primera vez que Amy se peleaba con otra chica por él, pero esa situación era distinta, Nadia era mucho más fuerte que las chicas con las que se había topado hasta ahora, así que su gesto cambió, por mucho que Nadia le decía que Amy había usado su martillo, que ella no había dado el primer golpe, que le había hecho daño, nada de eso importaba.  
-¿Cómo has sido capaz?- Le preguntó Sonic, aún sereno, sin perder los nervios. –Se supone que eres mayor que ella y por lo tanto más madura ¿cómo has podido pegarle a una chiquilla como ella?  
-¿Una qué? Abre los ojos, cariño, tú se supone que la conoces mejor que yo, no di el primer golpe, sólo me defendí, no quería hacerle daño y fui yo quien se fue la primera de la pelea.- Se agarró al brazo de Sonic rozando su mejilla en él.  
Sonic se soltó, no podía evitar dudar, conocía a Amy, era verdad, y ella en ocasiones podía ponerse bastante violenta cuando se trataba de su relación, pero Amy realmente... en verdad sabía que por mucho que Amy mostrase los dientes no pegaba así a la gente, no podía ser verdad aquello que decía Nadia, no era posible, él mismo había visto a Amy usar su fuerza por proteger a la gente que le importa y recordando eso se tranquilizó un poco, ya que Nadia no estaba a penas herida y sabía lo fuerte que era Amy, así que no debió hacerle mucho daño, aunque era algo que no sabía si debía comprobar. Una vez más al intentar irse Nadia lo detuvo, esta vez por la fuerza, le tumbó en el suelo, fue un movimiento rápido y fuerte, notaba la presión del peso del cuerpo de Nadia sentada sobre él agarrándole las manos.  
-¡Qué haces, sal de encima mía!- Reaccionó Sonic.  
Quería pensar que no era lo que parecía, pero ahí estaba la chica sobre él medio sollozando, medio gritando.  
-¡No te vayas! Quédate conmigo, por favor, si te quedas haré todo lo que me pidas, sea lo que sea, si quieres que cambie de ropa lo haré, si me pides que me corte el pelo lo haré también, lo que sea...- Cayeron un par de lágrimas sobre Sonic.  
-Yo no quiero que cambies nada, quiero que me dejes en paz.- Intentó soltarse Sonic.  
-¡Incluso si quieres que deje de ser una ídolo juvenil! Si prefieres no le diré nada a Amy, pero ahora quédate... te quiero, por favor, quédate.  
Ya estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo hacerla entrar en razón, estaba cada vez más cerca, más encima, más recostada, intentaba liberar sus manos y no podía, se las cogía bien fuerte, fue en ese momento en el que más que preocuparse por su situación actual se sintió mal por haber dudado de Amy, pues si Nadia había usado esa fuerza con ella no quería pensar en el daño que le podía haber hecho a alguien que él consideraba su protegida. Sacó sus verdaderas fuerzas que hasta ahora no había usado porque no le quería hacer daño, se revolvió como una anguila y se la sacó de encima, se puso de pie con la respiración agitada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, casi cae tropezando con la cama, se sentía muy agobiado.  
-Tú... tú estás...- Sonic intentó calmarse. –Tú no me quieres, esto no es amor, estás loca... busca ayuda, esto no es normal.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo te quiero, quiéreme tú también, yo soy mejor que Amy...- Se puso nerviosa moviendo la cabeza. –Mira, tú eres azul y yo soy roja, somos una combinación perfecta, colores contrarios, frío y caliente.  
-¿Lo ves?- Se desesperó Sonic. -¡Estás loca!- Le volvió a gritar.  
Siguió andando hacia atrás vigilándola hasta que llegó a la ventana y pudo por fin escapar por ella, por fin libre notando el viento rozarle la cara hasta que llegó al suelo y empezó a correr. Nadia se levantó del suelo, no entendía por qué Sonic le había dicho eso, pensaba que Amy y él habían estado así, todos hablaban de lo mucho que le seguía e insistía Amy y de lo mucho que se hacía el tímido delante de la gente Sonic huyendo siempre, pero pensaba que en el fondo cuando estaban a solas eran una pareja normal, ella tenía que tener razón, Sonic tenía que quererla, si todos decían que hacían buena pareja era porque habían visto la química entre ellos, y pensó que Amy nunca se había rendido, incluso ahora que habían roto ella seguía insistiendo en que no, de manera que ella tampoco debía rendirse.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, se había dormido sin darse cuenta, aún tenía en brazos el peluche de Sonic, lo miró sonriendo, lo acarició con ternura diciéndole tonterías como "que cosa más bonita" o "pero que guapo es mi Sonic" hasta que cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba, sin recordar la paliza se levantó y casi cae, fue sólo la primera impresión, no eran para tanto los golpes y Tails ya se los había curado, sólo se sentía algo molesta, así que caminó hasta donde escuchó a Tails y Shadow hablando.  
-¿De verdad?- Se oía la voz de Tails.  
-Sí, con el regulador térmico se ahorraban muchos problemas.- Explicaba Shadow.  
-Pero en algo tan pequeño debería instalarlo con nanomáquinas... Ah, Amy ¿ya te has despertado o eres sonámbula?- Sonrió Tails.  
-Perdonad, me he quedado sopa.- Ya parecía la misma Amy de siempre.  
-¿Os vais a quedar a cenar?- Tails se puso en pie.  
-Será mejor que no, que luego me emociono y me quedo hasta tarde, mañana tengo que trabajar.  
-No puedes trabajar en esas condiciones.- Le riñó Shadow.  
-Estoy bien, mira.- Amy dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.  
-Yo también tengo que trabajar.- Se cruzó de brazos Tails.  
-Si tú aún eres un niño...- Le miró extrañado Shadow.  
-Y los inventos me los subvencionan por la cara ¿no?- Tails hizo una pose a lo Sonic. –también me pago los estudios.  
-Ojalá fuese tan libre como Sonic.- Amy elevó los brazos con el peluche cogido de una mano. –Él no se preocupa por estas cosas, pagar casa, luz, agua... tener que trabajar... él sólo corre de un lado a otro haciendo lo que más le gusta.  
-Pero a cambio tiene medio planeta detrás de él queriendo descubrir por qué es el único que tiene esos poderes... bueno, no tan único...- Dijo Shadow.  
Rieron un poco y se despidieron.  
-Amy...- Miró de reojo Tails. –El peluche, dámelo.  
-9 años tienes ya ¿no?- Dijo Amy burlona. –Eres mayorcito para dormir con peluches.  
-No duermo con peluches de Sonic, son de mi colección.  
-La gente pensaría lo que no es si todavía durmieses con peluches de Sonic.- Rió Amy.  
-No empieces.  
Se lo tuvo que devolver.

"Sonic también es mi ídolo, es mi mejor amigo ¿por qué tiene la gente siempre que sacar conclusiones sin conocer toda la historia? Me han tachado tantas veces de gay que ya ni me importa que me lo digan, ninguno de ellos me conoce de verdad, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí Sonic, sus mentes tan sólo pueden ver lo que hay en el físico, si no pueden ver más allá de sus narices ¿cómo van a ver lo que hay en el espíritu? Hace mucho que dejé de intentar ser idéntico a Sonic, voy a ser como él a mi manera, porque quiero ser como él pero no quiero ser él, quiero que cuando me guste una chica cuidarla y que no sufra por mí, conozco lo suficiente a Sonic como para saber que a ninguna chica la ha dejado acercársele tanto como ha dejado a Amy, si yo que aún soy un niño puedo verlo ¿por qué él no puede verlo? Bueno, para eso están los amigos, ya cuidaré yo que Sonic se de cuenta, aunque tenga que volver a decirle que me he quedado sin batería en el móvil para llamar a Amy."

continuará...


	6. Capítulo 05

Quinta parte 

No parecía el mismo erizo de semblante serio, Shadow estaba tan impaciente que casi tira la puerta de casa abajo cuando Amy no encontraba las llaves, entró casi corriendo y se sentó al sofá como un niño bueno esperando que Amy pusiese el DVD con aquellos viejos recuerdos, pero Amy se detuvo un momento al cerrar la puerta, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado aquella tarde y en lo que le había dicho Shadow la otra noche.  
-Shadow, quería decirte algo.- Aún no se había girado.  
-¿No me lo puedes decir luego?- Shadow la miró por encima del hombro.  
Amy se acercó, se sentó a su lado con el DVD en la mano, mostrándoselo, se había puesto bien cerca de él, como si hubiese alguien más y no quisiese que se enterase de lo que le iba a decir, intentando que le quedase claro, debía ser importante porque parecía muy seria al respecto.  
-Mira, quiero que entiendas que salga lo que salga aquí- Hizo una pausa intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas. –yo no soy Maria, aunque tu teoría fuese cierta, aunque realmente sea su reencarnación, yo no voy a recordar nada de lo que aquí aparece.  
Parecía que Shadow empezaba a entender lo que Amy quería decir, quizá inconscientemente había pensado un poco en esa posibilidad, bajó un poco la mirada.  
-Eh, mírame.- Le llamó la atención como la otra noche. –No me voy a convertir en Maria, yo soy yo y ella es ella, siempre voy a esperar a Sonic, lo sabes.  
-No te estoy pidiendo nada.- Dijo Shadow levantando la cabeza. –Lo único que quiero es que si eres de verdad su reencarnación, si lo eres, quiero que dejes que cuide de ti, sólo eso, ahora pon el DVD y vamos a reírnos un rato.  
Tan poco le pedía tanto, cuidar de ella, le podía llevar las bolsas de la compra, aunque no entendía eso de "vamos a reírnos un rato" quizá se hacía una idea de lo que había grabado, y es que al poner aquello en marcha lo primero que salió fueron enfoques al suelo de la cámara, como probando cómo iba, luego poco a poco fue subiendo, se giró a un lado y ahí estaba Shadow, estaba sentado escribiendo en un papel algo que había en un libro, la cámara hizo un zoom demasiado cercano, luego se alejó un poco para enfocarle mejor, se le veía un poco diferente a Shadow, sus facciones algo redondeadas, Amy supuso que ahí debía ser más joven.  
-¡Mira a la cámara!- Se escuchó lo que Shadow dijo era la voz de Maria.  
-No.- El Shadow del video ni se giró.  
Se vio la cámara girando para enfocarle de frente.  
-Venga, sé bueno, si estás muy guapo ¡sonríe!  
El Shadow del video levantó la vista algo serio:  
-Ahora estoy ocupado.  
La cámara se movió mucho y se vio la mano de Maria cogiendo el libro que tenía Shadow.  
-¡Eh, dame eso que lo necesito!- Se escuchó ruido.  
-Cógelo si puedes.- Se escuchó una risa. –Te lo devuelvo si me haces caso.  
Se vio un corte, la siguiente vez que se puso en marcha se vio a Shadow de pie con cara de fastidio.  
-Venga, empieza.- Se oyó de nuevo la voz de Maria.  
-Ay Dios que ya sé lo que viene ahora...- Se tapó la cara el Shadow sentado junto a Amy.  
Y Amy le miró extrañada, aunque entendió su reacción, ahí estaba el joven Shadow bailando y cantando una canción infantil tan antigua que seguro sólo conocía la abuela de Amy. Tras eso hubo un momento en que Shadow estuvo a punto de parar el reproductor y traerle agua a Amy para que se le quitase la tos por no parar de reír. Luego, un poco más calmada le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Shadow y le dijo:  
-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que cantabas fatal de pequeño.  
-Sabía que esa actuación me perseguiría de por vida.- Se hizo la víctima Shadow.  
Hubo otro corte y al ponerse en marcha se vio a Shadow haciendo calentamientos como siempre había visto Amy hacerlos a Sonic.  
-¡Shadow, guapo!- Le llamó Maria. –Mira a la cámara.  
El Shadow del video no paró de hacer estiramientos pero la miró.  
-¿Es que no te cansas del jueguetito ese?  
Maria empezó a filmar los estiramientos de Shadow.  
-El abuelo hizo esto para que lo use ¿no?  
El pequeño Shadow dio un salto.  
-Supongo.- Se quedó mirando a la cámara fijamente. –A mí también me hizo para ti, no pensarás guardarme en tu cajón de juguetes cuando te canses ¿verdad?  
Se oyó una risa, la cámara se quedó en un lado y no enfocaba más que una parte, se escuchaba ruido otra vez, un forcejeo y a Shadow medio gritando como un niño.  
-No se ve.- Se quejó Amy.  
-Si no recuerdo mal, me estaba haciendo cosquillas, y me dejó colgando de los pies...- Shadow se volvió a poner la mano en la cara. –Qué chiquilla más tremenda.  
Se vio la mano de Shadow palpar cerca del objetivo de la cámara hasta que lo cogió y enfocó hacia arriba.  
-Aquí tenemos a la malvada Maria torturando a este pobre erizo...- Dijo el Shadow del video.  
Por fin la veía, aunque estuviese haciendo una trastada tenía una cara muy simpática, era una niña rubita con el pelo rozando los hombros, unos ojos azules grandes y un vestido rosa.  
-¡No digas esas cosas!- Le soltó de golpe Maria dejándole caer. -¿Qué va a pensar el abuelo cuando vea esto?  
La imagen se distorsionó un momento hasta que Shadow cogió la cámara de nuevo.  
-Lo que piensa el profesor no lo sé, pero seguro que te dice que me dejes tranquilo, tengo que entrenar y estudiar...- Había seguido grabando a Maria que no paraba de dar giros bailoteando. -¿Me estás escuchando?  
-¡Síii!- Maria levantó un brazo y el otro lo ocultó detrás, estaba muy graciosa.  
Y se paró aquella escena grabada, Amy miraba a Shadow que reía por lo bajo.  
-¿Qué pasó después?- Preguntó Amy.  
-Que en cuanto paré la cámara Maria me volvió a coger por los pies, se aprovechaba de que era mucho más pequeño que ella, y eso que yo me quejaba, le decía "se lo diré al profesor" como cuando hoy tú molestabas a Tails.  
Amy sonrió, la relación de Shadow y Maria no era como se la había imaginado, puede que sí se hubiesen enamorado, pero básicamente eran como hermanos, al parecer por aquellas imágenes se habían criado juntos.  
-Shhh, que ya sigue.- Dijo Shadow cuando volvía la imagen.  
Eran grabaciones varias de Maria, los alrededores de la colonia espacial, su habitación, la gente de ahí, la entrada al laboratorio que no pudo grabar más porque la vio Gerald y le hizo dar media vuelta, también se grabó la hermosa vista desde su ventana favorita, aquella vista que tanto habían contemplado juntos ella y Shadow, los cambios en la superficie de la tierra producidos por el clima, aquello le traía tantos recuerdos a Shadow que estuvo todas esas secuencias en silencio, además que Maria había puesto música a las imágenes, música clásica, tranquila.  
-Ay, me voy a dormir.- Se quejó Amy.  
-Ahora vendrán más actuaciones graciosas.- Recordó Shadow.  
Y otra vez aparecía en escena Shadow, se le veía ya con su aspecto actual, era parecida a la primera escena que vieron, sentado a una mesa con varios libros, estaba ojeando uno.  
-Shadow, mira lo que encontré.- Se oyó a Maria pero su voz era algo más madura.  
-Y yo que pensé que lo había escondido bien.- Se oyó a Shadow también más maduro.  
-Venga, por los viejos tiempos ¡mira a la cámara!  
Se vio a Shadow cerrando los ojos dando un suspiro, cerró el libro tranquilamente, cruzó los brazos y miró a la cámara.  
-Pensé que esto ya lo teníamos superado.- Dijo en un tono sereno y maduro.  
-Oh, perdone usted, señor forma de vida perfecta.- Se burló Maria. –No seas malo, no te cuesta nada actuar un poco.  
-No pienso ponerme a bailar y cantar.- Shadow puso su índice en su sien.  
-Que sí, que estabas muy mono.  
-Soy un erizo, no un mono.- Se puso en pie seguido por la cámara.  
-Venga, venga, venga, venga ¡Shadow!- Insistió en tono gracioso Maria.  
-No, no, no, no ¡Maria!- Le imitó Shadow pero con tono desganado y sacándole la lengua.  
Se vio a Shadow que salía corriendo seguido de la cámara, pero se detuvo al ver que no lo podía seguir. La imagen se interrumpió, cuando se volvió a poner en marcha se vio a Shadow de espaldas andando.  
-¡Mira a la cámara!- El gritito de Maria asustó a Shadow.  
-Maria...- Se había asustado, puso cara de desgana.  
Se cortó la imagen, se volvió a poner, esta vez estaban comiendo.  
-¡Mira a la cámara!- Otra vez enfocando a Shadow.  
-Maria...- Con el gesto bastaba para saber lo hartito que estaba de aquello.  
Se volvió a cortar la imagen, al ponerse otra vez se veía la cámara enfocando desde detrás de una pared, al asomarse se veía a Shadow colocando una caja en una estantería.  
-¡Mira a la cámara!- Se había infiltrado en la sala.  
Con el grito de Maria Shadow cayó cayendo con él varias cajas.  
-Maria...- Esta vez el tono era más fuerte.  
Se vio en la cámara la imagen del suelo y los pies de Maria corriendo en dirección contraria a Shadow mientras reía. Otro corte, la siguiente imagen era como una cortina de plástico, se escuchaba ruido de agua.  
-Oh... Dios...- Dijo el Shadow que veía el video.  
La cortina se abrió de pronto, se estaba duchando Shadow.  
-¡Mira a la cámara!- Gritó más fuerte Maria.  
Torpemente y tan rápido como pudo, el Shadow del video se tapó con la cortina y esta vez sí que fue un gran grito.  
-¡Maria!  
Y la risa histérica de Maria seguía sonando mientras huía y se escuchaba a lo lejos.  
-¡Te vas a tragar la cámara!  
Shadow no quería ni mirar a Amy, tan sólo escuchaba su risa casi tan histérica como la Maria del video, reía y reía, no sabía cómo ponerse, se echaba hacia atrás, luego hacia delante, no podía parar de reír, le dolían los golpes pero ni por eso podía parar, se echó a un lado y cayó del sofá, se habría quejado de que se había hecho daño pero aún se estaba riendo.  
-¿Estás cómoda?- Miró de reojo Shadow a Amy en el suelo.  
-Ay, ay, me hice daño... ja, ja, ja...- Nada, no podía dejar de reír.  
-Es una lástima.- Parecía entristecer un poco Shadow.  
Amy con algo de dificultad se incorporó.  
-¿El qué?- Siguió riendo un poco por lo bajo.  
-Esa era la última escena que grabamos juntos.  
-¿Le hiciste tragar la cámara?- Se logró volver a sentar Amy.  
-No seas bruta... claro que no, después de hacerme una trastada siempre me mimaba un poco luego.- Se ruborizó un poco. –Ya sabes, como tú al peluche de Sonic hoy.  
Ahora quien se ruborizó fue Amy, y se ruborizó mucho porque ella había abrazado fuerte aquel peluche, le había besado y acariciado, se imaginaba eso entre Shadow y Maria y era peor aún.  
-Y no pienses mal, doña "no me espíes en el baño.  
Amy rió un poco pícara.  
-¿Entonces qué pasó?  
-Mira, salen más imágenes, pero son de las de antes, música y paisajes que grabó, luego ya pasó lo que pasó... pensé que entre el asalto al laboratorio y lo que pasó hace poco en ARK habría quedado destrozado esto.  
Se quedó callado un momento, sabía que no debía recordar aquello, que sólo le haría más daño ahora que parecía que lo tenía prácticamente superado, tan sólo miró aquellas grabaciones sobre la colonia, los lugares y su gente montados sin sonido con música encima como si de un enorme videoclip se tratase, ver todo aquello tan lejano se le hacía extraño, sentir que había pasado tanto tiempo que ahora no quedaba nadie, seguro que los nietos de esas personas ya tendrían sus propios hijos y nietos, no quedaban conexiones entre ARK y él, bueno, quizá sí, pero Eggman aunque fuese el nieto del profesor y primo de Maria no sentía por él ningún tipo de lazo, él mismo le había utilizado como peón en su misión de destruir el planeta, era absurdo, lo sabía, pero ordenar sus ideas sirvió para algo positivo, llegar a la conclusión de que el tiempo que pasó con Eggman, el que pasó con Rouge y el que ahora estaba pasando con Amy tenían un propósito, conducirle a su nueva vida, no hacía falta que se lo dijesen, sabía que Maria no habría querido que su vida acabase con salvar el planeta, su misión seguía siendo vivir y ayudar a los demás aunque fuese desde las sombras. Hipnotizado por la visión de la cámara grabando la llama de una vela acercándose lentamente con un solo de piano se despertó de aquellos pensamientos al notar la cabeza de Amy en su hombro, no quiso mirarla, aquello parecía un exceso de confianza y realmente no deseaba que Amy se tomase tantas libertades, no quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si Amy se llegase a enamorar de él, aún no estaba preparado para despedirse del todo de Maria y empezar su nueva vida de aquella manera, pero al mirar por el rabillo del ojo y girar luego la cabeza vio que Amy no lo había hecho a posta, se había dormido, recordaba que ya se lo había advertido antes que aquellas imágenes le daban sueño y de todas formas debía estar agotada, había perdido una batalla y mañana tenía que trabajar.  
-Vaya...- Murmuró. –Ahora no sé si estoy aliviado o me decepciona un poco.  
Sonrió mientras delicadamente la cogía en brazos, la llevó a su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama, volvió al sofá, el DVD ya había acabado así que lo sacó y apagó todo. Entre aquella oscuridad pudo sentir algo de calidez por recordar lo bueno que vivieron Maria y él, Amy tenía razón, debía sonreír por Maria, no más caras tristes, la vida seguía su curso, el mundo no iba a detenerse por aquello, por eso esa noche se decidió a que era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás, de mirar por la ventana hacia un horizonte abierto a él, a dejar de lado a quienes le perseguían porque él era más listo y les iba a dar esquinazo siempre, en definitiva se había contagiado del optimismo de la chica rosa. Y mientras miraba por la ventana algo le hizo gracia, no importaba que se ocultase, él ya le había visto, así que abrió más la ventana y saltó por ella.  
-¿Dando un paseo?- Preguntó Shadow.  
Detrás de la esquina se ocultaba Sonic, que no le quedó otro remedio que salir.  
-Eh, sí, paseaba.- A Sonic le extrañaba el comportamiento de Shadow pero no dijo nada más.  
-Si estás preocupado por ella podrías haber subido hace un rato, ahora se ha dormido.- Shadow estaba en una pose bastante altiva.  
-No, si no venía a verla a ella... estaba más preocupado por ti.- Rió Sonic, miró su reloj era muy temprano aún para irse a dormir.  
-Yo estoy bien.- Dijo Shadow a media voz, realmente se sentía bien. –Ella sólo está cansada, se durmió sin cenar siquiera.  
-¿Sí? Me topé con Nadia y me contó lo que había pasado... bueno, a su manera...- Comenzó a decir Sonic. –Eh, sé bueno y hazle algo de comer que se despertará con hambre.  
-Así que se llama Nadia...- Le cortó Shadow. -¿Y está bien esa chica? Porque Amy.  
-¡Me acabas de decir que sólo está cansada!- Saltó Sonic.  
-Sí, sólo un poco magullada, más que nada debe ser que no le gusta perder, tú deberías entenderlo ¿cómo te sentirías si perdieses contra un gran rival?  
-Je, yo no voy a perder nunca contra ningún rival.- Se puso chulo.  
Shadow soltó un "hu" realmente estaba de muy buen humor.  
-Si quieres comprobarlo, yo ahora mismo estoy disponible.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
Sonic miró a un lado y a otro, sonrió.  
-¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no luchamos.- Se hizo crujir los dedos.  
Fue una batalla muy noble, no muy larga, más que nada se midieron las actuales habilidades y pararon antes de llegar a hacerse daño.  
-Bueno, pues Amy mañana tiene que trabajar, pero pásate por la tarde, seguro que se alegra.- Se sacudió Shadow.  
-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que quiera venir a verla.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-No, claro, son tus pies que corren solos hacia aquí.- Se burló Shadow. –Yo tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana también, es mejor que vengas por la tarde.  
-Y dale ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?- Se giró Sonic. –Venga, niño bueno, vete a dormir que mañana tienes que buscar curro ¿te vas a hacer doblador de malo de las películas?  
Muy gracioso se sentía Sonic también.  
-Me gusta trabajar en las sombras, no me quiero hacer más famoso, a ver si voy a acabar como tú rodeado de fans locas.  
-Ayayay- Se quejó Sonic. –No me hables de fans locas que ya tengo suficiente con Nadia, hoy casi me viola.  
-¿Y pusiste resistencia? O mejor dicho ¿está buena?  
Sonic se puso rojo como un tomate le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo. Mientras Shadow subía hasta la ventana de nuevo se quedó pensando, no entendía qué les pasaba, se portaban como niños, él realmente tuvo algo parecido a una infancia normal allá en ARK, tenía su tiempo de estudios, tiempo de juegos, y si Maria y el profesor se les podía considerar familia también tenía su tiempo familiar. Una vez arriba miró atrás un momento en la dirección en la que Sonic se había ido, el erizo azul y su grupo en general no habían tenido una infancia como los demás, por lo que le había contado Rouge que había averiguado ninguno de ellos tenía familia y se habían tenido que arreglar ellos solos, seguramente por eso estaban en ese plan de actuar como niños, sobretodo Knuckles que con la edad que tenía ya podía ponerse en plan serio con las chicas en vez de llevar esa actitud de crío de 12 años de "soy el más fuerte, yo no juego con niñas". Se tumbó en el sofá, pero no le duró mucho, recordó lo que le había dicho Sonic, así que se metió en la cocina a ver qué podía hacer.

Todos lo habían visto, y para ellos eso era ya el colmo.  
-Esto no puede seguir así.- Dijo el presidente de la comunidad.  
-Ya os lo decía yo que el negrito iba a traer problemas.- Era la vecina cotilla de Amy.  
Sin duda era una reunión de vecinos a la que no había invitado a Amy, algo así como secreta, sólo estaban los principales vecinos con comercios y cotillas varios, entre ellos sentado en un rincón tremendamente sorprendido por lo que ahí se estaba hablando estaba el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades que tanto le gustaba frecuentar a Amy, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban captando, aquello parecía una conspiración hacia Amy Rose, le parecía de película, no entendía cómo podían ensañarse tanto con una chiquilla que para él era adorable. Según aquel grupo de chismosos habían llegado a la conclusión ellos solitos de que Amy había estado tonteando con Shadow desde el primer día que lo había metido en su casa, que habían roto ella y Sonic, por lo tanto el erizo azul había comenzado a salir con Nadia Holdfire, no contenta con ello Amy le dio una paliza a Nadia, y ahora todos habían visto a Sonic ir a casa de Amy a pedirle explicaciones y toparse con el nuevo compañero de Amy que le impidió el paso.  
-Yo me voy, no aguanto esto.- Dijo el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades.  
-¿No puedes soportar la verdad? Claro, como te recuerda a tu nieta, si tanto la echas de menos vete al extranjero con ella...- Comenzó a decir la dueña del supermercado.  
-¡Cállese señora!- Le gritó el dueño de la cafetería donde trabajaba Amy.  
-¡Tú a mí no me mandas callar!- Le contestó. –Yo ya he empezado a tomar medidas contra esa desvergonzada que anda liándose con uno y luego se aprovecha diciendo que es novia del héroe para que le demos ventajas.  
Con lo de tomar medidas se refería a la nueva política de la empresa que hizo que aquel día Amy no pudiese llevarse la compra, aunque ella no sabía que uno de sus empleados se la había llevado a escondidas.  
-Y tú más vale que hagas algo también, no queremos ese tipo de fama en nuestra nueva ciudad.- Le dio con el dedo en el hombro el casero al dueño de la cafetería.  
El viejo dueño de la tienda de antigüedades abrió la puerta y sin girarse dijo:  
-Me dais nauseas, debería caeros la cara de vergüenza por lo que estáis haciendo tratando así a una niña, ni siquiera sabéis lo que pasa en verdad.  
-¿Es más verdad la tuya que la nuestra?- Preguntó la dueña del supermercado.  
-Al menos yo hablo directamente a Amy, no me lo ha contado un niñato que oyó un rumor en el mercado.- Tras aquello cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Era increíble la forma en que había crecido el rumor y la velocidad a la que se había extendido, un rumor contado de una vecina a otra, contado de la otra vecina a su hijo que tenía un puesto en el mercado, contado a los clientes, al chico que iba a buscar la verdura para llevarla al supermercado, contado de él a su jefa en el supermercado... se había extendido tanto que en dos días habían sacado aquellas conclusiones sólo con lo que habían oído, realmente nadie se paró a preguntarle a Amy, tan sólo las vecinas cotillas que Shadow tuvo que echar la otra noche. Y esa noche se terminó de preparar lo gordo para acabar con la deshonra que había traído Amy a aquella comunidad, a aquel barrio, a las mentes perturbadas de aquellos humanos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Por su parte, el viejo amigo de Amy salió del edificio muy apenado.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Ya soy muy mayor para estas cosas, si pudiese dar con Sonic, contarle lo que está tramando esa gente corta de mente, quizá él podría salvarla, pero sé que ni Amy es capaz de encontrarle siempre ¿cómo voy a encontrarle yo? Pobre Amy, si ella en lo único que piensa es en Sonic, no tiene la mente tan retorcida como ellos de fingir todo eso para ganarse los favores de los demás, ellos son los hipócritas que andan haciendo favores a la niña para que Sonic les salve si vuelve a pasar algo. Le dejaré un mensaje a Amy para que mañana después del trabajo se pase por mi tienda, debe saber lo que está pasando, espero llegar a tiempo, ojalá la historia no se repita."

continuará...

---  
Nota de la autora:  
¡Gracias a todos/as por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios! el fanfic debía ser mucho más corto en un principio, y la verdad es que me sorprende que lo siga tanta gente, así que he decidido añadir algunas cosas, así que en vez de acabar en 4 o 5 capítulos más lo voy a extender (aún no sé cuanto...) espero os guste la extended version, para que no queden cabos sueltos.


	7. Capítulo 06

Sexta parte 

Eran cerca de la media noche cuando Amy se despertó, sintió sus tripas gritarle que tenía hambre, perezosamente se dio la vuelta y se quedó sentada en la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que aún estaba vestida y recordó que lo último que vio fueron aquellas grabaciones que para ella eran tan aburridas. Se sacó las botas y fue de puntillas hasta la sala, Shadow estaba durmiendo, intentó no despertarle caminando hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y miró a un lado y a otro buscando algo que se le apeteciese, le llamó la atención un plato tapado que no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí ella. Por la luz de la nevera pudo leer una pequeña nota enganchada al plato que ponía "hay que cenar antes de irse a dormir" y como ella no la había puesto pensó que debió ser Shadow, se giró hacia él que aún dormía y volvió a mirar el plato, sonrió muy contenta, no sabía a qué venía eso pero la hacía feliz, pensar que hacía poco más de un año ese mismo erizo había intentado matar a todo el mundo y ahora le había preparado la cena, ya se lo había dicho una vez, en el fondo todo el mundo es bueno. Se sentó en un banquito en la cocina a oscuras, con la única luz de la pequeña despensa encendida, no quería despertar a Shadow, así que comió en silencio, luego dejó el plato con agua en el fregadero y se volvió sobre sus pasos. Una vez en su habitación se sacó la ropa, entre la penumbra miró hacia el espejo, cerró la puerta y abrió la luz, volvió a mirarse al espejo sin ropa, se sentía tan frustrada, con aquellos golpes marcándole la piel, con los vendajes que le había puesto Tails ¿realmente era tan débil? Por mucho que lo había intentado no había servido de nada, ella no quería ser débil, no quería perder, tenía que ser fuerte para estar junto a Sonic, no ser el estorbo que había dicho Nadia. Con la camiseta larga puesta se echó sobre la cama, tenía un par de lágrimas conteniéndose en sus ojos.  
-Vamos, Amy, ánimo.- Se decía a sí misma. –No tengo que llorar, tengo que ser fuerte, sólo es una mala racha, mañana todo irá bien.  
Y con aquel último "todo irá bien" repetido empezó a vencer el sueño.

Vestida y con la cara lavada, Amy se sentía mejor, no iba a dejar que algo como aquello le afectase, debía darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde, así que acabó de peinarse y se tomó el desayuno deprisa. Shadow estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina repasando algo, parecía una hoja llena de direcciones, notó los brazos de Amy rodearle por detrás como había hecho ya aquella vez que se conocieron.  
-¡Se dice buenos días!- Le gritó animada Amy. –Eres un sol, gracias por la cena de anoche.  
-Buenos días.- Dijo calmado Shadow, parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero calló un momento. –De nada.  
Amy sonrió y salió de casa para ir a trabajar, ahí quedó sentado Shadow ya sin mirar la hoja de papel, había estado a punto de decirle que había sido idea de Sonic el que le hiciese algo para comer, pero a la vez pensó que quizá Sonic no quería que ella lo supiese, no entendía por qué tenía que ocultar el hecho de que había ido a verla ¿para qué negarlo? No tenía nada de malo, él que vivía con Amy encontraba que su fama de fan histérica era exagerada, la encontraba una chica bastante normal, enamorada, pero normal, pensó que entonces aquí el cobarde era Sonic que no era capaz de entender por qué sus pies le llevaban hasta ella. Miró por la ventana, Amy estaba abajo mirando algún tipo de nota, luego se dirigió al trabajo dando saltitos como una niña pequeña, o como ella siempre había dicho, alegre y simpática. La nota era del dueño de la tienda de antigüedades, por eso Amy estaba contenta, le encantaba cuchichear entre aquellas cosas antiguas, a lo mejor había vuelto su nieta de estudiar en el extranjero y se la quería presentar, como siempre le decía que le recordaba a su nieta, de todas formas debía ser importante si le había dejado una nota en el buzón, así que se dirigió rápidamente al trabajo como si el llegar pronto hiciese que la hora de salida estuviese más próxima. Sin embargo aquel tampoco fue un buen día de trabajo, la gente de nuevo estaba desagradable, demasiado estrés quizá, y hoy no estaba su compañera simpática, como la llamaba ella, además, tenía la sensación de que el jefe quería decirle algo, estaba todo el rato detrás de ella preguntando tonterías como si había pasado frío anoche porque habían bajado las temperaturas o si ayer que tuvo libre había ido de compras, la cuestión era que había estado con aspecto nervioso toda la mañana, y al final de la jornada la llamó antes de irse para hablar con ella en la trastienda.  
-Tengo que decirte algo y no es fácil...- Empezó a dar rodeos. –Todo este tiempo has trabajado muy bien, pero debo pedirte que lo dejes.  
-¿Cómo?- Amy se alteró, no lo entendía. –Pero si dices que he trabajado bien ¿por qué tengo que dejarlo?  
-Es difícil de decir, aún no has cumplido ni los 14, sabes que eso es ilegal, si ahora viniese una inspección por sorpresa podrían cerrarme el local.- Intentó excusarse el jefe.  
-Pero... llevo más de un año en la empresa y nunca ha pasado nada... ya sabes, si nadie nos denuncia no hay problema.  
Y ese era el problema, el casual de que alguien les quisiese denunciar, el dueño del local no se lo explicó, pensó que era mejor así, le dio un sobre con el pago del mes.  
-Cuéntalo.- Le dijo como hacía siempre que le daba la paga.  
-Aquí hay de más...- Amy separó lo que sobraba para devolvérselo.  
-No importa, quédatelo, acéptalo por las molestias.  
¿Acaso podía pensar que con dinero iba a poder pagar el cómo se sentía Amy ahora? Ella esperaba que hoy fuesen las cosas mejor y para empezar aquello, un jarro de agua fría. Deambuló un poco por las calles con el sobre en la mano antes de llegar a la tienda de antigüedades, por su saludo el viejo dueño supo que ya había empezado a pasar lo peor, se preocupó por sus vendajes aunque Amy dijo que habían sido las rebajas, hizo de tripas corazón y con Amy sentada sobre el mostrador le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por ello Amy pudo atar cabos, todo lo que no entendía ahora tenía sentido, el comportamiento de la gente, aquellas caras, los cuchicheos a sus espaldas.  
-¿Tanto me odian?- Empezó a sollozar Amy. –Pero si nada de eso es verdad... tú lo sabes, yo quiero a Sonic.  
El viejo le puso la mano sobre la cabeza, intentando confortarla.  
-Ya lo sé, pequeña, pero la gente es así, es fácil corromper con palabras la verdad, sé que en el fondo no son malos, pero sus vidas son tan tremendamente aburridas que llegan a inventar barbaridades para llenarlas, lo entiendes ¿verdad?  
Amy cerró los ojos gimoteando, asintió.  
-Ojalá pudiese hacer algo... podría darte trabajo aquí o algo por el estilo...- Comenzó a decir el viejo.  
-No.- Le cortó Amy, había caído en algo. –Deben haber amenazado a mi ex-jefe, ahora entiendo por qué tenía tanto miedo a una denuncia.  
Le dio las gracias por haberse preocupado y le pidió que se mantuviese al margen, no quería que le pasase nada a una de las pocas personas buenas de esa ciudad, pero cuando se fue por un momento deseó que Perfect Chaos volviese a llenar todo aquello de agua tragándose a todos esos malpensados, no entendía cómo habían sido capaces de pensar todo eso de ella, pero si se ruborizaba con sólo pensar en un posible beso con Sonic ¿cómo iba a hacer cosas más fuertes con Shadow? Y le dio mucha rabia, se sentía impotente, de manera que cuando alguien le llamó la atención no se dio ni cuenta hasta que la tomó del brazo.  
-¡Oye, niñata! Te dije que quería el dinero y ya se ha pasado el plazo.- De nuevo el casero.  
Pero esta vez no estaba el policía para ayudarle, aún le dolían los golpes y aquel tipo le estaba haciendo daño en el brazo, fue instinto de supervivencia lo que le hizo sacar el martillo y golpearle tan fuerte que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, ella misma se asustó, miró a un lado y a otro, no la había visto nadie, se acercó despacio al casero y le tocó con el martillo, estaba vivo, respiró aliviada, sólo estaba inconsciente, temblándole las manos sacó de su sobre el dinero que le debía al casero y se lo metió en el bolsillo, estaba tan asustada que no pensó en ayudarle, tenía que irse de ahí, ahora mismo quería que la tierra se la tragase, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.  
-Te he visto.- Fue un rayo atravesando el corazón de Amy. –A Sonic no le va a gustar esto, no importa que huyas, él te encontrará.  
Amy se giró despacio, de nuevo aquella molesta eriza roja.  
-Déjame en paz, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.  
-¿Piensas salir impune de esto? Acabarás en un correccional.- La amenazó Nadia.  
-Ha sido defensa propia, él me atacó primero.  
-Eso no cuenta, tú también me atacaste primero y sin embargo Sonic se enfadó, se enfadó por tu culpa.- Le echó en cara. –Pero cuando sepa esto va a saber qué clase de chica eres y vendrá conmigo, porque él no te quiere, nunca te lo ha dicho ¿verdad? Soy testigo de tu crimen y puedo hundirte por esto si quiero.  
Ya era suficiente, además, esa chica no se merecía ni una palabra de Amy, ya estaba harta de todo, cansada de todo, su corazón no aguantaba más, ya le habían hecho demasiado daño traicionándola todos, sólo podía correr y correr, le parecía escuchar sirenas de la policía, pensó que iban tras ella, aunque en realidad no tenían nada que ver, pero estaba asustada, dolida, agotada, así que corriendo se metió en un callejón estrecho, ocultándose, se quedó sentada en el suelo con sus lágrimas casi explotando corriendo por sus mejillas. Intentó acallar su llanto pero no pudo, se abrazó a sí misma ocultando su cara, deseaba tanto que estuviese Sonic ahí con ella, hasta se lo imaginó, se vio a ella misma ahí sentada llorando y pasar Sonic cerca, oírla y correr a su lado a preguntarle qué le había pasado. Imaginó que Sonic la abrazaría y le volvería a preguntar qué había pasado pero ella no le contestaría, seguiría llorando abrazada a él, y más lloró al abrir los ojos y ver que seguía ahí sentada, sola, sin ganas de moverse y sin saber qué hacer.

Shadow acababa de llegar, se sentía eufórico, orgulloso de sí mismo, no veía el momento en que llegase Amy a casa para contarle el éxito que había tenido. Dejó sobre el mueble de la sala un sobre muy abultado, se lo quedó mirando un momento, lo cogió de nuevo, en la parte posterior había escrito "no lo pierdas" de la mano de una mujer, cerró los ojos sonriendo y lo volvió a dejar en el mueble. Aún quedaba un rato para que viniese Sonic, lo extraño era que Amy aún no había vuelto, quizá había quedado con alguien o había ido de compras otra vez, aquello era un vicio, pero bueno, cogió agua de la nevera y fue a sentarse en el sofá cuando llamaron por teléfono, dudó un momento pero lo cogió.  
-¿Diga?- Intentó no parecer lo antipático que decían todos que era hablando.  
-Hola, soy el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades ¿me recuerdas?  
-Sí, Amy aún no ha vuelto ¿le apunto un recado o algo?  
-¿No ha vuelto?- Se quedó callado un momento. –Bueno, pero quería preguntarte algo.  
"¿A mí?" Pensó Shadow.  
-Tú también tienes poderes como Sonic ¿verdad?  
Shadow sacudió la cabeza sorprendido.  
-Sí.  
-¡Ah, perfecto! Podrías encontrar a Sonic ¿lo harías?- Sonó la voz impaciente.  
Lo que luego le dijo ya dejó sin habla a Shadow, pero de todas formas se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, aunque sólo le contó un poco por encima lo que había pasado le bastó para entender aquella voz de preocupación del viejo y la tardanza de Amy. Tras colgar el teléfono lo pensó, Sonic venía de camino pero él no iba a servir de nada, no iba a decir públicamente que Amy seguía siendo su novia, ese asunto lo iba a solucionar él por su compañera de piso, ahora era su turno de devolverle todos los cuidados que le había dado. Así de decidido bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta, esperó un poco en el portal pensando por dónde iba a empezar cuando llegó Sonic frenando a su altura, Shadow resopló, no le apetecía nada escuchar el tono burlón, chulo y arrogante de la voz de Sonic en ese momento.  
-Eh, Shadow ¿me esperas en la puerta? Qué honor.  
Por la mirada de Shadow, Sonic supo que algo pasaba, cambió su tono, cambió su mirada, incluso la pose ahora parecía otra.  
-¿Ha pasado algo?  
No era un buen momento, Shadow tenía cosas que hacer, tenía que encontrar a Amy, así que intentó hacerle un resumen.  
-Se extendió el rumor de que Amy y tú habíais roto, de manera que se le ha puesto toda la ciudad en contra, le exigen los pagos de las deudas, la echaron del trabajo, incluso esa amiguita tuya Nadia le dio una paliza ¿aún tienes la cara de preguntar si pasa algo? Pareces subnormal, que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.- Shadow hizo una pausa, lo había soltado todo de golpe.  
Quizá si fue un poco duro, pero en parte tenía razón, le contó su teoría de la reencarnación de Maria y que incluso había pensado llevársela de ahí, alejarla de todos esos estúpidos humanos que no sabían aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían para ser felices. Dejó plantado ahí a Sonic completamente anonadado de todo lo que le había soltado en un momento, y es que Sonic no lo veía así, no entendía por qué la vida de Amy dependía de si ellos salían o no, le parecía absurdo, si nunca le había pedido para salir, es más, las pocas veces que habían ido juntos a algún sitio, de compras o a comer, la mayoría de las veces obligado, había sido horrible, no le dejaba correr, no le dejaba moverse, a veces ni podía respirar, y las conversaciones eran nulas, eran Amy hablando sin parar, por eso prefería más quedar con el grupo completo que en "cita" con el huracán rosa. Así como vino se fue, en un par de saltos ya estaba en lo alto de un edificio tumbado frunciendo el ceño, él no quería saber nada, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Amy estuviese sufriendo, y todo por no poner las cosas claras desde el principio, le hacía gracia la dedicación de Amy a su relación, pero las cosas no eran así, entristeció pensando que no sabía qué decidir y ahí se quedó por un momento sin hacer nada.

Llevaba toda la tarde de un lado para otro, con lo fácil que había sido la otra vez, sólo tenía que llamarle y él estaría ahí. Con algo de desanimo Shadow volvió a casa, subió con desgana las escaleras, vio que la puerta de la vecina cotilla se entreabría, cuchicheando algo con la compañera, mirando de reojo, con ese aire de superioridad que odiaba Shadow que viniese de unos seres que él mismo había empezado a ver como inferiores. Se quedó mirando un momento a las vecinas, tenían el descaro de no ocultarse mientras las miraba, tan furioso estaba que agarró una pequeña maceta que adornaba la esquina de la escalera y la tiró fuerte contra la puerta, haciendo que por fin dejasen de espiar, la planta quedó destrozada, la maceta se hizo añicos. Shadow se acercó hasta aquella puerta, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la planta no tenía la culpa, se puso de rodillas a su lado e intentó ponerla derecha, pero el impacto había sido muy fuerte y tenía las ramitas rotas. No lo entendió en un principio, ese nudo en la garganta, esa angustia, no hacía más que mirar aquella pequeña planta que nunca se había parado a mirar antes, había matado en su época de querer destruir el planeta, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que significaba de verdad todo aquello.  
-Mierda... no puedo curarla...- Cerró los ojos con rabia y con la misma impotencia que cuando no pudo salvar a Maria.  
Debía calmarse, no quería dañar a inocentes, así que cogió la planta y subió hasta su propia puerta, antes de sacar su esmeralda para en un Chaos Control atravesar la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, entró con cautela.  
-¿Amy, has vuelto?- Llamó mientras entraba.  
Casi le atropella, Amy corrió a ocultarse en su habitación, no le pudo ni ver la cara, sólo la vio correr y escuchó echar el cierre tras ella. Se sintió aliviado en cierta forma, estaba en casa y estaba de una pieza, o eso parecía, tuvo un momento para pensar mientras arreglaba la plantita como podía y tras dejarla en un vaso con agua se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Amy. Tocó a la puerta educadamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
-Amy, abre.- Dijo con voz calmada.  
-¡Déjame, quiero estar sola!- Gritó ella.  
-Sabes que las puertas conmigo no sirven por mucho pestillo que tengan, puedo usar mi esmeralda o puedo echar la puerta abajo, tú decides.  
Esperó un momento hasta que escuchó quitar el cierre, abrió la puerta y la vio caminar de espaldas a él hasta sentarse en la cama, subió los pies y se abrazó a sus piernas ocultando su cara en sus rodillas. Shadow pasó al interior y se sentó a su lado, estuvo un momento en silencio.  
-Sé lo que ha pasado, ha llamado el viejo, parecía preocupado por ti.  
Amy seguía sin decir nada, no le extrañaba que hubiese llamado.  
-¿Has pensado en algo ya? Si no tienes trabajo no podrás pagar ese cuchitril que llaman piso.  
-¡No lo sé!- Gritó Amy. -¡Y da igual que sea un cuchitril, que sea tan pequeño que no puedo ni poner una cadena musical, pero es mi casa!- Levantó la cabeza. –No sé qué hacer, se han puesto todos en mi contra, como si fuese una criminal... yo no he hecho nada.  
Le miró, tenía la cara empapada de horas llorando, le dolían los ojos, pero no podía parar, no se sentía con fuerzas ni ánimos para parar, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Shadow y éste sólo tuvo que girarse un poco para abrazarla.  
-Te juro que... cómo alguien no me diga algo bueno me doy un tiro, estoy cansada de que sólo me pasen cosas malas.  
-Eso no lo digas ni en broma.- Shadow se puso serio.  
La meció acariciándola hasta que pudo pensar.  
-La cena de anoche.- Dijo Shadow.  
Amy lo pensó, sí que se podía considerar algo bueno, Shadow había sido muy amable con aquel gesto.  
-Gracias por aquello...- Dijo Amy a media voz.  
-Fue idea de Sonic.- Le cortó Shadow.  
A Amy le dio un latido muy fuerte pensar que Sonic había estado por ahí.  
-Lo dices para consolarme, Sonic no vendría sin motivo.- Gimoteó tristemente.  
-Nadia le contó lo de vuestra pelea y debía estar preocupado para llegar hasta aquí sin motivo.  
Seguía sin poder creerlo, pero era algo bueno, se fue calmando poco a poco.  
-¿Sabes qué? Te hice caso.- El tono de Shadow parecía más animado. –Encontré trabajo, es poca cosa pero está bien pagado, aunque tuve que buscarlo muy lejos de aquí, pensaba decírtelo esta tarde, quiero ir allí, sólo tengo que hacer un par de gestiones y mañana por la tarde ya podría mudarme. Trabajo y casa, es todo lo que necesito por ahora ¿no?  
Amy poco a poco dejó de llorar.  
-Amy, quiero creer en mi teoría, déjame creer, deja este lugar tan lleno de gente corrupta, vamos a un sitio donde no nos conozcan.  
Se separó un poco de él, no sabía si estaba entendiendo lo que le decía en ese momento.  
-Espera ¿a qué te refieres?- Le preguntó limpiándose algunas lágrimas que aún le quedaban en la cara.  
-Que quiero que vengas conmigo ¿hay algo que te ate a este lugar? Ya lo has visto que ni la gente buena te puede ayudar, por eso te lo digo, ven conmigo.  
Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, no sabía si era una declaración de amistad o de amor, sí que le había dicho que pensaba que ella era Maria y que sólo quería cuidar de ella, pero tanto como para conseguir un trabajo y una casa lejos de ahí, llevársela apartándola de todo lo malo como si fuese un príncipe en un caballo blanco, realmente fue ella la que le puso esos objetivos, no era de extrañar que los hubiese cumplido tan pronto, pero era algo que debía pensar, decía que se quería ir mañana, era un paso importante, debía meditarlo bien.  
-Voy a dar un paseo, necesito pensar en todo esto con calma.- Dijo Amy poniéndose en pie.  
-Mejor no vayas, piénsalo aquí, con todo lo que ha pasado lo que menos te conviene es estar sola.  
Amy le sonrió, ya se había puesto en pie, le dijo que no se preocupase, que estaría bien, le agradecía mucho todo lo que se preocupaba por ella, pero necesitaba caminar un poco. Salió de casa sin echarle cuentas a su alrededor, se sentía muy confundida y necesitaba aclararse, quería luchar por todo lo que había conseguido por ella misma, irse con Shadow era como aceptar que su vida ahí no estaba bien y que nada de lo que había hecho había sido con su esfuerzo sino con el de "es la novia de Sonic".

"Ahora es cuando debería aparecer Sonic y salvarme de todo esto, apartarme de las dudas y el deber de escoger, todo es mucho más fácil cuando pones tu destino en manos de otra persona, no me había dado cuenta de cuán débil soy en realidad, no era cuestión de hacer ejercicio y practicar boxeo, soy débil porque necesito que Sonic esté conmigo, dependo de él, de lo que me diga, de que me mire, ahora que he sentido necesidad de estar con él y él no ha venido a mi lado es cuando realmente me di cuenta de que quizá él no me quiera de verdad, aunque siempre pensé que si no me quería podía cambiar eso con tiempo, demostrándole lo mucho que yo le quiero y que si está a mi lado puedo hacerle feliz, al menos cuando fuimos a la acampada, cuando cenó con Shadow y conmigo sonreía. Sé que es un héroe y no me va a dejar en la estacada cuando realmente necesite ayuda, nunca haría algo así, pero si me iba a hacer sufrir de esta manera, apareciendo, desapareciendo, huyendo de mí, nunca diciéndome sus sentimientos ¿por qué me salvó la primera vez? Por ser un héroe."

continuará...


	8. Capítulo 07

Séptima parte 

La policía ya se recogía, no había pasado nada grave realmente, aquel policía que conocía a Amy estaba seguro que el casero exageraba y bueno, tenían una testigo, Nadia estaba sentada sobre el capó del coche patrulla, parecía estar en continua pose ante una cámara, desde luego le debía haber costado mucho tiempo de entrenamiento tomar esa actitud ante cualquier situación, con razón iba camino de ser ídolo juvenil mundial, parecía dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo, pero en un momento de divagación, sólo un instante en que nadie la miraba bajó la mirada, le daba rabia tener que ser ella la que estaba ahí, pero cuando se acercó el policía amigo de Amy hasta ella volvió a su actitud super guay.  
-Bueno, señorita Holdfire ¿está segura que no quiere añadir nada a su declaración?- Tenía una libreta en la mano.  
-Ya lo he dicho, Amy caminaba por la calle cuando ese tipo la agarró del brazo y la traqueteó, ella se debió asustar porque sacó el martillo sin girarse y se libró de él.  
El policía ocultó su sonrisa bajo su gran bigote.  
-Muchas gracias.- Fue un tono alegre por parte del representante de la ley. –Menos mal que usted andaba cerca para presenciarlo, el casero de Amy tiene muy mal carácter y podría haberla denunciado, ha sido usted de una gran ayuda para esa chica.  
-No era mi intención.- Dijo por lo bajo Nadia girando la cara.  
Pensó que por ella Amy se podía ir al infierno, bueno, quizá no pensaba eso con mucha fuerza, recordaba haber visto su cara reflejada en el cristal de un coche cuando Amy salió corriendo asustada de todo lo que le había dicho, quizá llorando por el camino, pero era su propia cara la que estaba ahí reflejada, era eso lo que le había dado miedo a ella misma, aquel rostro que mezclaba odio y satisfacción, sintiéndose superior por hacer sufrir a alguien, realmente le dio miedo, le hizo revivir un amargo y doloroso recuerdo que había encerrado en una pequeña caja en lo más profundo de su mente. Hasta que llegó la policía había estado pensando en lo que le hizo convertirse en ídolo, se fue de su tranquilo pueblo dejando a su hermana mayor sola por seguir a Sonic, por querer estar a su lado, y pensó en lo absurdo de haber querido conquistarle de esa manera creyendo en lo que la gente decía, en sus habladurías. Sabía que si mentía a la policía, si daba la razón a aquel tipejo, Sonic no se lo perdonaría, fuesen cuales fuesen los sentimientos del erizo azul, por su condición de príncipe de todas las niñas del mundo se habría vuelto a enfadar con ella por hacer daño a una de sus princesas.

Y vagando sin rumbo estaba la princesita más triste del mundo. Amy se había detenido un momento en su paso, no había pensado a donde ir, sólo necesitaba caminar para aclarar sus ideas, pero le vino a la mente lo bien que se pensaba en el tren mirando el paisaje por la ventana, era agradable así que con paso firme fue hasta la estación, miró el panel con los recorridos de los trenes, no había mucha variedad, quizá cogería el de siempre, el que va hasta Mystic Ruins, no a ver a Tails, no era buen momento, estaba destrozada moralmente y no quería cargar con esa preocupación a Tails, pero si decidía irse con Shadow debía decírselo, quizá instalada llamase a sus amigos cercanos para decirles con su voz alegre de siempre que había cambiado de domicilio, no necesitaban preocuparse con los detalles, eso siempre que escogiese esa opción, tampoco podía huir de lo que había pasado, se sentía como una fugitiva tras un crimen, se sintió mal por haber dejado a aquel hombre herido, sí, ella huyó, era lo único que podía hacer, sabía que no podía escapar, sólo huir, quizá debía entregarse a la policía y explicar lo que había pasado, debían creerla, era la verdad y no quería que por eso la investigasen y dejasen al descubierto a Shadow, siempre había la posibilidad de que alguien aún le persiguiese, debía ser duro ser la forma de vida perfecta.  
-Así que estas aquí.- Sonó una voz conocida detrás de ella.  
Le había reconocido pero no se quería girar, fue Sonic quien se acercó, tampoco tenía ganas de mirarla a la cara, pero se le veía demasiado todo ese cansancio reflejado en sus ojos algo enrojecidos de llorar. Sonic hizo una mueca como diciéndose a sí mismo que Amy no estaba bien, había pensado que ella era lo suficiente fuerte como para luchar contra todo aquello, que Shadow era tonto por lo que dijo, pero parecía que se equivocaba, si es que se habían vuelto a encontrar y le había dicho que se quería llevar a Amy. Ella se adelantó y pidió un billete para Mystic Ruins, por su parte, Sonic se la quedó mirando ¿acaso le estaba ignorando? No sabía si le daba rabia aquello, pero le puso en alerta, definitivamente Amy no estaba bien, de manera que la siguió con un billete en su misma dirección. La tarde caía mientras Amy entraba en el tren, no había mucha gente pero no le apetecía sentarse, se agarró a una barra en un costado y se quedó quieta con la vista baja, sabía que Sonic seguía ahí, por primera vez en la vida le molestó que Sonic no hubiese salido corriendo al verla como había hecho siempre, ahora quería pensar, pero no en él, tenía que decidir una cosa muy importante y no podía dejar que sus sueños con Sonic traicionasen la verdad, pero era realmente duro todo aquello, Sonic no parecía querer poner nada de su parte, era como si lo hiciese adrede para que no pensase en ello, se había situado justo detrás de ella ¿qué pretendía con eso, decir que borrón y cuenta nueva, que no importaba todo lo que le había hecho sufrir todo ese tiempo en que salía corriendo de su lado? No, otra vez estaba soñando despierta, el Sonic de sus sueños no era real, Sonic no era ni cariñoso ni atento, no sabía de dónde había sacado esa idea. El tren dio una sacudida por el trazado y Amy se chocó con Sonic, no sabía que le tenía tan cerca, a su vez Sonic se cogió con la mano libre al agarradero donde tenía las suyas Amy, por encima de ellas haciendo notar su diferencia de altura, pero cuando el tren siguió su ritmo habitual Sonic no se separó, bajó la mano por debajo de las de ella, dejó un hueco entre su brazo y Amy, como si fuese un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente alejado para no tocarse y lo suficientemente cerca para rodearla.  
-¿Qué haces?- Sonó casi en un susurro la voz de Amy.  
-Te protejo.  
Fue demasiado tentador, aquella voz amable, casi podía palpar su dulce sonrisa notando la fuerza de las palabras, era como chocolate deshaciéndose lentamente en su boca, tan agradable esa situación, tan pura esa acción, cayó otra vez, como un ratón en una trampa de queso se fue resbalando poco a poco hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en Sonic, lo notaba, Sonic era mayor que ella y con un simple abrazo habría podido fundirse en él y nadie la podría ver, como desaparecida, oculta en el sitio más seguro y agradable del mundo. Sólo por esa vez Sonic la dejó, pensó que podía ser un pequeño sacrificio que se podía permitir para compensar su ausencia, así que cuando Amy dejó sus manos también resbalar hasta la que Sonic tenía más abajo levantó la suya propia y la puso sobre la de Amy. Ella sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, cuando los cerró con la cabeza algo baja los sintió arder, malditos ojos estúpidos que sólo querían llorar, ahora no era el momento, pudo contenerse pero estaba triste aún, en el trayecto no había podido pensar en lo que realmente tenía que pensar, y es que Sonic fue a separar su mano de las de ella cuando la mano de ella le siguió, entrelazando sus dedos evitando que hiciese un solo movimiento más.  
-Amy.- Le llamó suave Sonic. –Hemos llegado.  
Eso sí que era horrible, ahora que se dejaba llevar por la banda sonora romántica que se había instalado en su cabeza era cuando llegaban, ojalá ese tren no hubiese parado nunca, ahora Sonic ya estaba en la salida del tren, separado de ella, sin contacto, pero ya se lo esperaba, aquello no podía durar por siempre, era demasiado bueno para que durase, si se hubiese parado el tiempo no habría tenido que salir del tren y empezar de nuevo con sus pensamientos para decidir si aceptar la propuesta de Shadow o no, sólo tenía que valorar los pros y los contras, pero con Sonic ahí ¿quién podía concentrarse?  
-¿A dónde vas exactamente, a ver a Tails?- Preguntó Sonic dando a entender que la iba a seguir.  
-No, la verdad es que no tenía nada pensado.- Amy se puso a caminar algo confusa.  
Y aunque no fuese a ningún sitio en especial, Sonic la siguió, demasiado despacio para su gusto, pero temía que Shadow tuviese razón y Amy estuviese "tan mal". El cielo ya estaba anaranjado completamente cuando Amy se detuvo en una parte algo alta, era una vista preciosa con tanta naturaleza por todos lados, y el aire era mucho más puro que el que se respiraba desde la ventana de su piso cuchitril. Respiró profundamente estirando los brazos como si estuviese sola, quería olvidarse de Sonic por un momento para poder pensar.  
-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- Rompió Sonic su silencio.  
Amy dio un suspiro.  
-He tenido algunos problemas últimamente.  
-Lo sé.- Le cortó Sonic.  
Ella se giró hacia él, la suave brisa agitó su pelo haciéndolo ondear con un pequeño brillo de lo que quedaba del sol, entendía que se había topado con Shadow y le habría contado lo que pasaba, que seguro era por eso que se había portado de esa forma.  
-Quiere cuidar de mí, cree que soy la reencarnación de Maria.- Intentó aclarar Amy.  
Sonic rió un poco por lo bajo.  
-Sí, ya, me contó su teoría un poco por encima, pero vamos ¿qué importa? Tú eres tú, no importa quién fueses en otra vida, si es que lo fuiste, y eso de que te quiere llevar con él, eso ya es cosa tuya.  
-Lo entiendo pero...- Amy se abrazó a sí misma mirando a un lado. –Incluso yo misma he empezado a creerlo, los argumentos de Shadow me parecen cada vez más razonables.  
-Oh, vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿de verdad crees que eres Maria?- Un tono demasiado burlón para el estado de Amy.  
-¿Y por qué no? Si Shadow quiere cuidarme que lo haga, no veo nada de malo en ello, es que... no sé... me dijo.- Hizo una pausa. -¿Sabías que os confundí en Metal Harbor? Cuando estuviste en prisión, le vi y pensé que eras tú.  
Sonic no entendió, ella nunca se lo había contado, aunque él tampoco le había dejado que se lo explicase.  
-Shadow me contó que podía ser que por tener el alma de Maria conmigo, que no le confundí contigo, sino que te he confundido a ti con él todo este tiempo.  
-¡Eso es una tontería!- Saltó Sonic.  
Aquel pequeño gritito le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.  
-¿Tontería? Ahora le veo bastante lógica.- Amy vadeó un momento, se acercó un poquito a él. -¿Sabes qué me haría cambiar de opinión?  
Mantuvieron la distancia un momento en silencio, Sonic cambió de pose y con gestos le preguntó qué.  
-Ya lo sabes, yo te quiero.- Sonó tan natural y tan lleno de sentimiento a la vez, como si se lo hubiese dicho desde siempre. –Pero, Sonic, tú nunca me lo dices, no me das pistas ¿tú me quieres? Dime que sí y no habrá nadie en esta ciudad o el mundo que pueda hacerme flaquear, dímelo y no me iré, seguiré aquí siempre esperándote.  
Era duro, pero tenía que pensarlo bien, Sonic resopló, se rascó la cabeza con el índice y vadeó un poco, andaba mirando a un lado y a otro, intentando no cruzar su mirada con ella.  
-Sonic ¿me quieres?- Volvió a preguntar Amy.  
Algo más derecho soltó el aire que le estaba oprimiendo los pulmones, la miró a los ojos y con gesto tranquilo le respondió.  
-No.  
Ay, cómo dolía eso, sonaba a cristales rotos, al reflejo que tenía de Sonic en su corazón hacerse trizas, ahora hasta le hacía gracia, casi reía, porque Sonic le había mirado a los ojos, debía ser verdad.  
-Uf, bueno.- Dijo Amy con lágrimas en los ojos. –Ya está, por fin lo sé.  
-Amy, no llores.- Sonic parecía algo triste. –Lo siento, he intentado evitar esto todos estos años.  
-Ya, lo supongo.- Sollozó Amy. –Nunca me habías querido responder.  
-No quería que sufrieses por ello, nunca he pretendido hacerte daño.- Sonic dejó de mirarla apoyando sus manos en sus propias caderas. –Pensé que tú sola te cansarías y lo dejarías correr.  
-Pues ya ves.- Amy se limpió las lágrimas con una amarga sonrisa pintada en la cara. –Yo te quiero de verdad, por eso si no me quieres no haré nada.  
Aunque lo dijo, en verdad sí que tenía ganas de gritarle que tenía que quererla porque ella le quería mucho y tenían que estar juntos, pero se lo tragó a duras penas con las lágrimas que seguían saliendo. Y aquella expresión también le dolió a Sonic, no todos los días alguien te declara su amor de forma tan sincera, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí de pie viendo cómo Amy lloraba mientras caminaba hacia él, pasó por su lado y siguió de largo.  
-¿Dónde vas ahora?- Preguntó suave Sonic.  
-A casa, ya está todo dicho.- Respondió Amy entre lágrimas.  
-Te llevo...- Sonic se giró.  
-Mejor que no... vamos a dejarlo aquí.- Amy pareció parar un poco de llorar.  
-Venga, no pasa nada, si te aprecio mucho, dime a dónde os vais y cuando estéis instalados paso a veros y cenamos juntos, como la otra noche...- Sonic sonreía intentando que todo fuese como siempre.  
-No, prefiero que no sepas a dónde voy.- Amy se giró hacia él para mirarle. –Podría tener la tentación de quedarme esperando a que vinieses un día a buscarme. –Sonrió como si aquello fuese una broma.  
-No digas eso, nos volveremos a ver, seguro.- Sonic sonrió mirándola de reojo. –Siempre me has dicho que en tus cartas del tarot nos ves juntos.  
-Era mentira.- Amy bajó la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo?- Se extrañó Sonic.  
-Nunca entendí lo que salía en las cartas, miraba los dibujos y me lo inventaba, incluso cuando alguien me venía pidiendo que buscase algo o alguien lo encontraba por las pistas que habían dejado, no porque lo viese en mis cartas.  
-Amy, tienes más poder del que piensas.  
-No, no lo tengo, soy débil y cobarde, siempre he dependido de ti, por eso me voy con Shadow.  
Como una gran contradicción, mientras Amy se iba sentía en su adolescente mente de chica enamorada gritar su subconsciente "bésame" una y otra vez, pero sería inútil, ya le había dicho que no la quería, no le iba a dar ni un beso de despedida. Sonic la vio desaparecer en el horizonte, se sentó al borde donde ella había estado con las piernas colgando intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, esa semana había sido movidita con las chicas, primero Nadia declarando su amor loco demostrándole lo dispuesta que estaba a hacer cualquier cosa por él, ahora Amy diciéndole "te quiero de verdad" no parecía la Amy que él conocía, quizá sí que le había afectado mucho toda esa situación de que se le pusiese toda la ciudad en contra, le debieron hacer pasar un mal rato, además de la pelea con Nadia y ahora él haciendo el tonto y diciéndole que no la quería en el peor momento, encima se sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello, no quería sentirse así, tan solo, tan vacío, siempre se había sentido mal si por alguna acción suya hacía sufrir a alguien, aunque de vez en cuando también tenía que pensar en él mismo, no tenía por qué soportar situaciones que no le gustaban. Mirando hacia abajo vio el camino que tomaba Amy para ir a coger el último tren, pero cuando ella pasó él cerró los ojos, también se tapó las orejas para evitar escuchar si ella le llamaba, aunque no lo hizo, abrió un ojo un poco y miró, ya no estaba, ya no estaría más, se había ido, salido de su vida como otras veces había deseado cuando lo arrastraba a una cita haciéndole cargar con estúpidos paquetes y queriendo darle a la boca de comer como si fuese un niño pequeño, ya había acabado todo al fin, así que se puso en pie y empezó a correr como un desesperado, como pájaro enjaulado que veía la puerta de su jaula abierta.

Ya era de noche, las calles estaban oscuras iluminadas por las farolas, a través de las ventanas veía a las familias recogiendo la mesa de haber cenado, algunos habían cenado tarde a los ojos de Amy, los veía tan felices que recordó que ella deseaba tener una familia, siempre había pensado formar una con Sonic más adelante, pero era un sueño imposible ahora. Ya no lloró más, estaba harta de llorar, los ojos ya no le podían doler más y el corazón lo tenía completamente destrozado, así que se dirigió al único sitio donde ahora mismo podía estar a salvo. No hizo ruido ni subiendo las escaleras ni entrando en casa, vio que estaba todo oscuro, miró su reloj, realmente había estado mucho rato fuera, se acercó sigilosamente a la sala, Shadow seguía ahí, tumbado como todas las noches, sonrió y se dirigió a la nevera, tenía que comprobar algo, y sí, ahí había comida preparada otra vez, dejó de creer que fue idea de Sonic lo de la cena de la otra noche, una vez más no hizo ruido mientras cenaba. Realmente estaba hambrienta, desde el medio día que no tomaba nada y aquello le sabía a gloria. Dejó el plato en agua como la otra vez y volvió a la sala, se arrodilló al lado de Shadow apoyando sus brazos en el sofá a su lado y a su vez su cabeza sobre sus propios brazos, le contempló un momento, luego con una mano movió un poco el hombro de Shadow.  
-Eh, Shadow.- Susurró flojo, como si alguien más durmiese ahí y no quisiese despertarle.  
Shadow se movió un poco, algo perezoso, Amy le volvió a zarandear suave y él se quitó la mano de encima como si estuviese soñando con mosquitos.  
-Shadow, soy yo.- Se acercó Amy.  
Y poco a poco abrió los ojos, aún estaba medio dormido pero ya la veía y entendía la situación.  
-Ya lo he decidido, mañana me voy contigo.  
Shadow bostezó, no dijo nada en principio, se sentó y estiró los brazos, los dejó colgando por detrás del sofá terminando de despertarse. Amy se puso en pie mirándole.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Shadow.  
-He hablado con Sonic.- Sonó triste su voz.  
Shadow esperó un momento a que continuase.  
-Le dije que le quería, pero ¿sabes qué? Él a mí no me quiere, me lo ha dicho.- Amy se tragó aquellas lágrimas que no quería volver a sentir. –Le... le pregunté ¿me quieres? Y me dijo... me dijo que no.  
El erizo negro se la quedó mirando, no tenía nada más que añadir, dejó uno de sus brazos detrás del sofá, su otra mano la puso sobre su propia pierna, le hizo un gesto a Amy y le susurró "ven aquí" ella no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se sentó a su lado, donde el brazo estaba aún detrás del sofá, por poco tiempo porque con él la rodeó, la atrajo a él y la abrazó. No era el sofá más cómodo del mundo, pero se sentía bien, ahí apoyada podía sentir la respiración de Shadow calmada, somnolienta aún, y pensó que no estaba nada mal ese sitio, cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el peso de su cuerpo venciese a sus propias fuerzas, cogiendo el sueño rápido agotada de su propio llanto, no recordaba un día más duro en toda su vida, por eso se durmió abrazada al erizo que quizá había amado en otra vida. Por su parte, Shadow ahora estaba más despierto aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, no veía el momento en que saliese el sol y pudiese hacer las gestiones que le faltaban, tenía que sacar a Amy de aquel lugar, odiaba a los humanos, aunque no a todos, algunos se había portado bien. Abrió un poco un ojo, Amy se estaba resbalando, estaba tan dormida que no se daba cuenta, intentó ponerla más cómoda pero ella resbaló hasta quedar tumbada en el sofá, Shadow tenía sus manos una a cada lado del cuerpo de Amy, no fue capaz de moverse por un momento, se le cortó un poco la respiración, tuvo que agitar la cabeza para volver a la realidad, estaba viendo a Maria, no a Amy, suspiró y se acostó a su lado, detrás de ella, volvió a pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo abrazándola evitando que cayese del sofá y así se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Amy se despertó en su cama, tenía la ropa puesta pero sin botas y tapada con una sábana, sonrió. Se levantó y se miró al espejo, se veía horrible, aún le dolían los ojos, esperaba que a lo largo del día volviese a ser la de siempre, se arregló, se cambió de ropa y salió a la sala, era bastante tarde para la hora que se solía levantar, pero de todas formas ya no tenía que ir a trabajar, se preparó el desayuno al ver que no estaba Shadow y se sentó a esperarle. La luz y el poder de la esmeralda del caos se hicieron presentes dejando paso a Shadow.  
-Ah, te has despertado.- Dijo Shadow. –Ya sé que no quieres que use el Chaos Control, pero tengo prisa hoy.  
-No importa.- Cortó Amy. –Supongo que forma parte de ti, no puedo impedírtelo.- Amy vio el sobre que llevaba Shadow en la mano, asomaba algo de dinero por ahí. –Dices que has conseguido una casa ¿verdad?  
-Sí.- Asintió orgulloso Shadow. –Es mejor que esto, ya verás cómo te gusta.  
-¿Y el dinero?  
-La iré pagando poco a poco, con el trabajo que tengo allí.  
-No digo eso ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero para la entrada?  
Shadow se quedó un poco cortado.  
-En un trabajo no te dan adelantos tan grandes y no tienes crédito en ningún banco. No lo habrás robado ¿verdad?  
Se sintió indignado, todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella y que dudase así.  
-¡Claro que no!  
-Entonces, si es de un trabajo ¿no lo habrás ganado con trabajos sucios?- Se sentía mal por estar dudando de él.  
-No, no es eso, es que...- Vadeó un poco el erizo negro. –Me lo han prestado.  
-¿Quién te ha prestado tanto dinero? Pensé que no conocías a nadie fuera del grupo.  
-No, ya, fue Rouge.  
Amy soltó una risita sorprendida.  
-¿Rouge? Pero si esa sólo piensa en ella misma y sus queridas joyas, creí que vosotros trabajabais juntos de vez en cuando pero tanto como ser amigos... y de ella sí me creo que sea dinero negro.- Rió Amy.  
-No es lo que piensas, Rouge y yo tenemos una relación algo parecida a la amistad, siempre me apoya cuando hace falta, no sé por qué... amigos... dice que soy muy complicado para ella.  
Amy se levantó y le dio con el índice en el hombro a Shadow.  
-Es que a ella le gustan los chicos sencillos, como Knuckles, eso hace que encajen muchas piezas.  
Ella se giró, pero Shadow siguió la conversación.  
-No es dinero sucio ni negro, realmente ella lleva bien su club.  
-¿De alterne?  
-No sé por qué me parece que esta conversación ya la hemos vivido.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
Y comenzaron a coger sus cosas, a ordenarlas, estaban listos para desaparecer con un Chaos Control y reaparecer en el apacible lugar que Shadow había encontrado para ellos, con una casa decente, con trabajo para él, con todo lo que pudiesen necesitar, aunque sin un gran centro comercial, si le hubiese dicho eso a Amy seguro que no habría querido ir.

¿Qué hora era? No miró su reloj de pulsera, siguió ahí arriba, en lo más alto de uno de los puentes de la ciudad por el que pasaban los coches de un lado a otro. Ahí había estado todo el día, casi no había comido y no era capaz de coger el sueño, era por la tarde y seguía con aquello recomiéndole por dentro. Miraba al cielo con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, se giró a un lado, se sentía mal, le dolía y no lo entendía, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cruzó a su vez sus brazos, no podía hacer nada, sólo correr, así que se puso en pie y corrió con los ojos cerrados dejando que sus pies le guiasen y sus instintos evitasen que se diese de bruces contra una pared. Cuando se detuvo, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, no podía ser, estaba frente a la casa de Amy, en aspecto el edificio por fuera era igual, y se sintió tonto pensando en que se fijaba en ese detalle, el edificio no iba a cambiar por mucho que ella se hubiese ido, le hacía pensar si realmente lo había hecho, de manera que corrió por la fachada y se asomó por la ventana, le costó mirar al interior, pero cuando lo hizo vio la verdad, la casa estaba vacía, no había muebles ni signos de que hubiese alguien ahí, le parecía poder escuchar su propia respiración haciendo eco. Apoyó su frente en el marco de la ventana, intentado pensar qué hacía él ahí, saltó y corrió de nuevo, esta vez sabía a dónde quería ir pero no sabía cómo llegar, era frustrante pero él mismo había buscado esa situación ¿qué iba a hacer ahora que ya no podía hacer nada? Buscó el primer teléfono que encontró y mientras empezaba a marcar se detuvo, rió algo tonto, cogió su móvil y se sentó al lado de la cabina en el suelo, dejó que la señal sonase sólo un tono, enseguida colgó, no podía llamarla, después de lo que le había dicho sería absurdo, volvió a marcar esta vez otro número, poco sonó lo cogieron en seguida.  
-¿Diga?- Sonó una voz infantil.  
-Ey, Tails, coleguita ¿tienes planes?- Hacía esfuerzos por mantener su tono habitual de voz.  
-¡Sonic, no, no tengo planes!- Que alegre se le escuchaba por teléfono, entusiasmado. -¿Vienes a buscarme o voy yo? Eh ¿a dónde, vamos a algún sitio?  
-Tranquilo amigo, sólo quería saber si te apetecía ir por ahí, hace mucho que no vamos de recreativas y comida basura solos.  
-Sí, sí, es verdad.- Realmente estaba muy alegre.  
-Ok pues, te espero al lado de la hamburguesería.  
Él estuvo en el lugar acordado en un segundo, se apoyó de espaldas a la hamburguesería esperando, Tails no tardó mucho, no entendía lo del Tornado a control remoto, porque saltó de él y el avión solito se volvió a casita.  
-¡Sonic!- Gritó alegre Tails cuando llegaba a su altura. -¿Qué hacemos primero?  
Se sintió más tranquilo, cenaron y gastaron algo de dinero en las recreativas, pasaron un buen rato en general, se había hecho tarde pero Sonic seguía con ganas de fiesta ahí sentado en el bar, uno en frente del otro con la mesa separándoles.  
-Venga Sonic, ya están cerrando por aquí, es hora recoger.  
-Pues vamos a otro sitio...- Dijo Sonic sin hacerle mucho caso.  
-Esa no es la cuestión... ¿qué pasa? Hacía mucho que no quedábamos como hoy, no es que estuviese demasiado ocupado, puedo hacer lo que me queda mañana, pero no entiendo a qué ha venido esto.  
Sonic ya lo sabía que Tails era muy listo y acabaría dándose cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pero esperaba que su locura de fan le diese más tiempo.  
-Amy no ha hablado contigo ¿verdad?  
Se temió lo peor.  
-¿Le ha pasado algo? Vamos, tuvo una pelea pero parecía estar bien.  
Le contó un poco por encima lo que había pasado.  
-Me dijo que no se iría si le decía que la quería.  
-¿Y?- Tails parecía un adulto con ese semblante y esa paciencia al escucharle.  
-Le dije que no.  
Fue algo que le asustó, Tails dando un golpe en la mesa poniéndose en pie, dejando sus manos en ella con semblante enfadado, Sonic casi cae de la silla.  
-¿Pero qué...? cómo has podido... ¡eres tonto!  
Se encogió de hombros, no esperaba una reacción así de su mejor amigo.  
-No hace falta que te pongas así.- Giró la cara Sonic apenado.  
Tails se sentó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.  
-No lo entiendo.- Se entristeció Tails. –Yo pensé... bueno, nunca te lo había preguntado pero había dado por supuesto que ella te importaba.  
-¡Y me importa!- Se giró Sonic hacia él decidido.  
-Entonces ¿por qué le has dicho algo tan cruel? No me creo que no la quieras, tú no te has visto, cómo la miras, cómo le sonríes ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?  
-Déjalo, Tails, tú no has salido con ella, a veces era una verdadera pesadilla, deseaba que Eggman atacase algo para poder escapar de sus locuras.  
Estuvieron un momento en silencio.  
-¿Tan mal estaba la cosa?- Preguntó Tails.  
-No es que estuviese mal.- Sonic movió la cabeza. –No sé por qué le dije que no.- Susurró como en secreto.  
-Pero a ver.- Tails estaba mucho más calmado ahora. –No me digas que la quieres o no la quieres, dime ¿qué sientes cuando estás con ella?  
Lo pensó, eso sí que podía responderlo, era mucho más sencillo a su forma de ver.  
-Siento... cuando no está en plan agobiante... que no quiero que sufra, quiero protegerla, que no llore, sé que Shadow la ha estado protegiendo, pero no sé, me gustaría ser yo quien haga eso, ya sabes, es mi protegida...- Sonic miró a Tails. -¿Qué?  
Tails le miraba y sonreía.  
-Ojalá tuviese aquí mi cámara... para que vieses lo dulce que te pones hablando de ella.  
Sonic rió diciendo "¡Eh!"  
-¿Qué? Diga lo que diga Amy, yo sí que soy tu fan nº1.  
Hablaron un rato más ameno, juntos podían buscar una solución a eso, ya cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, cuando Sonic se giró para irse, se quedó un momento de espaldas a Tails.  
-Por cierto, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, supongo que soy algo torpe en estos temas.  
-Nada, para eso estoy, para echarte una mano en lo que sea.- Tails sonrió. –Y bueno, fue Cream la que me dijo que tú y Amy erais el príncipe y la princesa de sus cuentos.  
-Jeje.- Rió Sonic. -¿Erais? Somos... supongo... ¿sabes qué?- Se giró hacia él un poco girando el cuerpo. –Ella siempre me está buscando, pero ahora, por esta vez, soy yo quien va a ir a buscarla.  
Y salió corriendo.

"Amy siempre será Amy, da igual quien fuese en otra vida, no quiero que cambie ni que se transforme en su otro yo, haré lo que sea para que vuelva a ser la chica que conozco, alegre, simpática, encontrando fácil solución a cosas que a simple vista parecen difíciles. Al menos ella lo tiene claro, sabe lo que quiere y ha hecho todo lo posible por conseguirlo, admiro su fuerza y dedicación, no quiero volver a verla como ayer, tan decaída y débil, ni siquiera se enfadó conmigo ni me dijo nada parecido a que era mi deber quererla, supongo que sólo pensé en lo malo cuando me lo preguntó, en que no me gusta ir de compras ni cargar paquetes y no recordé que ella no me obligaba a ir, que era yo dentro de mi rol de protector el que la acompañaba. Que tonto, siempre fingiendo que ella me obligaba a salir juntos, con lo fácil que habría sido negarme siempre, como había hecho otras veces en las que sí estaba ocupado. Por todo eso, por los momentos que pasamos juntos, por las veces que he dejado que se preocupe por mí, es el momento de que yo me preocupe por ella, de aceptar que me importa, aunque no me la lleve conmigo, que sepa la verdad, que vuelva a pensar que siempre volveré a ella al final de cada uno de mis viajes. Espérame que esta vez voy yo a por ti."

continuará...


	9. Capítulo 08

Octava parte 

Qué día más maravilloso, Amy se despertó con la tenue luz del sol matinal que se colaba por su ventana con el sonido de los pajaritos revoloteando por los árboles, se sentía bien, la noche anterior había llamado el policía de New Station Square para decirle que no se preocupase por el asunto del casero, que estaba todo arreglado, se sintió realmente bien, por primera vez en muchas mañanas se sentía tranquila a pesar de que al abrir los ojos no reconoció el lugar, vadeó un poco hasta que recordó con una sonrisa que ese era su nuevo hogar, una pequeña casa en un pequeño pueblo, pero no era ni de lejos tan pequeña como su piso en New Station Square, no tenía nada que ver, tenía una sala bastante espaciosa ahora llena de cajas que aún no habían repartido a sus nuevos lugares, una cocina cerrada, dos habitaciones, un baño grande y un cuarto al que aún no le habían asignado nada. Se hizo la perezosa hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta. Shadow la llamaba para desayunar, así que se levantó, se arregló y se dirigió a la cocina, en ella había una mesa con puestos para 4 personas aunque ahora mismo sólo 2 tenían el servicio puesto.  
-No sabía que había casas tan grandes tan baratas.- Comentó Amy mientras desayunaban.  
-Es porque estamos lejos de la ciudad.- Contestó Shadow. –En el centro es todo más caro, pero aquí... ya ves.  
-Sí, ya veo.- Medio rió Amy. –Quizá me compre una parecida cuando vuelva a trabajar.  
-No tienes por qué ponerte a trabajar, no tienes la edad.  
Amy le miró algo fastidiada.  
-Bien algo tengo que hacer, tú no me vas a mantener.  
Shadow se puso a recoger.  
-¿Por qué no? Tú me mantenías cuando estábamos en tu piso.  
-Pero sólo hasta que te estabilizases, además, tú deberías estar jubilado...- Le miró de reojo.  
-Ya estoy estabilizado y fuiste tú quien me puso 18 años en el currículum, ahora tendrás que cargar con las consecuencias.- Le puso una cara muy seria.  
-Das miedo con esa cara.- Le giró la cara Amy.  
Shadow rió por lo bajo y le dijo que él ya se iba a trabajar.  
-Pero si es sábado.- Se quejó Amy siguiéndole.  
-¿Y?  
-¿De qué trabajas exactamente?  
Shadow se rascó la cabeza.  
-Varias cosas, estoy en el periódico local.  
-Oh, te vas a hacer periodista entonces.  
Se echó a reír.  
-Puede, pero empiezo desde abajo, y es el mejor sitio para conseguir información, este sitio es tranquilo pero si les llega alguna noticia de los informadores de fuera seré uno de los primeros en saberlo.  
Salieron a la puerta hablando hasta que un señor mapache con un traje que debía ser de la policía del lugar les llamó la atención.  
-Buenos días, vecinos ¿acabaron de instalarse?- Preguntó amable.  
-Estamos en ello.- Respondió Amy.  
-Me alegro por ello, si necesitan algo... ahora que lo pienso ¿qué edad tienen?- Se puso algo serio.  
-Él 18, yo 14.- Dijo Amy.  
Aquel tipo se les quedó mirando y Amy temió que nada más llegar ya empezasen con los problemas.  
-Supongo que serán familia.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
Amy dijo "primos" y Shadow "hermanos" a la vez, luego los dos a la vez "primos hermanos" pero no parecían convencerle.  
-Igualmente ¿qué papeles tiene usted para tener la custodia de una menor?  
-Henry, deja de hacer el tonto.- Sonó una voz a su espalda. -¿Ya estás haciendo de las tuyas?  
El mapache se echó a reír.  
-Ay, perdonad, realmente no soy policía.- Se quitó la gorra.  
Amy y Shadow se quedaron callados un momento.  
-Lo siento.- Repitió Henry riendo aún. –Soy de la tienda de disfraces de ahí abajo.- Señaló una casita con un rótulo que desde ahí se podía leer "Chachi". –Siempre hago esto a los nuevos... ruego me perdonéis.  
Se miraron y echaron el aire que no habían podido tragar durante el interrogatorio, dijeron que no pasaba nada y mientras le veían irse aún riendo se fijaron en la chica que había hablado, una eriza color rojo de ojos azules con una coleta, su pelo era algo anaranjado y llevaba una gorra.  
-No le hagáis caso, aunque no seáis familia nadie os va a decir nada, es un pueblo pequeño, ya sabéis.- Dijo la chica.  
-Me voy a trabajar.- Dijo Shadow algo rudo.  
-¡Eh, Shadow, no seas así!- Le medio gritó Amy.  
Pero no le hizo caso y siguió su camino.  
-¿Siempre es así de simpático?- Dijo la chica. –No me ha dejado ni presentarme... bueno, él es Shadow ¿verdad? Así le has llamado.- Vio que Amy asentía. –Yo me llamo Marisa, vivo dos casas más arriba, como el sitio es pequeño no contamos por manzanas sino por casas.- Rió aunque admitió que era un chiste algo malo. –Soy guía así que si quieres saber algo.  
Aún no había acabado de decirlo cuando Amy casi le salta encima.  
-¿Hay centro comercial?  
Marisa dio un paso atrás.  
-Eh, tenemos una tienda de ropa que al cambio de temporada se pone de rebajas.  
Vio por la expresión de Amy que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, casi se había puesto en blanco y negro.  
-Oh...- Se lamentó. –Yo me llamo Amy Rose.- Dijo sin mucha gana. –Dentro de unos días cumplo 14 años.- Fue cambiando el tono. –Me gustan las fiestas, las aventuras de Sonic, ir de compras, aprender cosas nuevas como recetas para cocinar, ayudar en lo que pueda, aporrear cosas con un martillo... ¿he dicho ya Sonic?  
Cuando acabó su tono ya era el de siempre, aunque se fijó que Marisa ya estaba a unos pasos de ella con cara de asustada murmurando "se nos ha colado en el pueblo una psicópata..." Después de un rato charlando en la puerta empezaron a hacer migas.

Estaban impresionados, era su primer día y ni se había quejado de trabajar en sábado, era completamente eficiente y no se había parado a tomar café ni a hablar con nadie, pensaron que era tímido nada más.  
-Oye.- Le llamó la atención un compañero. –Shadow ¿verdad? Si quieres descansar un poco puedes venir con nosotros, vamos a almorzar.  
Después que había ayudado a clasificar los anuncios de la edición de la tarde, cargado el camión con algunas cajas y recogido los informes de los compañeros aún seguía haciendo cosas.  
-No, gracias.- Dijo casi sin mirarle.  
-Bueno, si quieres que te traigamos algo o si tienes alguna pregunta.- Cogió su cartera grande y extendió la mano hacia él. –Yo soy Kaiser.  
Shadow le dio la mano, luego se quedó pensando un momento.  
-¿Cómo es que un pueblo tan pequeño necesita un camión tan grande para llevar periódicos?  
Kaiser sonrió.  
-Bueno, es que pertenecemos a un grupo de varios pueblos pequeños donde el nuestro es el que tiene el periódico más importante, también tenemos revistas varias y reporteros trabajando fuera del pueblo.- Explicó Kaiser.  
-¿Y los jóvenes? No he visto muchos y los que veo están trabajando.  
-Puf, la mayoría de jóvenes se van a buscar fortuna a las grandes ciudades, los que quedamos trabajamos más por hobbie.- Le mostró su cartera. –En la gran ciudad hay 50 periodistas en una misma sección compitiendo los unos con los otros por las noticias, aquí somos 5 y yo soy el mejor.- Le hizo un gesto algo arrogante. –Y sólo tengo 17 años ¿para qué irme a un sitio donde no me van a dar ninguna posibilidad?  
Lo vio lógico pero carente de ambición, si su sueño era ser el mejor periodista y decía que aquí lo era había sido demasiado fácil y un sueño que se hace realidad fácilmente no es realmente un sueño.

New Station Square se despertó como siempre, las prisas de la gente por coger el tren a su hora, las salidas preparadas de los grupos extraescolares, los funcionarios que no trabajaban aún durmiendo y los que sí debían continuar su labor quejándose de que en sábado no se debería trabajar. Una mañana como otra que pasó lentamente al parecer sin novedad, pero cuando llegó la hora del cambio de turno en la cafetería sí hubo un cambio inesperado, la compañera de Amy con la que se llevaba bien llegó al lugar y le extrañó no verla por ahí, en su lugar había una aprendiza muy torpe que había traído de cabeza al jefe toda la mañana.  
-¿Y Amy, está enferma?  
Pero la respuesta que obtuvo de la nueva no fue lo que esperaba, la habían despedido, no lo entendió, trabajaba bien, cuando le pidió una explicación a su jefe éste no fue capaz de decirle nada coherente, así que no se lo pensó dos veces, se sacó el delantal que acababa de ponerse y lo dejó sobre una silla. Su jefe intentó detenerla, que era su turno de trabajo, que la nueva no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato a Amy, pero ella ya estaba decidida, sabía que ese trabajo era imprescindible para mantenerse, la casa, la comida, la ropa, tenía que ir a casa de Amy, hablar con ella, darle su apoyo y sabía que podría salir adelante, no podía presumir de que la conociese mucho, pero siempre había sido una chica muy alegre y muy optimista, a veces una persona sólo necesita que alguien le diga "ánimo" para seguir. Llamó varias veces al portero automático, aprovechó que un inquilino entraba para pasar ella detrás, pero a la puerta de casa tampoco respondía nadie, así que con algo de desanimo fue hasta la hamburguesería donde la chica de las sonrisas la saludó y le recordó el menú habitual. Mientras comía una hamburguesa preguntó si ella había visto a Amy, pero tampoco tenía noticias de ella. Entró más gente y el chico de la hamburguesería siguió despachando mientras la otra chica freía más patatas sin dejar de sonreír casi viéndose unos pequeños corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor cada vez que el chico le decía un nuevo pedido. Entre los que llegaron estaba el chico que trabajaba en el supermercado tomándose un descanso, reconoció a la compañera de trabajo de Amy y se le acercó, la saludó y se sentó al lado, le preguntó cómo estaba Amy, ahí fue el punto de unión en común, el chico dijo que eso parecía una conspiración, primero el asunto del supermercado y ahora su despido, su compañera pudo atar cabos, llamó corriendo a la de la hamburguesería y se sentaron los tres juntos.  
-Se empezó a rumorear que Amy se aprovechaba de su fama de novia de Sonic para conseguir cosas, pero vamos, yo sé que no es verdad.- Dijo el chico. –Pero cuando la vecina la vio con el erizo negro realmente pensó que sí era una tapadera lo de Sonic.  
-¿Shadow? Que va, sólo son amigos.- Dijo la compañera de trabajo. –Si me lo quería presentar formalmente y todo para intentar encasquetármelo... esta Amy...- Rió.  
-Además, el otro día mismo estuvo aquí Amy con Sonic comprando comida para llevar, al parecer cenaron los tres juntos, deben ser amigos los tres.- Añadió la chica de la hamburguesería.  
Uniendo las partes que tenían cada uno de información pudieron echar algo de luz a ese asunto, y decidieron que tenían que encontrarla, si ahora no estaba en su casa ¿dónde podía estar? Quizá buscando nuevo trabajo, lo que sí sabían era que le gustaba mucho la tienda de antigüedades.  
-¡Eh, espera!- Llamó el chico de la hamburguesería. –Aún no ha acabado tu turno, ayúdame un poco y más tarde nos tomamos un descanso.  
Su compañera le miró un momento algo seria, se le acercó y le dijo:  
-Me gustas mucho ¿sabes? Si entré a este trabajo fue sólo por estar contigo, pero ahora una buena amiga está en apuros y no puedo dejarla en la estacada, prometo volver cuando lo arregle.- Hizo una reverencia disculpándose.  
Los tres amigos de Amy salieron por la puerta decididos a todo dejando a aquel chico tras la barra ruborizado.  
-Uh... bueno... como quieras...- Alcanzó a balbucear.  
Se dirigían a la tienda con la muchacha diciendo todo el rato:  
-Se lo he dicho, se lo he dicho.  
Realmente parecía feliz, la de la cafetería la traqueteó.  
-¡Céntrate! Tenemos que buscar a Amy ¿recuerdas?  
-¡Sí!- Hizo un enérgico movimiento. –Gracias a ella tuve el valor para decírselo.- Y volvió a soñar despierta.  
-Chicas...- Resopló el chico.  
Desgraciadamente en la tienda no pudieron averiguar nada nuevo, supieron que el dueño había hablado con Shadow y que Amy realmente estaba mal, pero después de aquello no había vuelto a tener noticias de ella.  
-Esos viejos idiotas con sus chocheces chismorreando sobre Amy... no es justo.- Se cruzó de brazos la chica de la cafetería.- Y mi jefe no hizo nada... admite que la nueva no le llega a la suela del zapato, pero la despidió de todas formas.  
-No tenía otra opción.- Dijo el dueño de la tienda. –O la despedía o le mandaban una inspección, sabéis que Amy es menor para trabajar.  
-Pero no es justo.- Añadió el chico. –Seguro que fue cosa de mi jefa, nunca le cae bien nadie.  
-¡Ah debemos encontrarla! Vamos a mirar al centro comercial, a lo mejor fue a pasar la depresión ahí.- Propuso la chica de la hamburguesería.  
-Si descubro algo nuevo os mantendré informados.- Dijo el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades.  
Dieron las gracias y el número de móvil de uno de ellos. Aunque buscaron y preguntaron por todo el centro comercial y algunas tiendas de ropa que Amy solía frecuentar, tampoco encontraron nada, nadie la había visto desde el jueves, debían volver a su casa, a lo mejor había vuelto, o puede que realmente no había salido, que simplemente no le apetecía hablar con nadie, y si todo aquello lo habían empezado las chismosas de sus vecinas seguro que al timbre ya le habría dejado de hacer caso, pero cuando estuvieron cerca de su casa, antes de girar la esquina, la chica de la cafetería detuvo a sus compañeros y los mantuvo detrás de la esquina, se asomó un poco y los otros hicieron lo mismo, buscaban la dirección en la que miraba ella y entendieron rápido de qué iba. Un poco alejado del portal, en el límite entre la acera y la carretera, mirando hacia arriba con una expresión algo triste estaba el erizo azul, parecía mirar hacia la ventana del apartamento de Amy.  
-¡Pero si es Sonic!- Medio gritó la chica de la hamburguesería.  
Sus compañeros no alcanzaron a ponerle la mano en la boca, Sonic les escuchó y aunque le gritaron que no se fuese no les hizo caso, fue verles y salir corriendo. Se acercaron al portal, tocaron al piso de Amy pero seguía sin responder. El chico tocó a otro piso y dijo:  
-Si es tan amable de abrir traigo propaganda.  
-¡En esta comunidad no aceptamos publicidad!- Se escuchó gritar.  
Se asustaron un poco de los gritos, pero probó suerte con otro piso.  
-Abra, traigo una pizza.  
-Se ha equivocado, no hemos pedido nada.  
Y una vez más no les abrieron, necesitaban algo que obligasen a abrir, a la chica de la cafetería se le ocurrió algo y al chico le pareció buena idea, llamó a otro piso.  
-Traigo un paquete, necesito que abra para que lo firme.  
Por fin alguien abrió, subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta de Amy, insistieron mucho llamando a la puerta, intentaron mirar por la pequeña mirilla de la puerta, que estaba algo baja, pero no alcanzaron a ver gran cosa. La chica de la cafetería sacó una tarjeta, dijo que si no estaba cerrada con llave podría abrirla, y aunque sus compañeros la miraron de reojo ella aseguró que no lo hacía a menudo, pero debía darse prisa, escucharon una puerta abrirse, el piso al que habían llamado el inquilino se debió extrañar que no trajesen el paquete, así que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la chica de la cafetería comenzó a ponerse nerviosa intentando abrir, escuchaba cada vez más fuerte los pasos, más cerca, pero cuando pasó por el piso de Amy siguió de largo, ellos ya estaban dentro, él escuchó el ruido pero no hizo caso, pensó que quizá fuese algún gamberro y volvió a su casa. Los chicos respiraron aliviados.  
-Pero ¿qué significa esto?  
El chico del supermercado y la chica de la cafetería miraron hacia su compañera y luego al lugar donde ella miraba, tenía razón ¿qué significaba eso? El piso estaba vacío, no había muebles ni objetos personales, no había ropa de cama, es más no había ni cama.  
-Vaya mierda de piso.- Dijo la chica de la cafetería dando una pequeña patada a una puerta. –Esto es enanísimo.  
-Bueno, Amy es pequeñita... los humanos somos más grandes.- Le buscó lógica la chica de la hamburguesería.  
-De todas formas esto es pequeño incluso para ella.- Añadió el chico. –Y encima el grupo de viejos seguro se sentía orgulloso de ser tan buenos de cederle este armario empotrado como casa.  
Exageró un poco, pero era lo que parecía.  
-Entonces... Amy se ha ido...- La chica de la cafetería puso gesto enfadado. –Qué egoísta, podría haberme dicho algo.  
-No nos ha dicho nada a nadie, realmente no la conocemos ni ella nos conoce tanto a nosotros.- Dijo el chico.  
-Serás tú, yo trabajaba con ella.- Le puso morros.  
-¿Creéis que Sonic lo sabe?- Cortó la conversación la chica de la hamburguesería.  
Se había asomado un poco por la ventana, intentando no ser vista desde la calle mirando por una rendija de la cortina. Los otros dos se asomaron con ella, ahí abajo estaba Sonic otra vez. Él realmente miraba la casa de Amy intentando averiguar alguna pista de a dónde había ido, ella no se lo había querido decir pero alguien debía saberlo.  
-Si le llamamos se irá otra vez.- Dijo el chico.  
-Tengo una idea, vosotros dos bajad y escondeos en el portal.- Dijo la chica de la cafetería.  
-¿Tú qué harás?- Preguntó la compañera.  
-Ya lo verás, esperad abajo a mi señal.  
No la entendieron bien, pero lo hicieron, bajaron y vieron cómo ella subía, y subió mucho hasta la terraza, una vez ahí subió la borde y se puso a gritar.  
-¡Socorro que perdí el equilibrio, me caigo!- Y se tiró.  
Sonic con sus reflejos y su velocidad la salvó, en cuanto la tuvo en el suelo ella le agarró fuerte.  
-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?- Se giró hacia los compañeros que habían salido del portal y estaban alucinados. -¡Cogedle!  
Entre los tres le agarraron y Sonic dejó de resistirse.  
-¡Vale! Ya podéis soltarme, no me escaparé, os doy un autógrafo a cada uno y a casita ¿ok?  
Sonó gracioso pero no era el momento.  
-Amy no está ahí.- La chica de la cafetería le señaló la casa.  
-Lo sé.- Dijo tranquilo Sonic.  
Los tres se quedaron parados. Fue una explicación corta y sencilla, pero efectiva "Amy se ha ido y no sé a donde" fueron sus palabras exactas. La chica de la cafetería le tomó por los hombros y lo traqueteó un poco de rodillas a su lado.  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Le gritó. –A nosotros no nos ha dicho nada, pero a ti te quiere ¡tiene que haberte dicho algo! Ella no está bien, no es justo, cuando yo necesitaba ayuda ella estaba ahí para apoyarme, ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor.  
El chico miró a los ojos a Sonic, podía ver más allá de la falsa expresión de despreocupado, como si el brillo de sus ojos no fuese por la luz sino por esas ganas de llorar que se tienen a veces y se tragan las lágrimas, puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.  
-Déjale, es obvio que la está buscando.  
-Yo no he dicho eso.- Giró la cara Sonic murmurando.  
Pero el chico sonrió de todas formas, ayudó a levantarse a su compañera que ahora miraba al suelo y dejó irse a Sonic. La chica de la hamburguesería que se había quedado sin palabras ante la reacción de su compañera por fin habló.  
-¿Por qué has dejado que se vaya?  
-Él no sabe dónde está pero ¿has visto su cara? Sí que la está buscando, sé que si él la busca todo irá bien, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer ahora, no sé qué ha pasado pero es algo que deben solucionar ellos, al fin y al cabo es su héroe.  
Tenía razón, era su héroe, su ídolo, su chico, eso le hizo recordar que había hecho su declaración sin esperar la respuesta.  
-¡Tengo que volver a la hamburguesería! Mi chico me debe estar esperando...- Dijo ruborizada. -¡Si descubrís algo nuevo ya sabéis dónde encontrarme!  
Salió corriendo, más que corriendo dando saltitos. Por su parte la otra chica se había quedado inmóvil, con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados, el chico se la quedó mirando.  
-Bueno, ha sido algo loco eso que hiciste, imagina que Sonic justo se hubiese ido corriendo o que no le hubiese importado que saltases.  
-Que va.- Se giró hacia él, estaba seria. –Amy me ha hablado muchas veces de él, aunque no le importe salva a todos.  
Comenzó a caminar con el chico a su lado.  
-¿Por qué te has puesto así con él, tan importante es para ti Amy?- Preguntó con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.  
-Cuando mi novio y yo rompimos ella me ayudó mucho, me sacaba a rastras de casa y nos íbamos de compras y eso, no es justo que ahora que ella tiene problemas yo me quede de brazos cruzados.  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
-Seguro que Amy lo hizo porque es una buena chica, no espera realmente que la vayas a ayudar, además, algo me dice que nos estamos preocupando demasiado, es una chica fuerte.  
-Ah, pero hasta las chicas fuertes necesitan que alguien las anime.  
-Bueno, pero ese erizo, Shadow, es su amigo, seguro que él ya la anima, y si no le ha dicho a Sonic donde está puede que sea porque el otro día después de la cena no quiso darle beso de despedida.  
La chica rió.  
-¡Qué dices! Con lo loca que está Amy por Sonic, aunque si es por picarle un poco parece que está surgiendo efecto, que sufra, todos los hombres merecen sufrir un poco de vez en cuando.  
-Pues ahora que ya sonríes otra vez ¿qué tal si te invito a tomar un café?- Sonrió el chico.  
-¿De qué vas? Ni hablar, qué cara tienes.- Le giró la cara. –Además, trabajo en una cafetería, lo último que haría sería ir a tomar un café con alguien.  
El chico comenzó a caminar más despacio desanimado.  
-Aunque, bueno, después de tirarme desde tan alto la verdad es que se me apetece un helado.  
Se detuvo y le miró, él sonrió.

"Realmente me siento tan frustrada y tan impotente, yo que en aquel entonces lo único que quería hacer era quedarme sentada en un rincón a llorar por aquel estúpido problema necesité que me sacases adelante, y ahora que tú me necesitas, ahora que nos necesitas a todos te hemos fallado, no hemos sabido ver lo que pasaba y te has debido ir pensando que aquí nadie te quería o necesitaba. Tú sigues adelante, te has ido con un amigo y has dejado todo esto atrás, has tenido valor para hacer lo que yo no me atreví a hacer hace tanto tiempo ya, ojalá me lo hubieses contado, te habría convencido de que te quedases, que no merece la pena preocuparse por esos viejos chismosos, por esos cuarentones y cincuentones que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que buscar trapos sucios, inventarlos si hace falta, para sentirse vivos. Pero no te preocupes, pronto irá tu héroe a sacarte del abismo, tú espera y una vez más podrás ver llegar a tu caballero de brillante armadura."

continuará...

---

Bueno, este capítulo marca el principio de la nueva temporada con personajes nuevos que alargarán la vida del fanfic. Una vez más gracias por vuestro apoyo, seguiré escribiendo tratando de que sea lo más original posible.


	10. Capítulo 09

Capítulo 9 

Fue una tarde entretenida, a Amy, como a cualquiera, le gustaba salirse con la suya, sabía que Shadow no quería, pero era su vida, no la de Shadow y ya que Marisa la apoyaba eran dos contra uno. En resumen, Amy iba a ir de aprendiza con Marisa a conocer el lugar para hacer de guía a los turistas, sabía que no era lo más indicado porque acababa de llegar, pero cualquier trabajo le servía si con ello podía echar tierra a todo lo que le había pasado en New Station Square.  
-Bueno, pues si empezamos el lunes...- Continuaba Marisa. –Eh ¿me escuchas?  
Amy estaba sacando algunas cosas de una caja para colocarlas en su nuevo hogar, se había quedado un momento en blanco mirando una foto de todo el grupo.  
-Sí.  
Sacó un calendario y lo colgó, miró el redondel que había en el sábado pasado, parecía mentira que hubiese pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que habían quedado para acampar, le pareció tan divertido que no quería que acabase nunca, le gustaba estar con ellos, se sentía mal por no haberles dicho nada, sobretodo a la pequeña Cream, pero ¿cómo explicarle lo que había pasado? Cream era una niña lista pero muy inocente, no quería que se corrompiese con las habladurías de esa gente, y pensó que a Tails le había visto el miércoles. No la había llamado para quedar ese fin de semana, no es que lo hiciesen siempre, pero cuando más ganas tenía era cuando no la llamaba, quizá debía ella tomar la iniciativa.  
-¿Te corto otro trozo de pastel?- Dijo Amy.  
-Ah, sí gracias, me encanta el dulce.- Sonrió Marisa.  
Admitía que era raro que se llevasen bien nada más conocerse, a veces pasaba que dos personas se uniesen tanto por tener puntos en común, quizá tenía algo que ver con eso de las vidas pasadas, quizá fueron amigas en otra vida o algo así, pues la propia Marisa había admitido que no tenía muchas amigas, aunque Amy no entendió por qué. Mientras se comía otro trozo de pastel, Amy fue un momento a llamar por teléfono, no tenía saldo en el móvil, pero gracias a que Shadow pensaba en todo la casa tenía teléfono fijo, de todas formas cogió el móvil para buscar el teléfono de Tails, sabía que podía contar con él y sabría la forma más suave de contar a Cream lo que había pasado. Sacudió la cabeza sorprendida cuando vio lo que había en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, una llamada perdida, no se había fijado, quizá Tails sí que la había llamado para quedar, le dio mucha rabia porque aunque pensaba que no le convenía ver a Sonic se moría de ganas por verle, pero el teléfono no era el de Tails, bien claro estaba el nombre de Sonic con un icono de un corazón a su lado, y pensó que quizá era lo mismo de la semana pasada, que Sonic la llamaba en nombre de Tails, aunque después de lo que pasó dudaba que Sonic se prestase a ello. Estuvo un momento mirando los detalles de la llamada, eran del día anterior, de cuando se fue de su antiguo hogar ¿para qué la llamaría Sonic? No quería creer que Sonic la llamase, imposible que fuese para quedar, no podía pedirle que le dijese a dónde iba, debía ser un error, se debió equivocar al llamar, pero como no lo cogió entonces no sabía si sólo era una llamada perdida o si realmente quería hablar con ella. Sonrió, qué dulce, una llamada perdida, un toque de saludo, de ánimo, realmente cuando se hace no se espera respuesta, es sólo un "estoy aquí" que quizá hizo para que no estuviese triste.  
-Vale ya, céntrate.- Se dijo a sí misma.  
-¿Dices algo?- Sonó la voz de Marisa.  
-Nada, hablo sola, que no encontraba el número de teléfono.- Mintió Amy.  
Y le llamó.  
-¿Diga?- Tails no reconoció el número.  
-Hola, Tails, soy yo.- Amy olvidó dónde había dejado la fuerza y el valor de antes.  
-¿Amy, desde dónde llamas?  
-...- Amy calló un momento. –Me fui de New Station Square.  
No era que esperase gran reacción de Tails, pero le chocó un poco aquel "ya lo sé", Sonic se lo había contado y a Amy le pareció que Sonic era más cotilla de lo que parecía.  
-No creas, me costó lo mío sonsacarle lo que había pasado.- Sonó una risa forzada de Tails. –Y... bueno, no me has dicho dónde estás.  
-Será mejor...- Amy lo pensó. –Que por ahora no te lo diga.  
-¡Qué!- Casi gritó Tails por teléfono.  
-Se lo dirías a Sonic y no quiero que venga en plan "voy a ver a Shadow, no a ti"  
-Vamos, Amy, sabes que Sonic nunca haría eso.  
Ahora fue Amy la que rió falsamente.  
-Oh, sí que lo hace, se supone que tú le conoces mejor que nadie, al menos contigo habla, y mejor lo dejamos, no quiero hablar de él ni que tú me hables de él.  
Esa no era la Amy que él conocía, su amiga nunca diría algo así.  
-Amy... por favor, escúchame.  
-Te he dicho que no me hables de él.  
-Venga, de verdad, Sonic te está buscando.  
Pero Amy no le creyó.  
-Eres un buen chico, Tails.- Acabó Amy. –Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero en cierta forma eres como Cream, demasiado inocente, por eso eres el más indicado para contarle a ella lo que ha pasado.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Decirme ese tipo de cosas, o que Sonic me llamó para quedar porque tú no tenías saldo, gracias pero es mejor dejarlo así, más adelante quedaremos y cuando tenga la casa lista os invito a la presentación oficial de la casa, estoy bien, de verdad.  
Después de despedirse, después de colgar el teléfono, Tails se quedó pensando, realmente ella lo sabía, con su actitud de siempre parecía que de verdad creía en sus intentos por juntarles, la había subestimado. No soltó el teléfono, lo volvió a acercar a su oreja y marcó el número de casa de Cream, se puso su madre pero enseguida se lo pasó a ella.  
-¡Hola, Tails!- Saludó animada.  
-Hola ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada me dijiste que te llamase?  
-Sí.  
-Pues ya está.  
Se escuchó a Cream reír al otro lado del teléfono, Tails se tranquilizó un poco al oírla reír.  
-Bueno y también...- Miró su reloj, era pronto. –Si tenéis un hueco para mí para cenar, yo traigo el postre.  
Se tuvo que apartar el teléfono de la oreja, que bien le había sentado a Cream que Tails dijese eso, retumbó hasta el otro lado de la casa su jovial grito de alegría.  
Aún tenía el móvil en la mano, Amy era fuerte pero no tanto, había vuelto a poner la pantalla de llamadas perdidas y no había sido capaz de borrar las entradas nuevas. Cuando volvió con Marisa la vio cuchicheando.  
-¿Qué haces?- Se le acercó Amy.  
-Te puedo ayudar a colocar cosas.  
-Pues para mí que estás cotilleando...- Se cruzó de brazos Amy. –Seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.  
-Que va, mi madre salió con su novio y me aburro.- Bajó un poco la voz. –Aunque pensaba quedarme sólo 5 minutos para la presentación y todo eso.  
-Espero que ahora no me digas que esto es el principio de una gran amistad.  
-Eh, hay poca gente joven por aquí, es un pueblo ya sabes.- Rió Marisa sacando un paquete de una caja. –Uy ¿qué es esto?  
Era la baraja de cartas del tarot de Amy, en seguida se las quitó y le dijo que cada baraja era de sólo una persona, que nadie más podía tocarlas, se las quedó mirando un momento, recordaba la conversación con Sonic y ciertamente después de aquello había estado leyendo a ratos aquel librito que venía con la caja, algo así como un cursillo acelerado o un manual de instrucciones con la descripción de cada carta, también recordó cómo se lo estudió el primer día.  
-¡Ah, que guay! Esto del tarot ¿me echas las cartas?- Marisa se sentó corriendo a la mesa.  
Amy se la quedó mirando, qué confianza con ella, pero no le molestaba, intentó ser sincera desde el principio.  
-A mí también me gustan mucho estas cosas, tengo amuletos de buena suerte, para amor y esas cosas, pero las cartas... bueno, no puedo predecir el futuro.  
-Oh, venga, es para divertirnos, haz algo sencillito, pasado, presente y futuro.  
Amy se sentó y comenzó a barajar las cartas, el ambiente cambió un poco, Marisa estaba callada, atenta a lo que hacía Amy, que parecía haberse tomado en serio aquello, le hizo partir la baraja a Marisa.  
-Bien, empecemos.- Dijo poniendo tres cartas sobre la mesa.  
-A ver qué sale.- Marisa miró emocionada las cartas.  
La figura que se ocultaba bajo la primera carta era la de la muerte, que aunque Marisa se asustó un poco Amy le explicó que era el pasado, no representaba la muerte sino un gran cambio en su vida.  
-Esto va bien para conocerse mejor.- Dijo algo bajo Marisa, luego miró a Amy. –Mi padre murió hace dos años aproximadamente y luego mi hermana pequeña se fue a buscar fortuna a la gran ciudad, nos quedamos mi madre y yo aquí solas, ahora sale con un nuevo compañero, pero se puede decir que sí fue un gran cambio.  
Amy se la quedó mirando, pensaba que era una coincidencia e incluso que al saber el significado de la carta lo único que había que hacer era adaptar su descripción a los hechos ocurridos en vidas ajenas. Levantó la segunda carta representando el presente, la emperatriz, símbolo de la fuerza de los seres vivos, la energía y la vida.  
-Bueno, pues según esto estás saliendo adelante.- Dijo Amy. –Tienes la fuerza que hace falta para continuar.  
-Se hace lo que se puede.- Sonrió Marisa.  
La última carta, la del futuro, la que siempre es la más esperada, todos siempre esperan que esa carta contenga la figura de los enamorados, justo la que le había salido a Marisa, que casi se puso a dar saltitos cuando la vio, aunque Amy algo triste la calmó diciendo que esa carta no siempre representaba el amor.  
-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- Preguntó Amy. –Esta carta, si la pregunta está ligada a otra persona, puede llevar a un gran amor.  
-Bueno... no tengo a nadie en mente realmente.  
-En ese caso para tu futuro representa un dilema, una gran decisión.- Amy se fijó en que estaba algo confusa. –Bueno, también puede ser un nuevo amor en tu vida.  
-Eso, eso.- Rió Marisa. –Aunque también pensándolo bien, en el futuro había pensado en si irme de aquí o quedarme, si mi madre está bien con su novio también me gustaría buscarme a mí misma en el mundo de ahí fuera como hizo mi hermana.  
-Entonces del amor nada.  
-Es difícil de explicar, he conocido muchos chicos, la mayoría ya se fueron, pero digamos que no echo de menos a ninguno, aunque sí que espero a alguien ¿has soñado alguna vez con alguien que no conoces?  
-Si yo te contara...- Amy se paró en seco en sus palabras. –Pero a veces son sólo sueños, yo de ti no me cerraría por un sueño e intentaría vivir más la vida real.  
Qué extraño sonaban esas palabras salidas de su boca, si alguien se lo hubiese dicho a ella cuando soñó con Sonic la primera vez seguro que le habría dado un martillazo.  
-Ah pero si en la vida real aún no encuentras a alguien especial siempre puedes seguir con tu fantasía.- Soñó despierta Marisa.  
Amy se la quedó mirando recordando cuánto había vivido ella de su fantasía, de sus sueños con Sonic.

Una cena sana, deliciosa, ligera, aunque Tails cocinaba para él mismo desde hacía mucho no iba a negar que no había nada como la comida que preparaba una madre, y Vainilla era una gran madre, no le importaba que Tails se hubiese auto-invitado, aunque tampoco era que estuviese encantada de tenerle ahí, no era lo mismo que Amy y Cream se pasasen horas hablando que hiciese lo mismo con un chico, que bueno, eran niños pero los niños también tienen su corazoncito y le parecía que últimamente Cream se entusiasmaba demasiado con la idea de que Tails la llamase por teléfono, inocencia infantil.  
-Estaba todo muy bueno.- Dijo en tono educado Tails.  
-Gracias, si quieres un poco más sólo has de pedirlo.- Respondió Vainilla.  
-No, gracias, no quiero abusar.  
-¡Come lo que quieras!- Cream le ofreció un poco de su postre.  
-No hace falta, come tú.  
Aunque a Vainilla sí le gustaba que Tails fuese tan educado, con su condición de superdotado podía enseñar mucho a Cream, ayudarla con los deberes y cosas así. Tras la cena, Cream y Tails se quedaron hablando en el porche un rato, la forma suave de contarle lo que le había pasado a Amy era omitir algunos detalles, cosa difícil para hacer la historia creíble, simplemente, Amy se había ido de New Station Square por algunos problemas.  
-No estés triste, no es que no la vayamos a ver de nuevo.- Dijo Tails intentando consolarla, se le había quedado una cara muy triste.  
-Pero me duele que se haya ido sin decirme nada, si tenía problemas podía haber venido aquí, siempre se lo estoy diciendo...- Cream hizo una pausa, miró al cielo. –Que venga a vivir aquí con mi madre y conmigo, ella no tiene por qué estar sola, no hace falta que se haga la dura así, además ¿por qué se ha ido con Shadow?  
-Seguramente no ha querido que te preocupases, y ya la conoces, no le gusta reconocer que no es tan fuerte ni quiere que la veamos débil.  
Cream se giró de golpe hacia él.  
-¡Amy no es débil! Es la chica más fuerte que conozco y la más buena y...  
-Y también tiene su corazón, también le pueden hacer daño.- Le cortó Tails.  
Tuvo que callarse, tenía razón, pero ella apreciaba mucho a Amy, aunque tenía mal carácter a veces siempre la había protegido y le había enseñado muchas cosas, para ella era importante y realmente le fastidiaba que por culpa de Shadow llegasen a esa situación.

Era bastante de noche, aún no había cenado pero quería buscar un poquito más, o eso se decía a cada rato, un poquito más y lo dejo. Se detuvo en seco, miró a un lado y a otro, a punto estuvo de dar un cabezazo ¿qué hacía en medio de la nada buscando a Amy? Ya había pasado por un montón de ciudades y pueblos, dudaba que en ese llano adornado de rocas fuese del agrado de Amy para empezar una nueva vida. Sonic saltó a una de las rocas altas y se sentó.  
-Si al menos tuviese una pista...- Pensó en voz alta.  
Ya había ido a los lugares que ambos conocían, incluso había vuelto a Never Lake donde se conocieron, pero nadie sabía nada, ninguna de las casas recién compradas le pertenecían a ella o a Shadow. Alzó la vista y vio algo que reconoció enseguida, un haz azul metalizado cruzando el cielo, no era que tuviese ganas de meterse en problemas ni tuvo el deseo de cumplir con su obligación de héroe de detener al villano, tan siquiera pensó en pagar su frustración con el ser metálico, simplemente disfrutaba de aquellos encontronazos casuales con los robots de Eggman, que aunque últimamente lo habían mantenido a raya una temporada, casi deseaba que planease algo nuevo para distraerse un poco. Aquella sensación era más fuerte que él, tuvo que seguir a Metal Sonic hasta que éste se dio cuenta de su perseguidor. El robot frenó en seco y sin mediar palabra se giró y le atacó, Sonic lo esquivó y ambos quedaron en frente el uno del otro cada uno sobre una roca esperando el movimiento de su contrincante.  
-¡Eh, tú, cuánto tiempo!- Saludó a lo chulo Sonic.  
En respuesta Metal Sonic cerró los puños delante suya y se preparó para su próximo ataque.  
-No hace falta que seas tan amable.- Se burló Sonic esquivándole.  
-Hablas demasiado ¡lucha!- Se quejó Metal Sonic.  
-Y tú hablas poco, tienes poco sentido del humor y... ¡eres muy feo!  
Así como Metal Sonic le volvió a atacar a Sonic le pareció ver un reflejo en el robot, miró detrás suya, pensó por un momento en que estaba reflejando a Amy, lo sabía que era absurdo, pero con esa habilidad de Amy de meterse en todo tuvo la debilidad de pensar que ella estaría ahí. Recibió el golpe inicial y otros tantos más, Metal Sonic no era un enemigo con el que se pudiese tontear, estaba tan obsesionado con vencer al original que no dejaba pasar oportunidad para golpearle. Sonic cayó rodando por el suelo con el último golpe y casi pudo escuchar a Amy gritar "¡Sonic, cuidado!" cuando Metal Sonic le pateó estando en el suelo, le cogió por el cuello y le alzó. Fue sólo un momento, hasta Metal Sonic se dio cuenta y eso era humillante.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el robot, lo acercó un poco a él aún colgando por el cuello. -¿Dónde está mi invencible enemigo?  
A Sonic casi le daba por reír con aquella expresión, pero era lógico que Metal Sonic se diese cuenta, no sólo por la forma de luchar sino porque realmente era la mejor creación de Eggman, un calco de Sonic en versión robótica, casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos.  
-No es justo.- Se quejó Metal Sonic dejándole ir.  
Pero a medida que caía le dio una patada que lo estrelló contra una roca haciéndola pedazos.  
-¡Quiero luchar!- Le gritó el robot –Tengo que vencerte para demostrar que soy mejor que el original, y tú sin embargo no te lo tomas en serio... ¡deja de pensar en la pija de tu novia y préstame más atención!  
Sonic se estaba empezando a levantar, tenía una rodilla en el suelo y se apoyaba en lo que quedaba de roca cuando oyó eso de Metal Sonic, eso sí que era humillante.  
-Tómatelo en serio...- Dijo más bajo Metal Sonic. –Te... ¡Te destruiré aquí mismo!  
Se lanzó hacia él pero Sonic detuvo todos los ataques, tampoco iba a dejar vencerse así, aunque realmente pegaba fuerte el robot, le dolían los brazos de parar aquella incansable lluvia de golpes, lluvia que parecía reflejada en aquel cielo cada vez más nublado del que comenzaban a caer gotas. Ya estaba empapado cuando se detuvo un momento agarrando con una mano el brazo de Metal Sonic de haber parado su último ataque, con el otro puño alzado para contraatacar, jadeando de agotamiento, tan cansado de todo, de aquella lucha, de buscar a Amy, de que todos le dijesen a quien debía proteger, él quería elegir, por una vez quería aceptar algo que ocultaba dentro, y eso pareció captarlo Metal Sonic porque aunque Sonic siguió en la misma posición mirándose no dijo nada, lentamente alzó el puño él también y golpeó a Sonic en la cara.  
-Inútil.- Dijo Metal Sonic tras aquella acción. –Siempre dejas escapar las oportunidades.  
Sonic sabía que se refería a ese último movimiento, pero también le hacía pensar en el día en que Amy estaba tan mal y en vez de consolarla simplemente le dijo que no la quería. Unos disparos entre ambos hizo de muro para que Metal Sonic no le rematase, aunque Sonic no se fijó bien en lo que pasaba, así que casi no se dio cuenta de cómo Tails con su avión transformado alejó a Metal Sonic, aunque al robot ya no le interesase esa batalla, quería vencer a Sonic como fuese, pero vencer a alguien que no luchaba con todas las ganas no tenía mérito para él.  
-¡Sonic!- Se escuchó la voz de Tails. -¿Estás bien?  
El erizo alzó la vista, intentaba levantarse y notaba que le temblaban las piernas, miró a Tails que parecía que hasta hace un momento estaba seco y ahora empezaba a empaparle la lluvia que poco a poco se hacía más intensa.  
Una vez en casa de Tails, el erizo se sentó en el sofá con una toalla en la cabeza, comenzó a frotarla para secarse las púas.  
-Oye Sonic, quédate hasta que estés bien si quieres.- Propuso Tails.  
-Vale.- Sonic no mostró ningún signo de emoción. -¿Qué hacías a esas horas por ahí?  
-Estuve en casa de Cream y se me hizo tarde.- Admitió el zorro.  
-¿Estuviste con Cream?- Levantó un poco la vista hacia él.  
-Sí bueno, Amy me llamó por teléfono, pensaba que yo se lo podría contar mejor a Cream lo que había pasado.  
Así como lo dijo Sonic paró de secarse la cabeza un momento, luego continuó.  
-¿Hablaste con ella?- Como si no le hubiese escuchado. -¿Cómo está?  
-¿Amy?  
Tails se le quedó mirando, no podía verle la cara oculta bajo la toalla mientras se secaba, quizá en el fondo esperaba que le dijese que Amy estaba muy mal, que estaba deseando volver y que no podía vivir sin él, pero decirle eso habría sido no sólo una mentira sino también una traición a Amy.  
-Me dijo que estaba bien.- Dijo simplemente.  
-Ah.- Calló un momento Sonic. -¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?  
-No, en verdad no quería hablar de ti, tampoco quiso escucharme.  
-Entiendo.  
Sonic acabó de secarse y dejó la toalla a un lado, ahora se le notaban más los golpes.  
-Estás hecho un desastre.- Se le escapó un resoplido.  
-No es nada, ese pedazo de chatarra no es tan fuerte como él se cree.- Fanfarroneó.  
-Esto cada vez parece más un hospital, primero Amy con la pelea que tuvo con esa chica y ahora tú.  
Le empezó a curar.  
-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Sonic sin mirarle. -¿Te lo dijo por teléfono?  
-No me lo dijo.- Tails se quedó pensando. –De todas formas si te lo dijese seguro se enfadaría conmigo, no quiere que te lo diga.  
-¿A qué está jugando? Si pasa algo no podré protegerla.  
Tails no rió aunque tenía ganas, aquella era una excusa muy tonta para intentar esconder las ganas que tenía de verla.  
-Me llamó con el fijo de su casa.- No lo podía evitar, no quería ver a Sonic así. –Mira.  
-Aunque sea el teléfono de su casa, si la llamo no va a querer hablar conmigo.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-No es por eso, mira bien el número.  
Sonic lo miró.  
-¿Qué?- No entendió.  
-Ay, Sonic, fíjate, el prefijo, con el número se puede saber desde dónde llama, menos mal que no llamó con el móvil, sería más difícil localizarla.  
Sonic abrió mucho los ojos, por fin una pista fiable, aunque ahora debía descansar estaba más tranquilo porque al menos tenía un punto de partida para arreglar todo lo que había pasado.

Riendo un poco por la cara de soñadora de Marisa, Amy no se sintió tan mal y en ese momento llegó Shadow, las miró desde la entrada un momento, dejó su bolsa de trabajo en el perchero ignorándolas un poco.  
-¡Shadow!- Le gritó Amy desde su sitio, se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué se dice?  
Él se la quedó mirando de nuevo sin cambiar su expresión, entró en la sala.  
-"Estoy en casa"- Dijo en tono burlón imitando a Amy y su pijería.  
-Uh... Shadow...- Se tapó la cara con una mano. –Mira la hora, a saber dónde has estado.  
Por su parte Marisa se echó a reír.  
-No sabía que era tan tarde.- Dijo intentando calmarse. –Aprenderé a echar las cartas yo también y el próximo día me cuentas tu vida.  
Shadow seguía en la misma actitud que por la mañana, pasando de todo.  
-Hola y adiós, Shadow.- Marisa se puso en pie. –Que esta mañana no dejaste que me presentase.  
El erizo negro no dijo nada, la miró, cogió uno de sus libros de una caja y se sentó a la mesa.  
-¡Shadow!- Le gritó Amy dándole un manotazo en el hombro.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo con una voz algo profunda. –No necesito que la gente de aquí sea simpática conmigo.  
Lo que luego ocurrió fue como un deja vi, una actuación extraña, Marisa le había arrebatado el libro a Shadow, le puso una mano en la cabeza para que no pudiese avanzar y estiró su otro brazo para mantener fuera de su alcance el libro.  
-Hazme un poco de caso, luego me voy y os dejo tranquilos.  
Aunque el ambiente, el lugar y el tiempo fuesen diferentes, aquello dejó a Shadow sin poder reaccionar. Marisa se le acercó un poco y le dijo su nombre, edad y profesión, luego le devolvió el libro medio lanzándolo desde la entrada, Shadow lo cogió en el aire mirándola fijamente, luego giró la cara con una expresión algo triste.  
-Amy, si quieres me paso mañana y te ayudo con la decoración.- Dijo Marisa.  
-Muy bien, hasta mañana.- Se despidió Amy.  
Marisa pensó que quizá había hecho algo mal porque no le gustaba aquella expresión en su nuevo vecino. Mientras volvía a casa se le pasó de nuevo la imagen de Shadow con aquella cara, se paró en seco un momento, aquella expresión la conocía, sabía lo que era, ella misma la había tenido, el reflejo de ella misma viendo un gesto en alguien que le había recordado a su padre, esa era la cara de la tristeza, de la pena y el dolor que ocasiona la pérdida de alguien importante, aunque ella como había dicho Amy ahora tenía la fuerza para seguir adelante, las ganas de vivir y la energía para conseguir lo que se propusiese, por eso le daba pena ver en alguien aquella cara de sufrimiento, así que se propuso cambiar todo aquello, hacerlo por aquel sueño que tenía a menudo, aquel en el que alguien esperaba por ella.

"No me importa que se burlen de mí, que me digan que estoy loca, si escucho esa voz que me llama, aunque esté sola no me sentiré como tal, aunque no sea capaz de distinguir si es un recuerdo de mi pasado, de mi padre llamándome al llegar del trabajo o si es una voz que llega del futuro trayendo consigo un nuevo amor como decían las cartas de Amy. Tengo la energía y el poder de la vida para salir adelante, pero sería tan bonito que esa voz me acompañase, que me dejasen escucharla por siempre y estar junto a ella cuando una vez más caigan sombras sobre mí, porque parece una voz real, no sólo en mis sueños, una voz que me llama desde algún lugar del mundo."

continuará...


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 

Se había levantado temprano, no se sentía cansado y ya no podía dormir más, sabía que quedaban algunas horas para comenzar su trabajo pero el trabajar era lo único que le mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado para no pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tampoco le apetecía cruzarse con aquella chica que al igual que Amy le había recordado su historia de hacía 50 años, empezó a pensar que toda la gente que conocía tenía algo que le recordaba a Maria. Cogió su esmeralda y la miró un momento, demasiada fe en un ser creado en un laboratorio, debía buscar explicaciones más científicas en vez de apoyarse en la salida fácil. Alguien más le había recordado a Maria alguna vez en el pasado.  
-Necesito trabajar más.- Rió en silencio Shadow.  
Luego se dejó llevar por sus instintos hasta el único lugar donde había estado débil, si alguna vez se había sentido débil de verdad había podido descansar ahí. Aún era temprano y se esperaba una reacción muy a su manera, pero de todas formas llegó al Club Rouge y llamó a su habitación, tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que abrió la puerta, tenía cara de haber trasnochado, fijó la mirada en Shadow, dio un grito y cerró la puerta.  
-Joder... no soy tan feo...- Rió Shadow.  
En seguida abrió la puerta, en un momento se había puesto ropa más decente que la que llevaba y estaba maquillada. Se saludaron y le dejó pasar, le ofreció una taza de café y mientras lo preparaba Shadow se sentó en el sofá.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó Rouge desde la cocina. –Es muy temprano ¿te has tomado en serio lo de devolverme el dinero lo antes posible? Ayer te lo dije pero era broma, tómate tu tiempo.  
-Eh, sí.- Vadeó Shadow. –No vine por eso.  
Shadow escuchó que Rouge le daba una patada a algo.  
-¿Qué haces?- Se giró Shadow hacia la cocina.  
-Nada, esta cafetera que me tiene frita, hace un ruido horrible, cualquier día la cambio.  
-Si sigues golpeándola así sí que vas a necesitar otra.  
Rouge salió de la cocina con un par de tazas de café, le dio una a Shadow y ella se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá al otro lado de donde estaba él.  
-Bien entonces ¿qué te come el coco para que vengas tan temprano a mi casa? Realmente no puedes vivir sin mí.- Rió Rouge. –Empezaré a pensar que tienes algo más conmigo.- Estaba bromeando pero tenía cara de pilla.  
-Contigo me relaciono más fácilmente.- Bebió un poco de café. –Amy dice que no es una chica complicada, pero no la entiendo. Anoche antes de irse a dormir la vi en la sala mirando fijamente su móvil, no sé si estaba pensando en llamar a Sonic pero tenía una mirada muy triste.  
-Es lógico, me dijiste que habían cortado, eso no se cura de un día a otro.  
-No, ya, pero estoy yo ahí con ella.  
Rouge dejó sobre la mesa su taza de café.  
-A ver, déjamelo claro ¿a ti te gusta Amy o te gusta lo que ella tiene que te recuerda a Maria?  
Pero él calló un minuto que pareció eterno, no la miró y puso su taza junto a la de ella.  
-Esperaba que me preguntases si me gustaba Amy, pero ¿Maria?- La miró. -¿Por qué me sacas el tema de Maria ahora?  
-¡Ja! Justamente porque tú eres el menos indicado para extrañarse de que Amy piense en Sonic cuando tú mismo después de tantos años sigues pensando en aquella niña.- Rouge echó la mirada hacia atrás. –A veces pienso que estabas mejor con amnesia.  
-No digas eso.- Shadow bajó la cabeza. –Mis recuerdos con Maria son lo único bueno que he tenido en mi pasado, sé que no puedo volver y que puede que nunca vuelva a sentirme como entonces, pero es lo único que tengo.  
-De eso nada.- Rouge se cruzó de brazos. -¿Lo único que tienes? Oh, vamos, ni que intentases dar pena. Sabes que me tienes de tu lado siempre que haga falta.  
-Que sí, lo sé.- Le cortó Shadow. –Siempre que no haya joyas de por medio.  
Eso la hizo reír, se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Tu problema es que te alejas de todos y de todo pensando todavía que te hicieron para hacer daño, pero tú no eres mal tipo, date una oportunidad.  
Se levantó y cogió las tazas usadas para llevarlas a la cocina.  
-Soy un arma, las armas hacen daño.- Se puso en pie Shadow.  
Rouge salió de la cocina con una sartén.  
-Esto se hizo para cocinar, por lo tanto para hacer algo bueno, pero si te arreo con ella a la cabeza ¿crees que te hará daño?  
-¿Pero qué me cuentas?- Se cruzó de brazos Shadow.  
-¿Aún no lo entiendes?- Se puso una mano delante. -¿Por qué eres tan complicado?  
-¿Yo complicado?- Se la quedó mirando. –Claro, como a ti te gustan los chicos sencillos... como Knuckles.  
Se puso tan roja que casi se escondió la cara tras la sartén de la vergüenza.  
-Pe... pero ¡qué dices!- Parecía enfadada. -¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería? Ese equidna idiota y yo no tenemos nada. Desde que estás con Amy dices cosas raras, es una mala influencia para ti.  
-Ya, claro, ella aporrea con un martillo y tú con una sartén.  
Se quedaron callados un momento y luego se echaron a reír, la verdad es que Rouge no recordaba haber reído tanto con él, Amy sí era buena influencia para el siempre triste Shadow.  
-Por cierto.- Dijo Shadow. –Realmente no venía a contarte cotilleos, es que anoche me dijiste que tenías unos contactos en el club.  
-Sí, hablé con ellos antes de cerrar, caramba, cerré tardísimo, tenía en el club un grupo de música nuevo y parece que gustó.- Dio un resoplido. –Bueno, la cuestión es que pude hablar con ellos y te conseguí la información que querías.- Sacó una libreta. -¿Te suena ARMS next-generation?  
Shadow negó con la cabeza.  
-Al parecer es una compañía que en las sombras vende armas a terroristas en el este, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que uno de mis contactos me dio nombres de colaboradores de esa compañía que también estaban en las listas de GUN.  
-Eso explicaría que sepan de mi existencia, se suponía que el gobierno lo había llevado todo de tapadillo lo de mi asunto.  
-Ese era el trato, el gobierno no puede publicar datos de ninguno de nosotros.  
-Eso no significa que no nos tengan controlados ni que sigan indagando sobre nosotros.  
-De ti ya no hay nada que indagar.- Se burló Rouge. –Es Sonic que nadie sabe de dónde ha salido ni dónde estuvo los años anteriores a hacerse un héroe, se supone que es de Green Hill pero ¿por qué nadie de allí le conoce?  
-Eso es asunto suyo, entonces ¿qué quieren esos tipos de mí?  
-Bah, lo de siempre, poder, recuerda que el Dr. Gerald destruyó todos los datos sobre tu creación, eres un tipo único.  
-El profesor... supongo que en el fondo intentaba proteger sus investigaciones de malas manos.  
-Es decir, intentaba protegerte a ti.  
Shadow no dijo nada, pero sentía que le agradaba la idea de que Gerald intentaba protegerle, para él había sido alguien importante, le enseñó todos los conocimientos que ahora poseía, realmente había sido su profesor. Su última información sobre ARMS fue que estaban cerca de New Station Square, no andaban mal encaminados, pero el rastro acababa ahí, como se fue con Amy sin dejar evidencias de a dónde habían ido estarían tranquilos una temporada. Se despidió de Rouge y le agradeció sus investigaciones, ya faltaba poco para empezar el trabajo así que se puso en marcha. Por el camino pensó en lo que había dicho Rouge, la tontería de la sartén, y no lo encontró tan ilógico recordando el deseo de Maria, aunque el gobierno le quisiese usar para el mal a él le habían creado como una esperanza para el mundo.  
Domingo por la mañana pero las noticias nunca paran, más que nada eran noticias de la semana destacadas, pero había que trabajar, o al menos Shadow había pedido trabajar todo lo posible, sabían que necesitaba el dinero así que no se opusieron, y aunque cuando llegó había un par de trabajadores charlando y tomando café él se puso a trabajar. Estaba mirando las noticias que iban a montarse para imprimir el periódico pensando que era el mejor lugar para encontrar alguna relación con ARMS, entonces fue cuando lo leyó, el nuevo anuncio donde habían participado Sonic y Nadia con una foto incluida, recordaba a Sonic nombrar el anuncio y por fin veía a Nadia, puede que estuviese influenciando por estar del lado de Amy, pero no la vio tan impresionante como para convertirse en ídolo. Rápidamente por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de aquella semana, de Amy en el suelo herida tras la pelea con Nadia, el rato que pasó en el sofá abrazada al peluche de Sonic, todas las lágrimas por él ¿realmente Sonic la había dejado por esa? No, eran todo inventos de la gente, ya había comprobado lo que Sonic no se había atrevido a confesar, pero igualmente ahora Amy vivía con él y pensó que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era ver aquel estúpido anuncio con la aprovechada de turno acosando a la persona más importante para Amy. Aunque se jugase el trabajo y su nueva vida, por lo que le debía cogió aquel preparado para maquetación y se lo guardó.

Por su lado, Amy ya estaba terminando de colocar la ropa en el armario cuando llegó Marisa, que con un cambio de planes radical no tuvo que insistirle cuando propuso ir de tiendas, aunque Amy no llevase dinero no era problema para probarse ropa.  
-¿Y este cambio?- Se giró hacia Marisa abrochándose un botón de un vestido que se estaba probando. –Se supone que hoy la tienda estaba cerrada.  
-Bueno, es verdad que hay truco, como el sitio es pequeño nos conocemos casi todos y le pedí que por una vez librase el lunes en vez del domingo.  
Amy se la quedó mirando, miró al espejo y dio una vuelta haciendo ondear la falda del vestido.  
-Te dije que me gustaba ir de compras, pero ¿no crees que has exagerado un poco?  
-Mi padre.- Marisa cruzó sus brazos a su espalda. –Me dijo que tenía mucha empatía, que entendía fácilmente cómo se sentía la gente.  
Dejó el vestido en su sitio y se volvió a poner el suyo rojo.  
-Tú eres muy fuerte.- Amy no se giró. -¿Lo tienes superado? Hablaste de lo que le pasó a tu padre, me has contado lo que te hizo daño casi sin conocerme, y yo sin embargo ni siquiera siento que sea capaz de pensar en lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.  
-Es normal, con el tiempo lo malo se hace pequeño y contra más hablas de ello menos duele, por eso siempre le aconsejo a todo el mundo que hable de lo que le molesta.  
-Se de alguien a quien le vendría bien seguir ese consejo.- Sonrió falsamente Amy.  
-¿Lo dices por Shadow? Anoche parecía triste.  
Salieron de la tienda, Marisa compró un par de refrescos en una máquina y se sentaron en un banco.  
-Digamos que Shadow perdió a alguien muy importante para él pero que después de muchos años aún piensa en ella, lo peor es que le sigue doliendo.- Bebió un poco del refresco. –Le he intentado hacer entrar en razón, no hace falta que la olvide pero debería superarlo y guardar los buenos recuerdos.  
-Y eso es lo que estás haciendo tú ¿no?  
Amy se la quedó mirando.  
-Yo no he perdido a nadie como él lo hizo.  
-Pero parece que has perdido a alguien.- Como Amy bajó la cabeza continuó. –Sí, lo sé, soy una entrometida, todo el mundo me lo dice, pero si soy capaz de notar cómo se siente la gente a mi alrededor lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar a los que se sienten tristes.  
Se extrañó con la reacción de Amy, se había echado a reír de forma exagerada, quizá intentando disimular que en el fondo sí le dolía mucho.  
-¡Ahhh! Pero lo que a mí me pasa es muy normal ¡soy una adolescente!  
-Jaja, sí, dijiste que tenías 14.  
-En unos días los cumplo.- Amy hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos.  
-Es horrible, la adolescencia digo, todo va más deprisa, te cambia el humor a cada rato y no sabes si lo que sientes lo sientes de verdad.- Marisa rió. -¡Sobretodo los calores cuando en la playa pasea un tío bueno!  
-¡Hala! No me digas eso que aún soy joven para esas cosas.- Se sintió más descansada Amy. –Aunque admito que empecé tempranito con los ataques de calor y los abrazos de la muerte.  
Realmente Marisa no sabía a qué se refería, pero rió igualmente.  
-Entonces tú sí que tienes a alguien en mente.  
Su expresión cambió, sabía dar en el clavo.  
-No.- Lo pensó de nuevo. –Un platónico, ya sabes, como una estrella de cine, lo ves en las películas y aunque no le conoces realmente te parece que es el amor de tu vida.  
-¿Te gusta un actor? Pero debías conocerle fuera de la pantalla, por un actor no acabas en este pueblo apartado de todo lo "grande" de la ciudad.  
-Incluso en un pueblo como éste tenéis que conocerle.- Cogió aire. –Durante un tiempo compartí aventuras con Sonic The Hedgehog.  
-¿El erizo azul, el héroe?- Intentó disimular. –Sí, algo me suena.  
Por la cara que puso Amy supo que no se lo tragaba.  
-Vale sí, aquí también se le conoce pero no a escala de las ciudades, yo lo que sé de él es por mi hermana pequeña que siempre fue una fan histérica de él.- Rió sintiéndose ridícula. –Entonces no es una coincidencia tu parecido con la foto de una chica que tenía mi hermana en su habitación a la que le lanzaba dardos.  
-Eh, eso no hace gracia.- Amy se rascó la cabeza. –Entonces ¿ya me habías reconocido?  
-No, no estoy muy metida en el tema, además tenía entendido que eras un huracán rosa de energía que no paraba nunca, aunque admito que lo de que te gusta aporrear cosas con un martillo me llamó la atención, pero en general te veo más seria.  
Aunque se había creado el ambiente, aunque se sentía segura, tranquila y en confianza, no fue capaz de continuar, sentía que como reprodujese de sus labios las palabras de Sonic de aquel día se iba a echar a llorar. Marisa debió entenderlo porque subió las piernas apoyando los pies en el banco y sus brazos sobre sus propias rodillas quedando un momento en silencio sin mirarla.  
-Tómate tu tiempo.- Dijo Marisa al rato. –Al fin y al cabo has sido la chica que más cerca ha estado del príncipe de todas las niñas.- Luego le sonrió. -Y mientras tanto vamos a tu casa, aún tenías cosas por colocar, libros y así ¿verdad?  
Amy asintió.

Por fin todo en su sitio, tampoco había sido tanto trabajo, al menos la casa ya tenía aspecto de casa con decoración incluida.  
-Estoy en casa.- Dijo Shadow desde la puerta.  
-Hola, hoy sí que llegas pronto ¿has comido?- Amy miró su reloj.  
-No.- Shadow vió que al lado de Amy estaba Marisa. –Hola.  
Marisa le miró y sonrió de forma graciosa saludándole moviendo los dedos de una mano. Justo entraba a la sala cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Shadow se dio la vuelta y abrió, era Kaiser agotado de correr.  
-Ah... joder, sí que corres...- Intentó recobrar el aliento. –Casi no te alcanzo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Algo rudo como siempre a la defensiva.  
-Tranquilo que no te acoso.- Medio rió Kaiser con sus brazos tras su cabeza. –Me olvidé una cosa muy importante en el trabajo.  
-Y no puede esperar.- Le cortó Shadow.  
-¡Hazle pasar!- Se oyó desde dentro Amy. –Es amiguete tuyo ¿no?  
-Es un compañero de trabajo.- Shadow abrió del todo la puerta y le dejó entrar. –Se llama Kaiser.  
El lince saludó animado a Marisa.  
-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Amy.  
-Te dije que esto era pequeño.- Rió Marisa enseñando los dientes. –Él, mi hermana y yo nos criamos juntos.  
Amy se presentó y luego se enganchó al hombro de Shadow.  
-¿Sabes qué haremos? Ya que yo tengo una amiga en casa y tú has traído un amigo, haré una tortilla de patatas con cebolla enorme y comemos todos ¿vale?  
Shadow se ruborizó un poco pensando que eso de que le chiflase la tortilla fuese algo humillante. Luego Amy estiró del brazo a Marisa para que le ayudase dejando solos a los chicos.  
-Bueno ¿qué quieres?- Sonó ahora más tranquila su voz.  
-La foto.- Dijo simplemente Kaiser.  
-¿Qué foto?- Tampoco le importaba mucho.  
-La del anuncio que suprimiste.  
"Mierda" pensó Shadow, Kaiser lo sabía, aunque había venido hasta ahí a pedírselo en persona en vez de delatarle.  
-Podrías perder el empleo por cambiar la maquetación.  
-Sólo es un anuncio.  
-No es sólo un anuncio si te importa lo suficiente como para exponerte tanto.- Kaiser sonrió pícaramente.  
-Sale Sonic.- Shadow se sentó de mala gana en el sofá.  
-¿No te gusta Sonic? Se supone que es un héroe y que todo el mundo le adora.- Sonó burlón el tono de Kaiser.  
-No todos le adoran, también muchos le persiguen para atraparle.  
-Entonces has suprimido la foto para que ella no le vea, para que no le vea con otra chica.  
Shadow se le quedó mirando, Kaiser se sentó a su lado y le dijo algo bajo:  
-Sé que esta Amy Rose es la "pareja oficial" de Sonic, soy periodista ¿recuerdas? Estoy informado de muchas cosas, sé que ella está aquí porque ya no están juntos.  
-Sí que llegan lejos las noticias.  
-De aquí sólo lo sé yo, no necesitas quitar las noticias ¿ella lee el periódico?  
-A veces, pero tampoco quiero que el resto de gente lo vea y alguien le comente algo al respecto, y tampoco tengo dinero para comprar todos los periódicos.  
-Así que quitar la foto era la mejor salida.- Kaiser se echó hacia atrás. –Pero para esta profesión recuerda que lo importante es sacar la verdad de debajo de las piedras y mostrarla al mundo, hay quien la disfraza pero al final siempre se termina sabiendo.- Le miró sin girar la cabeza. –También sé quién eres tú.  
Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada volvieron las chicas. Kaiser y Shadow no cambiaron la expresión ni dejaron de mirarse por un momento hasta que las chicas les llamaron la atención.  
-Tenéis que ayudar también.- Insistió Marisa, estiró del brazo a Shadow. –Venga, relaciónate un poco ¿es que no te gusta relacionarte con la gente?  
Shadow se la quedó mirando.  
-No me gusta la gente.  
Y aunque lo había dicho serio, todos se echaron a reír, cosa que él no entendió.  
-No hace gracia. Por eso vine a este pueblo pequeño en vez de vivir en una gran ciudad.  
-Pobre, tiene aglomerofobia.- Se burló Amy.  
Había pasado rápido, la comida, la tarde, se empezó a hacer de noche y Marisa y Kaiser se tuvieron que ir, aunque a Shadow le había dejado tocado aquello que le había dicho antes de la comida Kaiser, antes de irse le tomó por el hombro y se le acercó, le susurró cerca de la oreja:  
-He traído a Amy aquí para apartarla de los cotillas que con sus habladurías le hicieron la vida imposible, si en nombre de la verdad le haces daño te arrepentirás de saber quién soy.  
Kaiser se puso serio por primera vez desde que se conocían, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, le miró y luego volvió a su ser normal y se fue con Marisa.  
Ya habían cenado y estaban viendo la tele, habían cruzado un par de frases y Shadow decidió que se iba a dormir, por hacer algo realmente, no era que tuviese mucho sueño. La cuestión era que cuando pensó que Amy se había ido a dormir y él volvió a coger uno de sus libros para leer un rato en la cama la vio en la sala igual que la noche anterior, con el móvil en la mano. Eso en cierta forma le molestaba, que llamase o que dejase el móvil, pero estar ahí de pie mirándolo sin hacer nada no tenía sentido. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta su espalda y miró por encima de su hombro.  
-¿Una llamada perdida?  
La voz de Shadow la asustó tanto que casi le cae el móvil.  
-¡Shadow! Pensé que te ibas a dormir.  
-Vine a por un libro.  
Frunció el ceño.  
-Bórrala.- Ordenó Shadow autoritario.  
-Pero.- Intentó decir Amy.  
-Bórrala, sólo es una llamada perdida.  
-Lo sé, es que... no puedo.- Amy se giró y fue hasta la ventana apoyando sus brazos en el marco. –No le dije dónde iba porque no quería tener la tentación de quedarme mirando por la ventana esperando que viniese a por mí.- Miró su móvil. –Pero tengo una llamada perdida de él del día que me fui ¿por qué? Las cosas quedaron claras, no creo que ni pidiéndoselo Tails me llamase.- Cerró los ojos. –A lo mejor era importante, a lo mejor era para ti... o puede que.  
-Dame el móvil.- Le cortó Shadow. –Si tú no puedes yo la borraré.  
Intentó quitarle el móvil pero Amy forcejeó.  
-¡Dámelo, es mío, es mi llamada perdida!- Casi sollozaba.  
-¿No ves lo que te está haciendo?- Shadow subió el brazo con ella enganchada. –No vas a avanzar nunca si te sigues aferrando a él y su recuerdo.  
-¡Cállate! Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso.- Apretó los ojos. –Siempre comparando a todo el mundo con Maria, yo no te importo, sólo te importa lo que te recuerdo a ella.  
-Me importas más de lo que crees.- Dijo sereno.  
Pero a pesar de su tono tranquilo dio una sacudida que hizo caer al suelo a Amy, no quería hacerle daño pero esperaba que eso le devolviese la cordura, tocó los botones hasta que sólo quedó la opción de borrar y tenía que pulsar sí o no, entonces la miró de nuevo, se intentaba levantar pero estaba destrozada moralmente, de nuevo las malditas lágrimas, esta vez una pequeña en un lado de su ojo y otra ya cayendo por su mejilla en el otro lado.  
-Por favor, dámelo, es mi llamada perdida.  
Pero escuchó el sonido del móvil al pulsar la tecla, sintió destruida la poca esperanza que tenía al borrar sus llamadas perdidas, bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, se puso de pie de golpe y cargó contra Shadow, que con la fuerza que hizo cayeron los dos al sofá, Shadow tumbado boca arriba con Amy encima dándole con los puños en el pecho.  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Le gritaba. –A pesar del parecido ¡yo no soy Maria y tú no eres Sonic!  
Shadow lo entendía, casi la había convencido pero tenía razón, ella nunca sería Maria, y aunque se propusiese una nueva vida con Amy él nunca sería Sonic.  
-Amy, mira.- Dijo a media voz.  
Le enseñó el móvil, le había dado a la tecla de cancelar, ella respiró muy deprisa y le arrebató el móvil temblándole las manos al ver que ahí seguía la llamada perdida con el nombre de Sonic y el corazoncito junto al nombre.  
-Sonic no va a volver a llamarte, quizá se equivocó y quería llamar a otra persona, nunca vendrá a por ti.- Sonó cruel todo aquello. –Pero le sigues queriendo a pesar de todo.  
Amy ya se había calmado, había sido mágico el volver a coger aquel aparato y serenarse, como un enganchado a la droga con su recién tomada dosis. Shadow hizo "tch" y la abrazó, le acarició la espalda y la cabeza con la mano, luego besó su frente y apoyó la suya propia con la de ella.  
-Prométeme una cosa.- Medio susurró Shadow. –Si yo intento salir adelante y dejar de lado mis recuerdos de Maria, guardarlos como eso, recuerdos, tú tienes que ponerte bien y pensar en alternativas que no te lleven a este estado de abrazarte a cualquier cosa que te recuerde a Sonic y no hacer nada más.  
No supo por qué pero Amy pensó que con eso se refería a que ellos dos tenían mucho en común y que quizá debían probar suerte entre ellos, intentó separarse un poco, se sintió intimidada, pero aceptó. Algo aturdida por la situación se fue a la cama a abrazarse a la almohada, y por su parte Shadow se tumbó en la suya.

"Me llamaban niño allá en la ciudad ¿qué les costaba llamarme por mi nombre? Kaiser no es tan difícil de decir, sí que era joven, lo sigo siendo, pero ese no es motivo para tal mote, también tenía mis sueños como ellos, todavía los tengo, sigo buscando la verdad. Ese erizo negro me ha hecho pensar y recordar, no quiero ocultar la verdad pero sí que quiero proteger a las personas que me importan, no es algo incompatible, pero él rechaza la verdad, lo evidente y la honestidad, de ir con la cabeza alta sin mentiras a tu alrededor, todo se termina sabiendo, sólo hay que tener la conciencia tranquila. Por eso me fui de la ciudad, allí los gobiernos machacaban a los medios de comunicación que intentaban publicar la verdad, los sobornos estaban a la orden del día, y aquella organización acabó por atraparme en sus redes. Creen que mi sueño no es ambicioso, lo que no saben es lo seguro que es estar aquí y lo fácil que es sacar la verdad a relucir, lejos de las redes de las arañas del gobierno."

continuará...


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11 

Perfecto, no había moros en la costa, sin hacer ruido Sonic caminó de puntillas desde el sofá hasta la puerta entre la penumbra de la noche, pero al tocar el picaporte sonó una alarma.  
-¿Dónde pensabas ir?- Se oyó una joven voz detrás suya.  
Sonic rió tontamente disimulando.  
-Ahhh es que hacía calor y pensé en tomar el aire.  
Tails resopló rascándose la cabeza por debajo de su gorro de dormir.  
-Aún no estás recuperado, al aceptar quedarte aceptaste a la vez quedar bajo mi cuidado.  
-Sí, doctor.- Puso mala cara Sonic. –Pero mírame, estoy bien.  
Así como intentó demostrar que estaba bien sus costillas le recordaron cómo se había ensañado Metal Sonic a patadas cuando estaba en el suelo, un poco más y a Tails casi le entra la risa viendo los esfuerzos que hacía Sonic por disimular.  
-Venga, Sonic, sé que tienes una recuperación muy rápida, pero tómatelo con calma.- Le ayudó a volver al sofá. -¿A qué viene esa prisa?  
Sonic no dijo nada, esperó un poco y fingió que cambiaba de tema.  
-¿Miraste en la guía de dónde era el prefijo?  
Tails se sorprendió por lo directo que fue.  
-Realmente tienes prisa ¿estás con el mono?  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
-Ya estás otra vez.- Medio rió Tails. –Estás tan acostumbrado a que Amy te acose que ahora la echas en falta.  
-¿De dónde es el prefijo?  
-Y Cream ahora le echa la culpa a Shadow por habérsela llevado.  
-Tails ¿Dónde?  
-No te lo voy a decir.  
-¡Qué!- Sonic casi se puso en pie. –Todo el día me has dado largas ¿y ahora me dices que no?  
-No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado, si te lo digo irás a buscarla ¿acaso sabes qué decirle? Sé que no eres capaz de decir "te quiero" y de todas formas ahora ella no te creería.  
-No voy a decirle pijadas.- Sonic se puso serio. –Dime de dónde es el número.  
Tails se cruzó de brazos también serio. Sonic se lo iba a decir una vez más, pero le tembló el labio, no iba a llorar, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, así que desistió, giró la cara, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza. Tails sonrió tiernamente.  
-Mañana.- Dijo suavemente. –Seguro estás mejor, así que mañana te lo digo, ella también necesita tiempo.  
Sonic asintió con la cabeza dando las gracias en silencio.

Estiró los brazos desperezándose, Marisa bostezó y se quedó un momento sentada en la cama, miró a un lado, al tocador donde tenía el espejo, se veía la melena suelta revuelta. Se quedó algo seria, se vistió, se acercó al tocador y se peinó haciéndose una coleta, encima la gorra tapando la mayor parte de su pelo, intentaba esconderlo, incluso había pensado en teñirse, pero su madre se lo había prohibido y ella no tenía el valor de no obedecer a su madre desde la muerte de su padre, al menos ahora su madre salía con un hombre y parecía feliz, ya quedaba menos para que ella se fuese también del pueblo como hizo su hermana, ahora no tenía miedo de dejar sola a su madre. Ahí mismo tenía también una foto familiar, su madre, su hermana, ella y su padre, estaba muy unida a él, estaba con él el día que murió, estaban de viaje cuando pasó aquel follón de ARK que ella nunca llegó a entender, sólo que su padre estaba en mal lugar en mal momento y cayó como una de las víctimas inocentes.  
-Ya me voy.- Dijo Marisa recogiendo su desayuno.  
-¿Otra vez a casa de aquella niña?- Dijo su madre desde la cocina. –Sí que te ha caído bien.  
-A lo mejor nos conocíamos en otra vida, yo que sé. Hasta luego.  
Hoy se había propuesto llevar a Amy con ella al trabajo para que la ayudase y aprendiese, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que necesitaba una ayudita y Amy había llegado como caída del cielo. Cuando llegó a su casa ella ya estaba en la puerta con una ropa parecida a la suya, vaqueros y camisa, ropa de trabajo. La saludó y le dio una gorra como la suya.  
-¿Ya se fue Shadow?- Preguntó Marisa.  
-Hace un rato, se toma en serio su trabajo.  
Y ahí comenzó la primera jornada laboral de Amy en mucho tiempo, se sintió bien, liberada, pasó el primer trago de miedo que había sentido por el cambio y todo fue bien, los nervios se habían ido y el saber que estaba saliendo adelante la hizo feliz, ya sólo le quedaba el otro tema, pero poco a poco debía superarlo, debía seguir sus propios consejos, así que mejor no pensar en ello. A medida que avanzaba con aquellos turistas, ayudando a Marisa se fijó en la gente y una pequeña niña le recordó a una persona importante para ella, pensó en cómo estaría ahora Cream y si la echaba de menos, recordó a sus amigos de Station Square, a los que la habían ayudado y a los que la traicionaron. Haciendo una parada para comer, los turistas se fotografiaron en aquel restaurante rústico mientras Marisa y Amy comían.  
-Has estado muy pensativa.- Se fijó Marisa. –Aunque has trabajado bien.  
-Gracias, es que recordé a una amiga que echo en falta.  
-¿De dónde vivías antes?- Preguntó Marisa sin echarle mucha importancia.  
-Bueno, ella no vivía allí, pero quedábamos bastante, ella sólo tiene 8 años y yo le hacía de canguro mientras su madre trabajaba.- Sonrió Amy. –Es muy buena niña y muy educada, ahora que tengo la casa decente quizá debería invitarla.  
-Ah.- Dijo sin más.  
Supuso que a Marisa no debía importarle aquello, sobretodo pensar en una cría de 8 años, entendía que Marisa era mayor y seguramente querría conocer a gente de su edad más o menos.  
-¿Y tus amigos?- Preguntó Amy.  
-A parte de Kaiser...- Marisa rió. –La verdad es que soy un poco como Shadow, no me gusta la gente, no me relaciono mucho, además de que hay pocos jóvenes, eso era más tarea de mi hermana, por eso está en la gran ciudad, allí hay más gente.  
-Ah, es verdad, tienes una hermana.- Hizo memoria Amy.  
-Sí, es menor que yo pero más echada para delante, yo aún sigo aquí.  
-Yo...- Amy pensó un momento. –Me fui de donde vivía porque tuve un problema con la gente de allí, supongo que por eso Shadow me ha traído a un sitio con poca gente.  
-Está bien pensado.- La miró de arriba abajo. –No sois primos.  
-Realmente no, aunque es verdad que está cuidando de mí, yo cuidé de él cuando estábamos en la ciudad, supongo que cree que me lo debe, pero paso, por mí no me debe nada.  
-Uh...- Sonrió pícara Marisa. –Está cuidando de ti ¿en qué sentido?  
Amy casi se puso de pie.  
-¡Marisa!- Se sentó bien. -¿Qué insinúas? Somos amigos, sólo eso, si tú le encuentras algo más todo tuyo.  
-Ah pues a lo mejor lo intento.- Se burló. –Tiene un cuerpo agradable a la vista, un posado elegante, ese misterio de poco hablador y una mirada que atraviesa...- Le dio con el codo a Amy. -¿Te has fijado en su culito?  
Amy no se puso más roja porque no podía, se echó a reír.  
-¡Pues claro que no me he fijado en su culito!- Intentó callar su risa pero no pudo. –Su culito dice... como si tú te hubieses fijado.  
-¿Quién te asegura que no me he fijado?- Rió Marisa también.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Sonó a su espalda la voz de Kaiser, se asomó a la mesa de ellas. -¿De qué habláis?  
-Del culito de Shadow.- Rió Marisa.  
Amy se cubrió la cara con los brazos.  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Se puso nerviosa por la situación Amy.  
-Intento arrancar del trabajo a Shadow para comer, pero el tío este no come ¿está a dieta?- Kaiser se sentó junto a ellas.  
-Él es así, no come mucho.- Admitió Amy.  
-Pues ayer bien que se zampó la tortilla.- Marisa no podía parar de reír.  
-Es que es su plato favorito.  
Comieron los tres juntos, Amy sin ser capaz de explicarle a Kaiser lo del culito de Shadow, que por mucho que lo preguntó Kaiser acabó sin entenderlo. Luego siguieron cada uno con su respectiva tarea, y Kaiser una vez más volvió a hablar con Shadow en privado.  
-Vamos, sólo te pido que me devuelvas la foto.- Insistió Kaiser.  
-¿Tan importante es para ti?- Shadow siguió en las suyas. –No eres de fiar, seguro que en cuanto te la diese saldría en los periódicos o se lo dirías a Amy.  
-Si quisiese hacerle daño a tu protegida ya se lo habría hecho.  
Uy, hace un tiempo por algo así Shadow ya le habría matado, pero ahora estaba tranquilo, Amy le apaciguaba el instinto asesino como solían llamarlo, sin darse cuenta de que era él mismo quien lo hacía y que realmente no necesitaba a nadie para eso, quizá se sentía más seguro pensando eso.  
-Cada vez me fío menos de ti, buen trabajo.- Se burló Shadow.  
-Oh vamos ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me la des?- Cambió de táctica, se le acercó en plan colega. –Si me la devuelves te cuento de qué estaban hablando las chicas a la hora de la comida.  
-Como si me importase.- Le ignoró Shadow.  
-¿Entonces no te importa que estuviesen hablando de tu culito?- Se burló Kaiser.  
Shadow dio un paso atrás alejándose de él en plan "no me toques" por el tono que usó.  
-Y además Amy estaba colorada como un tomate y no me quiso contar de qué iban.  
Intentó pensarlo un poco.  
-Dime por qué quieres la foto y te la doy.- Empezó a ceder Shadow.  
-Es algo personal.- Pero en seguida se veía que no le iba a convencer así. –Por Nadia.  
Shadow medio rió medio resopló.  
-¿Eres fan de doña ídolo juvenil?  
-Más que eso, tengo que enseñarle esta foto a Marisa.  
Que mal le olió eso a Shadow.  
-¿Por qué a ella?  
-Es obvio.- Kaiser se dio cuenta que Shadow no lo sabía. -¿No te comentó Marisa ayer que tiene una hermana?  
No gritó de milagro.  
-¿Cómo?- Se calmó un momento. –¿Quieres decir que esta Nadia es la hermana que se fue a la ciudad?  
-Sí, ella habló de ello durante la comida también.- Le recordó Kaiser.  
-Ya, pero no las relacioné... entonces más motivos para no darte la foto, mejor que conserve el recuerdo de su querida hermana.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? Nadia es buena chica, se fue a buscar fama a la ciudad, desde que murió su padre no ha podido volver.  
-¿Buena chica? Menos mal que no la conocéis, es una calienta braguetas que hace las cosas más horribles por salirse con la suya sin importarle quién caiga.  
Hasta él que era la forma de vida perfecta se sorprendió, o mejor dicho le sorprendió, ese tipo debía saber algún tipo de estilo de lucha, en un momento le había puesto de espaldas a la pared con el antebrazo apretándole la garganta e inmovilizándole un brazo con el suyo libre de manera que el que Shadow tenía libre evitaba que le ahogase.  
-¡No consiento que nadie hable así de Nadia! Tú no la conoces en realidad.- Apretó más el antebrazo. –Tú sólo dame la foto y haremos borrón y cuenta nueva.  
Recordaba esa expresión, se compadeció de él, sabía lo importantes que podían llegar a ser los recuerdos y cómo se protegía de los malos con los buenos.  
-Asegúrate de que Amy no sabe nada de esa foto.  
Kaiser asintió con la cabeza, cogió la foto y soltó a Shadow.  
-Ah y por cierto.- Shadow pasó por su lado sin mirarle. –Tú sabes quien soy así que procura no tentar a la suerte otra vez.  
Sintió como un pequeño empujón pero no llegó a sentir el golpe, sólo fue un parpadeo y Kaiser se encontraba sentado de culo al otro lado de la habitación, había caído resbalando por el suelo, el erizo negro tenía mucha más fuerza de la que Kaiser había calculado.

Ya habían acabado, así que volvieron a sus casas, esta vez Marisa se fue directamente a la suya. Cuando Amy llegó a la casa vacía se topó de nuevo con la nostalgia, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Tails. El teléfono sonó en casa del zorro, Sonic estaba sentado en el sofá con una cara horrible del fastidio, Tails aún no le había dicho nada de Amy, escuchaba el teléfono sonar, pero no lo cogía.  
-¡Tails, el teléfono!- Repitió varias veces.  
-¡Cógelo!- Tails vino corriendo. -¿No ves que estoy ocupado?  
Pero Sonic le giró la cara como un niño poniendo morros.  
-Amy tiene razón, a veces eres muy inmaduro.- Y cogió el teléfono. -¿Diga?  
-Hola Tails, soy Amy.  
-¡Ah, Amy!- Tails lo dijo sin pensar, miró a Sonic. -¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien, empecé a trabajar de nuevo, va todo bien. Quería llamar a Cream pero no sé si hablaste con ella, la echo de menos, y a ti también por supuesto.  
-Sí, hablé con ella, está molesta porque no le dijiste nada, quiere que te vayas con ella.- Tails se apartó un poco de Sonic.  
-Dame el teléfono.- Dijo Sonic un poco bajo.  
-No.- Dijo Tails. –Estoy hablando yo.  
-¿Qué dices?- Escuchó voces Amy pero no le entendía.  
-Ah, nada, llama tranquila a Cream, pero te dará el sermón.  
Se escuchó a Amy reír. Sonic se detuvo un momento escuchado el bajo volumen, tenía que conseguir volver a tener esa risa en directo para él, como aquella última acampada que estaba tan contenta porque le había llamado por teléfono, tan dichosa dando saltitos por todos lados, que le miraba y sonreía de nuevo. Le arrebató el teléfono a Tails.  
-¿Amy?- Sonó impaciente su voz.  
-¿Sonic?- Le reconoció enseguida.  
-Ah, por fin, oye que tenemos que hablar...- Se impacientó más Sonic pero por dentro se había calmado.  
¿Hablar? No, nada de hablar, era lo peor que podían hacer, no quería, no podía, no debía hacerlo, era la peor idea, hablar con Sonic, que Sonic le hablase, como si fuesen buenos amigos, pero si quería olvidarle, si quería hacerse a la idea de que no la quería y tenía que vivir con ello aún era muy pronto para empezar las relaciones normales, se puso tan nerviosa que no podía decirle nada.  
-¿Amy? De verdad, tenemos que hablar.- A Sonic el silencio le sentó mal.  
Pero peor le sentó cuando Amy apresuradamente colgó el teléfono, casi fue un golpe con sus manos temblorosas con aquella respiración ajetreada, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. Y un ataque le iba a dar a Sonic cuando escuchó que le colgaba, se quedó de piedra, le había colgado y de aquella manera.  
-¡Me cago en!- Se detuvo en seco cuando recordó que Tails estaba ahí y no debía decir tacos delante de él. -¡Me ha colgado!  
Tails casi se asustó de su reacción.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono al suelo, hizo el ademán pero no lo llegó a tirar. -¡Pues bien! Como ella quiera ¿no quiere hablar conmigo, no me necesita? Pues vale ¡qué se espabile ella solita con Shadow!- Puso el teléfono en el sofá y le puso un cojín encima. –Ahí sin hablarme si es lo que quieres.  
Apretó el cojín con frustración, casi deseó poner ese cojín sobre la cara de Amy y ahogarla, pero enseguida se arrepintió, estaba rabioso pero más por el hecho de que se sentía culpable y no quería sentirse así, la culpa no podía ser toda suya, lo pensó bien, era más culpa de Amy ¿por qué se había enamorado de él, por qué tenía que quererle tanto? Miró a Tails, parecía asustado.  
-Sonic...- Susurró Tails.  
-¿Qué?- Le medio gritó, aunque no era su intención. –Si no me quieres decir de dónde es el prefijo pues bien, cuando los que persiguen a Shadow los encuentren ya se las arreglará con la forma de vida imperfecta.  
Se sentía muy cargado, necesitaba salir, y aunque antes de salir vio que Tails seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio y a punto de echarse a llorar no pudo evitar dar un portazo.  
-No hacía falta que se pusiese así.- Pensó en voz alta Tails notando una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. –Yo sólo quería ayudar.  
Desde el otro lado de la puerta Sonic apretó los puños.  
-No es culpa tuya, Tails.- Se sintió mal por su amigo aunque sabía que no le escuchaba.  
Sonic salió corriendo y ahí de pie se quedó Tails, se enjugó las lágrimas pero seguían saliendo, intentó serenarse, sabía que desde el otro lado del teléfono Amy también estaría intentando calmarse, seguro que aún no había hablado con Cream, así que él mismo cogió el teléfono y llamó a Cream.  
-Hola.- Tails notaba su dificultad para hablar.  
-¡Hola, Tails!- Saludó Cream animada, pero notaba su voz extraña, apagada. -¿Estás bien?  
Tails no pudo responder, intentaba no gimotear pero se le oía.  
-Sí, no pasa nada.- Mintió. –Me parece que te va a llamar Amy ¿podrás hablar con ella de Sonic?  
-Pues claro, tranquilo.- Cream calló un momento escuchando a Tails intentando calmarse cogiendo aire. -¿Quieres que vaya?  
Tails se sorprendió, esperó un momento.  
-Sí.- Sonó débil su voz.  
-Estaré ahí en un momento.- Se giró hacia su madre. –Mamá, si llama Amy dile que me llame al móvil, voy a casa de Tails.- Volvió a ponerse al aparato. –Ponte tranquilo, voy enseguida.  
-Vale.- Se serenó un poco Tails.  
Colgaron, Cream cogió su móvil, lo miró un momento, Amy se lo había regalado, era pequeñito, rosa, con una carcasa graciosa de conejitos blancos sonrientes.  
-Qué difíciles las relaciones amorosas.- Pensó en voz alta Cream. -¡Vamos, Cheese!  
El chao dio unos grititos de ánimo y ambos corrieron fuera de casa.

Amy siguió un poco más con sus manos sobre el auricular del teléfono, lo apretaba contra el aparato, seguía oyendo la voz de Sonic en su mente y como si pudiese acallarla con eso apretó más fuerte. Se soltó con la respiración acelerada, no podía hacerle nada, las mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago, era un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas sonrojadas las que le mostraban que no iba a escapar tan fácilmente. Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, cogió un cojín y se abrazó a él, miró su móvil, tenía que acabar con ello, lo cogió, estaba más serena, no iba a ser un acto guiado por los sentimientos sino por la cabeza, tocó algunas teclas hasta que por fin puso en la pantalla que ya no tenía llamadas perdidas, se repetía una y otra vez que todo aquello no había pasado, que Sonic no quería hablar con ella realmente, quizá lo que quería era darle un recado a Shadow, algo que ver con aquellas máquinas que destrozaron aquella noche, debía ser algo así, seguro, Sonic se lo había dejado claro, no la quería y eso no iba a cambiar por mucho que ella se había empeñado en el pasado en intentarlo, Sonic nunca iba a volver, las promesas del pasado eran simples compromisos de héroe, la iba a proteger siempre de máquinas, de enemigos, pero nunca de él mismo. Volvió al teléfono de la casa, llamó a Cream a casa y su madre le dio el recado de llamarla al móvil, así lo hizo.  
-¡Hola Amy!- La voz de Cream parecía cansada.  
-Hola ¿qué haces? Pareces agotada.  
-Ja, sí, estoy corriendo.- Cream paró.  
-Ah, así me gusta, que hagas ejercicio, una chica tiene que mantenerse en forma.  
-Eh, sí.- Le siguió la corriente Cream.  
-Tengo casa nueva, ya te lo dijo Tails ¿verdad?- Escuchó ajá. –Ya la tengo adecentada, podríamos quedar, una cenita de amigas ¿qué me dices?  
-Es que...- Intentó excusarse. –Hoy no puedo, ahora iba... pero...- Intentó ordenar lo que tenía que decir. –Voy a casa de Tails.  
Amy se olvidó por un momento lo que había pasado anteriormente al teléfono.  
-Con que Tails ¿eh? Vaya, vaya, de lo que se entera una ¿ya lo habéis hecho oficial?  
Cream no entendió en un principio lo que le había dicho, cuando lo hizo se ruborizó.  
-¡Ah, no es eso!- Se ruborizó más, se le notaba la voz nerviosa. –Es que... tengo que ir a casa de Tails ahora, me necesita.  
-Sí, sí, por supuesto.  
-Amy.- Cream se puso seria. –Tendrías que hablar con Sonic.  
No respondió.  
-Tú también no, Cream, por favor, no hay nada que hablar, ya te contó Tails lo que pasó ¿verdad?  
-Sí, seguro que lo interpretaste a tu manera.  
-¿Qué interpretación?- Amy se molestó. –Fue bien claro, le pregunté si me quería y me dijo...- Calló un momento, no se acordaba que eso le dolía. –Me dijo que no, no dio rodeos ni dijo otras palabras, simplemente dijo no.- No escuchó a Cream. –No sabe cómo me siento, ahora no puedo hablar con él.  
-Amy, tú sabes cómo te sientes.- Habló claro Cream. –Pero no sabes cómo se sienten los demás, Tails me llamó hace un rato y parecía muy triste, perdona pero tengo que ir con él.  
Amy la escuchó atentamente, le dijo que lo entendía y se despidieron.

"No entiendo cómo no me lo he planteado antes, somos amigos nada más, él, Sonic, Amy, Cheese y yo, incluso Knuckles que le cuesta salir de su isla, hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos, me han ayudado mucho y he crecido a su lado, pero nunca había pensado que quizá mi admiración por él fuese algo más, aún soy muy joven y me da vergüenza pensar que estoy creciendo, que me importa Amy y no quiero que se sienta mal pero más que nada quiero llegar donde Tails y hacer lo posible porque no esté triste. Creo que jugué demasiado a ver a Sonic como el príncipe y a Amy como la princesa sin darme cuenta de que a quien más veía como príncipe era a Tails. Ya no sé ni lo que pienso, ahora sólo me importa llegar a su casa, porque sé que me está esperando y que si estoy con él sonreirá siempre."

continuará...


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12 

Marisa se había duchado y tenía la cabeza envuelta en una toalla cuando sonó el teléfono, lo cogió desde su habitación y se tiró en la cama.  
-Halooo.- Se burló, sabía quién era.  
-Eh, sister ¿qué tal?  
-Qué gran honor que la hija pródiga se digne a llamar a su hermana por teléfono.  
-¡Lo raro es que pueda hablar contigo!- Rió su hermana. –Mamá me dijo ayer que te pasaste el día en casa de una amiga ¿desde cuándo tienes tú amigas?  
-Oh, venga, Nadia, no te burles.- Puso cara de fastidio Marisa. –Un poco antes y me pillas en la ducha.  
-No te hagas la víctima.- Siguió bromeando. -¿Y bien, no tienes nada que decirme?  
Marisa no la entendió.  
-Miraste en el periódico el anuncio que te dije ¿verdad?  
-Sí ¿qué pasa con él?- Marisa estiró el brazo y cogió un periódico de ayer que tenía tirado.  
-¿Cómo que qué pasa?- Se indignó Nadia. -¡La foto!  
-Aquí no hay ninguna foto.- Puso morros Marisa.  
-¿Qué?- Nadia gritó al teléfono.  
Marisa alejó el aparato para evitar quedarse sorda.  
-¡No es posible! Dile al inútil de Kaiser que su periódico cada vez es peor.  
-No te entiendo, además Kaiser es reportero, no es suyo el periódico.  
-¡Joder no vale!- Se quejó infantilmente Nadia. –En ese anuncio había una foto mía con Sonic ¿sabes lo que costó que Sonic posase en esa foto?  
Marisa se echó a reír, no podía evitarlo, pobrecita su hermana con tal decepción, el héroe de sus sueños y ella en una foto, entonces recordó algo curioso también.  
-Jaja, pues a ver si adivinas quién es mi nueva amiga.  
-Que no me creo que tengas una amiga nueva, si tú no haces vida social, no te gusta la gente, deberías salir más.  
-Ay que sí, no te pongas pesada, salgo más y sí tengo una amiga nueva.- Aguantó la risa. –Se llama Amy Rose.  
Fue un pequeño shock de sorpresa.  
-¿La ex de Sonic?  
-Tú lo has dicho, hace poco que se ha mudado aquí con un erizo negro que está bien bueno, y me aseguró que sólo son amigos así que.  
-¡Pero qué dices! Si tú no eres nada lanzada, le saldrán telarañas antes de enterarse que te gusta.  
-Eh, que yo no he dicho que me guste, estaba bromeando.  
-Sí, bueno.- Calló un momento Nadia. –Pero vamos, no me esperaba que la conocieses.- Por un momento se sintió débil. -¿Cómo está?  
-Al parecer le duele lo suyo con Sonic, pero se está esforzando, aún no me ha contado nada.  
Nadia descansó pensando que no le había habladode ella, no quería que su hermana supiese lo que habían peleado entre ellas por Sonic.  
-Venga, ya te dejo que he quedado con Kaiser, quería enseñarme una foto así que supongo que ya sé de que va.  
-Vale, dale recuerdos a mi fan número uno de mi parte.  
-OK me llevo el móvil, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- Sintió su responsabilidad de hermana mayor de cuidar de ella. –Y deberías llamarle tú también de vez en cuando.  
-No, no, son los fans los que llaman a los ídolos, no al revés.- Se burló.

Llegó a casa, saludó como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero no escuchó respuesta, incluso pensó que Amy podía seguir por ahí aún con Marisa. Caminó hasta la sala y Amy estaba de nuevo ahí apoyada en la pared con el móvil en la mano, seria.  
-Amy, me lo prometiste.  
Pero Amy le mostró el móvil antes de que pudiese decir nada más, no tenía la llamada perdida.  
-¿La has borrado por error?- Preguntó Shadow sin moverse.  
-No, tenía que ser yo quien la borrase.- Giró un poco la cara. –Siento lo de ayer.  
Igualmente Shadow se acercó y la abrazó.  
-No pasa nada.  
Pero eso no la confortó, se sintió peor aún.  
-De verdad que lo siento, últimamente lo único que hago es llorar y aferrarme a ti como si pudieses solucionar todos mis problemas, pero debo ser yo quien lo solucione.  
-Tranquila, de verdad que no importa.  
Shadow recordó la conversación con Rouge y en ese momento no supo qué pensar, quizá debía comprobarlo de una vez por todas, era estúpido que la forma de vida perfecta se sintiese humillado por no ordenar sus propios sentimientos, entendía por qué el resto de armas de destrucción no los tenían. Sin venir a cuento se le pasaron por la cabeza las palabras de Sonic, que no importaba que fuese un arma o no, lo importante era que tenía corazón. Le entraron ganas de reír pensando que tenía razón, ahora sabía que tenía corazón.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Amy cuando ella se soltó pero Shadow no lo hizo.  
-Comprobar algo.- Respondió simplemente mientras se ponía cariñoso.  
Fue bajando sus manos, acariciándole la espalda, Amy se sintió intimidada, nerviosa, se le aceleró el corazón, intentaba echarse atrás pero sólo se pudo apoyar en la pared de nuevo. Ahora Shadow ya tenía sus manos en la cara de ella, se la ladeó, a punto estuvo de besarla cuando Amy puso su mano entre los labios de ambos. Qué tonta fue de pensar que podía olvidar a Sonic, de olvidar aquel vacío que había quedado tras irse sin decirle a dónde, de todas las veces que se había ido él y ella había decidido esperarle, por todas esas veces que le esperó decidió tragarse su dolor y por lo menos ser amigos, tan amigos como él siempre había querido, con confianza, con bromas, pero hasta el límite que hiciese falta para conservarle.  
-¿No quieres intentarlo?- Preguntó Shadow separándose un poco.  
-No, pero me has hecho pensar en una alternativa mejor que quedarme aquí oculta del mundo compadeciéndome de mí misma.  
Pues menos mal que ella ya se había decidido, Shadow sin embargo sintió que su experimento había fallado, esperaba que aquello le sacase de todo, pero no se sintió tan mal como pensaba por ser rechazado, pensó que no había sido del todo un fracaso si con ello había logrado ver a Amy como Amy y no como una reencarnación de Maria, quizá sí que debía dejar de ver parecido de Maria en todo el mundo.  
-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí darme un paseo solo y pensar una alternativa.- Dijo Shadow, no se le veía afectado.  
-No hace falta que me copies.- Se tranquilizó Amy.  
-Realmente quiero hacerlo, intentaré no volver muy tarde.  
Ambos se sonrieron con confianza. Shadow salió y Amy se volvió a pegar al teléfono.  
-Me va a dar cáncer de oreja.- Bromeó. –Pero le debo una disculpa a Sonic y Tails.  
Su corazón se aceleró pensando en Sonic y no paró por mucho que intentó dejarle en un rincón de amigo.

Cuando Cream llegó a casa de Tails pareció olvidar toda educación, no llamó a la puerta ni saludó, entró dejándola abierta con mucha prisa buscando a Tails con la vista, le vio sentado en el sofá y corrió con él.  
-¿Estás bien?- Dijo sentándose a su lado intentando recobrar el aliento.  
Tails estaba mejor, ya no lloraba y se había calmado pensando que ya se le pasaría a Sonic.  
-Sí, gracias.- La miró, parecía agotada. –Perdona, te he preocupado.  
-Ah, no importa, lo que importa es que estés bien.- Sonrió dulcemente.  
-Cream.- La siguió mirando intensamente. -¿Has venido corriendo?  
-Sí, no está tan lejos.  
-Qué dices...- Bajó la cabeza Tails. –Sí que está lejos y no deberías, algunos sitios son peligrosos, debiste coger el tren que va sobre el agua.  
-No había tiempo, me necesitabas.- Cream se decepcionó un poco al ver que no parecía que ahora le hiciese falta. –Correría 1000 kilómetros si hiciese falta.- Miró a Cheese que había cerrado la puerta y volaba hacia ellos. –Además, me mantengo en forma y puedo volar mucho más rato que antes para los sitios complicados.  
-Perdona por hacerte venir.- Tails se puso en pie. –Amy llamó y Sonic cogió el teléfono, al escucharle le colgó y Sonic se enfadó.- La miró. –Nunca había visto a Sonic así.  
-¡Tranquilo! Deja de pedirme perdón.- Cream se puso en pie hablando con énfasis. –Si he aprendido algo de Amy es que al final las cosas salen bien.  
Tails cerró los ojos serio un momento, luego los abrió y sonrió diciendo que tenía razón, cogió a Cream de las manos y le dio las gracias de nuevo, ella respiró aliviada, sí que la necesitaba. Sonó el teléfono y como pillados en una travesura se soltaron las manos de golpe un poco ruborizados.  
-¿Diga?- Cogió el teléfono Tails.  
-Soy Amy, perdona lo de antes, me puse nerviosa.  
-Ya, me lo imagino.- Comprendió Tails.  
-Lo siento mucho, también tenía ganas de hablar contigo, pásame a Sonic y luego hablamos ¿vale?  
Tails miró a Cream un momento.  
-Sonic se fue, no le sentó bien que le colgases.  
Se sintió pinchada como un globo por una aguja.  
-Ah, claro, a nadie le gusta que le cuelguen.- Se lamentó. –Supongo que no sabes a dónde ha ido ¿crees que me cogerá el móvil?  
Tails miró encima de la mesa.  
-Ay, se lo ha dejado aquí.- Tails vadeaba. –No debería ir por ahí solo todavía.- Intentó callar, no quería decirle que estaba herido. –Eh... es decir, creo que es urgente que hables con él.  
-Quieres que le busque.- Rió Amy. –Si se ha enfadado porque le colgué no es culpa tuya, no se enfadará contigo, te aprecia mucho, lo sabes.  
-Ya, pero quiero que vuelva, si hablas con él y lo aclaráis, todo volverá a ser como antes ¿verdad?  
Amy no dijo nada por un momento.  
-Cree en él, Amy.- Añadió Tails.  
-Tails... dile... dile a Cheese que no haga tanto ruido que no escucho nada.- Rió Amy.  
Se escuchaba tras Tails a Cheese haciendo chao chao.  
-¡Cream, guapa! Cómo entrenas, qué rápido has llegado.- Bromeó Amy gritando al teléfono para que lo oyese Cream. –Se nota que tenías prisa por estar con Tails.  
Cream le arrebató el teléfono a Tails.  
-¡No te burles de mí!- Se ruborizó un poco.  
-¡Adiós, adiós! Os dejo solos.- Se despidió Amy.  
-¡Espera!- Gritó Amy.  
Ella se puso otra vez el auricular cerca de la oreja.  
-¿Quieres algún consejo o qué?  
-¿Vas a buscar a Sonic?- Intentó centrarse Cream. -¿Sabes dónde ir?  
Amy sonrió con los ojos cerrados.  
-Siempre he sabido encontrarle, ya lo sabes, mi corazón me dice dónde está.  
Cuando colgó, Cream se quedó un poco preocupada, pero sonrió, si Amy decía que le iba a encontrar seguro que lo haría. Miró a Tails que volvía a poner cara de preocupado, le cogió la mano y le sonrió. Cheese miró a ambos y rápidamente se puso en medio separando sus manos cogiendo él con una mano la de Cream y con la otra la de Tails.  
-Eh, aquí hay uno que está celoso.- Rió Tails.  
-Y con razón.- Se le escapó a Cream.  
Tails fingió no entenderlo y sólo siguió riendo.

Si no hubiese estado aún herido habría destrozado algunas rocas a golpes, lo había intentado pero se tuvo que sentar, Tails tenía razón y no podía forzarse tanto. Se extrañó porque él debería poder curarse más rápido, pocas veces salía tan herido y tardaba tanto, debía ser por lo mal que se sentía por dentro que hacía que su cuerpo no reaccionase. Se tiró al suelo a tumbarse un rato, pero se arrepintió de ello nada más hacerlo, le dolía todo, aguantó y miró al cielo con aquellas nubes feas que traían agua. Estaba con los brazos abiertos intentando relajarse, era como un espantapájaros caído, uno que ya había sido usado y ahora roto ya no servía, ya no le querían ni le necesitaban. Justo pensando eso le cayó una gota de lluvia en la frente como intentando sacarle de todas las tonterías que estaba pensando, se levantó y esa gota cayendo por su cara le recordó las lágrimas de Amy cuando le dijo que no la quería, las de Tails por su falta de control de emociones y las suyas propias que no había derramado, miró al cielo y cayó otra gota sobre una de sus púas casi escuchando el "te quiero de verdad" de aquel día. Sonic sonrió con los ojos cerrados, no sabía qué le iba a decir cuando sus caminos se cruzasen de nuevo, seguramente como siempre no diría nada, por mucho que ella hablase, gritase, llorase, él siempre se quedaría ahí quieto sonriéndole, se dejaría abrazar por ella una vez más y acabarían en el suelo. Abrió los ojos, estaba abrazado a sí mismo, quizá era hora de abrazarla él también, así que se propuso que esta vez la abrazaría aunque ella no quisiese, después de tanto tiempo de intentar salirse de los brazos de ella cambiaría los papeles. Empezaron a caer más gotas y recordó sus vendajes, corrió a por cobijo y sus pasos, imitando sus recuerdos, le llevaron a New Station Square, que sabía que ella no estaba ahí pero los recuerdos aún permanecían intactos. Se refugió en la entrada del gran edificio de oficinas, aquella empresa donde había hecho aquel anuncio. Se sentó en las escaleras y apoyó la cabeza a un lado viendo cómo rápidamente se ponía a diluviar. Cuando Nadia le vio le dio un vuelvo el corazón, ella salía de trabajar y fue una sorpresa agradable verle ahí, la última vez que le vio fue saltando por aquella ventana huyendo de ella.  
-Hola ¿puedo sentarme?- Intentó parecer calmada Nadia.  
Sonic se giró, la verdad es que no le importaba nada que ella estuviese ahí, aún estaba pensando en que tenía que pedirle perdón a Tails y arreglar el asunto de Amy para que todo volviese a ser como antes.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Nadia ya sentada a su lado, era obvio que aún se le notaban los golpes a Sonic. -¿Alguna aventura?  
-No.- Sereno tono de voz el de Sonic.  
-¿Una pelea, quizá?- Insistió Nadia.  
-Sí.- Ahora hasta sonó gracioso.  
-Oh, déjame adivinar, para estar así tiene que ser alguien fuerte.- Vio en Sonic un gesto de dolor al tratar de sentarse mejor. –Y que no le caigas demasiado bien... si el negrito se pelease contigo Amy se enfadaría con él, así que... ya ¿Metal Sonic?  
Sonic rió y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Vaya, vaya, el erizo azul también ríe de vez en cuando.- Sonrió Nadia. –Oye, perdona por lo del otro día, no sé qué me pasó.  
Siguió tan inexpresivo y sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia.  
-Gracias...- Susurró Nadia. –Encima luego el cabrón del casero de Amy que quería denunciarla.  
Sonic la miró sin moverse mucho.  
-Ah, pero no pasa nada, yo pasé por ahí y lo vi todo, la policía me tomó nota de mi testimonio.  
Aunque Sonic no lo supiese se imaginaba que le decía eso intentando acercarse más a él, casi le hizo gracia ver a Nadia ahora hacerse la buena.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sonic al ver que Nadia ya no hablaba.  
-Nada, te hago compañía.- Se acercó un poco más a él. -¿Tú qué hacías por aquí?  
Mirando al cielo lluvioso sin responder, mejor dicho sin saber qué decir.  
-Creo que la estaba buscando inconscientemente.- Pensó en voz alta Sonic.  
¿La estaba buscando? No entendió Nadia ¿a quién? Pero estaba claro, al ver su expresión encajó la última pieza. Al principio apretó los puños, ni en sueños pensaba decirle dónde estaba Amy, aunque admitió que era una carta interesante.  
-Amy prácticamente se esfumó.- Metió el dedo en la yaga Nadia. –Desapareció sin dejar rastro, no le dijo nada a los amigos, ni siquiera a ti ¿es eso amor, huir cuando hay dificultades? Parece que todo este tiempo no ha sido tan fan como todos pensábamos, no te quiere lo suficiente como para dejar de lado lo que dice la gente, ni siquiera se defendió, debía de haber algo de verdad en lo que todos decían si no negó nada.  
No hacía falta que le atacase psicológicamente para debilitarle, ya estaba suficientemente débil físicamente, había hecho demasiado sobreesfuerzo, le daba rabia saber la cantidad de razón que tenía Tails, en una escala de 1 a 10 Tails tendría 11 de razón, era una tontería que se le había ocurrido en ese momento en el que le empezaba a doler la cabeza y se negaba a despegarla del muro que estaba tan fresquito apaciguando las décimas de fiebre que le habían subido. Nadia no sabía nada y pensó que quizá Sonic se estaba dejando para probar suerte con ella ya que Amy andaba desaparecida, no se cortó en ponerle una mano en el hombro tentándole, acercándose más, llegando a apoyar su barbilla en ese mismo hombro rozando su nariz con el cuello de Sonic, era como miel en los labios.  
-¿Me necesitas ahora?- Se insinuó Nadia pensando que estaba venciendo.  
Debió ser por la mirada de Sonic tan tierna o por su sonrisa sincera, pero en ese momento más que ningún otro Nadia quiso tenerle sólo para ella. Por su parte Sonic tenía otros planes, la miró con esa misma expresión.  
-De verdad pienso que estás loca.- Siguió sonriendo Sonic.  
Eso le dolió a Nadia, pero era su ataque, normal que Sonic se defendiese, así que contraatacó acercándose más aún intentando parecer sexy, con una mano a cada lado de Sonic.  
-Tengo muy buenos contactos.- Fanfarroneó falsamente Nadia. -¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para que te diga dónde está Amy?  
Y fue tentador, no pasaba nada, Sonic aún conservaba su ser dentro de aquel estado de embriaguez causado por su estado físico, la proximidad de Nadia y su anterior ataque psicológico.  
-¿Y esto?- Sonic se sintió tentado de citar las palabras de Nadia. -¿Es amor?  
Había tenido ganas de cogerla y traquetearla para que le dijese lo que sabía de dónde estaba Amy, que lo mismo podía ser una mentira para atraparle. Miró a un lado.  
-Quédate aquí.- Dijo poniéndose en pie Sonic.  
Caminó pegado a la pared y se asomó. Nadia no entendió y tampoco sentía que tuviese que hacerle caso, así que le siguió.  
-Malditos trastos.- Murmuró Sonic restaurado en carácter. -¿Seguirán buscando a Shadow?  
Sonic sonrió pensando en el chasco de aquel par de mecas pilotados por humanos y aquel robot volador que buscaba oculto en la lluvia.  
-No me sigas.- Le dijo Sonic a Nadia. –Sólo serías un estorbo.  
Se lo estaba advirtiendo, pero Nadia eso no le pareció una preocupación por ella, le daba tanta rabia pensar que la estaba infravalorando, ella era fuerte, más que Amy, tenía derecho a luchar a su lado. Sonic saltó demostrando que ella no podía seguir su ritmo, para él era fácil incluso en ese estado destrozar aquel robot volador.  
-¡Avisa al grupo, pide refuerzos!  
Se oyó gritar tan fuerte por el trasmisor al humano del meca que Sonic también le oyó, sonrió pensando que cuando llegasen él ya no estaría y le iba de perlas, sólo tuvo que esquivar su ataque y romper de un golpe con su giro emulando una sierra el cristal de la cabina del piloto, le cogió de la solapa y le sacó a rastras de aquel cacharro.  
-Bueno, tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla, amigo.- Se hizo el gracioso Sonic. -¿Para quién trabajas?- Pero el humano no dijo nada, así que le traqueteó un poco. -¡Responde!  
Nadia estaba anonadada, ese no era el Sonic que ella pensaba que conocía, quizá realmente había confundido lo de ser héroe con ser famoso.  
-¡Déjale!- Le gritó Nadia.  
Sonic se giró levemente, parecía mirarla por encima del hombro. En alguna ocasión Sonic se había puesto en ese plan y fue Amy quien se interpuso, pensó que Amy debía tener sus razones porque era la primera en apoyar el zurrar a los malos y salvar a los buenos, pero no era Amy quien le decía que parase, era Nadia ¿qué motivos debía tener ella? Pensó que podía ser un posible fan, que por eso Nadia quería que le dejase, no es que quisiese pensar mal pero ya le había demostrado que no podía confiar en ella, otra vez le había acosado sin escrúpulos de que estaba herido, quizá por eso había tenido fuerza para vencer aquel robot y aquel meca, le daba rabia.  
-No te interpongas en mi camino, estás estorbando.- Escupió Sonic unas palabras que ya no podía tragar.  
Y todo el tiempo que había usado Nadia para llegar a lo que era, para alcanzar un puesto que según ella le pertenecía, se hizo inútil, un desperdicio. Tan mal se sintió que ni le contestó una de las suyas, simplemente se fue andando entre la lluvia que aún caía. Con ella fuera de rango Sonic se concentró.  
-Venga, que soy el bueno, si te entregas y colaboras no te caerá tanto como a tu jefe.  
Puede que eso le convenciese o puede que Sonic le estuviese empezando a ahogar, pero asintió con la cabeza, era un peón así que no sabía mucho. Su grupo: ARMS Next-Generation. Su misión: encontrar y capturar a la forma de vida perfecta del proyecto Shadow.  
-Podríais intentar ser más originales.- Se burló Sonic.  
Con su velocidad se fue y volvió habiendo dejado a aquel tipo en la policía. Volvió más que nada porque esperaban refuerzos, pero estos no aparecieron, pensó que realmente tardaban demasiado, y se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá se habían topado con Nadia, que la habían secuestrado. No, no tenía sentido, ella no tenía nada que ver, por eso al girar la esquina y verla ahí en frente de pie, inmóvil, respiró aliviado.  
-Eh, Nadia ¿qué haces ahí?- Se le acercó.  
Estaba dejando de llover, así como vino se fue.  
-Sonic.- Se giró hacia él Nadia con una expresión triste. –Ha sido culpa tuya.  
Sonic se paró en seco, no sabía a qué se refería.  
-Tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste escapar, así que.- Dijo Nadia.  
Haciendo un gesto con los hombros como diciendo que daba igual, esperó una reacción de Sonic.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Pero Sonic aún no lo entendía.  
-Les he dicho lo que querían saber ya que parece que tú no eres capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir esa información.  
Si le hubiese dado con una barra de metal en la cabeza se habría sentido mejor que como se sentía ahora sabiendo por qué no estaban ahí los refuerzos.  
-¿Qué has hecho qué?- Sonic Cerró los puños.  
Por un momento se ofuscó, se veía en su mente a sí mismo cogiendo a Nadia y estampándola contra la pared, varias veces. Fue aquella expresión lo que le hizo revivir su experiencia con Amy, como un deja vi.  
-A ver.- Dijo Sonic intentando calmarse, empezó con las palabras muy despacio y bien entonadas. –No dependas de mí.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Nadia se le acercó. –Te quiero, sólo quiero apartar los obstáculos de nuestro camino para estar siempre juntos, si estoy contigo nunca me pasará nada malo.  
-¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- Era difícil mantenerse sereno. –Haces daño a los demás por tu deseo egoísta ¡haces daño a los que quiero! ocúpate de cuidarte tú para que no te pase nada malo.- Nadia intentó tocarle, pero no se dejó. –Joder, eres fuerte, puedes hacerlo, pero no lo haces, usas tu fuerza en tu propio beneficio y eso es algo que odio.  
Se apartó de ella y comenzó a correr, esperaba poder alcanzar a aquellos refuerzos en mecas y robots antes de que hiciesen daño a alguien más. Ahí se quedó Nadia, otra vez sola, esta vez completamente vencida, Sonic no sólo había admitido que quería a alguien que no era ella sino que le había dado a entender que la odiaba. Cabizbaja, empapada, sintiéndose inútil porque ni siquiera pudo ayudarle durante la batalla estando él herido, se sentó en las escaleras dejando caer sus lágrimas, se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Con el cielo oscuro de las nubes y el atardecer sólo se le ocurrió una salida, cogió su móvil última generación y llamó de nuevo a su hermana, entre su llanto y desesperación sólo se le entendió "Sonic me odia, ya no aguanto más, voy a hacer una locura" que sólo sirvió para poner nerviosa a Marisa, que intentó hablar con ella con unas palabras que no le salían.  
-Ponte tranquila, por favor.- Marisa hacía nada que había llegado a casa. –Quédate donde estás, voy a buscarte.  
Cuando consiguió convencerla cogió su chubasquero y salió corriendo.

"¿Está mal lo que he hecho todo este tiempo? Pensé que cuando quieres conseguir algo difícil lo único que tenías que hacer era fijar tu meta en eso y hacer lo imposible por tenerlo, pero he hecho de todo, he sacrificado lo que me rodeaba tantas veces que no entiendo por qué no lo he conseguido. Ahora ya nada importa, Sonic me odia y por ello mi mayor sueño se ha hecho pedazos, no tengo motivos para continuar, sólo me queda esperar convertirme en una vieja solitaria que perdió al amor de su vida por elecciones equivocadas. No me ha servido para nada ser fuerte, nunca voy a poder cuidar de mí misma, ya no hay nada que hacer."

continuará...


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13 

La chica rosa siguió andando, estaba acostumbrada, aunque con ese tiempo tan malo debió coger el paraguas. El último autobús había llevado a Amy a otro lugar que no conocía entre su nuevo hogar y New Station Square, simplemente escuchaba la llamada de su corazón con esperanza, como había hecho anteriormente, aquel tiempo que ahora parecía haber pasado un siglo desde entonces. Miraba al cielo, veía nubes por todos lados y regiones donde debía estar diluviando, ya lo habían dicho en las noticias, que llovería en varias regiones y que posiblemente en algunos sitios lo haría durante toda la noche. Ahora mismo debía estar a punto de llover en su nuevo hogar, intentó recordar si había cerrado bien las ventanas y pensó en si Shadow habría vuelto, pero pensó que no era posible, él solía tardar mucho cuando se iba a pasear, de todas formas tenía su esmeralda y el Chaos Control. Entonces fue cuando lo vio, lo reconoció fácilmente aunque a veces tachase a todos los robots por igual, pero aquel sabía cual era porque ya había visto uno cerca de New Station Square aquel día de la cena con Sonic. Vadeó abrazándose a sí misma como si aquel recuerdo fuese de hacía años ¿había sido el lunes pasado? Sólo había pasado una semana. Perdida en sus pensamientos no vio al robot volador acercarse, le pasó el escáner y parecía mirarla de arriba abajo.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó Amy notando su presencia. -¿Me haces fotos?  
Amy sonrió y posó lanzándole un beso. Si el robot hubiese sido humano se le habría visto caer una gota por la sien, pero de todas formas no le interesaba, recolectó los datos y la reconoció como último ser que había estado junto a la forma de vida perfecta y posible conocimiento de su paradero. Una alarma estridente del robot hizo que Amy instintivamente sacase su martillo y lo pusiese en órbita.  
-¡Qué ruido!- Se rascó una oreja. -¿Me quiere dejar sorda o qué?  
Apoyada sobre el Piko-Piko Hammer oyó detrás de ella un sonido feo, un reconocible ruido que tenía relacionado a problemas, se giró y vio un meca pilotado por alguien con casco.  
-Eh... ha sido sin querer.- Intentó excusarse Amy.  
-Shadow the Hedgehog.- Sonó por el altavoz fuera de la cabina. -¿Dónde está?  
Amy se indignó.  
-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Va donde quiere cuando quiere, en eso es igual a Sonic.  
Los focos de aquel meca que hasta ahora habían estado apuntando al suelo la enfocaron de lleno, ella se tapó la cara con los brazos.  
-Sabemos el pueblo donde habita, no mientas.  
¿Lo sabían? Pero se suponía que nadie sabía dónde estaban ellos.  
-¡Anda y vete por ahí! Yo ya tengo mis propios problemas buscando a Sonic como para ponerme a buscar a Shadow también.- Se cruzó de brazos Amy.  
Aquella no era la respuesta correcta, o no la que el piloto del meca esperaba, sus compañeros iban directos al pueblo mientras él se quedaba en la retaguardia con su meca, uno de los "especiales" que guardaban para intentar cazar a la forma de vida perfecta, y su piloto se había creído demasiado su papel de importante en el grupo, incluso pensó que si estaba la niña ahí Shadow debía andar cerca, a lo mejor no estaba en el pueblo indicado y ganaría grandes honores si podía capturarle él solo.  
-¿Sois amigos?- Preguntó pícaramente el piloto.  
-¿Amigos?- Se le quedó mirando Amy. -¡Pues claro! Mira éste ¿a ti te pegaban en el cole o qué?  
Aunque estuviese el tiempo malo y algo oscurecido ya había curiosos asomados a la ventana que rieron con ese comentario, no sabían de qué iba la cosa, el tipo parecía un trabajador del gobierno aunque no lo fuese, y le andaba toreando una niña, qué vergüenza para él, que se puso rojo y logró sacarlo de sus cabales, usando el brazo mecánico del meca para cogerla. La pilló desde la cintura hasta poco más abajo del cuello, aunque le había quedado un brazo libre que ahora hacía fuerza para soltarse.  
-¡No nos subestimes, niña!- Se puso arrogante. –Mis compañeros de ARMS le encontrarán de todas formas, pero por si está por aquí.  
Apretó la mano mecánica haciendo gritar a Amy.  
-Grita más fuerte, si está contigo en nada le tendremos ante nosotros.  
Soltó un poco el agarre y lo volvió a apretar, esta vez Amy apretó los dientes y los ojos fuerte aguantando soltando un leve gemido, sabía que Shadow no estaba ahí, pero si le había oído cuando se pegó con Nadia seguramente también podría ser que la escuchase ahora, así que decidió no llamarle. El reluciente metal del meca sintió un golpe, pequeño, insuficiente para nada, pero había sido un golpecito que había hecho ruido, el piloto miró a un lado, le habían tirado una piedra, había sido un muchacho que podía tener la edad de Tails, rápidamente su madre le cogió y le entró en casa, ocupando su padre y su abuelo su lugar, admirando la fuerza de Amy al no gritar.  
-¡Deja a la niña!- Gritaron.  
A ellos, a ese valor se unieron un par de vecinos más que habían visto lo que había pasado y cómo aquel poderoso meca se aprovechaba de la debilidad de una niña.  
-¡Abusón!- Gritó una niña pequeña desde su ventana.  
El tipo no era que se sintiese intimidado, más que nada temía que avisasen a las autoridades, realmente ARMS no era un grupo del todo legal, teóricamente fabricaban armas pero no constaba su utilización, quizá había sido un error mostrarse tan pronto y en presencia de tanta gente, recibió otra pedrada en el cristal blindado de la cabina y le hizo reaccionar, dio un par de saltos y puso en marcha los propulsores haciendo casi volar al meca lejos de ahí. Aterrizó en una zona no habitada con vegetación más bien escasa, grandes rocas y el ambiente con olor a tierra mojada. Amy no dijo nada durante todo el camino, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando respirar, le costaba porque el del meca olvidó aflojar el agarre y se estaba quedando sin aire, pero así como el piloto se dio cuenta y aflojó la manaza del meca a toda prisa, Amy reaccionó y con su brazo libre creó un martillo que golpeó con mucha fuerza la junta del cierre haciendo que se abriese por completo, en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo dio un par de saltos alejándose.  
-¿Pero?- El piloto casi no podía creerlo. -¡Qué demonios!  
Se acercó a ella pero saltó y le dio con el martillo al cristal de la cabina, que aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo sí lo fue para hacerle algunas grietas, Amy pensó que todo lo que puede hacerse grietas puede romperse también así que insistió, pero el piloto no era un novato y que antes cometiese un error no significaba que fuese a cometerlos ahora en aquello que se empeñó en que no llegaba ni a batalla. Era bastante lento por su pesado cuerpo metálico y Amy era muy ligera, esquivó bien en un principio los ataques, y movía bien el brazo que había tenido atrapado antes, con algunos cortes por las esquinas del metal, y en su costado contrario el traje algo roto, no era gran cosa, casi estuvo tentada a decirle que Nadia pegaba más fuerte. Hasta que de nuevo la cogió, esta vez ambos brazos incluidos.  
-Vamos a probar este juguetito antes de usarlo contra el erizo negro.- Rió el piloto. –Un poco de práctica de tiro.  
La tiró fuertemente al suelo algo alejada de él, con la fuerza del golpe se arrastró unos metros hasta dar con una pared de piedra cerca de un pequeño acantilado desde el que se veía un lago. Con dificultad se levantó, pero quedó sentada en el suelo, miró a un lado, allí no llovía pero en el horizonte se veía el sol casi desaparecido, miró al otro lado el meca haciendo algo extraño, sacó un cañón de su espalda que parecía estar absorbiendo energía, pequeñas luces azules y amarillas le envolvían, se asustó, se asustó mucho, intentaba pensar, reaccionar, pero no podía hacer nada, sus piernas se habían quedado paralizadas, no lo entendía, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué no me puedo poner en pie? Le temblaban mucho, empezó a moverlas poco a poco pero el pánico la había dejado casi fuera de combate.  
-Sonic...- Susurró.  
No le estaba llamando, casi se estaba despidiendo, pero no se resignaba, no quería, no podía morir, ese no era su final, aún tenía mucho por hacer, tenía que ser fuerte, encontrar a Sonic, arreglar las cosas y volver a ver a sus amigos de New Station Square. No se iba a dar por vencida, pensando en Sonic y en sus ganas de volverle a ver, en sus ganas de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos de nuevo, encontró la fuerza para ponerse en pie, entonces fue cuando lo notó, apoyó una pierna pero al apoyar la otra se fue al suelo, ni la había notado cuando la apoyó, casi era como sentir que no tenía pierna, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de rodilla para abajo ¿se había roto el hueso con la caída? Nunca se había roto uno, siempre tomaba mucha leche para fortalecerlos, quizá esa situación sí escapaba a su control.  
-Joder...- Se impacientó el piloto. –Cómo tarda esto en cargar ¿y se supone que tengo que atrapar con esto a un tipo que casi va a la velocidad de la luz?- Vio en su panel un botón que era para mantener la energía. –Ah, claro, cuando lo use ahora lo pondré a cargar y con eso se mantendrá hasta que lo use de nuevo. Los ingenieros no son tan tontos como pensé.- Miró a Amy que estaba sentada muy cerca de la pared, como intentado apoyarse en ella para levantarse. –No te muevas, será rápido.  
Y disparó el cañón.

Con su velocidad corría tras aquellos robots voladores, no dejó que notasen su presencia pero tampoco les había atacado, ellos le llevarían a donde estaba Amy y Shadow, juntos podrían vencerles, aunque pensó que él solito podía con todos, lo único que quería era saber dónde estaba Amy, que le explicase a la cara por qué le había colgado el teléfono. Se detuvo de golpe como si fuese a tener un ataque al corazón, su inalterable corazón le obligó a parar, veía irse a las máquinas más lejos, debía seguirlas, pero en su cabeza sonó su nombre, no podía creerlo, hacía mucho que no escuchaba algo así, y realmente sólo había escuchado a Amy las veces anteriores, le llamaba, Amy le llamaba, imaginó que en su situación actual no le llamaría por una tontería, si estaba enfadada con él no le tenía que llamar, y de todas formas tenía a Shadow que la protegía, pero no había escuchado el nombre de Shadow, sino el suyo propio, también podían ser sus ganas locas inconscientes de verla. Ya casi no se veían los robots, iban en una dirección, sin embargo su llamada le indicaba otro lado, era una bifurcación con una difícil decisión ¿ir al pueblo donde vivía ahora Amy y ayudar a Shadow o ir en la dirección en la que le indicaba su corazón? Siempre que había hecho caso a su corazón no había dejado nunca que se equivocase, quizá debería escucharlo más a menudo. Resopló pensando que estaba sacrificando aquel pueblo, no quería sentirse mal por ello pero no podía evitarlo.  
-Lo siento.- Dijo en voz baja.  
Y corrió de nuevo llegando a un pueblo donde había un grupo de gente en medio de la calle intentando decidir qué hacer, por lo que escuchó una muchacha erizo color rosa había tenido problemas.

Amy puso un brazo delante de su cara apoyando el otro en el suelo, ya estaba, era el final, no podía hacer nada. El resplandor del chorro de energía alumbró la oscuridad de aquel atardecer nublado, los pequeños rayitos azules y amarillos que le envolvían parecían querer escapar del rayo mayor blanquecino que giraba en espiral hacia ella. Cerró los ojos intentando no verlo cuando una sombra pasó por delante de ella y un poco a un lado desvió la atención del rayo. Amy abrió los ojos y por el hueco de su propio brazo vio el chorro de energía que parecía inagotable aún saliendo de aquel cañón, intentando empujar al intruso, latiendo fuerte y rápido su corazón subió su mirada hasta su salvador.  
-¿Estás bien?- Gritó Sonic haciendo fuerza.  
Ahí estaba, de pie, en pose algo altiva para una situación tan adversa, parecía estar cediendo poco a poco, tuvo que echar una pierna atrás.  
-¿Amy?- Intentó girar la cabeza hacia ella.  
Pero no podía, necesitaba concentrar todas sus fuerzas en detener aquello y no estaba en su mejor forma.  
-¿Sonic?- No podía moverse Amy. -¿Qué haces aquí?  
Sonic sonrió de forma pícara.  
-Tú sabrás, tú me llamaste, te lo dije, tienes más poder del que piensas.- Sonic cedió un poco.  
Amy respiró muy deprisa, ya le había visto hacer cosas extraordinarias en otras ocasiones como detener la caída de ARK junto a Shadow, pero ahora no estaba Shadow y no entendió qué eran esos vendajes estropeados, mojados y sucios que llevaba alrededor de las costillas.  
-¿Por qué?- Medio sollozó Amy. -¿Por qué has tenido que venir?  
-Te... te dije algo horrible.- Sonic dio otro paso intentando alejarse de ella. –No debí decirte aquello, no era lo que sentía en verdad.  
Amy abrió mucho los ojos, se estaba alejando, estaba logrando desviar el rayo, pero a la vez no podía con él, le iba a dar de lleno. Ahora ya no era por ella misma, ahora era por ayudar y proteger a la persona más importante para ella. Le dolía el hueso por dentro y de rodilla para abajo tenía la pierna adormecida, puso su mano sobre su pierna herida, no sentía su propia mano, pero tenía que hacerlo, apoyándose en la pared se puso de pie y de un saltito se agarró a la cintura de Sonic apoyándose en él, él se ruborizó.  
-¿Qué haces? No es el momento.  
Él mismo se asombró de su tono de voz.  
-Confía en mí.- Sonó tan dulce la voz de Amy. –Como yo he confiado siempre en ti.  
Sonic no se movió, se dejó coger. Amy estiró un poco de él para acercarse más a la pared rocosa, Sonic aguantó el rayo como pudo, aquello parecía tener una fuente inagotable, parecía uno de esos juegos en que gana el que le da más rápido al botón. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, Amy echó hacia atrás la pierna mala, apoyó el pie en la pared a su espalda.  
-Cuando te lo diga, deja ir el rayo.  
Sonic asintió. Una, dos, tres, Amy se lo dijo a la vez que Sonic soltaba el rayo y ella apoyaba su pierna buena detrás impulsándose con ambas dando un salto enorme, siempre había sido buena saltadora, incluso Sonic se había sorprendido en alguna ocasión viéndola saltar, y ahora prácticamente había batido el record. El rayo se había estrellado contra el muro de piedra y ellos estaban muy por encima a salvo.  
-¡Mierda!- Gritó el piloto. –Carga, carga, carga.- Decía una y otra vez cargando de energía el cañón otra vez.  
Mientras aún estaba en el aire, Sonic notó los brazos de Amy fuertemente aferrados a él, ni siquiera le importaba que aún le doliesen las costillas, cuando notó que caían y que ella se estaba soltando giró rápidamente en el aire, ella debió perder la conciencia en algún momento del salto, la abrazó y cayeron, él paró la mayor parte del golpe pero tenía ganas de reír, había quedado tumbado boca arriba en el suelo con Amy encima y aunque no venía a cuento había recordado una broma idiota que le había hecho Tails, no recordaba exactamente qué pero era algo de que se le quitaría la tontería el día que se quedase un rato tumbado con Amy encima.  
-Ya puedes decir que te has tumbado encima mía.- Rió Sonic. -¿Amy?  
Ella no le contestó, soltó un pequeño gemido, ahora que la había forzado le dolía más la pierna. Sonic la miró, la tumbó boca arriba.  
-Amy...- Sonic puso su mano en la cara de ella.  
Le acarició la cara intentando hacerla reaccionar, miró al meca que parecía dispuesto a disparar el cañón sin terminar de cargarse. Con una esmeralda del caos podía hacer el Chaos Control, intentó pensar en ello, pudo hacerlo con una falsa, y recordó que Shadow nunca se cansaba al usarlo, entonces el Chaos Control era la técnica y las esmeraldas las que le daban la energía para hacerla, por eso él pudo hacerlo con aquella falsa y que por que ello quedó tan cansado. Amy se despertó cuando el meca estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo, se agarró a Sonic intentando apartarle, pero él no se dejó.  
-Confía en mí.- Dijo sonriendo.  
Sonic estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, apoyaba su peso en la otra pierna más adelantada con un brazo estirado y la palma de la mano abierta, la otra mano se la ofreció a Amy sin mirarla, ella la tomó y se aferró a aquel brazo mirando aquella mano con el guante destrozado y la piel algo quemada. El rayo salió disparado hacia ellos, con menos fuerza que antes pero con la suficiente fuerza destructora para hacerles daño, era ahora o nunca, paró el rayo con la mano y gritó "Chaos Control" cosa que sorprendió mucho a Amy, pero ahí estaban, o mejor dicho no estaban, Sonic había absorbido el rayo y usado esa energía para hacer la técnica más característica de Shadow. Aterrizaron suavemente en otro lugar, el paisaje era semejante, muy cerca del lago, no debían haber ido muy lejos.  
-¿Estás bien?- Repitió Sonic poniéndose en pie.  
Amy asintió con la cabeza aunque no se levantó, se quedó sentada con las piernas estiradas, apoyó las manos y se acercó a un árbol a descansar su espalda, miró a Sonic, que ahora estaba de pie de espaldas a ella con los brazos abrazados a él mismo, a la zona de los vendajes que cubrían sus costillas, aunque le llamó él no respondió y seguidamente se desplomó en el suelo. A Amy casi le da un ataque, como había caído cerca de ella no tuvo que desplazarse mucho, la maldita pierna le dolía más que antes, estiró de él y le traqueteó un poco llamándole, ya no eran sólo los vendajes, se fijó en que tenía golpes en la cara.  
-Sonic...- Amy bajó la cabeza apoyándola en la de Sonic. -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?  
Pero no podía quedarse ahí con él llorando, ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte, no pensó en lo que le había dicho Sonic antes ni en lo que había pasado entre ellos aquel día en que se despidieron, lo único que contaba ahora era que tenían que salvarse, los dos tenían que conseguirlo. Amy se agarró al árbol y apoyando sólo la pierna buena se puso en pie, la otra pierna la tenía en perfectas condiciones y a parte de los rasguños del brazo no tenía nada más, dio un saltito con la pierna buena y se enganchó a una rama, estiró de ella insistiéndole a la rama que se partiese como si realmente pudiese escucharla y hacerle caso, cuando se rompió cayó de culo al suelo, se quejó por ello y se frotó el trasero con gesto de dolor, luego usó esa rama como bastón, se acercó al lago y mojó su pañuelo, volvió al lado de Sonic y se sentó de nuevo, estiró de él e hizo que apoyase su cabeza en ella, en sus piernas, la parte alta de los muslos. Con el pañuelo mojado comenzó a limpiarle la cara, estaba algo sucio y tenía las púas húmedas, debió estar corriendo bajo la lluvia. Con aquel suave tacto del pañuelo mojado Sonic fue recobrando el conocimiento, abrió los ojos y la miró, intentó decir algo pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.  
-Shhh... tómatelo con calma.- Susurró suave Amy.  
Él se la quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, con aspecto de cansado, más que mirarla parecía admirarla dejándose hacer. Le hizo caso cuando le dijo que descansase, cerró los ojos sin moverse, pero cuando Amy puso el trapo fresco sobre su frente aliviando sus décimas de fiebre y separando sus manos de él, Sonic abrió los ojos y torpemente con su mano cogió la de Amy poniéndola sobre su hombro y acomodándose para descansar de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

Ya estaba suficiente nerviosa cuando llegó a casa por algo que le había contado Kaiser, sabía que él no mentía porque le conocía desde que eran niños, pero le costaba encajar todo lo que le había dicho, lo que de verdad hizo cuando estuvo en la ciudad intentando hacerse un hueco entre los mejores, intentando a su vez alcanzar a Nadia. Pero ahora lo más importante era ir a buscarla, sabía el sitio donde estaba porque las pasadas vacaciones estuvo de visita y se lo mostró, en aquellas mismas escaleras merendaron alegremente, no podía aceptar que la siempre llena de vida de su hermana estuviese pasando por aquello. Era tarde y por eso no había nadie por la calle, todos se habían ido a casa, todos cenaban, ya no pasaban autobuses, los coches no pasaban y la tormenta se acercaba feroz como augurando el principio del final. Corrió hasta la carretera principal, había salido del pueblo y esperó que pasase algún coche de otro pueblo, alguien que la ayudase, pero la gente de fuera del pueblo no era como los que ella conocía, aunque estaba haciendo autostop los coches no pararon y cuando la lluvia hizo charcos más grandes un coche pasó a toda velocidad y la empapó toda.  
-¡Cabrón!- Gritó Marisa enfadada.  
Se asomó más a la carretera para gritarle más a ver si paraba, pero no lo hizo y rápidamente un coche comenzó a hacer sonar su claxon a su espalda, eran unos chavales que iban al trabajo nocturno para pagarse los estudios de la universidad, iban quizá más rápido de lo debido por la zona y por la lluvia, lo único que pudo ver fueron unos focos iluminándola cada vez más.

"Cuando éramos niños Nadia, Kaiser y yo jugábamos a príncipes y princesas, recuerdo que Kaiser se tomaba muy en serio su papel de príncipe y nos protegía, quizá tomaba el rol de hermano mayor. Pero a medida que pasaban los años y nos hacíamos mayores las cosas fueron cambiando, yo viajaba mucho con papá y Nadia aprendió a ser más independiente, por su lado Kaiser se quedó al lado de Nadia siempre protegiéndola como algo más que su hermano. Un día cuando Nadia cumplió 12 años vino corriendo animada diciendo que le gustaba un chico, no era porque me enseñase con tanta alegría las fotos de Sonic, ni porque la cara de Kaiser ese día fuese un mapa, apenas sonreí porque le tenía un poco de envidia, yo que era mayor que ella aún no me había enamorado ¿por qué siempre he visto a todos los chicos por igual? Nunca sentí nada especial por nadie. Por ese motivo debieron empezar mis sueños, hace dos años, durante uno de mis viajes con mi padre, el viaje donde él murió, ahí comencé a soñar con alguien que no conozco, cuando despierto no recuerdo el aspecto que tenía en el sueño, lo único que me queda en mente es que no me gustan los otros chicos porque debo pedir demasiado, porque para protegerme de sufrir por amor busco al hombre perfecto, pero el hombre perfecto no existe."

continuará...


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14 

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tan asustada que aunque aún se escuchaba latir el corazón seguía con las manos en su propia cara, se negaba a separarlas o a intentar abrir los ojos, había ensordecido por un momento y había apretado fuerte los dientes cuando escuchó el frenazo del coche y un fuerte golpe, un patinazo y otro estruendo, tan sólo cuando oyó voces comenzó a bajar sus manos temblando su cuerpo entero.  
-¿Habéis visto lo que ha hecho?- Gritó un ocupante del coche intentando salir del vehículo.  
Su compañero al salir del coche mareado se puso a vomitar. Marisa escuchaba sin entender y acabó abriendo los ojos levemente, delante suya estaba el coche con una hendidura en su parte delantera, pero no en frente de ella, era como si el coche hubiese girado 90 grados girando sobre su parte delantera quedando a un lado de ella, y entre la luz del coche que aún estaba en su sitio creando una sombra sobre Marisa estaba una figura vagamente reconocible.  
-¡Mi coche!- Gritó el que estaba al volante saliendo del coche cojeando. -¿Por qué has tenido que hacerle esto? Malditos erizos.  
-¿Vale más tu coche que la vida de alguien?- Dijo la voz ante Marisa, la voz que reconoció como la de Shadow.  
-¡Está en el código de circulación!- Se desesperó el chaval. –Pone bien clarito que si se interpone un animal, por ejemplo un gato, es preferible atropellarlo antes que causar un accidente mayor.  
-Malditos humanos...- Murmuró avanzando hacia él.  
Pero Marisa se metió en medio de espaldas a Shadow.  
-¡Necesito ayuda!- Les imploró. –Tengo que ir a New Station Square, por favor llevadme.  
¿Su repuesta tras un leve silencio? Un empujón, ella chocó con Shadow y cayó a su lado, se quedó sentada en el suelo mojándose con la capucha casi caída. Los chicos discutieron entre ellos un momento y lograron enderezar el coche y seguir su camino mucho más despacio, el motor no se había dañado pero el parachoques estaba rozando el suelo. Por su parte, Shadow seguía en pie escuchando la lluvia rebotando contra el chubasquero de Marisa y a ella gimoteando.  
-Shadow.- Le llamó. –Tengo que ir, te lo ruego, ayúdame a parar un coche.  
-No es asunto mío.- Dijo fríamente Shadow.  
Siguió sin mirarla, comenzó a caminar. Marisa se puso en pie tristemente, estiró el brazo haciendo autostop a unos coches que no pasaban cerca, sin ver a Marisa en la oscuridad del lluvioso día que acababa. Shadow se detuvo un momento "te lo ruego" le había dicho, recordaba esas palabras de otra ocasión, a Amy diciéndolo en ARK para que ayudase, más lejos aún en sus recuerdos a Maria y su deseo. El erizo negro se giró y la miró, se le había caído la capucha del todo y ahora sí se estaba mojando, esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto, no con aquella coleta que había llevado siempre, sus mechones pelirrojos caían por delante de su cara sin dejar ver sus ojos disimulando las lágrimas con la lluvia.  
-¿Tan importante es que te vas a quedar aquí mojándote?- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad Shadow.  
-Haré todo lo que pueda, prefiero esto que no hacer nada, mi hermana me necesita.- Bajó un poco el tono de voz Marisa, luego lo subió apretando los ojos. -¡No voy a perder nunca más a alguien importante para mí!  
No sabía qué era exactamente, pero algo dentro de él retumbó, esa energía, ese poder de dar lo mejor de uno mismo por proteger lo más importante. Shadow bajó la mirada un momento, luego caminó hasta ella algo rápido.  
-Vamos.- Dijo algo seco.  
La tomó del brazo y estiró alejándola de la carretera. Marisa se asustó más aún recordando que Kaiser le había dicho que no se fiase de él, ahora la estaba estirando a la profundidad del bosque que había cerca de la carretera, ella no quería ir ahí, no sabía qué le iba a hacer, pero sólo se le ocurrían cosas malas cuando un chico fuerte como Shadow arrastraba a una chica joven como ella a un oscuro bosque.  
-¡Déjame ir, no me hagas daño!- Gritó Marisa forcejeando.  
-No te voy a hacer daño.- Sonó seca la voz de Shadow.  
Pero siguió estirando, Marisa hacía fuerza con los pies para evitar desplazarse, algo inútil, sólo Shadow decidiría cuándo parar, y lo hizo, miró el lugar, por ahí no iba a pasar nadie, así que acercó a Marisa y la rodeó con el brazo acercándola a él. A Marisa le temblaron las piernas, empujó con los brazos para separarse de él.  
-¡Suéltame asesino pervertido!- Le gritó Marisa una vez más.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Se extrañó Shadow. -¿Por qué dices eso?  
No recordaba que Rouge se hubiese puesto así la última vez que la llevó con el Chaos Control, sólo llamaba pervertido a Knuckles y siempre era sin motivo, aunque al mirarla bien a la cara parecía algo ruborizada, quizá la estaba acercando demasiado, recordaba cómo se ponía nerviosa Amy cuando lo hacía, debía ser cosa de chicas, sacó su esmeralda.  
-Estate quieta ¿quieres que te ayude o no?- Se quejó Shadow.  
-Pero ¿a qué precio?- Intentó liberarse una vez más Marisa.  
-Tú sólo dime a qué parte de New Station Square, ya he estado allí y conozco el lugar.  
Marisa paró un momento, alzó la mirada, vio a Shadow con rostro sereno y aquella joya enorme en su mano, nunca había visto nada igual.  
-Eh... tengo que ir a la plaza central.- Marisa se tropezó con sus propias palabras.  
-Vale.- Dijo simplemente Shadow. –Esto de ahora es mejor que no se lo cuentes a nadie.  
Con ella ya quieta alzó la esmeralda, se sintió aturdida porque realmente aún no sabía qué pasaba ni qué tenía que ver esa joya con lo que pensaba le iba a hacer, además eso de no decírselo a nadie le había sonado fatal, pero igualmente cuando vio aquella luz verde y azul a su alrededor no pudo evitar abrazarse a Shadow con más miedo de las luces que de él mismo.  
-Abre los ojos.- Le dijo Shadow. –Mierda, aquí también llueve.  
Abrió los ojos y se vio aferrada a él bajo la lluvia, se quedó en blanco un momento, como si la lluvia no la mojase.  
-Marisa.- Le llamó la atención Shadow. -¿Vas a seguir así mucho rato más?  
Marisa bajó la mirada, sí, aún le estaba rodeando con los brazos, dio un saltito ruborizada soltándose. A Shadow no era que le molestase, podían haber seguido un ratito más pero estaba lloviendo y Shadow no llevaba chubasquero, la cogió de la mano y corrieron bajo la lluvia desde el centro de la plaza hasta debajo del tejadillo del hotel. Marisa se colocó la capucha mientras que Shadow se sacudió el agua mojando sin querer a Marisa.  
-¡Eh! Cuidado.- Se quejó ella.  
Shadow no pidió perdón, siguió a lo suyo.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Marisa abriendo un poco su chubasquero.  
-Contra menos sepas mejor.- Respondió Shadow curioso de por qué se estaba quitando aquello.  
Pero no se lo quitó, simplemente metió la mano por dentro a un bolsillo de su bolso que llevaba por dentro para que no se mojase. Llevaba otra ropa, unos pantalones negros de salir finos y un jersey sin mangas rojo.  
-No se lo voy a decir a nadie, pero fue algo muy extraño.- Marisa le ofreció su pañuelo.  
Shadow lo miró un momento, con algo de temor lo cogió y pudo secarse la cara, le molestaba el agua en los ojos, era como si llorase y no le hacía sentir nada bien.  
-Chaos Control.- Le dijo en tono más bajo. –Es una técnica para controlar el espacio/tiempo, aunque no son viajes en el tiempo realmente, es para desplazarse de un sitio a otro a gran velocidad, también con él se puede desaparecer de un sitio y aparecer en otro sin problemas de los obstáculos que haya en medio del trayecto.  
Shadow calló un momento mirándola ¿por qué le estaba explicando todo eso? Ella no tenía nada que ver y encima seguro que no entendería nada de lo que le decía.  
-Ah.- Intentó parecer que lo había entendido. –Y eso... el Chaos Control ¿es un arma?  
Marisa desvió un poco la mirada.  
-Podría decirse que sí, pero en principio no es ofensiva, simplemente es para desplazarse, lo que hagas después de ello ya es cosa del que lo hace.  
-Einstein fue un científico que intentaba mejorar el mundo pero acabaron usando sus inventos para hacer mucho daño.- Marisa seguía sin mirarle.  
-Los creadores no saben cómo nos sentimos las creaciones.- Dijo Shadow sin pensar, miró al frente. -¿Esa es tu hermana?  
Veía al otro lado de la plaza a alguien cobijándose de la lluvia en la entrada de un gran edificio, al menos él lo veía bien por sus sentidos agudizados, a Marisa le costó más saber a dónde apuntaba, se puso la capucha y se abrochó el chubasquero, le dijo que esperase ahí y corrió bajo la lluvia hasta el otro lado. Por un momento Shadow quiso llamarla, aún tenía su pañuelo, pero ella ya estaba con Nadia, se quedó mirando el pañuelo, era blanco con un pequeño bordado de una flor en una esquina, el típico pañuelo de chica, pensó que en cuanto volviese se lo tenía que devolver ¿qué pensaría la genteviendo aun macho como él llevando ese pañuelito? Casi rió pensando eso, no recordaba de dónde había sacado tal idea pero le hizo gracia, aunque no era el momento de reír, era un mal momento para encontrarse con Nadia, no era asunto suyo ni su responsabilidad de decirle a Marisa cómo había sido Nadia en la ciudad. Se giró, quizá era el momento de hacer mutis por el foro, pero miró el pañuelo y que Marisa se había quitado el chubasquero para cubrir a su hermana, llegaron en un momento.  
-Estás loca.- Dijo enojada Marisa. –Estás toda empapada, vas a pillar una pulmonía.- Marisa resopló. –Esta noche nos quedamos en el hotel, te das un baño caliente y mañana ya veremos.  
Nadia no reaccionaba, no lloraba pero parecía que por dentro estaba continuamente llorando.  
-Mari...- Murmuró. –Sonic no me quiere.  
A Shadow le sonaban demasiado esas palabras.  
-Hice todo lo que pude, intenté ganármelo, pero él me dijo que estaba loca y que eso no era amor.  
Shadow pensó que él sobraba, le quiso devolver el pañuelo a Marisa pero no sabía cómo esperar el momento en el que la llorica esa parase un poco para poder hacerlo. No le daba ninguna pena, Amy quería a Sonic pero no había llegado a los extremos de Nadia por intentar conseguirle. No sabía qué había pasado con Sonic después de que ellos se fuesen y no pensó en que Sonic hubiese cambiado nada, pero por lo que contaba Nadia sí que debía estar más brusco con las chicas que de lo normal, quizá sí que le había afectado que Amy se fuese sin decirle nada, aquella llamada perdida en el móvil de Amy debía tener un significado mayor que una simple equivocación y más el día que se fueron de New Station Square. Cuando por fin dejaron de hablar le ofreció el pañuelo a Marisa, ella se lo quedó mirando, se puso de espaldas a su hermana y lo cogió, parecía algo nerviosa y Shadow no entendió por qué, el pañuelo era suyo, se lo había prestado para secarse un poco la cara, no lo había casi mojado y ahora era ella la que tenía la cara mojada. Marisa tenía la cabeza en las nubes, pensaba que eso de que Shadow se hubiese secado la cara y ahora ella iba a hacer lo mismo con el mismo pañuelo era un poco compartir la piel, como rozar su piel con la de él, y a la vez pensó que era una tontería, no era como beber del mismo vaso. Nadia se asomó un poco por el lado de su hermana a ver la figura con la que se estaba relacionando, abrió mucho los ojos al ver quién era, la gente de ARMS hacía unos días ya le habían enseñado una mala foto en donde él estaba, ya había relacionado al Shadow que buscaban con el tipo que estaba con Amy, lo que no esperaba que su propia hermana lo trajese con ella hasta ahí, así que cogió del brazo a su hermana y comenzó a estirar hacia atrás alejándola de él.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre traerle?- Sus chillidos histéricos molestaron hasta a Shadow.  
-¿De qué hablas? Venga, suelta.- Se soltó Marisa.  
-¡No lo entiendes! Es peligroso ¡aléjate de nosotras, ya había mandado a los militares a buscarte!- Nadia se sintió valiente con eso.  
-¡Nadia!- Se enojó su hermana. -¿Qué has hecho esta vez?  
-¿No te lo dijo Kaiser?  
Shadow resopló, le pareció que Kaiser más que un periodista era un cotilla, pero ya pasaría cuentas con él en otro momento, dio un par de pasos en dirección a Nadia.  
-¿Qué le has dicho a ARMS exactamente?- Su voz profunda y severa la asustó.  
Dio otro paso pero Marisa se interpuso, como una hoja intentando detener una gota de lluvia, puso su mano en el centro del pecho de Shadow deteniéndole, no hacía fuerza, ni siquiera hizo falta, fue automático que Shadow parase en cuanto ella puso su mano delante.  
-Ella no pretende ser antipática, debe tener sus motivos.- La defendió.  
-No necesito que la gente sea simpática conmigo, Maria.- Murmuró Shadow.  
Era como la otra noche, como un programa de ordenador estropeado que sólo sabía repetir sus directrices base olvidando todo el aprendizaje de sus actualizaciones.  
-Quédate aquí un momento.- Dijo Marisa al cabo de un momento de silencio. –Espérame, no te vayas.- Le insistió.  
Y sin saber por qué le hizo caso, él no era Sonic y sí que habría traqueteado a Nadia lo suficiente para que le dijese la verdad, pero de todas formas ella era la más sorprendida al ver que los había llamado ARMS como había hecho el propio Sonic, no tenían nada que ver realmente con el ejercito y se mantuvo callada mientras su hermana la cogía de la mano y estiraba de ella hasta la recepción del hotel.  
-¿Eres consciente de la gravedad del asunto?- Le riñó Marisa.  
Sí que lo era, ahora sí, había enviado a un poderoso grupo armado a su pueblo natal, pensó que realmente debía estar loca, hasta su hermana se lo había dicho.  
-Ahora entiendo... por qué Sonic me odia...- Dijo tristemente Nadia sin hacer caso a su hermana.  
-¿Me estás escuchando? Poniéndote así no vamos a arreglar nada, dime lo que sabes.  
Pero Nadia no la miró por un momento.  
-Es que realmente no sé nada, Sonic estuvo aquí y se peleó con ellos, se enfadó conmigo por meterme en su camino y yo...- Hizo una pausa sollozando. –Yo sólo quería que me prestase atención, me enfadé yo también y uno me enseñó una foto de Shadow y me preguntó dónde estaba.  
-¿Tú le conocías?- Interrogó Marisa.  
-No exactamente, oí hablar de él pero no los había relacionado hasta que llegaron ellos, no sabía que el Shadow que se había llevado a la chica rosa era el que hizo lo de ARK.- Intentó tranquilizarse. -¿Aún no lo entiendes? Él es el culpable de que papá muriese.  
El erizo de ARK, el que tuvo el conflicto con GUN, el que casi destruye el planeta, sí había oído rumores de su existencia, pero también había oído que nunca había existido, que fue una equivocación con Sonic y que el culpable de todo fue el Dr. Eggman. Así que esa era la verdad, entendía la reacción de su hermana pero ella lo que había visto de Shadow no había sido como en las leyendas urbanas, incluso la había ayudado y a sus ojos sólo era alguien que rechazaba todo y a todos porque aún no había superado la pérdida de alguien que debió ser su ser más importante.  
-No es el mismo Shadow.- Se convenció. –Espero que todo lo que has vivido aquí te haya servido de lección y hayas aprendido lo suficiente comopara madurar.  
Tras ponerle la mano sobre el hombro en muestra de apoyo salió del hotel confiando en que Shadow aún estuviese ahí. Lo estaba, cuando salió no le vio en un principio, se había ido a la otra esquina, miraba la lluvia con aquella mirada triste, con aquella nostalgia. Paso a paso se acercó a la triste y oscura figura de Shadow, tenía la esmeralda en su mano, era obvio que quería ir a encontrarse con aquellos tipos que había nombrado Nadia, pero ella no quería, no sabía por qué, quizá porque le había ayudado, quizá porque debía conocer a Nadia si había estado en New Station Square antes e igualmente había venido, pero no quería que fuese a pelearse con ellos, pensó que si no le encontraban se irían sin más.  
-Shadow.- Le llamó dulcemente.  
Le puso la mano en el hombro llamándole la atención, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y aunque pareció reaccionar no se giró.  
-Lo siento.- Se le adelantó Shadow.  
-No, yo tenía que decirte eso, por mi hermana.  
-Te he llamado Maria.- Admitió Shadow.  
-No importa, mi nombre completo es Maria Luisa, aunque estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen Marisa.  
-Ah, no lo sabía.- Se giró un poco hacia ella Shadow, claro, Marisa no sabía quién fue Maria para él.  
-Además, también quería disculparme por lo de antes.- Shadow se la quedó mirando mientras ella lo decía. –Tú sólo querías ayudarme y yo te dije cosas horribles.  
-No necesito que seas agradable conmigo.- Murmuró Shadow.  
-Pero quiero serlo.  
Marisa bajó su mano por el brazo de Shadow acariciándole.  
-Pero hiciste bien en no confiar, la confianza sólo sirve para que te la rompan.  
-No digas eso...- Susurró Marisa.  
Parecía intentar recogerse el pelo con una mano, como si le faltase la capucha.  
-Echo en falta mi gorra.- Sonrió intentando parecer graciosa. –Este pelo es horrible.  
Shadow la miró detenidamente.  
-Sólo está mojado.  
-No es sólo eso.- Soltó su mano del brazo de Shadow y se cubrió la cabeza con ellos. –Es horrible ¿no lo ves? Parezco una zanahoria.  
-Por eso siempre llevas una gorra.- Asimiló Shadow.  
Pero en la mente de Shadow seimaginó una zanahoria de verdad y no entendió el parecido, puede que se refiriese al color, sabía cómo podían ser de crueles los niños y aún debía tener el pensamiento de que a nadie le gustaba su pelo por tener ese color anaranjado. Recordaba que Maria alguna vez le había hablado sobre ello, para una chica su aspecto era lo principal, así que no se cortó y le quitó las manos de la cabeza a Marisa, suavemente se las bajó. Marisa no opuso resistencia, notaba su corazón acelerado mientras Shadow dejaba resbalar sus mechones entre sus dedos, colocándole el pelo ya no todo hacia atrás sino en un peinado que él conocía mejor, el que llevaba Maria y había estado tan de moda hacía 50 años.  
-Ya está.- Dijo Shadow satisfecho. –Yo no veo que parezcas una zanahoria, eres linda.  
Dio un saltito ruborizada separándose un poco de él.  
-¿Sabes qué?- Le preguntó a Shadow con una sonrisa. –Quédate aquí esta noche conmigo, con nosotras, en el hotel quiero decir, llama a Amy por teléfono y se lo cuentas si quieres, como buscan a un erizo negro a ella no le pasará nada.  
Era un poco repentino lo que le estaba pidiendo.  
-¿Contigo en tu habitación?- Se extrañó Shadow.  
Marisa se puso roja.  
-¡No, en el hotel pero en otra habitación!- Agitó la cabeza. –Siento haberte llamado asesino pero lo de pervertido...- Le miró de reojo de forma inocente.  
-Eh, yo no soy el que va por ahí hablando de mi "culito" con todo el mundo.  
Y más roja aún se puso.  
-¡Ay!- Se puso Marisa las manos cubriéndose la cara. -¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Estaba bromeando con Amy para que se animase un poco.  
Shadow miró un momento detrás suya.  
-Agáchate.- Dijo sin más.  
-¿Cómo?- Marisa notó la mano de Shadow sobre su cabeza.  
-Que te agaches.- Y la puso de rodillas en el suelo.

No sabía si había sido él moviéndose en sueños o la propia Amy quien le había movido, pero ahora su cabeza estaba más arriba que antes, Amy le rodeaba y le sostenía con sus brazos como si le acunase sobre su falda, estaba cómodo pero ya tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, la veía ahí con él como si de un sueño se tratase y se la quedó mirando esperando no despertar, pero ella le miró también, estaba ahí de verdad.  
-¿Ya te has despertado, te sientes mejor?- Sonó su voz fina y suave.  
-Sí.- Tardó en responder Sonic.  
Intentó levantarse pero Amy no le dejó, al menos no en principio.  
-¿Te molesta que te tenga aquí?- Giró un poco la cara Amy.  
-No, pero te debo estar haciendo daño ¿te duele la pierna?  
Era lógico que Sonic supiese cuánto le dolía la pierna, la tenía un poco hinchada.  
-No.- Mintió Amy. –Estoy en caliente aún de dar saltitos, cuando me enfríe seguro me quejaré.  
Eso casi hizo reír a Sonic, que pasó su brazo por sus costillas, con la otra mano tocó la pierna de Amy, por la rodilla, él simplemente buscaba dónde se había dado exactamente para saber si se la había roto, aunque a ella le pusiese la piel de gallina.  
-Eh... y tú ¿Dónde te duele?- Preguntó disimulando.  
Sonic apoyó la cabeza otra vez sobre ella, cogió su mano y la puso sobre sus costillas.  
-Aquí.- Sonó como un niño pequeño.  
Amy le frotó con la mano suave intentando calmar su dolor.  
-Lo siento.- Murmuró Amy, por la cara de confusión de Sonic supo que no sabía por qué se lo decía. –No sé qué hacer con estos vendajes, seguro que Tails ya te habría hecho sentir mejor. Yo sin embargo no tengo ni saldo en el móvil ni casi batería, estamos aquí en medio de la nada sin poder movernos, otra vez te metí en problemas, lo siento de verdad yo no quería que pasase esto, te buscaba para hablar porque te colgué el teléfono pero no debí, no puedo hacer nada por ti, seguro que Nadia que es más fuerte te podría ayudar.  
Había pensado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no podía expresarse bien, sí que había pensado que Nadia era más fuerte y más bonita que ella, una vez más pensó que era una inútil porque aunque intentaba arreglar las cosas lo único que conseguía era estropearlo más. Pero Sonic no le había echado la culpa en ningún momento, puso su mano sobre la de Amy que aún tenía sobre sus costillas.  
-Ya, Amy, vale, es suficiente.- Le susurró. –Ya basta, no llores.  
Gentilmente pasó su otra mano por la cara de ella, de nuevo llorando, ella tomó esa mano con la que tenía bajo la cabeza de él y la sujetó cerca de sus labios.  
-Tienes las manos quemadas.- Dijo intentando calmarse.  
-No me duelen.- Sonrió Sonic tiernamente apretando su mano con la de Amy.  
-Pero...- Comenzó a decir Amy.  
-Shhh.- Sonic la hizo callar aún sonriendo. –He dicho que basta, no pienses en ello.  
Seguía teniendo esa magia en la sonrisa que lograba apaciguar su corazón, eso la hizo callar, durante un rato tan sólo miraron lo bellas que estaban las estrellas ahora que las nubes habían desaparecido.  
-¿Por qué me colgaste?- Sonic ahora parecía que estaba mucho mejor.  
-No podía hablar contigo.  
-Pero ahora querías ¿no?- La miró. –Te fuiste tan de repente y sin decir nada a nadie.  
-Es que... me dolía estar contigo pero a la vez no podía estar sin ti, por eso aunque me había ido para no verte tuve que volver a buscarte.- Amy siguió mirando al cielo. –Que patética parezco diciendo esto.  
-A mí no me lo parece, pero es que me dio la impresión de que no querías ser mi amiga, es decir que si no soy tu novio ya no me quieres.  
Amy rió un poco.  
-Yo te quiero, pero es complicado de explicar, más bien creo que eras tú el que no estaba a gusto a mi lado.  
-Ah pero eso sí es fácil de explicar, a veces salimos por ahí y va bien pero la mayoría de las veces me agarras del cuello, no me dejas respirar, no me dejas hablar, tiene que ser siempre lo que tú digas, que si las compras y los parques y...- No se le ocurrió más que decir.  
-Pero tú nunca me habías dicho que no, si no querías ir de compras conmigo no tenías que ir, yo lo hacía por estar un rato contigo.  
Sonic resopló.  
-Pero para estar conmigo podríamos ir más a cafeterías o a recreativos y hacer también las cosas que a mí me gustan.  
-Es que nunca me dices las cosas que te gustan, sólo corres.- Amy le miró levantando una ceja.  
-Pues no sólo me gusta correr.- Si hubiese estado bien, Sonic habría cruzado los brazos.  
-Pues a mí me sentó mal que cuando volviste la última vez no me dijeses nada y gracias a que Tails me lo dijo sino te vas y ni te veo.- Amy giró la cara algo indignada.  
Ahí ya no supo qué contestar.  
-Perdona.- Sonic se oyó decir eso y casi no lo creía. –Bueno, la próxima vez... o todas las próximas veces cuando vuelva iré a verte a ti primero.  
Amy se ruborizó.  
-¿Por qué?- Pero Sonic no le contestó. –Vaya, si hubiésemos hablado más nos habríamos evitado muchas cosas, no sabía que realmente yo era tan pesada ni que te gustasen más cosas a parte de correr.  
-Ni yo que te afectase tanto ese tipo de cosas ni que pudiese negarme a ir de compras.  
Se echaron a reír.  
-Oh, vaya, casi arruinamos una amistad de tantos años por callarnos las cosas.- Rió Amy.  
-A partir de ahora nos lo deberíamos contar todo, no sólo tú y yo, Tails y Cream, y también Knuckles, por supuesto también tu protector.- Hizo referencia Sonic a Shadow.  
Amy se paró a pensar un momento en Shadow,no llegaría muy tarde, quizá ya había regresado ¿se preocuparía por ver que no está en casa?  
-Y de todas formas, las cosas tienen que suceder, no sirve de nada pensar en qué habría pasado si hubiésemos obrado de otra forma.- Sonrió Sonic amable. –Y llorar tampoco ¿eh? Que cuando era pequeño era muy llorica y no arreglé nada.  
-Por eso ahora siempre sonríes.- Sonrió tiernamente Amy también. –Decidiste no volver a llorar porque con ello no hacías nada.  
Sonic asintió y la miró, parecía querer decirle algo pero no terminaban de salir las palabras de su boca, la veía tan dulce que no pudo despegar su mano de la de ella y le dijo que iba a dormir un ratito más.

"No puedo creer que por una tontería así de no hablar estuviese a punto de perderla, será que siempre he sido de carácter alegre y todo lo que digo los demás se lo toman a broma, por eso ella se ha sorprendido de todo lo que no me gusta, a lo mejor pensó que fingía para mantener mi reputación o algo. Por su parte, sí que sé que lo pasa mal cuando no estoy, pero no creí que se tomase tan a pecho que no le dijese nada cuando volví, si total íbamos a quedar todos, no hacía falta que se indignase. Al menos ya está conmigo, está todo aclarado y de nuevo tengo esa sonrisa sólo para mí."

continuará...


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15 

Así como Marisa se agachó tuvo que cerrar los ojos, hubo un sonido muy fuerte acompañado de un temblor en el suelo que la hizo caer. Delante suya Shadow tenía cogido algo metálico enorme que no reconoció, cuando al hacer más fuerza lo lanzó pudo ver que era un brazo mecánico, un meca.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó al aire Marisa.  
No lo había visto bien pero fue gracias a que Shadow le dijo que se agachase que él había esquivado el primer ataque y ella había salido ilesa.  
-Shadow The Hedgehog, acompáñeme sin oponer resistencia.- Dijo el piloto del meca por el altavoz.  
Por un momento Shadow no se movió, simplemente le miró con esos ojos intimidantes que hicieron dudar al piloto de aquel enorme meca. Aunque Marisa no podía verle bien estando a su espalda, también se sintió intimidada, era como un aura oscura aterrorizante, y ni se pudo mover o decir nada cuando Shadow comenzó a caminar hacia el meca, le vio alzar el puño lentamente y apretarlo fuerte, parecía que realmente se iba a pelear más que a entregar, pero ella misma había admitido ser empática, entonces si iba a comenzar una batalla ¿por qué sentía tanta tristeza? Cuando el meca lanzó de nuevo su puño contra él desapareció por un instante reapareció delante del puño, como si hubiese fallado, sólo destellos azules eran la prueba de su acción, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca golpeó con su puño a la cabina del meca haciendo saltar la parte baja del cristal blindado en pedazos y a la vez haciéndole caer a varios metros lejos de él. Marisa se puso en pie tan rápido como le dejó su cuerpo aún atontado por la situación, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan fuerte, era demasiado fuerte. Shadow saltó esquivando otro ataque del meca que había aumentado la potencia, un par de giros y consiguió darle un golpe a Shadow, que dio algunas vueltas en el aire perocayendo de pie. El meca puso los propulsores casi volando hasta Shadow para intentar darle de nuevo, y aunque Marisa tenía ganas de gritar a Shadow para que lo esquivase sintió que aquello iba más allá de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora, incluso su presencia ahora mismo era algo mínimo en aquella batalla, como si fuese parte del decorado, pudiendo sólo poner sus manos en su cara cuando el enorme puño impactó contra Shadow, pero cuando miró entre sus dedos hacia él vio que no le había dado exactamente, se había dejado dar para agarrar el brazo mecánico del cual se puso a estirar hasta que la junta empezó a chispear, y como si fuese un brazo real lo desgarró destrozando aquel metal teóricamente blindado e irrompible arrancando cables y saliendo a chorro el líquido que lo hacía funcionar como si fuese su propia sangre. Lanzó a otro lado aquel brazo inservible y saltó golpeando con sus manos juntas hacia abajo la cabina del piloto, esta vez sí saltó todo el cristal y casi hundió el meca en el suelo. El piloto herido intentó sacarse rápidamente las sujeciones que tenía al meca para intentar huir, pero Shadow ya estaba delante suya, le agarró de la solapa y estiró arrancando los cinturones de seguridad, le tiró al suelo sin soltarle.  
-¿Por dónde van tus compañeros?- Le agitó Shadow. -¿Han llegado ya a su destino?  
Lo había dicho Nadia, los había mandado contra él, de manera que si por la zona había uno los demás no debían andar muy lejos, o eso es lo que pensó porque a base de sacudidas le consiguió hacer hablar, haciéndole confesar que habían hecho tres grupos con uno de los mecas especiales en cada una de las unidades. El primer grupo debía estar llegando al pueblo, el segundo se había ubicado en New Station Square y el tecero había quedado de refuerzo en un término medio del camino entre ambos puntos. Nadia había salido del hotel al escuchar todo aquel jaleo, llevaba con ella una toalla para su hermana, ella ya se había secado, se puso a su lado viendo el final de la batalla y recordando cómo le había gritado a Sonic para que parase cuando estaba en el lugar que ahora ocupaba Shadow, aunque ella no iba a ser quien osase gritarle a aquel oscuro ser que parase.  
-¿Entiendes lo que te decía?- Casi le susurró a Marisa poniéndole la toalla sobre los hombros. –Es monstruoso, demasiado fuerte, en vez de capturarle deberían destruirle, y mucha gente opina como yo.  
-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Marisa sin mirarla, con la vista fija en Shadow. –Si hay tanta gente pensando así... entiendo por qué está tan triste siempre.  
-¿Qué dices?- Le llamó la atención su hermana.  
-Él ayudó a Sonic a evitar que la colonia espacial cayese al planeta, se sacrificó por ello, pero a pesar de todo no le dejan empezar una nueva vida, le siguen persiguiendo.- Marisa se giró hacia Nadia con una mirada diferente.  
-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Si ayudó a Sonic seguro fue por sobrevivir, no se sacrificó, yo le veo ahí vivito y coleando.  
-No lo sé.- Dijo Marisa girando la cara de nuevo. –Pero es como Sonic, mientras le necesiten continuarán persiguiéndole.  
Una ráfaga de disparos a la altura de la cabeza de Shadow le hizo soltar a su presa saltando y posándose sobre los restos del meca para esquivarla. El tipo de ARMS se arrastró un metro mientras sus piernas dejaban de temblar, se puso en pie y vio entre la lluvia que se iba apaciguando el meca especial de su grupo, era como una aparición divina a los ojos del piloto vencido, corrió a su lado, le dijo algo y desapareció cediendo su puesto al nuevo meca. A Shadow no le importó que ese tipo se fuese, pensó que sería mejor concentrarse en el nuevo, aquel meca era algo más pequeño y tenía un aspecto diferente al que ya había destrozado, si había un meca especial debía ser ese, ya le había parecido que el roto era demasiado simple, sin armamento apropiado para enfrentarse a él, una pequeña avanzadilla que para él atravesarlo era como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo. Tan sólo por su aspecto ya suponía que aquel blindaje debía ser mejor, y el que el piloto saltase a la batalla directamente en vez de pavonearse hablando le hizo volver un sentimiento antiguo que hacía mucho que no sentía, el placer de una buena batalla. Nada más empezar se notó la habilidad del piloto, que aunque Shadow no lo supiese no tenía ni punto de comparación con aquel al que se enfrentaron Sonic y Amy, no usaba sólo los ataques a golpetazos sino que iba alternando con todo su armamento, y algo que le llamó la atención a Shadow y le puso en guardia fue aquel extraño cañón que desde hacía un momento había empezado a brillar, pero el meca seguía atacando como si no estuviese haciendo nada. Aprovechando que era un meca pesado y lento, Shadow agarró uno de los brazos mecánicos y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo de antes, pero aquel piloto supo contrarrestar su lentitud y aprovecharse del exceso de confianza de Shadow para darle con la otra manaza, así Shadow agarraba con un brazo uno y con la otra mano paró el golpe, casi sin poder moverse cuando el meca se agachó para usar el cañón que tenía en su espalda liberando toda aquella energía haciendo retroceder al propio meca y casi clavando en el suelo a Shadow, que antes de levantarse sacudió la cabeza, miró al meca que por disparar tan cerca también había recibido y pudo comprobar que realmente aquel blindaje era del bueno, a pesar de haberse quemado toda la pintura de la parte de delante. Por su lado Shadow no estaba mal herido, era como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe físico y estaba algo aturdido, pero nada letal para él, era verdaderamente duro de pelar, se puso en pie y se sacudió el barro mojado mezclado ahora con algo de sangre, nada que le fuese a detener, sabía que no era el momento, pero él mismo sonrió al ver que alguien había logrado hacerle sangrar y estaba seguro que desde dentro de aquel meca el piloto sonreía también por usar todos sus recursos contra un enemigo de verdad. El meca no descansó, volvió a acercarse a Shadow usando sus disparadores mientras se cargaba de nuevo el cañón de energía, pero Shadow simplemente se cubrió, no era que no le afectase, las balas sí le hacían daño, pero su piel era demasiado dura para que pudiesen atravesarle, aunque cuando usó los lásers sí saltó, recordó otra ocasión que eso sí le había hecho daño y por ello había pasado dos días durmiendo para poder recuperarse. Con aquel salto el meca calculó el lugar aproximado de su aterrizaje para dispararle justo en el momento antes de llegar, pero aunque el disparo láser fue bueno no contó con los poderes de Shadow que una vez más desapareció y apareció justo delante del meca dándole un fuerte golpe, o intentándolo porque el meca puso su brazo mecánico delante y aunque dañó ese brazo el resto reaccionó usando sus propulsores hacia delante a la vez como ofensivo y defensivo apartándose de él. Shadow se había cubierto la cara con los brazos para no quemarse, parecía que el fuego sí le estaba haciendo daño, era el momento de tomarse las cosas en serio, abrió una mano y una luz se puso sobre ella, salió de su propia mano una esmeralda. Marisa, que había quedado de espectadora junto a su hermana, no había caído hasta el momento que Shadow llevaba esa esmeralda con él cuando hizo el Chaos Control ni pensó más en ella cuando ya no la vio ¿podía fusionar aquella joya en él? Todo pasaba demasiado deprisa y para ella aquello era demasiado de ciencia ficción, como si fuese un sueño, y aunque había apretado los puños y se había preocupado cuando Shadow fue golpeado no había sido capaz de hacer nada, esa situación la sobrepasaba, no podía interferir ni ayudarle ni protegerle, sintió que su propia hipocresía le hacía daño por haber dicho antes que haría todo lo posible, que no iba a perder a nadie más importante para ella, aunque a Shadow le conocía poco ¿en qué momento se había convertido en alguien importante?  
-Shadow... ten cuidado.- Murmuró Marisa.  
-A quien deberías animar es al otro.- Pero Nadia la había oído. -¡Adelante, tío del meca, cuento contigo!- Aunque gritaba eso estaba temblando.  
Nadia pensó que la había oído porque el meca se quedó quieto, pensó que seguro que desde dentro de aquella cabina oscurecida el piloto se alegraba de los ánimos.  
-Aunque sonrías.- Marisa dijo sin mirarla. –Sé que aún estás triste, rabiosa y te asusta ver todo esto, puedo sentirlo, pero no pagues tu frustración con Shadow, puede que aún no le conozca bien pero puedo sentir su corazón.  
Eso la hizo callar de golpe, lo sabía, desde que eran pequeñas Marisa siempre había sentido a los demás, quizá por ello nunca había querido tener mucha relación con la gente, la debía confundir el sentir los corazones de los demás, por eso le extrañó tanto que le dijese que tenía una amiga, alguien había logrado llegar hasta ella. Bajó la cabeza pensando que ella en el fondo tampoco conocía bien a su hermana.  
-¡Chaos Spears!- Gritó Shadow.  
Y unas luces amarillas salieron disparadas hacia el meca, que saltó mientras volvía a disparar los lásers, Shadow también saltó y se cruzó con los lásers sin que le rozasen, vio que el meca ponía el brazo mecánico que tenía dañado en medio, y pensando que había sido un acto reflejo que le iba a llevar a su propia destrucción no se detuvo, atravesó lo que quedaba de ese brazo sin darse cuenta de que el metal frenó su ataque a la vez que lo atrapó, sólo quedó al descubierto la mano con la esmeralda apuntando al meca, el cual con la otra mano medio arrancó el cañón trasero ya cargado dejando los cables tensados lo suficiente para que aún funcionase y se disparó a su propio brazo para poder dar a Shadow.  
-Mari... me están empezando a dar miedo...- Murmuró Nadia agarrándose del brazo de su hermana.  
La cosa no acabó ahí, Shadow sonrió, con su esmeralda absorbió toda esa energía con bastante dificultad haciendo brillar al máximo la joya que parecía a punto de reventar por la presión de tanto poder, y la liberó hacia su enemigo mientras caían dando al cañón de pleno creando una gran explosión que afectó incluso a las estructuras cercanas. Marisa y Nadia se habían agachado ocultándose tras una de las columnas de la entrada del hotel para evitar la onda expansiva que se había creado por la explosión del cañón, había roto cristales del hotel y las propias puertas de la entrada habían quedado atrancadas. Shadow cayó al suelo aún atrapado, se sentía cansado por forzar sus poderes pero tenía que salir de esos hierros, vio que el tejadillo de la entrada del hotel tambaleaba y Marisa y Nadia no se habían dado cuenta de ello, intentaba advertirlas pero no lograba librarse de su prisión metálica y había quedado demasiado lejos para que le escuchasen, estiraba fuerte y acabó haciéndose un corte en el brazo, ni siquiera podía usar el Chaos Control aún, la esmeralda estaba sobrecargada, pero cuando logró quitarse los hierros y corrió a donde las chicas el tejado comenzó a desboronarse. Shadow se paró en seco, el tejado de la entrada no cayó, lo que quedaba del meca se había metido debajo haciendo fuerza para evitarlo, incluso por el altavoz del meca se oyó gritar "salid de aquí" con una voz que les sonó familiar, y aunque Marisa enseguida reaccionó, Nadia se había quedado de piedra, sentada en el suelo inmóvil, Marisa la traqueteó e intentó tirar de ella, pero se había quedado en estado de shock. Ella nunca había sido una cobarde pero ver aquella batalla entre titanes y tener ahora delante aquel meca casi destripado con cables colgando realmente la asustaba, ya ni pensaba en que el tejado podía caer y que el piloto en verdad las estaba ayudando, entonces se desmayó.  
-¡Shadow, coge a las chicas!- Gritó el piloto por el altavoz.  
Y lo hizo, corrió dentro, con un brazo cogió a Nadia cargándola sobre su hombroy la otra mano se la dio a Marisa, a la vez que corrió fuera Shadow el piloto del meca abrió la cabina y saltó también apartándose todos lo suficiente cuando el chispeante meca comenzó a hacer pequeñas explosiones hasta que saltó todo por los aires. Cuando Nadia abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el suelo lleno de charcos a los que ya no caían más gotas de lluvia, estaba medio colgando boca abajo sobre el hombro de Shadow, se sentía como un saco de patatas pero en ese momento no sabía que era Shadow quien la cogía, parpadeó un par de veces y reconoció a su hermana más atrás, estirando aún el brazo para seguir cogida de la mano de Shadow, cuando reaccionó se revolvió y cayó al suelo. Shadow soltó la mano de Marisa y miró al piloto que ahora ya no llevaba el casco, se acercó a él y le cogió por la solapa.  
-¿Qué pretendes?- Le gritó irritado Shadow. -¿No se suponía que eres su amigo, Kaiser?  
Aún no se había dado cuenta Marisa, había estado mirando cómo explotaba el meca y luego ayudando a su hermana, pero ambas se giraron, sí que lo era, su amigo de la infancia.  
-Ponte tranquilito.- Sonrió Kaiser diciendo aquello como si fuese una broma. –En ningún momento he intentado dañarlas.  
-¡Kaiser!- Marisa dio un paso acercándose. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
-Es obvio.- Kaiser se soltó del agarre de Shadow, puso sus manos en su cadera agachando un poco el cuerpo pero alzando la cabeza hacia Shadow. –Me moría de ganas de comprobar cómo de fuerte era en verdad la forma de vida perfecta.  
Shadow le miró a los ojos, reconoció esa mirada y esa sonrisa, casi podía ver a Sonic en todas las ocasiones que había querido luchar con él, eso le hizo gracia e intentó ocultarlo, pero resopló de todas forma girando la cara.  
-Yo me voy, todos los críos sois iguales.- Se burló Shadow.  
-¡No me trates de crío!- Se indignó Kaiser. –Sé que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tengo nada que hacer, pero he estado muy cerca con el meca.  
-Kaiser...- Nadia le miró, nunca le había visto de aquella forma. -¿Has robado ese meca del gobierno para luchar contra Shadow?  
-No lo entiendes.- Cerró los ojos Kaiser. –El gobierno ni se entera de estas cosas, ARMS va por libre, no le importa el país, tan sólo distribuye las armas y que haya tipos como Shadow tan codiciados les mantiene en la cumbre.  
-El gobierno sí se entera.- Le contradijo Shadow.  
-Es por tipos como yo que informan a gente como tu amiga la ladrona.- Cruzó los brazos medio riendo Kaiser.  
-¿Conoces a Rouge?- Sacudió la cabeza Shadow recordando de que Rouge ya le había hablado de un informador.  
Pero Nadia no lo entendía, no encajaba que aquel muchacho que siempre había considerado alguien normal estuviese tan involucrado en todo. Todo porque cuando Nadia se fue a buscar fortuna a la ciudad tras la muerte de su padre Kaiser la siguió, él estaba seguro que había algo oculto en la muerte del padre de las chicas, por eso cuando los restos de GUN se unieron a ARMS él aprovechó y se hizo pasar por un nuevo recluta, no sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, sólo quería hacer periodismo de investigación y averiguar la verdad oculta, sabía que existía un erizo negro, había visto imágenes grabadas, pero lo que en ARMS encontró fue algo más, la muerte del padre de Marisa y Nadia no fue un accidente, pero no había sido causa de Shadow, él estaba de viaje con Marisa y mientras ella descansaba en el hotel él estaba haciendo un poco de turismo, quería grabar con su videocámara la noche de la gran ciudad para Nadia cuando pasó. Uno de los enfrentamientos entre GUN y Shadow, grabó una batalla y cómo algunos civiles fueron involucrados, pero no fue Shadow quien los dañó sino los propios miembros de GUN, por ello el video pasó a ser propiedad de GUN y ejecutaron a aquel erizo que sabía la verdad. Cuando Kaiser vio esas imágenes y los comentarios del padre de ellas diciendo lo impresionante y extraordinario que era Shadow le entraron ganas de luchar contra él.  
-Tú no eres un luchador, Kaiser.- Le dijo Nadia. –Eres un tipo normal.  
-Justamente por eso, cuando le vi en aquel video me entraron ganas de salir de lo normal, de dejar de conformarme.  
Y su objetivo de ser el mejor periodista se descubrió como su mayor farsa, desde aquel día quiso vencerle y ponerse a la altura de los grandes, alcanzar a su manera a Nadia, usando a ARMS como ellos le usaban a él.  
-Bueno, pues yo me voy ya de verdad.- Dijo Shadow dándose la vuelta.  
-¡Shadow!- Le tomó del brazo Marisa. -¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-¿No lo ves? El hotel ha sido dañado, la policía debe estar al llegar y yo oficialmente no existo.  
-Pero, estás herido.- Dijo en voz algo más baja soltando su brazo.  
Shadow se miró el brazo, se echó un poco de agua encima y con la otra mano se sacó el agua, las gotas de sangre medio disueltas con el agua gotearon de su brazo manchando ligeramente el suelo, y era algo increíble porque en el brazo de Shadow ya sólo había una línea que marcaba el lugar donde había estado el corte que se hizo con los hierros del meca, y no sólo esa, en ese rato que había pasado sus magulladuras anteriores también iban desapareciendo poco a poco, a excepción de algunas quemaduras.  
-Ya ¿contenta?- Miró Shadow a Marisa. –Tengo prisa.  
Marisa le dejó dar un par de pasos antes de volver a llamar su atención.  
-¿Prisa, te preocupan los mecas de ARMS?- Preguntó Marisa.  
Shadow se detuvo un momento dándole la espalda.  
-Quedan 2.- Dijo simplemente Shadow. –Tú quédate con ellos, son tu gente. Yo no podré tener mi propia vida hasta que me deshaga de los que me retienen en el pasado, sé que no puedo olvidarlo pero tampoco vivir a costa de él.  
Y ya lejos de la tristeza que le trasmitía, la rabia y el odio acumulados, lo que más sintió Marisa era que Shadow se alejaba y se quedaba solo, como si quisiese estar solo pero a la vez por dentro tener miedo de estarlo. Vio a Shadow alzar la mano con la esmeralda que había vuelto a su brillo original y no se lo pensó dos veces, porque si Shadow ahora se iba con el Chaos Control, si luchaba contra esos mecas, si ellos sabían de la dirección nueva de Shadow ¿volvería a verle? Él se iría, se buscaría un nuevo hogar donde nadie le conociese, sabía que ella tampoco le conocía, pero en pocas horas había aprendido mucho de él, aunque no quisiese conocer toda la historia realmente, no le importaba, sólo le importaba el Shadow que había conocido en su pueblo, el de carácter duro que se había descubierto por ayudarla, así que antes de terminar de decir las palabras mágicas Marisa saltó y se enganchó a la cintura de Shadow, que medio cayó mientras desaparecían los dos.  
-¿Por qué se ha ido con él?- Preguntó Nadia sorprendida. –Ya... ya no sé quién es el bueno y quién es el malo.- Bajó la cabeza.  
-¿Y quién lo sabe?- Kaiser le puso la mano en el hombro.  
Nadia se quedó un momento quieta intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado, luego se giró y le sonrió como hacía mucho que no sonreía.  
-Eres un buen chico.- Le dijo acercándose, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kaiser. –Tú has aclarado tus dudas, has encontrado la verdad, y yo sin embargo... no he hecho más que meter la pata pensando que era la buena y que todo tenía que salir a mi bien, en toda mi vida sólo he cometido errores.  
-Pero se puede aprender de los errores.- Kaiser la abrazó, le gustaba tanto esa sonrisa de cuando eran niños. –No importa cuántas veces te equivoques, ahora al menos lo estás admitiendo y yo seguiré esperando a que aclares tus dudas y encuentres tu propia verdad, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, siempre.  
Kaiser la abrazó más fuerte y ella se sintió calmada, confortada, así que vació su mente de todo pensamiento y le abrazó también.  
-Gracias.- Susurró Nadia. –Llegó el momento de dejar de correr tras un falso sueño y volver a donde quise estar siempre realmente ¿volverás conmigo?

"Por tenerla así entre mis brazos me sentí aliviado, era como si la mano que apretaba mi corazón se hubiese soltado por fin, ella que había sacrificado tanto por alguien que no la amaba parecía que empezaba a entender y asimilar todos mis esfuerzos, todos los sacrificios que había hecho yo también por ella, y ahora podíamos volver y comenzar juntos la nueva vida que nos haría felices lejos de los conflictos y de todos aquellos que ocultando la verdad habían empezado a mentir. Ya por fin puedo volver a coger las riendas de mi vida y confesar lo que hay más allá de lo que significa ser el fan número uno de alguien."

continuará...


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16 

Sonic estaba de pie en frente del lago, estaba amaneciendo y la luz que el agua reflejaba brillaba intensamente, todo parecía mucho más bello después de la tormenta, tanto la natural como la suya propia, podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente a pesar de los vendajes y se sentía bien porque parecía que todo se había normalizado. Sabía que Amy estaba detrás de él, durmiendo aún bajo aquel árbol, y también sabía que con la llegada del alba se estaba despertando, podía escucharla desperezarse, no le hizo falta girarse para notar cómo andaba hacia él.  
-Sonic ¿Estás mejor?- Le preguntó acercándose.  
-Sí, no me duele ¿y tú?- Sonic giró la cara hacia ella sonriendo. -¿Puedes caminar?  
-Obviamente sí.- Rió ella. –Debió ser sólo el golpe.  
Sonic volvió a mirar hacia el lago, Amy hizo lo mismo, notaba que Amy estaba algo nerviosa.  
-Amy, puedes darme un abrazo si quieres.  
Sonó tan de repente que Amy no dijo nada por un momento, Sonic la miró, parecía aturdida, se giró hacia ella y dejó que se le echase encima, abrazada a su cuerpo por debajo de los brazos de Sonic, que no los movió en un principio, sólo podía sonreír, luego la rodeó con los brazos y la calmó.  
-Ya, Amy, tranquila.- Susurró suave Sonic.  
-Dijiste que aquel día no era lo que sentías realmente.- Susurró Amy sin mirarle.  
-Bueno... no era el momento para decirte algo así.- Vadeó Sonic.  
-Si sabías que no era el momento ¿por qué dijiste algo tan cruel?- Amy se separó un poco de él. –Vamos, tú no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar.  
-No, ya lo sé, pero tú tienes tus problemas y yo los míos.  
-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- Amy se cruzó de brazos. –Claro es lo que has hecho siempre, no me dijiste que no me querías antes porque te parecía divertido.  
-¡Venga ya! Sabes que no es cierto.  
-¿Cómo que no? Luego me hacías creer que me metía en líos yo sola, pero todos los líos siempre han estado relacionados contigo, luego te lavas las manos diciendo que soy yo la que va detrás tuya.  
Sonic se giró.  
-Es que es eso, tú siempre me vas detrás ¿qué quieres que piense?  
No debía tomar ese camino la conversación, se suponía que con el abrazo ya quedaba todo resuelto, volvían a casa y listos, o al menos Sonic lo veía así de fácil.  
-Es por tu culpa que estoy en esta situación.  
Oyendo esa frase Sonic la miró y no pudo creer lo que había ante sus ojos, Amy estaba mal herida, no recordaba que hubiese estado así durante la batalla, quizá se lo había ocultado fingiendo el dolor para que él no se preocupase, estaba apoyada en un martillo creado por ella, tenía la pierna rota y se la veía realmente mal.  
-Me dijiste que no me quieres, así que me fui, entonces ¿por qué me buscaste? Le dije a Tails que estaba bien ¿por qué no lo dejaste pasar si te colgué el teléfono y todo?  
-Amy, yo...- Sonic se encogió de hombros. –Sólo quiero protegerte.  
-¡Pues protege esto!  
Fue muy rápido, Sonic levantó la cabeza y por poco esquivó el martillazo de Amy, dio un paso atrás al esquivarlo y no recordaba que estuviese tan cerca del lago, él nunca se acercaba tanto al agua, y aunque eso debía ser la orilla cayó y era muy profundo. En un primer vistazo se vio alejándose de la superficie cada vez más hondo con las imágenes del exterior distorsionadas por el agua, o distorsionándose por una negada humedad es sus ojos, porque eso le dolía, todos esos susurros que habían sido las frases de Amy y se había negado a aceptar como dolorosas. Seguía cayendo, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad de aquel lago lejos de la luz del alba, pero no se quería dar por vencido, luchó, pataleó y logró llegar a la superficie sin saber nadar, tragando agua, salpicando, con Amy delante de él sin ayudarle, llegó incluso a pedirle ayuda, pero ella no se movió, le hizo pensar que ella debió sentir algo parecido cuando tuvo problemas en New Station Square, hundiéndose en los problemas sin poder salir, agobiada, ahogándose ¿y él qué hizo? Decirle que no la quería, y ni siquiera sentía eso realmente, tan sólo no hizo nada por ayudarla, entendía que ahora Amy prefiriese ser la protegida de Shadow, el erizo negro que tenía tantos problemas por sus perseguidores, tanto físicos como mentales, tanto ARMS como sus recuerdos, había hecho lo posible por sacarla de aquello. Volvió a hundirse ya sin fuerzas, contra más se hundía más pequeña se veía la imagen de Amy, ahora tampoco iba a hacer nada, simplemente hundirse, simplemente mirándola, y eso no podía seguir así siempre, mirarla de lejos mientras los problemas les ahogaban, eso se iba a acabar ahora mismo, sacó toda la fuerza que le quedaba y gritó, gritó muy fuerte, a pesar que su voz no se expandía en el agua sí que pudo oír a Amy llamándole.  
-¡Sonic!- Lo escuchaba alto y claro. -¡Despierta!  
Y casi dio un salto exaltado.  
-¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- Amy le miró confusa. -¿Estás bien?  
Miró a un lado y a otro, se sentía mojado pero por su propio sudor, estaba sentado al pie del árbol con Amy al lado.  
-Uf... he tenido una pesadilla horrible.- Comenzó a descargar Sonic aquel peso. –Soñé que estábamos abrazados cuando...- Sonic vio a Amy girar la cara.  
-Vale.- Dijo ella simplemente.  
-Amy, escucha.- Intentó aclarar Sonic.  
-No hace falta que me digas nada, sólo era una pesadilla ¿no?- Pero Amy seguía con la cara girada.  
-Pero confías en mí, escucha...- Insistió Sonic.  
-Confío en ti como héroe, no como amigo- Cortó Amy.  
Sintió que de alguna manera lo único que hacía últimamente era meter la pata, debía haber cuidado lo que decía mejor, debió hacerlo antes, quizá ahora era tarde, pensó que como ella le quería haría siempre lo que él le pidiese, había estado convencido de que todo podía ser así, no importaba cuantas veces se fuese sin decir nada, siempre el reencuentro sería agradable con Amy y su sonrisa, parecía siempre tan enamorada que no importaba que respondiese a sus frases "Dime que me quieres" había escuchado tantas veces de su boca con aquella vocecilla de niña aún. Pues nada, se sentó algo más alejado de ella apoyando su espalda en el árbol también, recogió sus rodillas y apoyó los codos en ellas con sus brazos a los laterales de su cabeza cogiéndose las manos por detrás, parecía querer ocultarse con la cabeza baja, tenía un nudo en la garganta y aunque ahora Amy le volviese a preguntar si estaba bien no le habría podido decir nada. Pero Amy ahora no le iba a decir nada, pensó que sería muy pesado por su parte preguntarle otra vez si estaba bien, pero después de un rato sin decir nada y viendo que el sol ya acababa de salir.  
-Oye Sonic ¿a qué estamos esperando?  
-...- Sonic en un principio no respondió, sacó un momento su cabeza levantando la vista. –No lo sé.  
-Me quiero ir a casa.- Susurró Amy.  
-Pues vete.- Sonic ocultó su cara otra vez.  
Aunque Amy no se movió, realmente no podía pero quería irse a casa, ya había visto a Sonic y era suficiente, así que llamó a Shadow en su mente confiando que pudiese escucharle e ir a por ella para volver a su nuevo hogar donde sí la valoraban, no esperaba nada amable por parte de Sonic, ni que la acompañase como había hecho otras veces, por eso se sorprendió cuando Sonic su mano sobre la de ella.  
-Lo siento.- Se escuchó la voz de Sonic. –Con lo bien que lo habíamos arreglado antes.- Su voz sonó diferente, sin la fuerza con la que Amy siempre le había escuchado. –Parece que soy un inútil para todo lo que no sea correr.  
En otra situación Amy le habría dicho que eso era mentira, que no sólo sabía correr, que para ella era perfecto en todo, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada bueno que decir, sólo pensaba en el daño que había sufrido por él hasta ahora.  
-Amy... yo...- Continuó Sonic. –Ni siquiera pude vencer a Metal.  
Ella no entendía qué pretendía, notaba que Sonic le apretaba la mano más fuerte y realmente parecía que se iba a desboronar ante ella, él que nunca había perdido la sangre fría en su presencia y siempre había sabido estar positivo ante cualquier situación por triste que fuese, o también ella había aprendido a ser optimista y queriendo o no eso se contagiaba, y se tuvo que girar hacia él cuando Sonic se acercó estirando de su mano, tomándola del brazo intentado acercarla. No sabía bien qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero Sonic quería su abrazo a toda costa, siempre había recibido uno tras cada encuentro, tras cada batalla, lo quería, lo necesitaba, no podía permitir que se fuese así como así otra vez, cruzaría los siete mares en velero si hiciese falta para volver a ganarse su confianza. No se acercaron más, un destello brillante les separó de nuevo, Shadow llegando con el Chaos Control y Marisa colgada de él.  
-Llevo toda la noche buscándote.- Sonó serena la voz de Shadow.  
-¡Shadow!- Se alegró Amy, aunque no se pudo levantar. –Ya era hora... aunque ya veo por qué has tardado tanto ¿teníais una cita?  
Shadow subió una ceja aunque Marisa rió un poco, pero se preocupó cuando vio el estado de Amy.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Se puso a su lado la pelirroja.  
-Las rebajas... ya sabes.- Mintió Amy. –Eh, interesante peinado.- Amy miró a Shadow reconociendo el peinado de Maria.  
La propia Amy sabía que tanto usar la excusa de las rebajas ya no funcionaba. Shadow se acercó a Sonic.  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo en tono despectivo.  
Sonic se puso en pie y se sacudió.  
-Cazando mecas.- Dijo Sonic volviendo a su estilo de siempre. -¿Y tú?  
-Destruyendo mecas.- Quizá sonó demasiado burlón para Shadow, pero era la verdad.  
-Pues por aquí hay uno, pero es mío, tú búscate otro juguete para ti.- Quizá sí pareció que Sonic estaba amenazando a Shadow.  
Pero Shadow le ignoró, se acercó a Amy y apoyó una rodilla a su lado, pasó su mano por la pierna herida de Amy, ella hizo un gesto de dolor.  
-Tienes una rotura fea aquí.- Dijo Shadow. –Aparta Marisa.  
Marisa le hizo caso, se puso junto a Sonic y le saludó, se presentó pero Sonic pareció no importarle mucho, su "encantado, soy Sonic" no sonó muy atento, estaba con la mirada fija en Shadow y Amy, pero sobretodo en el erizo negro, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, se había hecho un pequeño corte en el brazo y se apretaba para que su sangre cayese sobre la pierna herida de Amy, pero la sangre cuando cayó se hizo más líquida y fue absorbida por la piel de la chica.  
-Eh... ya no me duele.- Exclamó Amy contenta.  
-No te levantes todavía, necesitarás aún bastante reposo para que suelde bien.- Shadow se giró hacia Sonic. –Tú también...- Se fijó en sus vendajes.  
Pero Sonic no aguantó más, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y reventó.  
-¡Ni hablar!- Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro. -¡Por Dios qué asco!  
-¿Tienes hemofobia?  
-¿Miedo a la sangre?- Aquello pareció indignar más a Sonic. -¡No le tengo miedo a nada, pero esto es antihigiénico!  
Los tres se le quedaron mirando, salvado por la campana o condenado por ella escucharon ruido mecánico.  
-Ahí está otra vez...- Murmuró Sonic. –Pero esta vez no se va a librar.  
Sonic quiso avanzar pero Shadow le tenía cogido el brazo.  
-¿Dónde te crees que vas?- Le giró estirando del brazo Shadow.  
-Puedo vencerle, tú no te metas.- Opinaba que aquello era sólo asunto suyo. –Ese meca le ha roto la pierna a Amy...- Le dijo en tono más bajo.  
Parecía que no quería entenderlo, no estaba en condiciones, Shadow ya había vencido uno, conocía sus habilidades y estaba en perfectas condiciones.  
-No quieres entrar en razón.- Dijo Shadow cogiendo a Sonic de la muñeca y retorciéndosela hasta dejar la palma de la mano hacia arriba. –Tienes las manos quemadas, déjame adivinar ¿paraste el disparo de energía con las manos sin más?  
Sonic tenía un gesto de dolor porque le estaba haciendo daño en la mano, Marisa quiso separarles pero Amy le puso la mano en el hombro, en el fondo siempre estaban así, Sonic realmente respetaba a Shadow como forma de vida perfecta, era un poco como pensar que podía aprender mucho de él, cosa que no iba a reconocer, y por su parte Shadow veía a Sonic un poco como un crío que estaba en pleno crecimiento aprendiendo y devorando conocimientos. A pesar de todo si Shadow decidiese intentar destruir el mundo otra vez Sonic haría todo lo posible por detenerle, y si Sonic se pone en su camino Shadow tampoco dudaría en intentar destruirle. Por su parte Amy hasta hace poco se habría puesto siempre de parte de Sonic, ahora dudaba porque como ya había dicho seguía confiando en la parte heróica de Sonic pero había conocido más a fondo a Shadow y tampoco quería que se perdiese de nuevo en sus tristes y oscuros recuerdos.  
-Nunca intentes detener una energía externa sin crear antes una protección con tu propia energía.- Shadow le soltó. –Deberías saberlo, es lo más básico.  
Sonic estuvo un momento cogiéndose la mano y moviéndola un poco, parecía que Shadow era del tipo maestro anticuado que pensaba que la letra con sangre entra aunque no le había hecho demasiado daño.  
-Tú quédate aquí.- Shadow se dio la vuelta hacia donde el meca comenzaba a mostrarse.  
-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, tú tampoco estás en tu mejor estado.  
En cierta forma Sonic tenía algo de razón, no se le notaban mucho las señales de la batalla anterior, pero Sonic lo intuía, él sí lo notaba, al igual que notaba ahora un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le había dado Shadow, otra vez lo mismo, no era la primera vez y pensó que no iba a ser la última, tan sólo se abrazó a sí mismo perdiendo el conocimiento, desplomándose en los brazos de Shadow, que le dejó en el suelo y le miró un momento, realmente pensaba que aún era un niño, al menos comparado con su larga vida y experiencia. Ahora sí, Shadow se enfrentó al meca que parecía acercarse guiado por rastros dejados por el Chaos Control, por eso seguramente le habían encontrado en New Station Square la otra vez cuando vivió allí con Amy, conocían sus habilidades y debían haber aprendido a detectarlas con sus máquinas, pero aquel tipo del meca le pareció demasiado blando, no entendía por qué se quedaba quito mientras cargaba el cañón, primero esperó y observó sus movimientos, y como le había dicho a Sonic, cuando lanzó su rayo energético Shadow puso su mano delante emitiendo por ella algo de su propia energía que le hizo de escudo manteniendo a raya el ataque, era como si pudiese controlarlo, con la otra mano jugueteó con la esmeralda lanzándola un par de veces al aire, la segunda vez que la cogió la enfocó al rayo y se lo devolvió. El meca casi no pudo esquivarlo y quedó muy dañado, sobretodo por el cristal que Amy antes había golpeado, las grietas que ella le hizo ahora saltaron en fragmentados pedazos de cristal dejando al descubierto al piloto inconsciente.  
-Ya entiendo por qué dejaban pilotar a Kaiser siendo tan joven, el resto son unos negados.- Murmuró Shadow.  
Sonic sacudió la cabeza levantándose del suelo, odiaba que le hiciese eso.  
-Joder Shadow, eres un egoísta, nunca dejas que me divierta.- Se quejó con la mano en el estómago.  
Shadow le ignoró, pasó de largo.  
-Ya sólo queda uno.- Pensó en voz alta.  
-¿Cómo que queda uno?- Preguntó Amy intentando ponerse en pie ayudada por Marisa.  
-Había tres grupos, uno en New Station Square, otro que ya debe estar por las cercanías de mi pueblo y otro a medio camino ¿verdad?- Explicó Marisa lo que oyó del interrogatorio de Shadow a aquel piloto. –Shadow es increíble.- Le dijo a Amy.  
Siguió a la suya, Shadow se acercó a las chicas y cogió a Amy en brazos diciendo que se iban a casa, Marisa puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shadow.  
-Vamos.- Giró la cara un poco Shadow hacia Sonic.  
No estaba muy convencido, se había quedado algo alejado de ellos, al fin y al cabo Amy no había querido decirle antes dónde vivía, había quedado bien claro que se fue para alejarse de él ¿qué debía hacer? Shadow ya le había dicho que se la llevaría, desde luego se sentía algo hipócrita, tanto decir que quería protegerla y en cambio no había hecho nada.  
-Vamos a casa.- Dijo Amy sin mirarle.  
Y con eso bastó, Sonic puso su mano sobre el hombro de Marisa haciendo cadena para el Chaos Control de Shadow que les llevó de nuevo a aquel pueblecito, justo en frente de la casa de Amy. Al llegar Shadow entró a Amy aún en brazos, ella no había querido ni mirar atrás a donde Sonic se había quedado de pie. Marisa miró a Sonic y luego a Shadow y Amy entrando en casa, les siguió dejando a Sonic solo.  
-Iré a echar un vistazo.- Dijo Shadow dejando a Amy sobre el sofá. –Tú descansa.- Se giró hacia Marisa. -¿Te importa quedarte con ella mientras?  
-No me importa quedarme, pero no deberías deambular por ahí con ese cacharro suelto.- Marisa dio una vuelta a su alrededor. -¿No necesitas descansar? Son suficientes batallas por un día.  
-Puedo estar tres días sin dormir ni comer sólo luchando, esto no es nada.  
-No me refería a eso.- Marisa cruzó sus brazos a su espalda.  
-Lo que sea.- Shadow salió por la puerta. -¿Y él?- Miró hacia el erizo azul.  
Sonic seguía ahí, miraba los alrededores pero sin moverse del sitio. Amy por su parte ni le miró, se quedó en el sofá.  
-No quiero que entre.- Dijo algo seca Amy.  
Y es que aún recordaba las palabras de Sonic, lo que había oído de su pesadilla, eso no podía cambiarlo, ya lo sabía de hace tiempo, ella era una pesadilla andante para él, por mucho que quisiese arreglarlo Sonic no iba a cambiar nada, así que por el momento al menos no quería verle.  
-Sonic.- Le llamó Shadow cuando ya estaba uno en frente del otro. –Amy no quiere que entres, no hace falta que te lo repita ¿verdad?  
Sonic asintió con la cabeza, por eso no les había seguido, ya se lo imaginaba. Pero Amy no se sentía bien con esa situación, sabía que Sonic seguía ahí aunque se había sentado de espaldas a la ventana, sabía que estaba herido y cansado, pero no podía hacer más en ese momento.  
-Marisa.- La llamó con el tono algo bajo. –¿Puedes decirle a Sonic que si quiere llamo a Tails para que le venga a buscar?  
Ella sonrió dulcemente, le puso la mano en la cabeza de forma afectuosa y salió.  
-¡Oye Sonic!- Avanzó hacia él. –Dice Amy que si quieres que llame a Tails para que te venga a buscar.  
Al momento ya estaba con Amy.  
-Dice Sonic que no llames a Tails para que lo venga a buscar, que quiere vigilar que no aparezca por aquí el meca y si lo hace lo va a romper.  
-Dios... qué cabezota es a veces...- Se puso una mano delante Amy. –Dile que deje eso a Shadow, él no puede vencerlos ahora mismo, está herido.- Amy bajó la mirada. –No entiendo cómo no pudo vencer a Metal Sonic.  
-Sonic, que dice Amy... eh- Se quedó pensando Marisa. –Que dejes el meca a Shadow que puede vencerlos porque tú no pudiste vencer a Metal Sonic.  
-¡Qué!- Sonic casi da un salto. –Es su culpa que no pudiese vencerle, y lo de destrozar robots es cosa mía por muy cansado que esté, así que dile que no sé por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, que la proteja Shadow que parece que le admira tanto.  
-Amy, dice Sonic que está cansado, que pierde el tiempo aquí, que te proteja Shadow y... y que es tu culpa.- Marisa se la quedó mirando un momento. –Ya recuerdo por qué no doy recados a nadie nunca.  
Y es que la respuesta que le había dicho Amy tendría que censurarla, se cansaba de ir de un lado a otro con recados que no eran lo que pensaban realmente, así que se paró a medio camino, cerró los ojos y se concentró, antes había tenido la mano de Sonic sobre su hombro y había podido sentirle, se dio la vuelta y volvió con Amy.  
-Amy, Sonic no está bien.- Vio que eso le llamaba la atención. –Te echa mucho de menos.- Se sentó a su lado. -¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de la empatía?  
-Algo me dijiste que podías saber cómo me sentía.- Hizo memoria Amy.  
-Pues antes sentí a Sonic, está triste y se siente solo.  
-¿Y qué? Es problema suyo eso, no puedes estar con alguien sólo para no sentirte solo, si no me quiere no puedo hacer nada.  
-Yo no creo que no te quiera.- Marisa sonrió. –Hay gente que no sabe expresar en palabras lo que siente y niega sus propios sentimientos pensando erróneamente que eso les hace débiles. Por lo que tengo entendido él siempre te ha protegido.  
-Es su trabajo.- Puso morros Amy.  
-¿Es su trabajo quedarse aquí en vez de patrullar como hace Shadow?  
Amy tuvo que callar, no quería tener la tentación de pensar si quiera que Marisa le estaba insinuando que Sonic la quería pero no sabía decirlo. Calló un buen rato, escuchaba de nuevo la lluvia, sonaba floja pero al menos era lluvia, eso alejaría a Sonic, pero no quiso comprobarlo.  
-Mierda de tiempo, así no podré guiar a nadie, tengo que conseguir un trabajo para invierno.- Se quejó Marisa, miró mejor por la ventana. –Amy, Sonic sigue ahí.  
Amy se tapó las orejas con las manos, no quería escucharla, incluso cuando Marisa se metió en la cocina siguió con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en otros tiempos, se había girado un poco mirando vagamente a la ventana, como si pudiese ver sus recuerdos reflejados en el vidrio goteado, habían pasado tantos momentos buenos y tantos otros malos, a pesar de todo sí que la había protegido siempre de todos sus enemigos. Se miró la pierna, podía moverla aunque le dolía un poco cuando la forzaba, Shadow ya había dicho que necesitaría tiempo para soldarse bien, pero podía apoyarla un poco, así que cojeó un poco hasta la entrada, cogió dos paraguas y abrió la puerta, abrió uno de ellos y usó el otro para apoyarse y que le fuese más sencillo caminar. Sonic se estaba frotando los ojos, la lluvia le molestaba, y pensó que era un espejismo cuando vio a Amy delante de él ofreciéndole el paraguas.  
-Ya estoy mojado, no hace falta, además dejará de llover enseguida.- Giró un poco la cara Sonic.  
-Cabezota.- Amy tenía la cabeza algo baja. –Siempre igual, nunca me escuchas ni me haces caso, eres difícil de querer.  
-Deja de decir eso.- Le cortó Sonic. –Tú no me quieres, no haces más que decirlo como si intentases convencerte a ti misma, pero en verdad nunca me has querido, sólo soy un guardaespaldas para ti.  
-¡Cállate, tonto!- Le gritó Amy. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? He reído contigo, he llorado, te he querido con toda mi alma y esperaba que eso bastase para que insistiendo tú también me quisieses.  
-¡Tú no me quieres!- Gritó Sonic también.  
-¡Calla!- Amy cerró los ojos.  
-Dijiste que me esperarías siempre.- Sonic le giró la cara.  
-¡Qué te calles, tú no lo entiendes!  
-¡Pues no, no lo entiendo, me mentiste, te fuiste, tú sí que eres difícil de querer!  
¿Eso qué significaba, que la quería y le costaba o que no la podía querer porque era difícil? Fuese lo que fuera Amy ya estaba cansada de todo y se echó a llorar dejando caer el paraguas.  
-¡Eres tú el que nunca me ha querido! Yo te quiero mucho, pero tú a mí no, me tuve que ir, no quiero verte más.  
-Amy... no llores.- Sonic se paró de golpe, le puso la mano en la mejilla.  
-¡Ahhh, eres tonto, tonto, tonto!- Agitó la cabeza Amy para que la soltase. –Te lo advierto ¡vete!  
-No me voy a mover de aquí, no voy a dejar que te vayas otra vez, esperaré lo que haga falta.  
-¡Vete!- Le gritó Amy creando un martillo.  
Y con ese último vete, Amy agitó el martillo para que Sonic se fuese, pero no lo hizo, así que intentó golpearle con él, era como el intento de martillazo de la pesadilla, aquel recuerdo pasó fugaz por su memoria haciéndole pensar en lo que pasó por intentar esquivarlo, seguramente por eso se quedó quieto ahora y recibió el golpe, que fue bastante fuerte como para hacerle girar la cara y dar un paso a un lado para evitar perder el equilibrio.  
-¡Qué haces!- Gritó Amy tirando a un lado el martillo. -¿Por qué no lo has esquivado?  
Amy no entendía por qué esta vez era diferente, siempre que le había apuntado con su martillo él lo había esquivado, había salido corriendo huyendosiempre, pero esa vez no, estaba delante de ella con la cara girada y un hilillo de sangre bajando por su faz. Sonic agachó la cabeza y volvió al sitio.  
-Te dije que no me iba a mover de aquí, no hasta que vuelvas a creer en mí.  
Había dejado de llover y el sol matutino les iluminaba, Amy sacó su pañuelo y se lo puso en la cabeza a Sonic donde tenía el golpe que le sangraba, Sonic puso su mano sobre la de Amy sonriendo, pero ella bajó la cabeza.  
-He llorado tanto... pensaba que nadie me quería, me hicieron la vida imposible en New Station Square, tú me habías dicho que no me querías y la posibilidad de Shadow de que yo fuese Maria fue demasiado tentadora, si lo aceptaba empezaría una nueva vida con él que me querría y defendería siempre, pero todo se ha torcido otra vez. Sigo llorando y me sigue doliendo ¿Y tú, todo esto es para que vuelva a creer en ti?  
-Me cuesta admitirlo.- Cerró los ojos Sonic. –Pero hasta Metal lo dijo, estaba tan enfrascado pensando en ti y buscándote que no pude vencerle.  
-¿Estuviste... buscándome?  
-Desde el primer día que te fuiste, desde que no me atreví a llamarte por teléfono.  
Amy recordósu querida llamada perdida y lo que le había dicho Marisa sobre los que no saben expresar sus sentimientos y los negaban, Sonic siempre se había alejado de todos para no ponerlos en peligro, para parecer más fuerte al no depender de nadie, pero ahora lo estaba admitiendo, la necesitaba, a ella a su amor y a su apoyo, así que ya no se contuvo más, se acercóy apoyó su cabezaen él.  
-No tienes por qué ser considerada, puedes ser como siempre.  
Con eso le bastó, le saltó encima y acabaron como siempre, los dos sentados en el suelo abrazados.  
-No vuelvas a irte.- Le susurró Sonic.  
-Y tú no vuelvas a decirme que no me quieres.- Le contestó ella.  
-Vale.  
Hicieron el trato sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por Marisa apoyada en el marco de la ventana.  
-Que pareja más complicada.- Rió Marisa.

"Yo no le mentí, no cuando le dije que le iba a esperar siempre, o no era mi intención porque mis sentimientos no han cambiado, pero no podía hacer más que esperar y quererle siempre. Quiere que crea en él, que confíe, que no me vuelva a ir ¿significa eso que realmente siempre a estado a mi lado? Sin lugar al que ir ni hogar al que volver, sólo nos tiene a nosotros, a su grupo, a sus amigos, y me tiene a mí que siempre le he apoyado descubriendo juntos lo bueno y lo malo. Ahora creo que todo irá bien, porque lejos de las palabras, los abrazos y los signos que no sabemos descifrar tenemos nuestra voz interior, nuestro corazón que con sus deseos nos guían y convierten lo imposible en milagros."

continuará...

---

Bueeeeno, siento haber tardado tanto, podría decir que he estado ocupada, que empecé a trabajar de nuevo, pero también estuve muy viciada al Ragnarok Online y es que un poco de vicio no viene mal de vez en cuando... si es que me peleo con el editor de pq no me deja poner direcciones web, me las corta y tengo fanarts q hice de este fanfic y me gustaría mostrarlos!


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17 

No debía estar muy lejos, Shadow siguió buscando, cuando antes había ido a casa con Marisa había dejado rastro de Chaos Control, al ver que no estaba Amy en casa se había puesto a buscarla, por lo tanto sus restos de Chaos Control debían estar por toda la zona, y a su vez el meca que quedaba también debía andar por ahí. Tres mecas, teóricamente especiales e idénticos, o quizá no, el piloto daba su toque especial al meca, como el alma distingue una carcasa de otra, carcasa llamada cuerpo. Shadow se miró las manos, él también era una carcasa con un alma introducida a la fuerza en él, como esos mecas, pero él ya estaba cansado de mirarse las manos una y otra vez preguntándose quién es, qué es, durante aquella corta estancia con Amy se había visto de forma diferente y había dejado de preguntarse eso, alejado de sus tristes recuerdos aferrándose a los buenos, por eso debía luchar, para crear más buenos momentos con aquellos que tantos esfuerzos habían hecho por estar a su lado, por ayudarle.  
-Si Sonic y Amy hacen las paces...- Pensó en voz alta Shadow. -¿A quién deberé proteger yo?  
Y cortando sus pensamientos como un golpe de aire creado en un vendaval, apareció el último. El tercer meca, su único opositor en ese momento, igual en apariencia a los otros, distinto en el actuar, sencillo a los ojos de Shadow que sin mediar palabra se le abalanzó sin importar quién estuviese dentrocon las ganas de un pájaro que agita sus alas tras su liberación, era su último obstáculo en su nueva vida y el resto no importaría más, nunca más.

Marisa esperó un poco, había preparado un té pero aún estaba demasiado caliente, se volvió a asomar a la ventana.  
-¡Chicos, entrad que vais a pillar una pulmonía!- Les gritó llamando su atención.  
Ambos se giraron, pero aunque Amy comenzó a caminar Sonic no se movió, no hasta que Amy le tomó de la muñeca y estiró de él, le hacía falta esa invitación. Una vez dentro Marisa les ofreció un té, necesitaban tomar algo calentito.  
-Bueno, Marisa.- Comenzó Amy sentada en el sofá. -¿Me vas a contar ya cómo habéis aparecido Shadow y tú juntitos y medio mojados?  
-Él lo llamó Chaos Control.- Desvió la mirada Marisa.  
-No me refería a eso...- Cogió la taza con té.  
Sonic estaba apoyado en la pared algo alejado de ellas, tiene su taza en la mano pero no toma nada aún, ni siquiera la tiene cogida con la mano completa, le cuesta horrores cogerla por el asa y termina dejándola sobre el mueble. Mientras, Marisa le había contado un poco por encima a Amy que tenía una hermana con problemas y que Shadow se había prestado a acompañarla, la verdad es que en ningún momento dijo el nombre de su hermana, y ella misma no sabía de la pelea que tuvieron Nadia y Amy ni lo que había pasado entre Nadia y Sonic, pero el propio Sonic había empezado a atar cabos. Justo llamaron por teléfono, Sonic se lo quedó mirando pero no dijo nada, no lo cogió, Amy le miró, puede que esperase que él lo cogiese, sabía que era Tails, pero ya que ninguno de los dos lo cogía se levantó Marisa y lo cogió.  
-Residencia de Amy Rose y Shadow the Hedgehog, dígame.- Puso voz de telefonista Marisa.  
-¿Amy?- Preguntó Tails al no reconocer la voz.  
-Soy la chacha.- Aguantó la risa Marisa.  
-Eh... trae eso acá.- Rió Amy quitándole el teléfono. –Tails, no le hagas caso.  
-Oh, bueno, pensé que las cosas debían ir realmente bien si tenías chacha y todo...- Vaciló Tails. –Pero bueno ¿qué tal fue todo?  
-Puff muchas cosas que contar.- Resopló Amy. –Además, sería conveniente que vinieses.  
-¿Está bien Sonic?- Le cortó Tails.  
-Sí.- Amy miró a Sonic. –Está aquí ¿quieres hablar con él?  
Tails no respondió pero supuso que sí quería hablar con Sonic, así que le acercó el teléfono, luego se apoyó en Marisa y le dijo algo referente a la decoración de su habitación, así que ahí se quedó solo Sonic con Tails al otro lado esperando oírle.  
-Ey, Tails.- Intentó parecer natural Sonic.  
-Hola, Sonic.- Sonó poco creíble. -¿Estás bien?  
-Claro, he estado pateando traseros de meca, eso es todo.  
-¿Y qué tienen que ver los mecas? Es decir.- Se extrañó Tails. -¿Son aquellos que perseguían a Shadow?  
-Es algo largo de explicar...- Sonic cambió de mano el teléfono. –Amy tiene razón en que vengas... lo siento por tus vendajes, están hechos un desastre.  
-Si lo has arreglado con Amy voy, no quiero veros sufrir otra vez.  
Sonic calló un momento, parecía estar pensando la respuesta.  
-Creo que ahora todo irá bien.- Sonrió Sonic. –No será como antes, pero yo tampoco quiero que vuelva a ser como antes y aún está algo enfadada.  
-Me alegro que volváis a ser amigos.  
Apoyado aún en la pared, Sonic alzó la cabeza, como si mirase al techo.  
-Oye Tails, siento haberte gritado.- Sonic se sentó, estaba cansado ya. –De verdad, tú que siempre estás ahí para escucharme y yo voy y te grito.  
-No pasa nada, estabas nervioso, le puede pasar a cualquiera.- Tails se sintió aliviado y feliz.  
-Eres demasiado bueno.- Sonrió tiernamente Sonic también. –En serio, haces falta aquí, me siento algo torpe, ya no pude con Metal y aunque me he cargado algunos robots... quise ayudar a Amy, quería demostrarle que aún podía protegerla y sin embargo el meca me tuvo entretenido, fue costoso, no le hice nada y al final Shadow se lo cargó en unos segundos, joder, qué mal...- Medio rió Sonic. –Encima él ya se había cargado otro en New Station Square que al parecer era más fuerte que éste, también estaba debilitado, le vi algunas magulladuras, pero no sé qué desayuna que ha cogido y se ha ido a por el que queda sin descansar ni nada.  
Se sintió tan tranquilo, tan relajado, incluso ya no le dolían tanto las costillas, era normal que le diese rabia, había querido dar lo mejor de sí delante de Amy y tuvo que arreglarlo todo Shadow de aquella manera, tan "perfecto" incluso curándola, le quedaba tanto por aprender aún a Sonic que se sintió pequeño al lado de Shadow.  
-Ahora estarás bien.- Sonó suave la voz de Tails. –Te he visto luchar 2 días seguidos sin descansar, yo soy testigo, has pasado una mala racha, eso es todo, y Shadow, bueno, sigue en ese plan de arma de destrucción masiva y se fuerza demasiado, no creas que es tan perfecto, tengo fuentes que me aseguran que tampoco tiene tanto aguante, si lucha mucho también se desmaya de agotamiento.  
-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo Sonic.  
-Bien, pues si ya está todo aclarado pásame a Amy que le quiero dar unas instrucciones hasta que yo llegue.  
-Ok.- Puso su mano delante del teléfono. -¡Amy, Tails quiere hablar contigo!  
Cuando ella llegó cogió el teléfono, vio que se había cambiado de ropa y se había secado el pelo, le indicaron el baño y la dejó hablando con Tails, una vez en el baño abrió como pudo el grifo del agua y metió las manos debajo sintiendo cierto alivio, alzó la cara y se miró al espejo, aún tenía algunos signos de sus batallas, no se recuperaba tan rápido como Shadow, pero sí más que cualquier persona normal. Cuando ya estuvo limpio, sin marcas de sangre, volvió a la sala, Amy tenía una pequeña caja sobre la mesa.  
-Yo debería irme ya, dudo que nadie quiera una guía en un día como este, así que me echaré a dormir.- Le comentaba Marisa a Amy. –Vosotros también deberíais descansar.  
Pero aunque Amy asintió Sonic se quedó pensativo.  
-¿Tú no estás cansado?- Se asomó por encima del sofá Marisa.  
-No es eso, estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Tails, por Shadow, ya sabes, ha estado luchando mucho también.  
-Sí, pero no se le veía nada cansado.- Dijo Marisa.  
-Ya pero es del tipo que no para hasta que se queda inconsciente.- Cruzó los brazos Sonic.  
-¿Estás preocupado por él?- Le preguntó Amy.  
-Nah.- Sonic negó con la cabeza. –Es un tipo duro, no le pasará nada.  
Y parecía como si de pronto le hubiese entrado prisa, como si se hubiese dejado el gas puesto o algo, porque Marisa se puso en pie despidiéndose apresuradamente, Sonic la acompañó a la puerta en parte porque opinaba que Amy no debía forzar tanto la pierna como la estaba forzando, pero ya en la puerta la detuvo, apoyó el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta y se acercó a Marisa.  
-Dime una cosa.- Habló bajo Sonic. –Tu hermana es Nadia ¿verdad?  
Marisa se sorprendió mucho.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Un meca en New Station Square, otro llegando al pueblo y otro a mitad de camino ¿no?- Sonic vigiló un poco que Amy no les oyese. –Nadia estaba conmigo cuando destruí la avanzadilla, y tu historia de una hermanita en problemas, demasiada coincidencia.  
-Ah... bueno, no me contó todo lo que había pasado, un resumen rápido... pero no importa, sé que mi hermana tiene unas opiniones bastante radicales, pero yo sé que no todo es o blanco o negro, por eso quiero ayudar a Shadow, él en verdad sufre mucho.  
Sonic rió un poco por lo bajo.  
-El problema que tiene Shadow es que no cree.- Intentó explicárselo ya que Marisa parecía confundida. –Los del ejército, los de GUN, ARMS, quien sea, le han tratado siempre como un arma de destrucción, pero es como nosotros, tiene alma, no es sincero con él mismo y sus sentimientos y por ello sufre, ja, ya me avisarás si consigues meter algo de seño en esa cabezota, porque a mí no me cree o lo cree pero no lo admite.  
Marisa se giró para irse.  
-Él lo sabía.- Le susurró Marisa. –Sabía que aún le buscaban en New Station Square, sabía que Nadia estaría allí con sus prejuicios y su odio a todo lo relacionado con ARK y sabía que yo era su hermana, pero de todas formas me llevó, me ayudó cuando le necesitaba, no quiero que esté solo cuando venza a ese meca y se sienta cansado.

No era posible que le hubiesen afectado tanto aquellas batallas, él tenía que poder aguantar mucho más, pero ese meca debía ser el mejor de los tres, al igual que el pilotado por Kaiser éste también podía cargar el cañón mientras luchaba, claro que él no sabía que para cargar el cañón había que dejar pulsado un botón ni que Kaiser le había puesto un trozo de celo al suyo para poder moverse mejor. A duras penas se mantenía de pie, había llegado de milagro, con la esmeralda sobrecargada y un Chaos Control muy poco controlado, pero al menos ya estaba delante de la puerta, necesitó unos segundos para que su vista dejase de estar borrosa, intentó limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, pero ya tenía muy manchado de sangre su guante, y por todas las partes donde había sangre había dolor, y más que el dolor era esa sensación de calor, esa sobrecarga de temperatura en su propio cuerpo, aunque no le preocupaba demasiado, en cierta forma sabía que el destino no le iba a dejar morir, le había sacado de situaciones peores para continuar su condena de vida eterna. Al llamar a la puerta se apagó la luz del pasillo, sólo quedaba la luz que escapaba por la ranura de la puerta abriéndose, no había quedado completamente oscuro pero sí en penumbra.  
-Oh, Shadow, que manía de visitarme tan temprano.- Sonó la voz de Rouge.  
-Hola.- Saludó a media voz Shadow medio apoyado en la pared. -¿Tienes un hueco para mí?  
-¿Te has peleado con tu compañera de piso?- Rió Rouge.  
-No, ya tiene suficiente con el erizo azul, no sé si llegarán a hacer las paces.- Se incorporó un poco Shadow. –Pero si voy ahora a casa seguro se asusta, tú ya estás más acostumbrada a esto.  
En un principio no supo a qué se refería, pero cuando abrió del todo la puerta, cuando Shadow se acercó y le dio la luz lo entendió.  
-¿Ya has estado jugando con quien no debes?- Sonó burlona su voz aunque sí estaba preocupada.  
-Empezó Sonic, yo tuve que acabarlo.  
Shadow sonrió maliciosamente, pero fue dar un paso y desboronarse, Rouge alcanzó a cogerle pero no podía sostenerlo mucho.  
-¡Knuckles, ven a echarme una mano!  
Y el equidna en un momento recostó a Shadow sobre el sofá. Rouge cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado.  
-Se supone que es tu amigo, pero te veo muy tranquila.- Dijo Knuckles dándole el agua con una toallita.  
-Sí que me preocupa, pero no es la primera vez que me viene así.- Mojó la toallita y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de Shadow. –Vamos a ver qué hay por aquí... bueno, ya se ve algo.  
Bajo aquella sangre se ocultaban algunos golpes, unos pocos desgarros, quemaduras que parecían de hacía mucho y ya se estaban acabando de curar y otras nuevas que no, además de un par de heridas de láser que curiosamente no se habían cerrado aún, conociéndole ya debería estar en marcha su sistema de recuperación, entonces ¿por qué tenía fiebre? Shadow se despertó y puso su mano sobre su hombro herido con un gesto de dolor.  
-Eh, no te toques.- Le riñó Rouge. –Aún estás sangrando.  
-Tengo calor.- Se quejó Shadow. -¿Qué hace Knuckles aquí?- Miró al equidna.  
-Él es el que ha venido.- Dijo en tono burlón Rouge.  
-¿Cómo no voy a venir? En lo que me doy la vuelta te andas robando los tesoros de mi tribu.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles girando la cara.  
-Oh, pobrecito, qué pena me das, todo eso debería estar en un museo.- Sonrió de forma pilla Rouge.  
-Si estuviese en un museo lo robarías también.- Dijo débilmente Shadow.  
-Es que en mi casa quedan mejor de adorno.  
-¿Has visto, Knuckles? Lo que hacen las chicas por llamar nuestra atención...- Shadow intentó incorporarse.  
-¡Eh!- Rouge se enfadó. –Y túmbate que no estás en condiciones, sigues perdiendo sangre.  
Cuando le empujó con la mano lo notó de nuevo, estaba ardiendo.  
-Sí, enfermera.- Se burló Shadow. -Sonic lo mismo, seguro que como está herido al final Amy le deja entrar en casa y hacen las paces.  
-Bah, yo me voy.- Knuckles aún parecía pensar en la broma anterior de Shadow pero no pareció entenderla.  
Pero rápidamente antes de que se apartase, Shadow tomó del brazo a Knuckles y estiró, no tenía mucha fuerza en ese momento pero Knuckles tampoco se opuso.  
-Dile a Sonic que ni se acerque a ese meca, no podrá con él, ese meca no tiene alma.  
Luego le soltó y volvió a perder el conocimiento.  
-¿Quién dice que voy a ver a Sonic?  
-Ay, Knux.- Se giró Rouge. –Eres un libro abierto, anda, vete ya.  
Rouge le apuntó en un papelito la dirección que ya le había dado Shadow en otra ocasión de la localización de la casa. Knuckles se los quedó mirando un momento, no pensaba que fuese realmente un libro abierto para que supiesen que en cuanto escuchó que Sonic estaba herido había decidido ir a buscarle.  
-Yo paso.- Se hizo el chulo Knuckles. –No pienso ir a ver a ese problemático erizo, lo que haga no es asunto mío.  
Pero aunque había dicho eso se llevó con él ese papelito con la dirección.

Ya había estado en su casa, se sentía mejor por haberse podido por fin sacarse el barro de encima, pero no se sentía bien del todo porque aunque había dicho que quería estar con Shadow cuando todo acabase no sabía dónde estaba él.  
-¿Dónde estás?- Marisa miró al cielo despejado. -¿Por qué no quiero dejarte solo?  
Aquella vez sólo había sido una broma, de verdad había sido una broma, sólo quería hacer reír a Amy, no se había fijado en el trasero de Shadow ni pensaba haber hecho nada para llamar su atención, era la típica broma que le hacía a cualquiera en un intento de caer bien, no intentaba ligar, fue aquel semblante serio, aquella expresión triste, su forma tan solemne de hacerlo todo, pero principalmente fue por su corazón ayudándola sabiendo todo lo que le caería encima por ello.  
-Shadow...- Se abrazó a sí misma Marisa.  
Era un sentimiento hipócrita, no quería que estuviese solo, pero sabía que no lo estaba, tantos nombres, tanta gente preocupada por él, no era él, era ella, se sentía tan sola, con su hermana lejos con Kaiser decidiendo salir adelante, con su madre con novio, todos encontraban su manera, su camino de continuar, pero ella que era la primera que entendía ese estado ahora comprendía que no había hecho nada, se centró tanto en ayudar a los que estaban a su alrededor que no se había dado cuenta que ella se había tragado sus propias lágrimas, se había ocultado detrás de sus extraños sueños sin descifrar como el cuento de hadas de una niña pequeña sin distinguir los sueños de los recuerdos.  
-Maria...- Se oyó a su espalda.  
Marisa se giró y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el meca la atrapó.

-Joooder.- Exclamó Kaiser al teléfono.  
Cuando colgó Nadia le preguntó qué pasaba.  
-Problemas en el paraíso.- Se burló Kaiser. –Estos pardillos de ARMS han perdido el control del tercer meca experimental.  
-Pero son mecas, no pueden perder el control.- Se cruzó de brazos Nadia.  
-Es que el tercero tiene un sistema de control pilotado por una AI que emulaba a Shadow, pensaron que si actuaba como él se adelantaría a sus movimientos y le vencería, pero llevan un rato con el contacto perdido y encima cuando le consiguen entrar en el sistema resulta que se ha auto-reprogramado para que no puedan controlarlo.  
Nadia le miraba asombrada.  
-¿Qué?- Kaiser se rascó la cabeza.  
-Ah, nada, es que... bueno, nunca me habías contado nada de todo esto y claro, me sorprende todo lo que sabes, no sé, te veo de otra forma.  
-Espero que de buena forma.- Kaiser rió. –Ya no somos aquellos niños que trepábamos a los árboles en el pueblo.  
-Supongo que tienes razón.- Nadia se encogió de hombros. –En cierta forma ya no somos inocentes, es muy fácil corromperse.  
-Pero igualmente también es fácil volver al buen camino,tan sólo hay quedesearlo.- Kaiser puso sus manos en los hombros de Nadia. –Vamos a casa, Marisa estará esperando con el erizo negro.  
-¿Estarán también Sonic y Amy?- Giró un poco la cara Nadia.  
-No lo sé, Amy vive allí ¿verdad? Si ella está ahí seguro que Sonic no estará muy lejos.  
-¿Debería disculparme?- Nadia le miró implorando una respuesta.  
-Si crees que debes está bien.- Sonrió Kaiser. –Aunque mi meca esté destrozado por aquí cerca andan algunos compañeros, seguro que les puedo persuadir para conseguir uno de nuestros vehículos ultra modernos que nos lleven en un momento a casa.

-Hombres...- Resopló Rouge. –No dais más que problemas.- Puso de nuevo su mano en la frente de Shadow. –Sigues ardiendo.  
Corrió a la cocina, llenó una bolsa con cubitos de hielo y volvió, la puso sobre la frente de Shadow, que reaccionó dando una sacudida.  
-¡Está helado!- Casi gritó Shadow.  
-Mira el "perfecto" quejica.- Rouge le puso una mano encima para que se estuviese quieto. –Si no consigo bajarte la fiebre voy a tener que llevarte a un doctor.  
-Espero que no te estés refiriendo a un hospital.  
-Ya sabes a quién me estoy refiriendo.- Rouge se puso en plan sarcástica. –Al primito de tu querida Maria.  
-Ya claro, y tú eres tan buena samaritana que entregarías alguna joya a Eggman a cambio de los diarios del profesor.- Se burló Shadow.  
-Las joyas son mías, lo que te dejaría en una canasta en la puerta como las madres solteras que abandonan a sus hijos.- Le siguió la broma Rouge.  
En cierta forma a Rouge le tranquilizaba que Shadow bromease, no quería que se pusiese en plan negativo.  
-Pero de todas formas no serviría de nada, el profesor destruyó todos los datos sobre mí, esto no es fiebre.- Shadow se puso la mano en el centro del pecho. –Es un fallo del sistema.  
-¿Un fallo?- Rouge se volvió a sentar. -¿A qué te refieres?  
-Antes el calor no me afectaba, creo que cuando caí de ARK la atmósfera rebajó la potencia mi sistema de regulación térmica.  
-¿Significa eso que no podemos hacer nada?- Rouge apoyó las manos al lado de Shadow con fuerza. –No me digas que te vas a -¿Morir?- Le cortó Shadow. –No estaría mal poder descansar de verdad, pero no, no voy a desaparecer, ahora soy yo el que quiere buscar los motivos para continuar.  
Realmente estaba sorprendida, aquella actitud de Shadow no era propia de él, pero se alegraba, se alegraba mucho, así que hizo todo lo que pudo con todos los cubitos de hielo que tenía en el congelador, tenía que bajarle la temperatura como fuese.  
-Gracias.- Dijo Shadow mientras descansaba.  
-Ahora sí que debe estar delirando.- Sonrió Rouge.

"No puedo morir, ellos no me dejan, como si desde otro plano pudiesen recomponer mi interior, las habilidosas manos del profesor, la suave y esperanzadora voz de Maria, todo ligado a mi fuerza y resistencia, porque aunque ellos murieron parecen vivos en mí, en mi corazón, es por eso que por ellos voy a vivir, saldré del oscuro ataúd de mi pasado y seguiré luchando todo el tiempo que haga falta hasta lograr una vida plena y feliz, por los que fueron importantes en el pasado para mí, por los que lo son ahora, por esa pelirroja que aunque yo no quiera simpatías ella sí quiere ser simpática conmigo, porque ahora entiendo la verdadera fuerza de Sonic y cómo le he debilitado apartando de su lado su mayor apoyo."

continuará...

---

Nota de la autora: eyyy estuve de viaje, en el salón del manga de barcelona y me he comprado 4 peluches de Sonic, bueno, no es excusa por tardar en escribir, pero también me da un poco de pena acabar la historia. Gracias a todos por leer!


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18 

Se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá dejando colgar por detrás de él sus brazos, Amy sentada en una silla delante de él había sacado de la caja algunas cosas, resultó ser un botiquín que según le contó se lo había regalado Tails tiempo atrás "por si acaso" porque nunca se sabía cuándo iba a necesitarlo, realmente por teléfono Tails le había dado algunas instrucciones de qué hacer hasta que él llegase. Le cortó las vendas destrozadas de alrededor de su torso dejando al descubierto sus magulladuras, comenzó a curarlas sin mirarle a la cara, realmente ninguno de los dos se miraban y se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.  
-Si te duele dilo.- Rompió el hielo Amy. –Nadie te oirá si es lo que te preocupa.  
-Es que ya no me duele.- Contestó Sonic.  
En verdad ya sólo le molestaban un poco las costillas, cuando Amy pasó su mano por ellas se encogió, pero porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas.  
-Eh para, no aguanto las cosquillas.- Intentó parar de reír Sonic.  
Pero cuando quiso apartarle la mano sí que hizo un gesto de dolor, intentó retirar las manos de ella aunque sin éxito, Amy puso suavemente su mano sobre la de él y estiró hasta que le dio la vuelta con la palma hacia arriba, se le veían las quemaduras. Con mucho cuidado y unas finas tijeras le cortó el guante roto, le miraba de reojo tímidamente, intentaba no hacerle daño aunque sabía que era imposible, el propio Sonic tenía la cara girada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al menos sintió alivio cuando le puso aquella pringosa crema, pudo abrir los ojos y mirar sus manos con unos apósitos húmedos y un vendaje que le cubría sujetándolos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, a pesar de que habían dormido algo la noche anterior aún sentían aquella embriagadora sensación como de resaca.  
-Qué irónico.- Rió un poco Sonic. –Siempre te tengo que decir que me dejes respirar cuando me abrazas y yo no quiero, y ahora que soy yo el que quiere tengo las manos así y no puedo...- Sonic detuvo un momento sus palabras bajando el tono, luego lo volvió a subir sonriendo. –Ah no importa, ya nos hemos abrazado antes, olvídalo.  
A pesar de eso, así como lo dijo bajó la mirada hacia Amy, que con la cabeza baja no podía verle los ojos, sin añadir nada ella se levantó de su sillita y se sentó sobre Sonic apoyando sus rodillas en el sofá, una a cada lado de él, con su cabeza oculta junto a la de Sonic y sus manos en los hombros de Sonic, que por un momento se quedó sin respiración con los brazos abiertos hasta que reaccionó y la rodeó con ellos sin llegar a poder apoyar sus manos en ella.  
-Eres tonto.- Dijo Amy sin levantar la cabeza. –Sólo tenías que pedirlo.  
-No puedo pedirte esas cosas...- Sonic se ruborizó un poco.  
-¿Realmente eres tímido?- Amy separó un poco la cabeza de él para mirarle.  
-Digamos que simplemente no me gusta dar el espectáculo en este tema.- Miró fijo a un lado.  
Tenía derecho a ponerse nervioso, pensando que Marisa se había ido, que no sabían cuándo volvería Shadow y que Tails estaba de camino, Sonic hasta ese momento no había asimilado que ahora estaban solos, que tenía a Amy sobre él y no le molestaba, así como la otra vez con Nadia lo único que quería era quitársela de encima, ahora es que no quería separarse ni un centímetro de Amy, ni cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta se movieron.  
-Debe ser Tails.- Dijo Sonic.  
Amy se separó un poco, le daba rabia que siempre hubiese algo para interrumpirles y aunque no era su intención puso mala cara.  
-Eh, Amy.- Le llamó la atención Sonic cuando ya estaba de espaldas a él. –Tails se preocupa mucho si ve a sus amigos con caras tristes.  
Había dejado de andar mientras Sonic le decía eso, cogió aire y lo soltó todo de golpe estirando un poco los músculos, luego sonrió un poco girada hacia él.  
-Okie Dokie.  
Por ello cuando abrió la puerta y Tails la vio tan animada se quedó mucho más tranquilo.  
-¡Hola Tails!- Le saludó Amy animada. -¿Y Cream?  
-La he dejado en la escuela antes de venir.- Respondió Tails sin pensarlo mucho.  
-Oh, entonces aún estabais juntos esta mañana.- Amy le miró de reojo.  
-¡Amy!- Tails se ruborizó un poco. -¿Ya estás con tus cosas?- Se cruzó de brazos.  
-No si yo no digo nada.  
Le dejó pasar aunque Tails entró sólo hasta mitad de estancia, se saludaron Sonic y él quedando luego un poco en silencio. Amy se dio cuenta y desapareció un momento dejándoles solos.  
-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó Tails rompiendo el hielo.  
-Todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.  
-Sí, bueno, uh... los mecas ¿Qué tal ese tema?- Tails se acercó.  
-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, Shadow está en ello, ya sabes ese plan de "wow soy el más poderoso y no necesito a nadie" aunque reconozco que aún puedo aprender un par de trucos de él.- Sonic se miró la palma de una mano.  
Tails rió un poco.  
-En el fondo es a quien más respetas.  
-Eh, no vayas diciendo eso por ahí, no vaya a ser como aquella vez que le di las gracias a Knuckles y aún se pone gallito por ello.- Giró la cabeza a un lado haciéndose el chulo.  
Llamaron a la puerta, era como si les hubiese oído, Amy corrió a abrir y era uno de los vecinos que acompañaba a Knuckles.  
-¡Aquí!- Parecía desesperado el vecino. –Ha venido a preguntar la dirección tres veces a mi casa... por Dios no es tan complicado.  
Pero Knuckles no se encogió de hombros, se puso algo agresivo.  
-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que esta mierda de pueblo tenga una casa aquí y otra en el quinto pino? No es que yo me pierda, es que no hay calles que seguir.- Se cruzó de brazos el equidna.  
Desde el sofá se escuchaba la risotada de Sonic.  
-Eh, erizo ¿quieres que te de una zurra o qué?- Entró Knuckles en la casa directo a por Sonic, cuando le vio se detuvo. –Pues estás mejor de lo que pensaba.  
-¿Intentas ligar conmigo?- Le miró de reojo Sonic.  
-Nooo.- Grito Tails agitando los brazos.  
Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Les miró Tails. -¡Sonic es mi ídolo, no es gay!  
-¿Desde cuándo eres homófobo?- Amy le empezó a picar con un dedo. –Y tú Knuckles, que sepas que no tienes ninguna posibilidad como mi rival, Sonic es para mí ¿ok?  
-Bah, dejadme en paz...- Se dio la vuelta Knuckles. –Yo no sé para qué creo a Shadow.  
-¿Te han tomado el pelo otra vez?- Dijo en tono burlón Sonic.  
-¡No me ha tomado el pelo nadie!- Enfureció Knuckles. –Me dijo que estabas herido y viendo cómo estaba él ¿cómo no iba a creerle?  
-Espera un momento.- Se metió en medio Amy. -¿A qué te refieres? Shadow estaba luchando contra un meca ¿cuándo le has visto?  
-En casa de Rouge, estaba malherido y me dijo algo respecto a no sé qué meca... ah sí- Miró a Sonic. –Dijo que no te acerques a ese meca, que no podrías con él.  
Amy bajó la mirada.  
-¿Estaba mal?- Se giró de espaldas a ellos. -¿Y por qué no ha venido aquí? Este es su hogar.  
Sonic dio un salto y se puso en pie entre ellos.  
-Este Shadow es la hostia.- Le puso una mano en el hombro a Amy, que aunque le dolía sabía que Amy necesitaba ese apoyo. –Es del tipo de persona que no quiere que le vean cuando está mal y se va a un sitio seguro a lamerse las heridas, pero es un tipo duro, volverá.  
Quizá era porque lo había dicho Sonic, o por el gesto en sí, pero Amy se sintió mucho mejor. Luego Sonic se puso al frente de espaldas a la puerta con una pose chula de las suyas y en tono alto y claro dijo:  
-Vamos chicos, tenemos un hogar que defender.  
-¿Vamos a por el meca?- Preguntó Knuckles.  
-Obviamente, cabeza de chorlito.- Se burló Sonic.  
-¡Ah, hacemos equipo!- Tails dio un saltito. -¡Así es como debe ser! Se acabaron los enfrentamientos en solitario ¿vale, Sonic?  
-OK.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia como cediendo el paso a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando salieron se quedó mirando a la puerta hablando a Amy. –Esta vez lo haré bien, cuando todo acabe ¿seguirás aquí?  
Amy estuvo en silencio un momento, ya se había dado cuenta de que en el "equipo" ella no estaba incluida.  
-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? Las veces que vamos los cuatro juntos nos ha ido bien, prometo que no estorbaré ni seré una carga inútil.  
Sonic rió un poco por lo bajo.  
-No es eso, eres fuerte, más de lo que piensas, pero me gustaría que como Shadow yo también tener un lugar al que poder volver a lamerme las heridas.

Shadow abrió los ojos, extrañamente se sintió mejor, intentó moverse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el agua, en una bañera con agua fría y cubitos de hielo.  
-Estate quieto, chico realmente dormir contigo debe ser difícil si te mueves tanto.- Oyó bromear a Rouge.  
-Estoy mojado.- Miró al techo Shadow.  
-Buena observación, pero al menos te ha bajado la fiebre.  
Shadow intentó incorporarse un poco, luego le salpicó algo de agua a Rouge.  
-Estoy mojado.- Repitió.  
-Ay, estate quieto, ya lo sé.  
Shadow volvió a salpicar, con la misma expresión.  
-Estoy mojado.  
-¡Que te estés quieto o te quedas sin merienda!- Rouge se puso en pie con gesto enfadado. –Ahora yo también estoy mojada ¿contento?  
-Mucho.- Shadow volvió a meterse en el agua.  
Al rato ya estaba otra vez dormido, Rouge se secaba con una toalla mientras le miraba.  
-¿Qué te ha hecho esa chica para que cambies así?

Ya se había ido, el tiempo fugaz había dejado una invisible huella que sólo ella podía percibir, la señal en su corazón que le mostraba que aunque ahora todo era diferente nada había cambiado, el cielo iba a seguir siendo azul, los caminos siempre la llevarían al mismo sitio y la sonrisa de Sonic siempre sería la misma, la misma al irse declarando que iba a vencer, que aunque solo no había logrado gran cosa, ahora con sus compañeros y amigos podría lograrlo, y Amy creía en ese poder de la amistad y trabajo en equipo que siempre les había resuelto todas las situaciones. Realmente creía en ellos, además había sentido cálido el corazón de Sonic confiando en ella, incluso cuando ella ya había dejado de creer en sí misma él continuaba insistiendo en que era fuerte. Miró a la estantería, ahí mal colocadas estaban sus cartas del tarot, aquellas con las que la otra noche interpretó algo parecido al pasado, presente y futuro de Marisa, aquella nueva amiga suya, buena chica que se mostraba alegre a pesar de haber mantenido paralizado su corazón por la muerte de su padre, Amy lo sabía, las cartas se lo decían, la carta que había representado una gran decisión, la decisión que Marisa debía tomar sobre su futuro se acercaba, quizá Marisa no lo había entendido como Amy, con su ser bloqueado desde la muerte de su padre esperando sin admitir que quería que alguien le tendiese la mano. Marisa se había ido a casa a dormir, quizá debía llamar y darle un recado a su madre para que cuando despertarse la llamase para quedar. Como un hechizo con ese pensamiento sonó el teléfono, y la madre de Marisa preguntó si estaba con ella.  
-Ayer fue a la ciudad a ver a su hermana pero no me cogen el teléfono y tampoco puedo localizar a Nadia, pensé que ya que vosotras quedáis tanto últimamente.  
Eso significaba que Marisa no había llegado a su casa, pero igualmente no preocupó a su madre.  
-No se preocupe, yo la vi esta mañana, debe estar por llegar.- Mintió Amy.  
-Ah gracias, me dejas más tranquila.  
Cuando Amy colgó el teléfono sintió dentro de ella una especie de temblor que la mantuvo quieta unos segundos, Marisa ya debía haber llegado, quizá hubo problemas por el camino, ese meca que andaba suelto, Shadow malherido, pensaba que no podía hacer nada, pero Sonic confiaba en esos poderes que Amy había insistido en no tener, se acercó a la estantería y cogió sus cartas, las apretó fuerte y pensó que debía ser fuerte, si Sonic creía en ella no podía defraudarle, así que se sentó en el suelo y barajó las cartas intentando concentrarse, ahora más que nunca sentía su fuerza, por ello las cartas tomaron un sentido que nunca pensó que podría comprender, una tras otra era como si le hablasen, como si formasen imágenes en su mente, casi podía ver cómo aquel meca se la había llevado, a su vez vio algo que la hizo detener de golpe, no había caído, la madre de Marisa había llamado a la hermana pequeña Nadia, debió haberlo descubierto antes, el mismo color de pelo y ojos, la hermana de Marisa loca por Sonic que tenía una foto de Amy para clavarle dardos, era absurdo, ni siquiera le caía bien y nunca supo que fue justamente Nadia quien arregló aquel problema con la policía y su ex-casero en New Station Square, no lo sabía, ni cómo estaba cambiando ella, pero igualmente cuando vio todo lo que iba a pasar en sus cartas decidió que no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, aunque aún le molestase algo la pierna, si lo intentaba podría hacer algo.  
-Lo siento Sonic, pero no puedo quedarme esperando.  
Y tras eso salió corriendo por la puerta con sus cartas en la mano.

Todo estaba tan oscuro que tenía miedo, hacía mucho que la oscuridad no le asustaba, desde que era pequeña, hacía poco había sentido terror, aquel miedo cuando Shadow se la llevó sin entenderle, sus piernas temblando cuando luchaban Shadow y Kaiser, su preocupación por él, sentía compasión por ese ser atormentado por su pasado, por un pasado que le perseguía y todos se empeñaban en recordarle, quizá sería mejor que lo olvidase todo para volver a empezar, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que si borras de tu mente un pasado no sólo se irá lo malo sino también lo bueno. Marisa adoraba a su padre, era por ello por lo que se apuntaba a todos sus viajes, tanto a los de trabajo como a los de placer. Ahora encerrada en aquella cosa sentía frío, miedo y tristeza, recordaba que aquella máquina la había encerrado, no sabía exactamente qué era, estaba en su interior, parecía una cabina y a veces notaba que se movía, era pequeño y lúgubre, se sentía como en un ataúd, a lo mejor el meca ya la había matado y esos pensamientos eran lo último que quedaba de su ser, sus pensamientos y unos recuerdos que realmente no recordaba, Nadia ya se lo había preguntado, cómo sabía que Shadow y Sonic habían salvado el planeta de la caída de ARK si cuando pasó todo ella dormía, era algo que ella nunca había oído, algo que nadie le había mostrado, pero lo sabía, sabía que Shadow sufría porque había perdido a su familia en ARK aunque Amy no se lo hubiese contado, sabía que dentro del erizo negro había un gran corazón que tiempo atrás lo dio todo por cumplir el deseo de su persona más importante. Marisa apagó por un momento sus pensamientos, dejó la mente en blanco esperando a que alguien la encontrase para abrir su ataúd y tenderle la mano que la llevase de nuevo a la luz, sacándola del ataúd del que no había salido desde la muerte de su padre, y la decisión tan importante de su futuro, aceptar o no esa mano.

Ya estaba aburrido, no del viaje sino del infantil carácter de su compañera.  
-¿Falta mucho?- Volvió a preguntar Nadia.  
-¡Sí, falta mucho!- Se desesperó Kaiser.  
-Joder qué antipático... seguro que Sonic habría tenido tiempo de ir y volver 3 veces ya.- Giró la cara Nadia. –Cuando dijiste eso de "en un momento llegaremos a casa" realmente pensé que sería sólo un momento.  
-Éste es un modelo más combativo que veloz, no puedo ir más rápido.- Siguió conduciendo Kaiser.  
-¿Y por qué no has cogido el rápido?- Se cruzó de brazos Nadia.  
-Porque en cuanto te deje en casa voy a seguir con la búsqueda del tercer meca.- Lo dijo sin mirarla, sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción.  
-¡Eh!- Casi se puso de pie en su asiento. –Pensé que nos íbamos los dos a casa ¿me estás dejando de lado? Estás haciendo como todos.- Nadia abrió la escotilla con aquel cacharro en marcha.  
-Cierra eso, no puedo permitir que te expongas más, ya lo has visto, tus anuncios son geniales, eres una gran ídolo juvenil, pero no tienes entrenamiento de batalla real.  
No entendió ¿Por qué le decía eso? Ella era buena luchando, había aprendido por Sonic, pero lo recordó, mientras él y Shadow luchaban se había quedado bloqueada y casi mueren ella y Marisa por ello. Incluso Marisa había tenido el valor de saltar para irse con Shadow a Dios sabe dónde, ni sabía si ella estaría bien, pero su propio miedo le había empujado hasta Kaiser con quien se sentía segura.  
-Tú... te aliaste con los de ARMS.- Bajó la cabeza Nadia. –En parte es tu responsabilidad vencer a ese meca, pero Marisa es mi hermana, es mi responsabilidad encontrarla y asegurarme de que está bien.  
Tras aquello saltó del vehículo en marcha, tenía preparación de especialista de manera que con algunas volteretas y algunos rasguños continuó por lo que ella pensó era su propio camino, no sólo por su hermana, sino porque necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que no era la inútil que tantas veces había pensado que era Amy. Kaiser quiso parar a recogerla e intentar hacerla entrar en razón, pero el aviso de que el meca estaba cerca era demasiado importante, de todas formas con ella atrás en el camino estaría a salvo, de todas formas hizo que el vehículo expulsase un monopatín de aire experimental hacia Nadia que saltó para cogerlo.  
-Gracias, Kaiser, eres un buen chico.- Murmuró Nadia mirando en la dirección en la que Kaiser se había ido.

"Bloqueada, me quedé inmóvil a la hora de la verdad y mi hermana estaba dispuesta a morir conmigo porque noquería abandonarme a mi suerte, pensé que todos me habían dejado de lado, mi familia, Sonic, mis amigos, pero estaba tan equivocada que ahora lo único que deseo es que sea una página arrancada de un libro, un recuerdo borrable, pero sé que no puede ser, justamente por ello he de seguir mi propio camino, esa gente de ARMS que se dirigen a mi pueblo para recuperar su meca, ese mismo meca, o quien sea, no importa quien, voy a defender a mi hermana, a defender mi pueblo, porque aunque en cierta forma siempre lo negué, porque odiaba ese lugar tan pequeño y tan cerrado que nunca conseguía cosas de Sonic si no era de importación, es porque siguen siendo mis raíces, porque mi familia sigue ahí, mi gente, y esa misma gente forma parte de mi planeta, no voy a permitirles que destruyan nunca más algo importante para mí, voy a luchar y mis piernas no se van a quedar bloqueadas, venceré y papá estará orgulloso de mí desde el cielo."

continuará...

---

Gracias por esperar y gracias en esperar a Haylin por su apoyo después de tanto tiempo, ya comenté q se acabaron las vacaciones y estoy haciendo horas extras, 4 días hago 8 horas por la tarde, 1 día hago 8 horas por la noche y 6 días hago 4 horas por la mañana por lo q los días laborables hago 12 horas en pos de conseguir los juegos nuevos (y en pos de pagar las facturas como las letras del coche o el seguro XD) igualmente estoy agradecida y no voy a dejar colgado nada, aunq tarde un poco más acabaré este fanfic y lo q me kede pendiente de los otros, hasta otra!

PD una vez más no puedo poner la dirección de las imágenes de la historia... así q los interesados pueden mandarme un mail al gmail pidiendo las imágenes y le paso las direcciones, q sí es poca cosa pero ya q las hice...


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19 

Ya no sentía aquel dolor agudo, poco a poco se había ido mitigando como un fuego que había consumido toda su leña, que aunque quedaban las cenizas ya no quemaría más, por ello Sonic comenzó a correr más rápido.  
-¡Espera, Sonic!- Le gritó Tails siguiéndole con su avión.  
Knuckles en un principio se había sentado en el asiento trasero del Tornado, pero al ver que Sonic no aminoraba saltó y corrió detrás de él.  
-¿Sabes dónde está el meca?- Preguntó Knuckles siguiendo a Sonic.  
El erizo frenó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Knuckles que al intentar frenar cayó rondando.  
-¡No frenes de golpe!- Se quejó Knuckles.  
-Es que me has preguntado dónde está el meca y ahora que lo pienso esa información debías traerla tú...- Se giró Sonic hacia el equidna.  
-¿A mí qué me cuentas? Si yo sólo...- Calló de golpe.  
-Sí claro, estabas preocupado por mí, pero supuse que Shadow te habría dicho algo del meca.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic mirándole de reojo de forma graciosa.  
-No estaba preocupado por ti.- Knuckes también se cruzó de brazos y le giró la cara. –Shadow sólo me dijo que no te acerques a eso.  
Knuckles esperó un poco, Sonic parecía tener escrito en la cara "oh, cómo os preocupáis por mí, si es que soy tan popular" pero en seguida cambió su expresión, se le veía contento porque realmente se había sentido solo sin motivo durante aquel tiempo en que se empeñó en luchar solo y Amy se había ido, estaba tan equivocado, nunca había estado solo. Mientras tanto Tails estaba dando vueltas sobre ellos con el Tornado sin hacerles demasiado caso, estaba muy ocupado con su nuevo radar construido con piezas de las máquinas que Sonic le traía rotas.  
-¡Chicos!- Les llamó la atención Tails. –Creo que tengo una pista.  
-¿Crees?- Le dijo Knuckles sin mucho convencimiento.  
-Bueno... la tengo, sí.  
Tails dirigió su avión hacia donde le indicaba el radar restos de energía, si Shadow y aquel meca habían luchado debería quedar aún en el ambiente resto de sus energías, y realmente no hizo falta seguir mucho el radar cuando llegaron a la zona donde se suponía habían luchado, había marcas bastante notables indicando que Shadow debió alejarlo de la zona hacia las afueras, seguramente para proteger lo que él ya había empezado a considerar su hogar.  
-Vaya ¿no hace demasiado calor aquí?- Notó Knuckles.  
Tails aterrizó y tocó algunos botones de su máquina.  
-Hay un aumento de la temperatura, sí, puede deberse a la utilización de armas de energía calorífica...- Tails miró a Sonic y Knuckles.-Armas tipo láser, lanzallamas... ya sabes.  
Sonic se adelantó a ellos un momento inspeccionando la zona, ahí debía ser la zona de mayor daño sufrido, parte del bosque estaba arrasado así como las pocas casas que había en las afueras, por suerte parecían sólo daños materiales, debían ser casas de fin de semana, pero aún así se podía apreciar en algunas partes aún restos de sangre ¿de Shadow, quizá? Era lo más seguro, pero a pesar de todas las pistas ahí no parecía estar el meca, no era un ser vivo al que notar su energía.  
-Tails ¿puedes localizarlo? Vamos, los mecas robots y todo eso llevan localizadores ¿no?- Se giró Sonic hacia el zorro.  
-¿Qué crees que llevo haciendo todo este rato?- Tails parecía indignado. –No tengo nada de esos mecas para poder localizarlo, me estoy guiando por el instinto e intento captar cualquier tipo de onda que nos de una pista.  
-¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que te pongas así.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-Eh... Sonic.- Le llamó Knuckles.  
-¿Qué quieres? Estoy hablando con Tails.  
-Sí, pero mira...- Knuckles le señaló a un lado.  
Había una pequeña cámara, como un ojo que les espiaba, salía desde una grieta en el suelo, al ser descubierto volvió a esconderse. El trío de héroes corrieron hasta el borde y justo fue llegar y tuvieron que saltar, ahí estaba lo que buscaban, dando un gran salto desde su escondite destrozó la tierra de su alrededor. Sonic y Knuckles enganchados a Tails que les mantenía alejados del peligro volvieron al suelo.  
-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó Knuckles.  
-Eso es lo que estábamos buscando.- Le aclaró Sonic.  
Tenía la misma forma que los otros, pero si había sido capaz de vencer a Shadow debían ir con pies de plomo.

Ya estaba ahí, su pueblo natal, el examen final que diferenciaba a la actriz de la heroína, al fin y al cabo si era fan de Sonic tenía que querer ser del gremio de los héroes como todo buen fan. Como si de un examen se tratase realmente fue entrar en el pueblo y encontrar pistas sobre la dirección que habían tomado los de ARMS.  
-Esta es la mía.- Dijo en voz alta confiada.  
Se apretó los coleteros y dio un saltito sobre el monopatín intentando ir más rápido.  
-¿De qué vais?- Se oyó una voz.  
-No oponga resistencia.- Esos malditos robots otra vez.  
Con un par de acrobacias Nadia se puso entre uno de los robots y el pobre conejo que iba tan tranquilo al trabajo cuando le pararon los de ARMS para interrogarle, como si él realmente conociese a los seres que estaban buscando. La prueba de fuego, no hizo caso de las advertencias del robot y le atacó, no sabía cómo iba a devolver el ataque el robot, no era lo mismo una coreografía trabajada que aquello en tiempo real, pero era obvio que era un robot estúpido de lentos movimientos, esquivó el contraataque del robot y le pasó por encima con su monopatín consiguiendo algunas grietas en aquel caparazón de acero dejándole aturdido. Nadia dio la orden al conejo de que se fuese mientras estuviese así el robot, se giró y vio cómo se autoreparaba.  
-Un buen reto...- Pensó en voz alta Nadia.  
Se repetía a sí misma en su mente una y otra vez que podía hacerlo, así que cuando el robot se puso en pie de nuevo volvió al ataque, una y otra vez ¿acaso lo que hacía no servía de nada? Todas las veces el robot se levantaba, Nadia comenzaba a cansarse.  
-¡Oh, vamos! No eres más que un montón de chatarra inservible, no eres ni uno de los mecas importantes.  
Pero aunque fuese un robot raso seguía levantándose ¿acaso no le pegaba suficientemente fuerte? Porque ella era muy fuerte, lo había demostrado, había vencido a Amy, a lo mejor no le pegaba donde debía.  
-¡Es inútil!- Se desesperó. –No encuentro su punto débil, vamos, piensa, piensa.  
Parecía estar dictándole las órdenes a sus piernas "moveos, moveos" y aún así no parecía poder reaccionar, no entendía qué era lo que le faltaba para vencer y por pararse a pensar recibió un fuerte golpe, eso realmente dolía, hasta ahora había estado entre almohadones, tratándola de princesita y en ese momento se molestó, no era la chica buena y guay que había aparentado. El robot se dirigió de nuevo a ella en un intento de rematarla, ella aunque había intentado levantarse apretó los puños fuerte esperando el golpe.  
-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- Preguntó una voz.  
Le había parecido que había sonado sólo en su cabeza pero al abrir los ojos y mirar al frente vio quien había detenido el golpe y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener la postura. Amy giró levemente su cara hacia ella sonriendo de manera confiada, seguía manteniendo retenido al atacante con su martillo cruzado, parecía otra, no era como la niña que Nadia pensaba, era aquel brillo en sus ojos, en su ser, que le daba la impresión que el propio Sonic estaba en ella.  
-Venga, levanta.- Amy dio un giro a su martillo y apartó al robot. –Todo saldrá bien.  
Su pose altiva y aquellas palabras hicieron notar a Nadia un latido fuerte, empezó a entenderlo, esa fuerza, el aura de los héroes, apretó fuerte los puños de nuevo pero esta vez ya no por la frustración sino por las ganas de ser como ellos, volvió a repetirse "muévete" hasta que se puso en pie.  
-Vamos a por él.- Salieron las palabras de la boca de Nadia como si las hubiese dicho desde siempre.  
Amy asintió dejando apoyado su martillo en su propio hombro. Nadia cogió el monopatín y se puso en la parte delantera dejando subir a Amy detrás suya, cogió velocidad hacia el enemigo que se estaba recuperando del golpe que le había dado Amy. Nadia cogió de la mano a Amy y usó toda la fuerza que pudo para lanzarla hacia él, a su vez hizo un giro con el monopatín para dar un salto, de manera que Amy golpeó al robot haciéndole rebotar en el suelo, cuando rebotó, Nadia desde el aire dio una pequeña voltereta y clavó la puntera de sus metálicas botas en la parte alta del robot haciendo que las grietas de éste se extendiesen, dañando su sistema de autoreparación. Lo habían conseguido, un robot menos, Nadia se sintió tan feliz porque sus piernas se habían movido, porque no se había vuelto a quedar bloqueada y se puso a dar saltitos de alegría celebrando la victoria. Amy había hecho eso mismo sólo unas décimas antes, así que se detuvo.  
-Vaya, por tan poca cosa te pones en plan infantil, te queda mucho por aprender, principiante.- Dijo altivamente Amy.  
Nadia se paró en seco.  
-Habló la sabelotodo.- Le giró la cara Nadia. –Al menos yo no salgo corriendo de los problemas.  
Amy se picó le sacó la lengua.  
-Pues eres tonta y no me caes nada bien.  
-¡Tú sí que eres tonta! Sonic y yo hacemos mejor pareja.- Se puso en plan infantil ella también, pero se le notó que estaba cambiando la voz. –Si no te caigo bien... no entiendo ¿por qué me has ayudado?  
-Ja, te crees que todos son como tú, yo no dejo a alguien en apuros ni aprovecho la situación.  
Tenía razón, no era como ella que cuando Amy tuvo problemas con el casero la machacó más aún intentando hacerle chantaje, pero Amy no lo sabía que luego le dijo la verdad a la policía, si nadie se lo había contado tenía que estar diciendo la verdad, la había ayudado sin motivo.  
-Pues no tenías que ayudarme para luego restregármelo por la cara.- Gritó Nadia.  
-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No te entra en esa cabeza lo que significa realmente ser fuerte.  
-¡Yo ya soy fuerte, no necesito a nadie y si me pasa algo es cosa mía no tuya!- Nadia parecía fuera de sí.  
Amy se acercó, parecía poder ver a través de ella.  
-Eres una egoísta.- Dijo en un tono algo dulce. –No eres sólo tú, piensa en la gente que se pondría triste si pasase algo.  
Kaiser que siempre había estado a su lado, Marisa que siempre le había perdonado sus innumerables errores, su madre, sus compañeros, parecía significar que su vida no era suya, una parte de ella pertenecía a toda la gente que la quería realmente, no podía fallarles, tenía que continuar y cuidar de esa vida que le importaba tanto a todos. Con un aire más tranquilo puso en marcha su monopatín.  
-Vamos, hay que echar a los malos del pueblo.- Nadia dejó sitio a Amy detrás suya.  
-Je, pero que conste que sigues sin caerme bien.

Era un meca muy fuerte, un verdadero reto, pero nada podía vencer al equipo de Sonic, ahora mismo intentaban valorar la situación, sus ataques no habían dado muy buenos resultados y Sonic llevaba un rato con una extraña sensación, era como si ya hubiesen combatido antes.  
-Es porque no es un meca normal, está pilotado por una copia exacta de mi mente.- Escuchó Sonic en su cabeza.  
Sonic esquivó un ataque.  
-¿Igual que tú? Si sois iguales ¿cómo te venció?- Le respondió Sonic.  
-Porque al ser iguales sabía cómo pensaba.  
Knuckles se le quedó mirando.  
-¿Con quién habla?- Le preguntó a Tails.  
-¡Eh, Sonic!- Le llamó Tails.  
Pero Sonic aunque se giró un momento hacia ellos no les dijo nada, luego sonrió mirando al frente e intentando atacar de nuevo al meca.  
-¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo?- Insistió Shadow. –No puedes vencerle.  
El meca recibió el golpe pero cogió de la pierna a Sonic y lo lanzó contra el suelo, Sonic se volvió a levantar, le hizo una señal a Tails y Knuckles iniciando la misma maniobra, pero esta vez cuando le cogió de la pierna Knuckles lanzó un fuerte puñetazo al brazo del meca partiéndolo en dos y Tails cogió a Sonic en el aire para que no se golpease. Sonic se soltó de Tails dando una voltereta mientras le decía a Shadow:  
-Sí que te escucho, alto y claro, ese meca piensa como tú, no como yo, y no estoy luchando solo, tengo a mi equipo conmigo y eso nos hace invencibles.  
Desde su estancia, el propio Shadow sonrió ante aquellas declaraciones.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que nos volvamos a enfrentar.  
Sonic volvió a sonreír de la misma manera.  
-¡OK chicos! Destruyamos esa cosa.

Seguía estando oscuro, pero ahora todo se agitaba fuerte, a cada rato una sacudida más fuerte que la anterior, una explosión en el exterior, se tuvo que agarrar fuerte al asiento para no golpearse, eso no eran simplemente movimientos de traslado, el meca estaba luchando ¿contra sus amigos? Puede que estuviese Shadow ahí fuera, no podía ver lo que pasaba con aquellos cristales tintados, intentó golpearlo pero no se detuvo.  
-¡Para, no le hagas daño!- Gritó Marisa golpeando el cristal.  
Aunque era demasiado duro y estaba insonorizado.  
-No te preocupes Maria, te protegeré.- Se escuchó una voz metálica.  
Por el pequeño altavoz la falsa mente copiada de Shadow mantuvo en primera línea los datos de aquellos recuerdos en ARK.  
-Yo no te haría daño nunca.- Añadió la máquina.  
Y por el pequeño monitor el ojo espía del meca le mostró a sus enemigos.  
-¿El equipo de Sonic?- Pensó en voz alta Marisa.  
Y es que ella pensaba que Sonic se había quedado con Amy, pero si él estaba ahí ¿dónde estaba Shadow?  
-¡Dónde está Shadow!- Le gritó al meca.  
-Yo soy Shadow, ninguna copia podrá separarnos.  
-¡Maldito!- Se sentó de golpe Marisa. -¿Qué le has hecho? Shadow, ayúdame.  
Notó otro golpe más fuerte, el meca caía y dejó de hablar con ella, parecía haberse dañado algo importante con el último impacto, sonaron sonidos incoherentes por el altavoz hasta que se fundió dejando salir algo de humo. Marisa empezó a toser.  
-¡Parad, no lo destruyáis!- Intento gritar sabiendo que no la escuchaban. –Aún estoy dentro... hermanita, Kaiser, Amy, mamá... Shadow ¡por favor Shadow ayúdame!

El erizo negro abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose.  
-No te muevas.- Le detuvo Rouge. –Que te haya bajado la fiebre no significa que puedas volver a festejar por ahí ahora mismo.  
-Me está llamando.  
-¿Quién te llama?  
-Ya voy...- Shadow estiró el brazo.  
Parecía tener los ojos vacíos, como si viese y escuchase algo que Rouge no podía percibir. Rouge le cogió la mano y se la bajó.  
-Estás soñando.  
Shadow parpadeó, parecía estar despertando.  
-Yo la escucho, ella me está llamando.  
Rouge parecía algo preocupada ¿ella, se refería a Maria? Ahora que parecía estar mejor no podía creer que escuchase la voz de Maria desde el más allá.  
-¡De eso ni hablar!- Le inmovilizó cuando intentó incorporarse. -¿No decías que querías vivir, que ibas a dejar atrás tu pasado? No permitiré que Maria te lleve.  
-¿Maria?- Shadow dejó de intentar ponerse en pie, parecía estar pensando. –Se le parece mucho pero no lo es... lo siento.  
Shadow parecía haber recuperado parte de su fuerza y moviendo fuerte un brazo empujó a Rouge lo suficiente para hacer el Chaos Control sin que ella se interpusiese.  
-¡Ahhh! Pero qué desagradecidos sois los hombres.- Se quejó Rouge.  
Pero tenía la extraña sensación de que estaría bien.

Parecía que había acabado todo, aunque les fuese difícil de creer que hubiese acabado así de rápido, al menos comparado con otros enemigos.  
-No fue para tanto.- Dijo Tails moviendo sus colas. –¡Estando unidos somos invencibles!  
Knuckles le dio con el pie al meca medio destruido en el suelo.  
-Ya no se mueve.- Parecía desilusionado. –Quizá deba rematarlo.  
-Déjalo.- Tails inspeccionó el cristal intacto de la cabina. -¿Hay piloto?  
-No.- Respondió claramente Sonic.  
-Pero si es un meca...- Comenzó Tails.  
-Estaba pilotado por una AI que simulaba a Shadow.- Sonic miró al meca un momento.  
-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Knuckles se apoyó en el meca.  
-Shadow me lo dijo antes.- Hizo un gesto gracioso Sonic con los brazos.  
-Entonces sí lo puedo destrozar, por si acaso no se levante de golpe y nos dé un susto de muerte.- Knuckles chocó sus puños.  
-Que no, déjamelo que algunas piezas me irán geniales para un nuevo invento que tengo en mente... muy bien pagado por cierto.- A Tails le salieron los símbolos del dinero en los ojos.  
-¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto el dinero?- Knuckles se apartó un poco de él.  
-Mira tú, claro, como tú tienes casa-isla propia... pero yo tengo facturas que pagar.- Se cruzó de brazos Tails.  
Sonic les miraba y sonreía, se estaba divirtiendo con aquello. Al final Knuckles, ya por perrería, quería destruir el resto de meca pero cuando iba a lanzarle un puñetazo apareció Shadow y le plantó el pie en la cara.  
-¡Maldito erizo negro!- Se puso en pie furioso Knuckles con el pie de Shadow marcado en la cara.  
Shadow se había sentado en el meca intentando recuperar el aliento, tenía un brazo alrededor del cuerpo, miró a Sonic y no le hizo falta decir nada, Sonic llamó a Knuckles por su nombre y negó con la cabeza. Knuckles le hizo caso, se giró sin mirar más al erizo negro y aunque se fue detrás de Sonic y Tails se fue refunfuñando.  
-¿Nos vamos sin más?- Preguntó Tails adelantándose a Sonic caminando.  
-Sí, Shadow debe tener algún asunto pendiente.- Se giró hacia Knuckles que seguía blasfemando. –Pues por discutir, el meca para ninguno de los dos.  
Sonic se echó a reír ante la cara de fastidio de Knuckles.  
-Sonic ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Tails al ver que se había detenido en seco.  
El erizo azul se giró hacia ellos sonriendo.  
-Estoy genial, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien.  
Pero aunque había dicho eso tras aquellas palabras cayó al suelo boca arriba. Knuckles y Tails se lo quedaron mirando un momento ¿qué diferencia había entre quedar inconsciente y dormirse de golpe? Aunque el escucharle medio roncar ayudaba en la definición.  
-¡Esto te pasa por trasnochar!- Le riñó Tails.  
-Menudo tío.- Exclamó Knuckles riendo. –Anda, Tails, ayúdame.  
Y Tails le ayudó a cargar a Sonic a su espalda.

Kaiser valoró los daños e hizo un par de pequeños ajustes, luego llamó por el teléfono.  
-¿Hola, hola? Aquí el gatito travieso informando.- Se hizo el gracioso.  
-Oh, Kaiser, deja de hacer el tonto, esto es ridículo.- Se escuchó una voz de chico.  
-¡Qué dices! Esto es divertido.- Rió Kaiser. –Bueno a lo que iba, las zonas A, B y C están despejadas, los mecas 1 y 2 destruidos ¿qué tal el resto?  
-La señal del tercer meca, el del proyecto, ha desaparecido, así que o los de ARMS lograron desactivarlo o alguien se te ha adelantado.  
-Ya ves, qué rollo, un robot de estos me dañó el radar de los mecas y me quedé sin diversión ¿puedes hacer un scanner sobre todo el pueblo?  
-Jaja, ya lo hice.- Se escuchó teclear. –La zona D está casi despejada, parece que tienes ayuda.  
Kaiser pensó en Nadia sonriendo, al parecer se estaba portando como debía y se alegraba por ella. Era el momento de volver a casa, ya había luchado suficiente, en el bando de ARMS, en el del gobierno y en su propio bando por sus propios objetivos, ahora podía dejar por un tiempo aquel trabajo a tiempo parcial de doble agente y dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba, desde luego iba a sacar un reportaje colosal con toda la información que había sonsacado a ambos bandos.

-¡A tu derecha!- Gritó.  
-Ya lo había visto.- Fanfarroneó Nadia dando un salto y una patada.  
Quedaron de espaldas la una con la otra.  
-Venga, que esto ya se acaba.- Amy pasó su dedo por la nariz como había hecho Sonic en otra ocasión chuleando.  
-¿Te crees muy guay? No está mal para una niñata.  
-Tú tampoco lo haces mal para ser una principiante.  
Sonrieron sin mirarse y se lanzaron a la vez destruyendo un par de robots y saltando de nuevo hacia el que quedaba, que el pobre intentó atacarlas con sus largos brazos y no logró nada, sólo una patada por un lado a la vez que un martillazo por el otro.  
-Bien, éste era el último.- Dijo Amy levantando la mano.  
Nadia se la chocó y la iban a chocar otra vez cuando se dieron cuenta, se giraron la cara y se cruzaron de brazos.  
-Podía haberlo hecho yo sola.- Murmuró Nadia.  
-Sí, claro, si yo no te hubiese dado un empujoncito no habrías avanzado nunca.- Amy se giró hacia ella.  
Nadia calló, no tenía contraataque a eso, al fin y al cabo era la verdad, simplemente recogió el monopatín.  
-Vamos, te llevo, vives cerca de la casa de mi hermana ¿verdad?  
Amy la miró un momento, se sentía orgullosa de su obra, pero cuando fue a avanzar le falló la pierna y cayó.  
-¡Amy!- Nadia saltó del monopatín.  
Le ayudó a ponerse en pie.  
-Ya me dijo Shadow que no forzase la pierna.- Amy soltó un gemido de dolor al moverse.  
-¿Estás lesionada?- Nadia se quedó pensando. –Es... por aquella pelea que tuvimos.  
-No te creas tan fuerte, aquello pasó hace mucho.- No tanto pero para Amy era agua pasada. –Esto es por jugar con mecas, pero no es nada.  
Igualmente Nadia no se sintió mejor, los mecas los había mandado ella dándoles aquella información, así que sólo podía callar y llevarla a su casa.  
-Aquí es.- Dijo Amy cuando ya estaban cerca.  
-¿Puedes andar?- Preguntó Nadia.  
Amy asintió y cojeó un poco hasta la puerta de su casa.  
-Vete a casa, seguro que tu madre se pone contenta de verte ¡Ah! Y dile que Marisa está bien, que siente no haber avisado de que llegaría tarde.  
-¿Está con Shadow?- Preguntó Nadia. -¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?  
Amy rió, no le dio ninguna explicación, simplemente le dijo que era una historia muy larga, y es que Nadia no sabía que Shadow se había ido por su lado y que Marisa había salido a buscarle, simplemente volvió a su casa. Amy por su parte se tumbó en el sofá intentando descansar aquella pierna que volvía a dolerle tanto ahora. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que su príncipe azul volviese victorioso de la batalla.

Todo se había calmado, los ruidos, las sacudidas, sus pensamientos y sus propias ganas de luchar, todo estaba tranquilo. Marisa estaba algo aturdida por el humo que había oscurecido más si se podía su tumba de metal, con aquella pequeña luz roja parpadeando levemente en señal de alerta hipnotizándola.  
-¿Ya está?- Se dijo a sí misma. –Sigo viva, pero no hay nadie.  
Se encogió abrazándose a sí misma, parecía una bolita, una niña asustada.  
-Aquí acaba todo.- Cerró los ojos.  
Desde fuera, Shadow se había tumbado sobre el meca un momento, aún seguía sin recuperarse, pero era algo que tenía que hacer ahora, así que se incorporó poco a poco, de rodillas sobre aquella cúpula de cristal, levantó el puño y golpeó sin fuerzas, recordaba que ya había roto cristales de esos aunque ahora no estaba en buena forma, pero si lo había hecho antes ahora también tenía que poder, sabía que ahí dentro estaba la voz que le llamaba.  
-Marisa...- Nombró Shadow aquel nombre sin fuerzas. –No es Maria, Amy tampoco es Maria, ni Rouge, ninguna es Maria.- Golpeó otra vez el cristal ahora con más fuerza. –Maria no es ninguna de las chicas... ni es alguien que conozca.- Otro golpe más fuerte. –Ni nadie que aún no he conocido o vaya a conocer.- Un golpe más. –Pero la noto, está aquí, en el planeta, en todos los seres vivos, en todas partes.- Shadow se detuvo, se miró las manos. -¿Qué he estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo?  
De pronto Shadow se echó a reír, luego sonrió mirando al cielo.  
-Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo ¿verdad? En todos los seres vivos, intentando guiarme para que me dé cuenta e intente vivir mi propia vida.- Miró abajo al cristal. –Y aquí dentro está la chica que representa mi nueva vida.  
Esta vez golpeó con ambas manos, realmente no fue por la fuerza que hizo sino por lo machacado que estaba del combate anterior y por ello se hizo una grieta. Shadow cogió aire y golpeó de nuevo.  
-¡Marisa!- La llamó.  
Desde dentro, Marisa notó las sacudidas por los golpes, abrió los ojos levemente algo mareada aún. Poco a poco la pequeña grieta se iba haciendo más grande dejando pasar un rayo de luz por encima de su cabeza y comenzaba a escuchar su nombre en boca de otro, de nuevo la voz de sus sueños llamándola en la oscuridad, nunca pudo distinguir entre sueños y recuerdos, pero la voz era reconocible, ya la había reconocido el día anterior cuando la ayudó por primera vez.  
-¿Puedes oírme?  
Con cada golpe el cristal se iba desquebrajando más y la luz y el sonido penetraban con más facilidad. Shadow metió las manos en la grieta e hizo fuerza para arrancar un trozo de cristal que estaba cediendo.  
-¿Eres tú, Shadow?- Marisa estiró el brazo hacia la luz.  
Shadow retiró un poco la cara tosiendo por el humo que salía desde dentro, miró el agujero, aún no era lo suficientemente grande así que rompió otro pedazo, esta vez con cuidado porque parecía que comenzaba a ceder y cada vez olía más a chamusquina, incluso la propia Marisa escuchaba el crepitar de aquella máquina agonizante. Rápidamente Shadow se asomó por el agujero que había hecho y estiró la mano hacia ella.  
-¡Coge mi mano!- Shadow intentó alcanzarla.  
-¿Intentas sacarme de mi ataúd?- Sonó tan débil su voz que Shadow no la entendió.  
Ahí estaba aquella mano tendida hacia ella con aquella voz llamándola de nuevo y ahí estaba su elección, pero aunque intentó alcanzarle no podía.  
-¡Cógela!- Le gritó Shadow.  
-No puedo... no me quedan fuerzas.  
-No te rindas, tan sólo alcánzame y yo haré el resto.  
Sonó esperanzador el tono de Shadow, como si el asunto no fuese grave, así que Marisa se estiró y se aferró como pudo a esa mano, primero con una y luego con la otra dejando que Shadow tirase de ella hacia el exterior.  
-¡Vamos, tienes que salir de ahí! Esto va a saltar por los aire.  
Logró sacarla y así como lo hizo ella le miró, gritó su nombre y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole, Shadow resistió la embestida como pudo, le parecía oírla llorar mientras le abrazaba, la cogió en brazos y saltó alejándose, cada vez había más humo.  
-Aquí estaremos bien.- Dijo Shadow apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, aún la tenía en brazos. -¿Marisa?  
Pero ella estaba inconsciente y no tenía buena cara, había tragado demasiado humo. La dejó recostada en el suelo y la miró un momento, le acarició la cara y dejó resbalar el pelo de su flequillo entre sus dedos, luego alzó un poco su cara con una mano.  
-No te asustes por lo que voy a hacer.- Dijo Shadow acercándose a ella.  
Y con la otra mano le abrió la boca, demasiado para un beso, simplemente se acercó y dejó que su aliento penetrase en ella voraz como si las toxinas del humo que ella había inalado fuesen su alimento favorito, incluso Marisa despertó por la sacudida que sintió en su interior, pero no pudo separarse de él, no hasta que él decidió que podía dejarla ir.  
-¡Qué haces!- Exclamó Marisa apartándose de golpe. -¿Por qué me besas ahora?- Se ruborizó.  
-No te he besado.- Shadow se quedó sentado tranquilamente. –Besar es cuando hay contacto y yo no me he acercado tanto.  
-Pero es... es ¡una falta de respeto hacia mi espacio personal!  
-¿Preferías haber muerto?- Le cortó Shadow.  
Marisa calló al instante, se sentía algo desilusionada por no haber beso, aunque no podía permitirse decírselo en ese momento.  
-Hay hospitales ¿sabías?- Marisa se quedó sentada mirando a un lado.  
-No suelo acercarme a ellos.- Shadow miró al cielo, a las nubes. –Ya sabes, mi sangre cura heridas, mi aliento destruye toxinas... dudo que en todos estos años haya cambiado algo, seguro que en el hospital habrían acabado queriendo cortarme en rodajitas por esos poderes.  
-Pero el hospital era para mí.- Puso una expresión graciosa Marisa.  
-¿Eh?- Shadow la miró, parecía haber captado su atención. –Sí, ya, para ti, pero así como voy ¿no te parece que se habrían empeñado en hacerme un reconocimiento?  
Marisa le miró, sí que se le veía bastante hecho polvo.  
-Pero yo tengo seguro médico, tú dudo que lo tengas así que no te habrían hecho ni caso.  
Por ello Shadow se echó a reír, ni se molestó en disimular la risa ni quiso taparse, así que Marisa se echó a reír con él también. Luego se pusieron en pie, para Shadow aquel momento riendo había sido como recuperar gran parte de su energía, quizá todos tenían razón y debía reír más a menudo, como dijo Sonic, debía ser más sincero con sus propios sentimientos.  
-Bueno, vamos.- Se puso delante de él Marisa. –Y la próxima vez que quieras "violar mi espacio personal" avisa primero.  
-Eres tú la que no avisa.- Le echó en cara Shadow siguiéndola.  
-¡Qué dices!- Dio un saltito Marisa. –Si yo no he intentado besarte.  
-No, pero a la mínima me saltas encima... pensé que eso sólo lo hacía Amy con Sonic en plan fan.  
Realmente tenía razón, ya iban dos veces las que Marisa se había lanzado a abrazar a Shadow. En principio Marisa iba a negarlo todo en plan infantil diciéndole que era tonto, pero ella no era de ese tipo, bajó un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo convertirme en tu fan? Yo creo que eres formidable.  
Él tampoco era del tipo de chico como Sonic, por eso la rodeó con el brazo mientras andaban.  
-No tiene nada de malo, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras.

"Entre las grietas de ese meca, como las grietas en mi propio corazón, sentí tu voz llamándome, ya no hubo nada más desde entonces, ni dudas, ni miedo, sólo tu voz, era como si te hubiese perdido antes y ahora te hubiese recuperado. Es que me has dejado ser simpática contigo y por ello tú te dejas conocer un poco más, avanzando juntos por un camino que ojalá no acabase nunca y riendo juntos a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas, porque con tu mano, con tu ser, con tu voz me has traído un mensaje de esperanza."

continuará...

---

Este capítulo se hizo verdaderamente largo y es casi el final ya, sé que habrá quien se quede descontento/a por la relación de parejas (eso de Marisa y Shadow acercándose tanto) por quienes adoran la pareja Amy/Shadow y por quienes no les gusta Marisa, prometo compensaros en otro fanfic, palabra de friki, mientras tanto queda a la espera el último capítulo, hasta entonces gracias una vez más por leer y disfrutar de mi fanfic.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20 

Cuando llegaron Sonic ya estaba despierto, podía caminar pero no había dicho nada y seguía subido a la espalda de Knuckles contándole algo a Tails que parecía gracioso pues intentaba aguantar la risa.  
-Hemos llegado.- Dijo Knuckles.  
Parecía orgulloso de haber acertado a la primera con la casa, ya que la primera vez dio varias vueltas antes de encontrarla, por ello Sonic le dio unas palmitas en la cabeza como a un buen perrito.  
-Bien hecho, chico.- Exclamó bajando de su espalda.  
-¡Eh! No te burles de mí que ahora mismo no podrías defenderte.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.  
-No sabes aguantar una broma, eres un amargado.- Se siguió burlando Sonic.  
-Dejadlo ya.- Se puso en medio Tails. –Hemos llegado ¿no? Pues ya está, Sonic ¿tenías que hablar con Amy o algo?  
-¿Hablar? No tengo nada que decirle.- Miró a otro lado. –Sólo he venido porque ya sabes cómo es, si después de una batalla no me ve me da la lata toda la semana.  
-Ya, por supuesto.- Tails echó la mirada a un lado.  
-¿Entonces nosotros nos vamos?- Preguntó el equidna.  
-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Sonic le miró de reojo.  
-No me mires así... tengo cuentas pendientes con cierta ladrona, eso es todo.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. –Adiós y procura no volver a meterte tú solo en problemas.  
No le miraron mucho, ya conocían su forma de ser siempre tan recta pero a la vez atento a cualquier problema que pudiesen tener sus amigos, podrían contar con él en el futuro. Sonic se giró también pero en dirección a la puerta.  
-Bueno, pues quedamos tú y yo, a ver si Amy ya está mejor y nos prepara algo rico para comer.- Sonic sonreía.  
-Entra tú.- Sonó algo seca la joven voz de Tails.  
-¿Qué pasa? Joder tío estás muy raro.  
Si hubiese dicho algo como "estás muy extraño" no habría creído que era Sonic.  
-Desde luego, ahora sí eres el Sonic que conozco.- Parecía tranquilo escuchándole hablar así de mal. –No es nada, pero ve tú, yo aquí sobro.  
Fue antes de emprender su marcha que notó la mano de Sonic sobre su cabeza.  
-¿Qué sobras?- Sonic hablaba a su espalda. -¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
No se giró, siguió ahí de pie de espaldas a Sonic un poco encogido de hombros, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.  
-Es que... todo este follón por ella, últimamente tu mundo ha empezado a girar a su alrededor, te preocupa todo lo que le pasa y te desesperaste y te pusiste triste cuando ella se fue, parece que al irse se llevó con ella una parte de ti que yo no he podido compensar, ahora sois tú y ella como si yo ya no contase, nada de lo que te dije te hizo sentir mejor...- Tails se detuvo.  
Sonic le había girado, le alzó en brazos bien arriba.  
-¡De qué vas!- Sonic le abrazó y se echó a reír. –No me digas que estabas así por esa tontería.  
Tails se revolvió un poco.  
-No es ninguna tontería.- Puso morros Tails al ver que no se podía soltar de él.  
-Somos una "unión sólida" amigos para siempre.- Por una vez su voz sonó más madura. –Nada ni nadie podrá nunca interponerse entre nosotros.  
-¿Nada, aunque tú y Amy os caséis y tengáis hijos, no la querrás más a ella y a tus hijos que a mí?  
Sonic le apartó un momento de él.  
-Espero que estés hablando de un futuro muy pero que muy lejano...- Le dejó en el suelo. –Además, todo lo que me has dicho durante estas semanas me ha ayudado mucho, es más, no has dejado de ayudarme en ningún momento, a veces parece que me conoces más tú a mí que yo mismo.  
-Pero ¿y si?- Comenzó a decir Tails.  
-Y si y si... déjalo, no especules más que soy tu amigo no un terreno comercial.- Sonic le revolvió el flequillo. –Tu problema es que eres muy listo y por ello piensas demasiado, hay cosas que por mucho que las pienses no las vas a entender, es el corazón el que las entiende ¡y es el corazón el que me empuja a correr hasta que ya no puedo más!  
-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Levantó una ceja Tails.  
-Nada, tenía ganas de soltarlo.- Sonic pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. –Qué ¿entras?  
Tails se echó a reír, sabía que Sonic lo había dicho para hacerle reír, igualmente negó con la cabeza, se despidió y se fue más tranquilo. Por su parte Sonic se encontró ante aquella puerta otra vez solo, pensó que quizá Shadow ya había vuelto, al fin y al cabo con el Chaos Control podía ir de un sitio a otro en segundos, pero eso no tenía que ponerle nervioso y ya se encontraba mejor como para que ahora le temblasen las piernas apoyado en el picaporte, cogió aire y entró saludando animadamente. En la estancia reinaba el silencio, todo apagado e inmóvil, eso por un momento le hizo encoger el corazón al erizo azul, no podía creer que fuese como la otra vez, mirando al piso vacío de Amy en New Station Square, esta vez ni siquiera se lo había avisado, simplemente había desaparecido. Aún estaba en la puerta con su mano aferrada al picaporte, era como si sus cicatrices volviesen a abrirse, a punto estuvo de dar media vuelta e irse cuando escuchó un leve murmullo, suficiente para él, entró con su velocidad distinguiéndose sólo un corto haz de luz azul hasta el sofá, miró por encima de él y sonrió, ahí estaba Amy dormida y murmurando en sueños algo que no entendió, volvió a la puerta más despacio y la cerró con cuidado. Aún de espaldas escuchó su nombre, Amy estaba asomada por el sofá.  
-¿Te he despertado? No era mi intención.- Separó su mano de la puerta y se dirigió a ella.  
-No pasa nada, aún tengo sueño así que me dormiré otra vez enseguida.- Sonrió Amy.  
-Quizá yo también debería descansar.- Sonic se sentó a su lado. -¿No te da miedo no cerrar la puerta con llave? Podría entrar un ladrón.  
-¡Que lo intenten!- Amy hizo aparecer un martillo y lo agitó un poco antes de hacerlo desaparecer.  
Amy le tomó la mano y se la inspeccionó.  
-¿Estás mejor, y la batalla, se sabe algo de Shadow?- Parecía impaciente.  
-Me siento bien.- Sonic cerró y abrió la mano. –Shadow y yo tenemos algunos poderes en común, me estoy recuperando rápido.- Amy parecía entusiasmada con sus palabras así que continuó. –Al final el meca ese se les había ido de las manos a sus creadores, vamos la historia de siempre, al parecer quisieron copiar la mente de Shadow para vencerle o no sé qué tonterías de esas, son muy poco originales, además ¿adivinas qué? Antes de rematarlo apareció el verdadero Shadow y no dejó que Knuckles diese su golpe de gracia, tenías que verle la cara a ese cabeza de chorlito.  
-¿Shadow no dejó que lo destruyeseis?- Ladeó la cara Amy.  
-Sé que suena raro, pero sus motivos tendría, estaba algo echo polvo pero se pondrá bien.  
Con aquello parecía haber acabado el relato, se sentía algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a contar tantos detalles en sus explicaciones, es más, no estaba acostumbrado a contar batallitas así, pero a ella siempre le había tenido que explicar alguna cosa, en ese momento le había llegado a la memoria el recuerdo de cuando en otra ocasión estaban juntos y él le explicó sobre Little Planet y cómo era visible desde Never Lake, había sido la primera vez y ahora estaban ahí de nuevo, los dos solos hablando.  
-Bien, entonces ¿vamos a descansar?- Sugirió Amy poniéndose en pie.  
Sonic la vio cojear, se puso a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura, ella sin mirarle puso su mano en el hombro de Sonic y se apoyó en él para caminar.  
-Shadow te dijo que no la forzases ¿no le has hecho caso?- La riñó Sonic.  
-No mucho, la verdad.- Rió un poco Amy.  
Entraron en su habitación y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, para Amy la pierna mala era como si hubiese ganado peso, la sentía débil y le costaba subirla a la cama.  
-Es un poco pequeña la cama ¿no?- Vadeó Sonic.  
Era como si estuviese dando rodeos con esos comentarios, hasta que pareció haberse decidido y la echó un poco a un lado sentándose en la cama.  
-¿Qué haces?- Se sonrojó Amy.  
-Eh... descansar, ya sabes, tumbarnos un rato a dormir, un par de horitas o así y luego nos vamos a comer.- Sonic miraba a otro lado.  
-Tumbarnos ¿juntos?- Amy le miró con la cabeza algo agachada.  
-Tienes razón, suena absurdo, después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.- Sonic se echó a reír aunque su risa sonó algo falsa. –Me toca dormir en el sofá.  
Aunque no se fue, se había puesto en pie y no se movió, Amy le tenía cogido por el brazo.  
-Tú también lo has pasado mal por mí ¿verdad?- Podía verlo en su cara. –Si quieres quedarte hazlo, por mí podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.  
-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?- Dijo Sonic aquello que le salía directo del corazón.  
Ella asintió, sólo a dormir, como si se hubiese parado el tiempo, Sonic nunca se había sentido tan lento y lo que es más, no le importaba, no pudo adivinar lo que había tardado desde que Amy había asentido con la cabeza hasta que se metió en la cama, fue un movimiento casi mecánico como si su cuerpo no fuese suyo, movido sin hacer esfuerzo, pero una vez dentro de la cama con Amy a su lado ya no se movió más, se quedó así, juntos, abrazados. Por su parte, Amy siempre había tenido la fantasía de Sonic besándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, sin embargo en ese momento en el que estaban juntos sin hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente durmiendo abrazados, pensó que era el momento en el que más querida se había sentido, que ninguna otra acción o palabra podría hacerla sentir como ese momento, era como si hubiese estado equivocada todo ese tiempo pensando en unos tópicos sobre el amor que nunca se había replanteado fuesen distintos, o por lo menos en sus películas románticas y sus fantasías con Sonic nunca había visto algo así, por eso se quedó como estaba, sólo tumbada abrazada a él, no quería besarle, por primera vez no le hacía falta, se sintió llena y pudo descansar.

Había subido a su habitación, estaba tan agotada de todo lo que había pasado, no debía tener humor para escuchar el sermón de su madre por no avisarla de que iba a tardar, pero lo escuchó, y casi tuvo que arrancar a su madre de Shadow cuando lo conoció, parecía darle el visto bueno, pero Shadow ya se había ido, diferente a los caballeros de brillante armadura, su caballero negro ya la había dejado a salvo y seguramente ahora iba camino a casa. Marisa vio la cama extra en su cuarto, no sabía qué hacía su hermana ahí pero se alegraba, a lo mejor estaba preocupada por ella, sonrió viéndola dormir apaciblemente, pasó su mano por su cabello acariciándola, siempre sería su hermanita pequeña a pesar de todos los errores, aunque fuese la chica más mala del barrio seguiría queriéndola. Así como se levantó se vio en el espejo, se veía horrible, había llorado, había desesperado, se había mojado, y le dio vergüenza pensar que después de todo Shadow le dijese que era linda y encima la acompañase a casa, ahora no tenía mucho sueño pero debía descansar un rato más, quizá ella había sido la que más había descansado de los que aquella noche y mañana habían luchado. Se lavó un poco y se puso ropa cómoda, se tumbó sobre la cama abrazándose a sí misma, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió le pareció ver algo.  
-Cuida de él.  
No reconoció la forma exacta de la luz, y de todas formas aunque la viese bien tampoco sabría quién era, pero su voz sonó suave y pacífica, tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la oía.  
-¿De él?- Marisa se puso en pie. -¿A qué te refieres?  
Lo había preguntado pero en su corazón sabía que se refería a Shadow. La figura simplemente sonrió cuando Marisa se acercó deprisa a intentar atraparla, se disolvió así como Marisa la tocó y se convirtió en una luz pequeña que se iba haciendo más pequeña todavía acercándose a ella hasta que acabó en el centro de su pecho donde Marisa puso sus manos notando latir su corazón.  
-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Marisa con aquella luz en ella.  
-Yo soy tú, pero tú eres tú.  
-No me has aclarado mucho.  
Pero ya no la escuchó más, se despertó sentada en la cama, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había dormido ni cuándo se había sentado en la cama, tan solo se volvió a tumbar.

Estiró un poco los músculos.  
-Ay que rollo, ya acabó todo.- Exclamó Kaiser ya en su casa. -¿Dónde estará Nadia? Quizá debería llamarla.  
Pero antes de llamar recibió él una llamada de sus superiores, esperaba que le elogiasen por su actuación pero lo más que hicieron fue recordarle acabar los informes de la misión.  
-Ahhh que asquito.- Se medio dejó caer por el sofá. –Aunque al menos Nadia se impresionó con todo lo que sé ¡qué feliz soy! Ahora tengo que convencerla de que soy el hombre ideal para ella, a ver si se olvida de Sonic.  
Y se quedó soñando despierto en el sofá.

No sabía si se sentía cansado, normalmente el cansancio le hacía bajar el estado anímico y en ese momento no se sentía triste ni bajo de ánimo, sería porque al acabar todo había reído un rato con Marisa. Se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta de casa, estaba pensando en que había visto a Sonic y le había visto bien, no tenía que ver con el Sonic desesperado con las manos quemadas por no saber parar lo que para él era un ataque insignificante ¿habían hecho las paces? A lo mejor estaban ahora los dos juntos en su casa ¿debía entrar? En los hoteles se pone en la puerta un letrerito de "no molestar" así que supuso que al no haber letrerito podía entrar, aún así entró despacio e intentando no hacer ruido, de todas formas Amy debía estar descansando, o eso debía estar haciendo por su pierna herida, así que también procuró no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta detrás suya. De la habitación de Amy salió Sonic estirando los brazos y bostezando, se giró y vio a Shadow también girándose después de cerrar la puerta. En ese momento no se sabía quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido, si Shadow por ver cómo habían "hecho las paces" al verle salir de la habitación de Amy o Sonic por ser pillado in fraganti saliendo de ella... aunque no hubiesen hecho nada.  
-¡Ah, no es lo que parece!- De pronto Sonic se puso a agitar los brazos muy colorado.  
-No es asunto mío...- Giró un poco la cara.  
-No pero si yo... si Amy duerme... y estábamos descansando...- Se tropezó Sonic con sus palabras.  
-De verdad, que no me tienes que explicar nada, no soy su padre ni el tuyo, pero eso sí.- Shadow se le acercó de una forma que parecía incluso más grande que Sonic. –Más vale que la cuides, no sabes cómo ha llorado y cómo ha sufrido por tus actos inmaduros...- Pero detuvo su sermón, estaba mirando a los ojos a Sonic y podía ver muchas cosas ahí. –Supongo que para ti tampoco fue fácil, así que ya lo sabes.  
-Sí papi.- Se burló Sonic apoyando sus manos en su cadera.  
Shadow agitó la cabeza como diciendo que no tenía remedio. Cuando Amy se levantó estaban Shadow y Sonic hablando sentados en el sofá, corrió a donde ellos algo apurada.  
-¡Shadow!- Le gritó Amy. -¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, no pasa nada.- Sonrió Shadow. –Vencimos al malo, los buenos estamos a salvo en nuestras casas, todo salió bien.  
-Ahhh pues no, tenías que venir aquí si estabas herido.- Amy se puso a tirarle de las púas.  
Sonic se echó a reír.  
-¡Para un poco!- Se quejó Shadow. –Es mejor así.  
-¿Así cómo?- Le soltó Amy. -¿Por qué preferiste irte con Rouge antes que venir aquí? Este es tu hogar.  
-No estabas preparada.  
-Venga, venga.- Les cortó Sonic. -¿De qué sirve discutirlo ahora? No es fácil cambiar hábitos, si Shadow está acostumbrado a que cuando le hieren ir con Rouge, ya está, fin de la historia.  
-Y tú estás acostumbrado a luchar solo y por eso ha pasado todo esto.- Se cruzó de brazos Amy.  
-Que no, que ya no trabajo solo, el trabajo en equipo es mucho más poderoso.- Acabó Sonic la conversación.  
-Está bien... voy a preparar algo para comer.- Se giró Amy.  
-¿Te ayudo?- Propuso Shadow.  
-No, gracias, descansa que eres quien más lo necesita.- Le sonrió.  
En cuanto Amy entró en la cocina Shadow le dio un capón a Sonic.  
-¡Eh!- Se puso Sonic las manos en la cabeza. -¿De qué vas?  
Pero Shadow no le dijo nada, Sonic debía saber por qué lo había hecho, dio un resoplido y fue a la cocina con Amy. A medida que se acercaba fue recordando cómo lo habían pasado esos días, cómo se habían desesperado, las discusiones cerca del lago, lo mal que se había sentido, salió un momento de sus pensamientos al escucharla, le mandaba al sofá otra vez porque aún no tenía nada preparado, pero no le hizo caso, se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó, a Amy se le cayó una cuchara de la impresión, aunque habían estado abrazados en la cama antes y pensó que no debía sorprenderse por acciones como esa, se acurrucó un poco en él sin recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día en el tren en el que deseó que el tiempo se parase.  
-Mm... empiezo a tener hambre.- Pensó Shadow en voz alta. –Espero que no se entretengan mucho.  
Sonó el teléfono un par de veces, como Amy estaba en la cocina con Sonic tuvo que cogerlo Shadow.  
-Residencia de Shadow y Amy ¿diga?  
-¡Ah, Shadow!- Sonó animada la voz al otro lado. -¿Estás mejor? Soy yo, me desperté hace un ratito y no sabía si llamar.  
¿Yo? A Shadow eso no le aclaraba quién era aunque la voz le sonaba.  
-¿Shadow? Soy Marisa.  
-¡Ah, vale!- Shadow pensó un momento. –Por aquí estamos todos bien.  
-Me alegro, siento haberte causado tantos problemas, seguro que lo último que querías era tener que rescatarme de un meca a punto de explotar.- Sonó un poco modosita su voz.  
-Eh, no importa, tenía que hacerlo.  
Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte grito algo aniñado.  
-¡Ahhh, suéltame que me ahogas!  
-¿Qué pasa?- Se asustó Marisa desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
-Nada, es Sonic gritando como una nena, será que Amy le atrapó...- Parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar del susto del grito. –Aunque ahora todo sea diferente, nada ha cambiado.  
-¿Nada ha cambiado?- Se escuchó silencio un momento. –Entonces si te invito a tomar algo ¿seguirá sin importarte?  
-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?- Se sorprendió Shadow pero con cierto tono burlón.  
-Ah nono no es una cita es en plan amigos ya sabes para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, me has ayudado mucho.  
-Trabajo, pero podemos quedar para comer mañana.- Le cortó Shadow.  
-Mañana...- Repitió Marisa. –No tengo libre el medio día.  
-¿Una cena?- Se le adelantó Shadow.  
Desde el otro lado del teléfono Marisa se ruborizó.  
-Vale, una cena ¿dónde vamos? O quedamos en tu casa, su pongo que la forma de vida definitiva hace cenas definitivas.  
Y se escuchó a Shadow carcajeando.

Knuckles estiró un poco los músculos esperando que Rouge le abriese la puerta, la escuchó correr hasta ella y abrió de golpe.  
-¿Shadow?- Medio gritó. –Ah... eres tú.  
-Perdona por no ser negro.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles. –No sé cómo haces para ser siempre tan simpática.  
-No me culpes de tus traumas infantiles, Shadow estaba aquí, le viste, pues desapareció y no sé nada de él.- Se excusó Rouge a su manera.  
-Bah, ya le vi, no le pasa nada, seguro que hacía cuento.- Le giró la cara Knuckles.  
Rouge le miró de arriba abajo, tenía algunos pequeños rasguños.  
-Ah, entonces... has venido a que te cure tus "graves heridas" porque me ocupé antes de Shadow.- Sonrió pícaramente. -¿Estás celoso cielito?  
-No te burles de mí, sólo he venido a terminar lo de antes, así que venga, devuélveme aquella joya y me voy.  
Rouge se apoyó en el lateral de la puerta con el cuerpo algo girado mirándole desde abajo, Knuckles no podía negar que la veía sexy.  
-Oh, ya te lo dije antes, era la que me faltaba para un collar que me queda impresionante.  
-¡Pues a mí... no me... impresionas!- Subió el volumen de su voz pero vadeaba mirando al escote de Rouge. –Un día pillarás una pulmonía de tanto destaparte.  
Con fuerza tiró de él hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apoyó un brazo en la puerta.  
-Oblígame a que te lo devuelva, oh señor guardián de todo lo que es mío.- Rió Rouge.  
-Tuyo no, mío.- Se puso derecho Knuckles.  
-Pues eso, mío.- Se cruzó de brazos Rouge sonriendo.  
Knuckles se quedó pensando.  
-Mío de tuyo no, mío de mío.- Knuckles agitó la cabeza.  
-¿Te traigo papel y lápiz y lo vas apuntando?- Rouge le dio un empujó y le dejó sentado en el sofá.  
A la vez que hacía eso Knuckles estiró de los brazos de Rouge cuando le empujó y se quedó sentada sobre él.  
-Sí, creo que era por aquí donde lo habíamos dejado cuando llegó Shadow.- Hizo memoria Knuckles.  
-Pues sigamos... es mío.- Se acercó más a él.  
-Ni lo sueñes, es mío.- Knuckles la rodeó con los brazos.

Al día siguiente Sonic vino temprano a buscar a Amy.  
-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- Le preguntó Sonic una última vez.  
Amy asintió, era algo que tenía que hacer a toda costa, debía enfrentarse a aquello, por eso se agarró fuerte a Sonic y dejó que la llevase de visita al sitio que la había hecho huir. No tardaron mucho por la velocidad de Sonic así que ahí estaban, New Station Square, no había avisado y no sabía dónde ir primero, aún no era hora de comer y había muchos comercios cerrados, notó las manos de Sonic en sus hombros, estaba a su espalda.  
-Vamos, muévete.- Seguía siendo el Sonic impaciente de siempre.  
Pero aunque intentaba empujarla para que se pusiese en marcha ella no se movía, hacía presión hacia él. Sonic soltó sus manos y dejó que Amy chocase su espalda con él, la rodeó con los brazos.  
-Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero tienes que moverte.- La abrazó fuerte.  
-No sé a dónde ir, tengo miedo de con quién me voy a encontrar.- Agachó la cabeza. -¿Te parezco cobarde?  
-Me parece que debes sacar el valor que tienes dentro.- Contestó Sonic, la soltó. -¿Me haces de guía? Como le hiciste a Shadow.  
Amy sonrió, le tomó de la mano y tiró de él, eso sí podía hacerlo, fue como aquella vez riendo con Shadow, mirando escaparates, incluso se compraron un helado, con el cual al girarse Sonic manchó la mejilla de Amy sin querer, se acercó y le dio un besito en donde la mancha limpiándola un poco con la lengua, Amy se quedó muy quieta ruborizada, le miró algo tímida cuando acabó, él miraba al frente lamiendo su helado, la miró de reojo, había cambiado su mirada.  
-Amy... no me mires así.- Sospechó algo malo Sonic.  
Y es que ella ahora tenía una mirada pilla, sin que Sonic se diese cuenta pasó la mano por debajo del helado de él y se lo empotró en la boca manchándole.  
-Me toca limpiarte yo.- Se le acercó.  
Sonic se apartó.  
-No, Amy, para.- Sonic dio un paso atrás.  
Pero en vez de tirársele encima a hacer lo mismo que Sonic le había hecho se echó a reír y no podía parar.  
-Ya seguiremos esto en privado.- Le lanzó un beso Amy.  
-Eh, sí, lo que sea.- Miró a otro lado Sonic.  
Luego pasearon mientras acababan de comer sus helados y como si el destino cruzase sus caminos se topó con la que fue su compañera de trabajo en la cafetería, tan animada, tan contenta, y tan arreglada porque había quedado con el chico del supermercado, un giro inesperado para Amy pero que la alegró mucho, y su amiga se alegró de ver que iban Sonic y ella juntos y sonriendo. Al volver a la hamburguesería también estaban su amiga y aquel al que ella siempre llamaba "mi chico" en privado y ahora en público le llamaba cariño. Por último delante de la tienda de antigüedades, a punto de entrar cuando Sonic echó la vista atrás y se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos nostálgicos que habían vuelto a aquella ciudad, en la acera de enfrente, apoyada en la pared observándoles estaba Nadia. Sonic miró a Amy que también había empezado a mirar en la dirección de él, Amy le miró, le puso la mano en el hombro y entró sola en la tienda, por su parte Sonic se encaminó hacia la otra chica.  
-Hola.- Dijo a media voz Nadia.  
-Hola.- Saludó Sonic.  
-Al final habéis venido.- Se puso derecha Nadia.  
-No sé qué esperas que te diga.- Sonó algo brusca la voz de Sonic.  
Nadia se detuvo en seco, sonrió algo triste.  
-Claro, si es que no hace falta decir nada.- Vadeó Nadia. –Sólo quería preguntarte ¿le dijiste a Amy que fui yo quien arregló su problema con el casero?  
Se la quedó mirando, no entendía a qué venía eso, negó con la cabeza.  
-Es buena chica.- Se dio la vuelta. –Por esta vez pase, pero no voy a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente, eres a quien más amo.- Se giró hacia él medio dando un saltito sonriendo. –Voy a ser tu fan número uno cueste lo que cueste.  
Tras eso salió corriendo. Había sido extraño, pero pensó que si se había perdido algo no merecía la pena pensar más en ello, al menos ahora Nadia tenía un aire diferente y no había tratado de seducirle, quizá estuviese empezando a madurar ella también o puede que sus últimas palabras fuesen ciertas, convertirse en su fan número uno y quererle como fan. Se quedó mirando en la dirección donde se había ido Nadia, sonrió tranquilo al final, sabía que algún día encontraría la manera de ser feliz sin tener que desvivirse por un amor platónico, luego se dirigió a la tienda y se apoyó en el cristal. Dentro el dueño de la tienda abrazaba fuerte a Amy dejando caer algunas lágrimas, estaba tan contento de verla por fin sonreír otra vez y de ver que en el cristal se había apoyado Sonic a esperar que ella saliese, para él era más importante de lo que todos pensaban, el recuerdo de su querida nieta, la que todos decían se había ido al extranjero cuando en realidad murió en un accidente.  
-Tienes que venir de visita más a menudo.- Le dijo a Amy ya calmado.  
-Lo prometo.- Sonrió Amy. –Tengo que irme, ya me esperan.  
Caminando de vuelta se cruzaron con su excasero, con la dueña del supermercado y con aquellas molestas vecinas ¿y qué? No merecía la pena decirles nada y aquellos que tan mal la habían tratado no osaron decirle nada cuando sus errores les devoraron por dentro por verla caminar junto a Sonic hablando los dos muy animados, y al pasar por la cafetería donde había trabajado, la chica que estaba ahora les llamó la atención y les comunicó que tenían una invitación de la casa para tomar lo que ellos quisiesen, Amy sonrió, se acercó a ella y le escribió una pequeña carta como una nota para el dueño, luego se volvió a agarrar del brazo de Sonic y se fueron. La chica hizo lo que Amy le había pedido y llevó aquella nota cerrada con cierta curiosidad hasta su jefe, que dentro de la cafetería parecía no querer mirar a lo que pasaba fuera, cuando recibió la nota la miró un rato antes de empezar a leerla "sé que no fue fácil tomar la decisión que tomaste pero era lo que debías hacer, no te sientas culpable aunque espero que tampoco orgulloso y espero que la invitación siga en pie la próxima vez que vengamos de visita" aquello le hizo sentir mejor, el peso que tenía desde el día que la despidió le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza.

"Hoy es el primer día que estamos juntos sin riñas ni dolor, que el sueño que me negaba a cumplir murió, murió y lo resucité haciéndolo real a su lado. No es fácil ser uno mismo manteniendo mi actitud de alejar las lágrimas, pero mis heridas seguían doliendo con cada lágrima que contenía sin darme cuenta que sólo debía creer en mí y en ella para que mis heridas sanasen, porque ella sí lloró, lloró mucho y sus lágrimas no fueron en vano porque si antes lloró ahora le toca reír, nos toca ser felices, que sin cambiar cómo soy sé que existe un lugar en mi interior que ella ocupa y hasta ahora nunca había sabido encontrarlo, un espacio que ella llena de esperanza y me hace creer en el amor"

---

Bueeeno, ya acabó, ahora un epílogo y daremos por cerrada esta historia, gracias a todos por leerla y ya sabéis, para pedir los fanart sobre este fanfic con un e-mail basta (o mirar en mi deviantart tete-chin. )


	22. Epílogo

Epílogo 

Estaba haciendo recuento, por fin era sábado e iban a volver a ir de acampada, habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella acampada en la que fue tan feliz, le parecía que esas dos semanas habían sido un año. Amy pensó que era absurdoponerse a recordar ahora todo lo que había pasado, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, seguía siendo muy reciente y las cicatrices en su interior iban a seguir un tiempo más con ella, aunque no le importaba puesto que desde aquello parecía haberse acercado más a todos. Tanto Sonic como Shadow parecían haber abierto sus corazones a ella, Shadow como amigo y Sonic como algo más quizá, y seguirían acercándose más avanzando en su relación.  
-¿Tanto te llevas?- Preguntó Shadow a su espalda.  
-Ay Shadow qué susto...- Se giró de golpe Amy. –Es que me toca llevar la comida, llevo cosas para asar, el pan, chucherías...- Rió Amy. –Ah y tú ¿no estabas trabajando?  
-Sí, me he tomado un descanso, Kaiser se ha cogido vacaciones y ayudo un poco en su sección así que me puedo permitir ciertas libertades a cambio de ese favor.  
-Trabajas demasiado.- Empezó a arrastrar la gran mochila.  
-Soy la forma de vida perfecta, hace falta algo más que eso para cansarme.- Hizo una pose altiva.  
-Ya, claro, deberías divertirte un poco también, una cosa es que te curases rápido de tus heridas (después de dormir dos días seguidos) y otra que te estreses ¿por qué no quieres venir de acampada con nosotros? Ni esta tarde ni mañana trabajas, vente.- Amy dejó la mochila en la entrada.  
-No, verás...- Vadeó Shadow. –Ya tengo algo que hacer.  
-¿Has quedado?- Le miró de reojo Amy. -¿Vas a montar una fiesta salvaje en mi ausencia?  
-No, para fiesta la que se montó el jueves cuando.  
-¿Otra cita con Marisa?- Le dio toquecitos con el codo a Shadow cortando su explicación.  
-No es una cita exactamente... y no es otra, te lo estaba diciendo y no me has dejado terminar, el otro día cuando vino ella y estabas tú aquí y también se apuntaron a la cena Nadia, Kaiser, Tails, Cream, incluso Sonic se quedó, menos mal que no vino el equidna.- Shadow se sentó en el sofá. –Aunque admito que fue gracioso verte tirando de un brazo a Sonic y Nadia estirando del otro brazo.  
-Claro que hicimos fiesta, era mi cumpleaños ¿Qué tienes en contra de Knuckles?- Le preguntó extrañada Amy.  
-Yo nada, es él que me gruñe... la cuestión es que con tanta gente aquí no pude hablar de según qué cosas con Marisa, por eso hemos quedado hoy, en plan amigos.  
-¡Ah!- Gritó Amy.  
Y por el gritito aniñado casi cae del sofá Shadow.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Se puso derecho.  
-No me lo puedo creer...- Amy tenía los ojos muy abiertos, luego se relajó. –Me alegro mucho por ti, en serio.  
Con la cara más confusa que había puesto en su vida, Shadow preguntó a qué venía todo eso.  
-Que has dicho "en plan amigos" refiriéndote a ella ¡la consideras amiga! Esto es para celebrarlo.  
-No te pases.- Se quejó Shadow. –Tú fuiste la que...- Giró un poco la cara con los ojos entrecerrados. -me empujó a vivir una vida nueva a cara descubierta... supongo que aunque en principio quisiese evitar relacionarme al final me he empezado a encariñar con los que están a mi alrededor y la palabra "amistad" ha empezado a tomar otro significado, el mismo que tuvo hace muchos años y yo había dejado de creer en él.  
Amy lo pensó, que podía ser por su experiencia que inconscientemente en aquella época relacionase la palabra amistad con los sacrificios y no había querido relacionarse con nadie para evitar volver a vivir algo parecido.  
-Bueno, igualmente, aprovechad y divertios.- Sonrió Amy.  
Shadow asintió con la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, apoyó sus manos en el hombro de Shadow y su cabeza en sus propias manos.  
-Ahora dime...- Se puso seria. -¿Te gusta Marisa?- Cambió a un tono más infantil estirándole de las púas. –Venga, dímelo ¿te gusta? Es muy simpática, alegre, di.  
Casi había dado un bote con aquella pregunta, se la quedó mirando de reojo mientras le interrogaba, simplemente serio, como era él, después cuando Amy dejó de acosarle para saberlo miró al frente.  
-¿Cómo voy a responderte? Si me gusta... no estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que estando con ella siempre acabo riendo y eso sí que me gusta, porque me dijo que no quería oír mi historia, que lo importante es que estoy aquí, y no es mi pasado sino yo quien me hace ser quien soy.- Hizo una pausa y se puso en pie. –No puedo cambiar lo que hice en el pasado y a veces tengo ganas de desaparecer, pero ni eso lo cambiaría, así que sólo puedo intentar seguir adelante por todos los que quedaron atrás por ayudarme y por todos los que ahora me están apoyando.- Miró a Amy.  
Amy se quedó impresionada por todas aquellas palabras, cuando dijo que iba a intentar seguir adelante lo dijo en serio, seguramente porque era del tipo que no retiraba sus palabras, y ciertamente no había admitido que ahora no veía a Amy tanto como la reencarnación de Maria, ni le había contado a nadie lo que pasó aquel día junto al meca, ahora estaba relajado, tranquilo, después de tener en sus manos el poder para destruir el mundo esperaba ahora que su mayor preocupación fuese qué iba a prepararle a Marisa para cenar.

Se echó un poco de agua por la cabeza, la sacudió y con una pequeña toalla se secó un poco la cara.  
-Por allí preguntan si estás lista para otra toma.- Le llamó Kaiser la atención.  
-Siempre estoy lista.- Nadia hizo una pose algo arrogante.  
Se subió al monopatín y repitió la toma como le habían pedido, la anterior había quedado bien, sus movimientos fueron los adecuados, pero por la zona andaban algunas chiquillas que se asomaron en un momento determinado de la filmación con un cartelito que ponía "Viva Nadia" eran unas fans, no era que hiciesen nada malo, pero irritaban al director. Al acabar de grabar, Nadia se acercó a ellas, parecían ser 3 o 4 años menores que ella, les firmó unos autógrafos y les dijo lo típico de los ídolos de seguir estudiando y portarse bien. Kaiser que la conocía bien notó que aquella mirada de ella y aquella sonrisa dulce eran distintas a las que usó falsamente en el pasado para conquistar a sus fans, se alegraba por ello, incluso fue ella la que le pidió que le acompañase a rodar, simplemente dijo que le parecía divertido que le hiciese de guardaespaldas, que se sentía como Sonic cuando Amy le iba detrás todo el día.  
-Por aquí acabamos, me doy una ducha y nos vamos.- Nadia se soltó las coletas.  
-Sí jefa.- Sonrió Kaiser.  
Aunque la siguió.  
-Oye, quédate aquí.- Le miró de reojo Nadia.  
-¡Ahhh es que estás tan guapa con el pelo suelto!- Se ruborizó Kaiser.  
-¿Por qué te portas como un crío?  
-¿Piropearte es cosa de críos?- Se cruzó de brazos mirándola de reojo.  
-No lo sé... venga Kaiser que nos conocemos desde niños, siempre me tratas así si notas que estoy algo triste.- Reconoció Nadia un poco su estado de ánimo.  
-¿Es por Sonic?- Se escuchó un poco apagada la voz de Kaiser.  
Nadia le sonrió, luego se sentó en el banco que había fuera de la caseta de las duchas mirando al frente.  
-Te pedí que volvieses conmigo, ahora mismo te necesito a mi lado.- Hizo una pausa. –En la fiesta del jueves Sonic parecía contento con Amy, aunque pareciese que huía de ella, no era la misma cara que puso conmigo.  
-Pero Nadia, tienes que hacerte a la idea, sé que no es fácil, te entiendo.  
-No sigas.- Le cortó Nadia. –No digas que me entiendes porque no es verdad, ya no es sólo porque Sonic no me quisiese, estuve pensando estos días en mis sentimientos y empecé a entender mi comportamiento, estar a su lado no era suficiente para mí, no me sentía satisfecha, por eso quise acercarme más, me siento fatal porque hice cosas horribles sólo por intentar sentirme satisfecha y ni siquiera cuando intenté acercarme a él en el hotel lo conseguí.- Se volvió a poner en pie. –Sólo voy a poder ser su fan, aunque intentaré ser su mayor fan.  
-Nadia, eres tú la que nunca entiende nada, no podías sentirte satisfecha porque no te correspondía, era como intentar abrazar al vacío porque no había ningún tipo de relación entre vosotros.- Kaiser se había acercado a ella.  
-¿Insinúas que contigo, que tengo una relación algo más allá de la amistad, podría sentirme satisfecha?- Nadia apoyó la espalda en la puerta de la ducha mirándole algo altiva, desafiante.  
-Piensa lo que quieras, pero recuerda que no me gustas porque sea tu fan, me hice tu fan porque me gustas.- No quiso pero puso una expresión triste y dulce a la vez.  
-Kaiser...- Nadia le puso la mano en la mejilla y le vio cómo acariciaba su mano con su cara con los ojos cerrados. –Tú no puedes entrar a las duchas.  
Con los brazos detrás suya abrió la puerta entrando escapando de él, que se quedó fuera rascando con las uñas la puerta fingiendo que era un gatito.  
-Ah y otra cosa.- Salió un momento Nadia, le besó muy rápido en los labios y volvió a entrar. –Ve a afilarte las uñas a un árbol y deja de molestar.  
Kaiser se quedó un momento quieto, luego se tiró de espaldas al suelo y se hizo el muerto.

Sentados uno al ladito del otro balanceando los pies de forma inocente estaban Tails y Cream sobre una roca casi tan alta como ellos, hablaban animadamente y reían comentando algo que hizo un compañero de colegio de Cream.  
-Ya estamos aquí.- Sonó desganada la voz de Sonic.  
Cuando se giraron vieron a Sonic con pintas de agotado cargando con la enorme mochila de Amy.  
-¡Hola, parejita!- Saludó animadamente Amy.  
Tails miró a sus espaldas como si esperase encontrar a alguien más.  
-Amy...- Cream se ruborizó tímidamente.  
-¿Y Knux?- Dijo Sonic dejando la mochila en el suelo. –Creí que dijo que vendría antes para ayudaros como siempre.  
-Llamó diciendo que vendría un poco más tarde.- Respondió Tails.  
Y estaban plantando el campamento cuando apareció Knuckles, intentó excusarse.  
-Todo empezó anoche con la oscuridad más absoluta, yo vigilaba en el templo...- Se paró cuando Sonic se echó a reír.  
-¡Dormías!- Le dijo Sonic a la cara.  
-¡No dormía, descansaba!- Se cruzó de brazos. –Bien, pues como decía, vi una sombra serpentear entre unos arbustos...- Se paró otra vez.  
-¿Si estaba todo en la oscuridad más absoluta cómo viste la sombra?- Preguntó Cream ladeando la cara.  
-Bueno, no estaba tan oscuro, la Master Emerald brillaba...- Giró un poco la cara Knuckles. –De todas formas la cuestión es que seguí su rastro en las profundidades de la selva.- Miró a Sonic interrumpirle otra vez.  
-Me abuuurro.- Dijo de forma graciosa Sonic. –Ve al grano que hay que arreglar las cosas y ponernos a comer.  
Knuckles se le quedó mirando callado un momento con una vena en la cabeza hinchada, odiaba que Sonic le interrumpiese los relatos.  
-Vale, era Rouge que me había robado otra joya del cementerio de mis antepasados y me he pasado toda la noche peleando para que me la devuelva.- Knuckles se giró.  
Pero así como se giró notó un dedo pasando por su espalda y al notar los escalofríos dio un salto, había sido Amy que después se puso a reír con aquello.  
-¿Estás herido?- Preguntó Cream inocente al verle los arañazos en la espalda.  
-Voy a por el botiquín.- Dijo Tails.  
-Eh, nono, no estoy herido, quiero decir que no es nada, es sólo de la pelea con Rouge.- Agitó Knuckles los brazos ante ellos ruborizado.  
Sonic le cogió del cuello con un brazo y le frotó la cabeza con la otra mano con el puño cerrado.  
-Vaya, vaya, si peleáis con guantes ¿cómo hizo Rouge para arañarte la espalda?  
Knuckles explotó con la cara muy roja y se puso a traquetear a Sonic. Amy le había tapado las orejas a Cream diciendo que era muy joven para aquella conversación, empezaba a entender por qué Knuckles le gruñía a Shadow, si realmente había relación entre Knuckles y Rouge debía estar celoso de la amistad entre la bat-girl y el erizo negro. Pero aunque parecía que se enfadaban en verdad se lo pasaban bien, era algo que Amy había añorado, lo había echado tanto de menos, ver a Sonic correr con Knuckles detrás intentando darle un capón, a Tails en plan pacificador hablándoles de esa forma tan educada, jugar con Cream como si fuese su hermanita pequeña, y aunque Sonic seguía como siempre también se alegró de tenerle a su lado, incluso cuando todos ya dormían Sonic seguía despierto sentado al lado de Amy.  
-Entonces ¿por eso no ha venido Shadow? No me lo imaginaba de él.- Medio rió Sonic cuando supo que Shadow tenía una cita.  
-Empieza a comportarse como un chico normal.- Rió un poco Amy también. –Y justo con Marisa, seguro que ni se dio cuenta de quién es ella.  
-Sí que sabe que es la hermana de Nadia.- Levantó una ceja Sonic.  
-No me refiero a eso.- Sonrió Amy. –Pero es mejor así, están viviendo otras vidas, no las de hace 50 años.  
-¿Crees que Marisa es la reencarnación de Maria?- Se giró un poco hacia ella. -¿Tú también con esas teorías?  
-Lo vi en mis cartas, pero no importa, si se lo dijese sólo conseguiría que se volviese a obsesionar con el tema, así le gusta Marisa por cómo es ella y no por a quién le recuerda.  
Sonic siguió mirándola, se acercó un poco más a ella y dejó que se le apoyara en su hombro sin decir nada, simplemente quedaron juntos mirando las estrellas como la noche cerca del lago, aunque esta vez ya no iban a hablar más de lo mal que lo habían pasado, ni siquiera hablaron de cosas importantes o de sus sentimientos, lo importante era que iban a poder compartir aquellas experiencias mucho tiempo más sin tener que volver a despedirse nunca.

Se había hecho tarde, pero aún seguían ahí sentados en el sofá con la tele puesta, ya había acabado la película que habían alquilado y ahora tan sólo hablaban.  
-Bueno, pero mi hermana no es tan mala como quiere aparentar.- Intentaba Marisa excusar el comportamiento de Nadia de la cena del jueves.  
-Pues no entiendo qué pretende ¿no decía que ya no le interesaba Sonic como novio?- Shadow echó los brazos por detrás del sofá.  
-Es lo que quiere aparentar, tú que has estado con Amy cuando estuvo mal deberías entender por qué Nadia actúa así, no se puede dejar de querer a alguien así de fácil.- Se echó también hacia atrás.  
-Eso sí que lo sé y por propia experiencia, pero no es el caso, lo de ella ni siquiera fue mutuo, sin embargo Sonic sí aprecia a Amy como algo más que una amiga, lo que pasa que es idiota y no entiende lo que siente ni sabe expresarlo.- Habló de ello como si realmente fuese un experto.  
-Ya, claro, es que los hombres no sabéis expresar vuestros sentimientos.- Le picó Marisa.  
-Eso ha sido muy sexista.- Le echó en cara Shadow.  
-¿O no es verdad?- Se giró hacia él. -¿Tú sabes expresar lo que sientes?  
-No es que no sepa, es que no he querido.- Notó que se le acercaba un poco más. -¿Acaso me estás tentando?  
Aún tenía los brazos por detrás del sofá, la miró un momento a los ojos y sacó el que tenía más cerca deella para rodearla, acercarla, demostrando lo que sentía. Sólo tenían una pequeña luz encendida sobre la mesilla al lado del sofá, estaba dirigida a leer pero ahora no servía para mucho, creaba una penumbra en la sala de sombras unidas en un silencio roto en suaves sonidos expresando sentimientos.

FIN

---

Bueno, esto ya es el final, el círculo se cerró (empezó con una acampada y acabó con otra)todas las líneas quedaron cerradas y todos son felices (excepto el jefe de ARMS q se ha kedado sin los mecas q debieron costar una pasta...) gracias a todos, deseo les haya gustado y espero volver pronto con otro fanfic


End file.
